Toi et moi pourraitil devenir nous?
by Saralyn15
Summary: "Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Sasuke?" Pourquoi? Mais n'était-ce pas évident? Il avait fait ça parce que…parce que…
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure: **ceci est le prologue de cette ficition, il est donc normal que vous ne compreniez pas tout^^(je ne vous prends absolument pas pour des imbéciles, croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer!) ^^

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto appartient au génialissime Masashi Kishimoto.

**Prologue**

_Dans les caveaux d'insondable tristesse. _

_Où le Destin m'a déjà relégué;_

_Où jamais n'entre un rayon rose et gai;_

_Où, seul avec la nuit, maussade hôtesse,_

_Je suis comme un peintre qu'un Dieu moqueur_

_Condamne à peindre, hélas! Sur les ténèbres;_

_Où, cuisinier aux appétits funestes, _

_Je fais bouillir et je mange mon cœur, _

_Par instants brille, et s'allonge, et s'étale_

_Un spectre fait de grâce et de splendeur._

_À sa rêveuse orientale, _

_Quant il atteint sa totale grandeur,_

_Je reconnais ma belle visiteuse:_

_C'est Elle! Noire et pourtant lumineuse. _

_(Les Ténèbres, Charles Baudelaire.)_

D'un claquement sec, Naruto referma le livre, intitulé les fleurs du mal, que leur professeur avait distribué. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce genre de poésie. Trop complexe et tout simplement déprimante. Pourtant, ce poème aurait pu s'appliquer à une personne qu'il commençait à connaître et peut-être même à comprendre.

* * *

Voici donc le prologue, très court je sais et tout de suite, le premier chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici comme prommis le premier chapitre, bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **Vous connaissez déjà la rengaine, j'en suis persuadée!

**Chapitre 1**

**ou**

**Le monde de Sasuke**

D'un geste brusque, Sasuke ouvrit les portes de la cantine. Sa fine silhouette se dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers sa table. À son entrée, les conversations avaient cessé un instant avant de reprendre rapidement. Chacun se tassant un peu plus quand l'Uchiha passait près d'eux. Chacun semblant absorbé dans sa discussion pourtant dénuée d'enthousiasme. Chacun craignant que l'Uchiha ne lève les yeux sur lui.

Sasuke aimait cette sensation. Difficile à percevoir au premier coup d'œil mais entêtante pour peu qu'on la remarque. Sasuke Uchiha était craint. Sasuke Uchiha était respecté et il ne devait pas en aller autrement car c'était l'ordre des choses. Il aimait voir cette angoisse douloureuse au fond des yeux de ces larbins quand il posait son regard noir d'encre sur eux. Il adorait ce sentiment de supériorité sur ces incapables qui peuplaient le lycée de Konoha.

Ce n'était que la rentrée et, déjà, les premières années avaient compris. On ne pouvait pas titiller l'Uchiha à moins de s'y brûler les ailes. Pourtant, s'interposer physiquement face à Sasuke n'aurait pas été des plus complexes. De taille moyenne et d'une carrure plutôt frêle, on aurait pu croire qu'un souffle de vent aurait suffi à en venir à bout. Cela, quand on ne le connaissait pas. Car son visage froid et fermé dégageait une assurance phénoménale. Il suffisait de croiser son regard pour être écrasé sous ce mépris flagrant pour ces semblables. Si tant est que l'on pouvait appeler ces babouins braillards ses « semblables ».

Et tout cela, Sasuke le savait très bien.

À sa table, Neji affichait un sourire moqueur en regardant l'avancée de son « ami » qui devait s'amuser follement.

Sasuke lui aurait fait avalé sa langue rien que pour oser le dévisager de cette façon. Il s'assit promptement à la table, ses doigts fins s'activant déjà à déchiqueter un morceau de pain.

-Tu as encore fait des tiennes, hein? Demanda Neji en observant les miettes de pain que Sasuke mâchait rapidement, sans y prêter vraiment attention.

L'Uchiha ne répondit pas. Non, il n'avait pas fait des siennes. Il avait fait ce qu'il convenait pour que ces ignorants le respectent comme il le convenait, rien de plus. D'un regard glacé, il découragea le Hyuuga de poser encore une question. Il s'entendait avec Neji car celui-ci savait bien où étaient les limites et qu'il ne s'amusait jamais à les franchir.

-Tu savais qu'il y avait un nouvel élève? Reprit Neji.

Les doigts de Sasuke arrêtèrent de réduire le pain en charpie, signe que Neji avait son attention.

-Un terminal, fraîchement débarqué. Tu as entendu parler du gang qui se fait appelé Kyûbi?

-Je ne suis pas stupide. Répliqua agressivement Sasuke.

-C'était leur chef. Continua Neji.

-« C'était »? Reprit Sasuke.

Neji sourit légèrement devant l'intérêt presque flagrant de Sasuke.

-Il paraît qu'il en avait marre de la rue.

Sasuke se mordit l'intérieure de la joue. Il voyait bien que son « ami » attendait des questions, provoquant volontairement l'Uchiha. Mais Sasuke garda le silence. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un gueux dans son genre l'aurait intéressé, lui, un Uchiha, héritier de la plus grosse, ou presque, fortune du pays? Retournant à son morceau de pain, il ignora les yeux de Neji, fixés sur son visage pâle.

-On dit que l'amant de la directrice est son parrain, précisa Neji, ça expliquerait comment une racaille dans son genre à peu rentrer dans ce lycée.

« Et alors? » pensa Sasuke.

Ce genre de ragot de l'intéressait pas. Les gens faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient de leur vie privée. Il ne comprenait pas l'engouement de Neji pour ce genre d'histoire généralement très banale et sans grand intérêt si ce n'est le malheur des autres. Si ça l'amusait, Sasuke s'en fichait après tout.

-Je me demande quelle tête il a…grand baraqué avec un visage déformé par les cicatrices. Médita Neji, un doigt sur ses lèvres fines.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir. Il doit être par là, non? Rétorqua Sasuke en s'attaquant à son steak.

-Non. Il n'est pas là…Tu as de la concurrence Sasuke. Ricana le Hyuuga.

-Comment ça? Demanda Sasuke en fronçant ses élégants sourcils noirs.

-Il est aussi craint que toi. Plus peut-être…c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais fait réellement de mal à quelqu'un alors que lui…son casier judiciaire doit être plein.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là? S'énerva Sasuke en plantant sa fourchette dans son morceau de viande.

-Rien de plus que ce que je dis.

Sasuke ne répliqua pas. Neji le cherchait et il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans son jeu idiot. Cet abruti ex-chef de gang n'allait pas lui faire de l'ombre, ça, Sasuke en était sûr et il s'arrangerait pour avoir raison. Parce que Sasuke Uchiha avait toujours raison.

La pluie commençait à tomber alors que Sasuke marchait d'un pas rapide vers la voiture noire qui l'attendait devant le lycée. Le chauffeur, un homme dont il ignorait le prénom lui ouvrit la porte et s'installa derrière le volant avant de démarrer. Sasuke souffla doucement entre ses lèvres et laissa dériver son regard dehors alors que le ciel faisait tomber des trombes d'eau.

Cette rentrée avait été longue, plate et mortelle. Rien n'avait changé dans ce prestigieux lycée pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Il avait toujours les mêmes enseignants incompétents et les mêmes camarades insupportables de par leur stupidité et leurs préoccupations futile. Encore deux ans de cette torture grotesque et il en aurait fini avec le lycée de Konoha, à jamais. Il n'avait qu'une envie; s'absorber dans ses partitions de piano pour oublier tous ces imbéciles qui peuplaient sa vie.

La voiture remonta habilement l'allée sinueuse du domaine des Uchiha. Le regard de Sasuke courut le long de la façade d'un blanc immaculé et sur les arbustes, parfaitement taillés, bordant le chemin de gravier. Cette maison était aussi froide que son propriétaire.

Le chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte et, avec des gestes las, Sasuke s'extirpa de l'habitacle et se figea un instant. Sa respiration s'accéléra sensiblement alors qu'il contemplait d'un regard vide la voiture de sport garée dans le garage. Son père était rentré. Il replaça bien vite son masque d'indifférence étudié et gravit les quelques marches du perron.

Sa main trembla quand il la posa sur la poignée dorée et patinée.

Il referma la porte d'un geste nerveux et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sa mère devait être aux fourneaux. Son père venait de rentrer alors sa mère devait cuisiner bien qu'elle déteste ça. C'était un travail pour les domestiques, se plaisait-elle à répéter.

Sasuke s'arrêta sur le seuil. Un tablier ceignait les reins de sa mère qui s'activait au-dessus des plaques de cuissons. Sasuke toussota légèrement et elle se retourna.

-Sasuke. Ton père est rentré. Le salua-t-elle.

La remarque, pourtant anodine, semblait sonner comme un glas aux oreilles du brun qui hocha lentement la tête.

Il fit demi-tour et tout aussi lentement, monta les marches pour déposer son sac dans sa chambre.

« Reste calme et tout ira bien ». Se répétait-il alors qu'il parcourait le couloir sombre qui menait au bureau de son père. Une fois devant le battant de bois foncé, il inspira et expira plusieurs fois. Un nœud se forma dans son estomac et il s'exhortait au calme. Il savait que s'il perdait son sang-froid, ce serait dix fois pire. Rester maître de soi-même comme il avait si bien appris à le faire. Il pouvait le faire.

Il toqua deux fois et un « entrez » lui répondit.

Ce bureau, Sasuke l'avait toujours détesté. Il l'avait détesté quand il était petit parce que son père passait plus de temps dans cette pièce qu'avec lui et lui volait son « papa ». Il le détestait maintenant parce qu'il représentait la personnalité de son père; froide, distante même avec sa propre famille. Les murs sombres et les rares décorations donnaient un air sinistre et étriquée à cette pièce pourtant vaste.

-Est-ce que votre voyage s'est bien passé? Demanda-t-il.

Son père releva la tête. Sasuke avait l'impression d'être en face d'un inconnu. Il était en face d'un inconnu. Il n'avait jamais connu son père et ne le connaîtrait jamais. C'était un mur de glace impossible à briser, à fissurer.

-Oui mais il aurait été encore plus agréable si je savais que tu faisais ce que je te demandais. Soupira son père.

Les mâchoires de Sasuke se crispèrent et ses poings le démangèrent furieusement.

« Reste calme ».

-Tu dois bien savoir de quoi je parle et j'espère que tu remédieras vite à la situation. Enfin, je n'attends pas trop de toi. Tu peux t'en aller.

La tension dans les muscles du brun se relâcha légèrement et, lorsqu'il desserra les poings, ses doigts lui firent mal.

-Bien père. Le salua-t-il en sortant de la pièce, infiniment soulagé.

Il ne restait plus que l'épreuve du dîner et, après, il pouvait espérer oublier toute ces histoires et penser à autre chose. Quand son père était présent à la maison, l'atmosphère était toujours lourde et tendue, comme si la confiance n'avait plus lieu d'être et c'était vrai dans un sens. Il fallait toujours être sur ses gardes pour répondre aux attentes paternelles et l'image d'un foyer chaleureux s'imposa douloureusement à l'esprit de Sasuke. Il n'avait jamais connu ça et ne le connaîtrait sans doute jamais.

Il s'assit lourdement sur son lit, le visage dans les mains. Il était las, incroyablement las.

La table était beaucoup trop grande pour une « famille » de trois personnes. Sa mère et son père étaient chacun en bout de table et, lui, assis au milieu, entre eux. La salle à manger était silencieuse, seul le tintement des couverts retentissait dans la pièce. Sa mère mangeait consciencieusement, sans prêter attention à son mari qui mangeait vite, pressé de retourner à ses affaires.

Sasuke se demandait toujours, dans ces moments-là, comme sa mère avait pu épouser un homme pareil.

« L'amour est aveugle » lui avait-elle dit un jour.

Sauf que l'amour s'était fané. Est-ce qu'elle restait aveugle malgré tout? Ce n'était pas un couple, assis autour de cette table. C'était deux personnes qui vivaient sous le même toit mais qui s'ignoraient avec une indifférence toute calculée. C'était une situation précaire où l'équilibre était fragile mais personne n'essayait de le rompre. Car, pour Sasuke, ses parents s'étaient tout simplement enlisés dans ce que l'on appelait la routine.

* * *

J'appellerai ce chapitre, un chapitre introducteur. Je pense faire une fiction relativement longue et j'aurais aimé savoir si ça en valait la peine et si ça intéressait au moins quelqu'un que je continue. Parce que sinon, je ne vais pas me lancer dans cette fiction même si j'ai déjà le scénario et certaines scènes (je ne vous dirais pas lesquelle^^) en tête. Alors voilà, j'attends votre réponse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteure:** Voici donc le deuxième chapitre où Naruto fait quelques brèves apparitions!^^

**Disclamer: **Comme d'hab, le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 2**

**ou**

**Le crétin blond**

Sasuke était réveillé bien avant que son réveil ne sonne. Les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond, gris à cause de la pénombre ambiante. Il avait mal dormit. Il ne dormait jamais bien quand son père rentrait de ces longs voyages d'affaires. Le même cauchemar récurent venait hanter ses rêves. _Il _venait hanter ses rêves. _Il_ n'était rien qu'une présence à la lisière de sa conscience mais _Il_ était là, toujours. Sasuke passa ses mains sur son visage, comme si celles-ci pouvaient effacer les dernières traces de son songe. Il pensait vaguement à la journée qui l'attendait. Est-ce qu'elle valait la peine de se lever? Il aurait pu rester allongé là, tranquillement sans rien faire à part laisser son esprit dériver. Il aurait pu.

Son poing s'abattit mollement sur le réveil quand la sonnerie d'alarme émit le premier « Bip » et il repoussa les draps, des préoccupations plus terre à terre à l'esprit.

Quand il descendit de la voiture, Sasuke avisa un attroupement d'élève, de garçon surtout, devant l'entrée du lycée. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, Neji avait surgi à ses côtés.

-Le nouveau ne se fait pas chier. Lâcha-t-il d'un air pincé.

Sasuke s'approcha du groupe, les élèves s'éloignant à son approche. Ce qui provoquait tout ce remue-ménage n'était rien d'autre qu'une moto d'un orange pétant. Sasuke haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. C'était tout? Il en fallait peu pour distraire ces abrutis. Autour de lui, on murmurait des « C'est au nouveau ». Ça, Sasuke s'en était douté.

D'un pas nonchalant, il s'éloigna de la machine et Neji le suivit. Apparemment, même si on était un ex-chef de gang, on pouvait s'offrir un bijou de ce genre…à moins qu'il ne l'ait fauchée ce qui n'aurait surpris Sasuke qu'à moitié.

Il ricana mentalement. Ça devait être une belle espèce d'énergumène quand même pour oser venir avec un véhicule aussi ostentatoire au lycée, même dans un lycée qui puait le fric.

Sasuke s'arrêta à l'entrée, observant les différentes annonces des clubs affichées sur les murs. Chaque année, des dizaines de clubs se rouvraient, implorant à moitié les élèves pour qu'ils y participent. Neji le regarda d'un air perplexe, Sasuke n'avait jamais porté grand intérêt (si tant est qu'il portait de l'intérêt à quelque chose) à ce genre de pratique mais malgré tout, l'année dernière, il avait intégré le club de tennis. Le pourquoi restait encore un mystère.

-Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne t'inscrirais à un aucun club, cette année? demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

-ça ne te regarde pas. Répondit-il sèchement.

Non, il ne voulait pas s'inscrire à un de ces fichus clubs mais il n'avait pas le choix, comme d'habitude, son père le lui avait fait savoir, explicitement. Il tomba finalement sur l'annonce qu'il cherchait et nota mentalement l'heure et la date du premier rendez-vous. Son géniteur ne souhaitait pas spécialement que son fils participe à une activité quelconque mais ce qui l'intéressait était ceux qui composaient le club. Ne l'oublions pas, Sasuke était « un investissement guère prometteur mais profitable malgré tout ». Et le club de tennis regroupait bon nombre de rejetons d'associés à la famille Uchiha, Sasuke devait jouer son rôle.

-Tu vas choisir lequel? Demanda Neji en fixant les affiches multicolores.

Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et s'engagea dans les escaliers.

-Tu savais qu'il y avait un nouveau club, toi? Demanda Neji, arrêté devant une des nombreuses annonces.

Son nez presque collé au mur, il réprimait, de toute évidence, un sourire ou même un fou rire vu ses lèvres qui tressautaient légèrement.

-Quoi? S'énerva le brun en plantant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Neji lui fit signe d'approcher, un franc sourire sur les lèvres cette fois.

Méfiant, Sasuke s'avança vers son ami qui lui désignait une affiche rose. Des petits cœurs faisaient office de fond avec des nounours. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le visage de Sasuke devint encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et une colère contenue brillait dans ses yeux. Il se détourna de l'affiche, Neji à ses basques.

-Où est-ce que tu vas?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, pour changer, et arriva presque en courant devant la salle 202. D'un geste violent, il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea, sous les yeux d'élèves ahuris, vers la jeune fille responsable du nouveau « Fanclub de Sasuke Uchiha ». Sasuke se planta devant elle, interrompant la discussion certainement passionnante qu'elle devait avoir avec sa camarade blonde.

-Suis-moi. Siffla-t-il avant de sortir de la classe.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas s'inquiéter plus que ça que l'Uchiha veuille lui parler et prit même le temps de recoiffer ses cheveux d'un rose pâle étrange avant de le suivre hors de la classe.

-Tu vas enlever ces affiches tout de suite. Murmura-t-il en essayant de retenir sa colère à l'encontre de cette abrutie de Sakura.

-Mais Sasuke! On s'est donnée tellement de peine pour les faire!

-Sakura, je n'en ai rien à foutre et tu vas m'enlever ces affiches tout de suite! S'énerva le brun en haussant notablement la voix.

-Non! Et tu devrais être content! On a fait un club pour toi!

-Tu vas enlever ces affiches où je te jure que tu le regretteras!

-Un problème? Demanda alors une voix grave derrière le brun,

Sasuke se retourna et dévisagea le nouveau venu qui hésitait visiblement à intervenir. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient devant les yeux et trois cicatrices fines se dessinaient sur ses joues. Sasuke nota quand même que sa carrure était imposante. Il devait facilement atteindre le mètre huitante (1) et l'uniforme moulait assez bien son corps pour que l'on devine des muscles bien présents.

-Et en quoi ça te concerne? Demanda sèchement l'Uchiha.

Le léger sourire qu'arborait l'inconnu se fana et il croisa les bras.

-En rien. Répondit-il.

-Alors tu peux te barrer.

-Hé, Uchiha, t'as pas besoin de me parler comme ça.

Sasuke se délecta de savoir que même ce connard connaissait son nom. Il le jaugea du regard, le haïssant déjà pour son manque de respect. C'était le genre de crétin complètement stupide et borné qui n'avait pas sa place ici et qui ne méritait aucune considération, surtout de sa part.

-Pourquoi je te parlerais mieux?

-Ah…je comprends. Ta cervelle noyée dans le pognon ne sait sans doute pas ce que veux dire le mot « respect ». Alors rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne, je suis quelqu'un qu'on respecte.

-Insulte-moi encore une fois et tu verras ce qui se passera. Menaça Sasuke.

Le crétin blond éclata alors de rire, déconcertant Sasuke qui n'en laissa rien paraître. Une furieuse envie d'envoyer son poing dans la figure du blond pour le faire taire et lui faire ravaler son sourire s'empara de lui. Il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle à la situation. Peut-être était-il tellement bête qu'il ne comprenait pas la menace à peine voilée? Sasuke le fixait. Un sentiment de colère l'envahit et il dut se faire violence pour rester là où il était. On ne manquait pas de respect à Sasuke Uchiha. Ce blond allait le regretter et longtemps, Sasuke le jurait sur son propre nom. Jamais il ne laisserait ce crétin se moquer de lui sans châtiment.

-Bon mais tu m'excuseras, sa majesté Uchiha, je vais en cours. Lança-t-il une fois calmée.

-Sasuke, tu sais qui c'est? Demanda Sakura alors que le blond s'éloignait et que Sasuke le maudissait.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de qui c'est? S'exclama-t-il assez fort pour que le crétin blond l'entende.

-C'est Naruto Uzumaki, l'ex-chef de Kyûbi. Souffla-t-elle.

Un instant, le masque de Sasuke se fissura. Sans réfléchir, il avait provoqué un chef de gang. Une angoisse sourde s'empara de son ventre et le regard qu'il jeta à Sakura confirma qu'il était peut-être dans la merde. Mais après tout, il n'avait pas l'air si impressionnant ce chef de gang. Il était même plutôt banal et ne semblait pas très futé. Il n'oserait sans doute jamais s'en prendre à lui. Il devait bien se douter des retombées si jamais il s'en prenait à l'héritier d'une des plus grosses -si ce n'est la plus grosse- fortune du pays. Personne n'était bête à ce point quand même, non? Mais dans le doute, il devrait peut-être assurer ces arrières, non? Et il savait à qui demander pour faire peur au blond. Suigetsu et Juugo allait reprendre du service. Leur numéro devait traîner quelque part.

Sasuke se recomposa un masque parfaitement neutre et retourna en classe, ayant complètement oublié l'affaire du son nouveau Fanclub. Neji l'attendait, assis à sa place, le nez dans un bouquin. Il ne leva même pas le regard quand Sasuke s'assit à côté de lui, faisant grincer les dents du brun d'agacement. Ils n'étaient tous que des bons à rien si ce n'est à faire chier le monde et lui en particulier.

-Alors? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien. Répondit brusquement Sasuke, trop peut-être car Neji releva la tête.

-Sakura t'a tenu tête, c'est ça? Ricana-t-il.

-Absolument pas. Rétorqua-t-il, les lèvres pincées.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'agace?

-Rien ne m'agace!

-Si, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais répondu. Argua Neji avec un demi-sourire.

-Tu commences à me les casser grave, Neji. Grinça Sasuke en le fusillant du regard.

Quand il rentra, ce jour-là, sa mère se disputait dans le salon avec sa styliste personnelle. Les deux femmes, assises l'une en face de l'autre, ne semblaient pas d'accord sur un coloris ou quelque chose du même acabit.

-Sasuke! Appela sa mère. Viens ici, s'il te plaît.

Sasuke s'exécuta, découvrant la table basse recouverte d'esquisses, de photos et de catalogues. Sa mère s'achetait sans doute une nouvelle robe. Ce qui signifiait qu'une nouvelle réception s'annonçait d'ici peu. Il détestait ce genre d'événements où tous les « grands » de la finance se rassemblaient pour parler de la bourse et de la politique alors que leurs femmes s'exhibaient dans des tenues de plus en plus sophistiquées et de plus en plus chères tout en buvant du champagne en quantité. C'était le genre de soirée où chaque mot était calculé, chaque tournure de phrase étudiée, les compliments préparés. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu et on passait la fin de soirée à analyser chaque mot que l'on nous avait adressé, chaque tournure de phrase et chaque compliment. C'était faux et atrocement superficiel comme genre de mondanités. Il fallait à tout prix montrer un sourire faux, être agréable avec ceux qui nous avaient abondamment insultés dans le dos et surtout, ne pas laissant s'effriter le masque avant la fin de la soirée. Mais surtout, ce genre de réception annonçait qu'_Il_ serait là. Sasuke ne le savait que trop bien. Déjà, un mal de ventre s'installait dans son abdomen et une bouffé de colère monta dans ses veines.

-à ton avis, cette robe-ci est-elle assez habillée? Reprit sa mère en lui désignant une photo.

-Pour quoi maman? Soupira-t-il.

-Pour la soirée qu'organise cet associé de ton père, le fameux Orochimaru! Tu sais! Celle qui a lieu samedi.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Sasuke.

Sa mère soupira et s'absorba dans une nouvelle discussion, sans aucun doute passionnante mais Sasuke n'était pas resté pour le vérifier. Il se changea rapidement, troquant l'uniforme du lycée pour un training et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Le numéro de Suigetsu et Juugo devait traîner quelque part, dans ses tiroirs. Il les avait gardés, dieu seul savait pourquoi. C'était le genre de personne qu'il détestait le plus. Ils étaient toujours, auparavant, pendus à ses basques comme deux petits toutous fidèles et crachaient sur son dos dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Ce n'était pas des amis, c'était des gens qui marchaient à l'argent et, ça, Sasuke en avait, beaucoup. Il remit la main sur ces satanés numéros. Est-ce qu'ils étaient toujours inséparables, comme à la maternelle où, déjà, ils faisaient office de garde du corps pour l'Uchiha?

Sasuke composa d'abord le numéro de Suigetsu qui décrocha au bout de deux tonalités.

-Sasuke, ça faisait longtemps. Commenta-t-il, tout de go.

-J'ai un service à te demander.

-Je m'en doute, tu ne m'aurais pas appelé sinon.

-Tu connais un certain Naruto Uzumaki?

-Ouais, un sale gosse. Ricana Suigetsu.

-Je veux que vous lui fassiez comprendre, toi et Juugo, qu'on respecte un Uchiha.

Le silence au bout du fil énerva d'avantage Sasuke qui planta ses ongles dans sa paume pour ne pas presser l'handicapé mental à l'autre bout du fil afin obtenir une réponse.

-Tu sais que c'est un ancien chef de gang?

-Ouais, un problème?

-Effectivement. Il va nous faire la peau.

-Si vous ne faites rien, c'est moi qui vous fais la peau, Suigetsu, c'est clair?-Très clair.

-Ravi de l'entendre. J'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Ironisa Sasuke en raccrochant.

Ils le feraient, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ça avait beau être deux incapables impotents, Ils arriveraient à se charger de ce travail. Enfin, Sasuke savaient surtout qu'ils étaient au courant de ce qui les attendait s'ils échouaient et ça les effrayait plus que ce crétin de chef de gang. Sasuke les avait bien dressés, après tout.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite, il pourrait dormir tranquille, ou presque, ce soir.

Les deux jours suivants, il attendit, avec une certaine appréhension, la réaction du crétin blond. Sasuke se demandait quand même jusqu'ou irait Juugo et Suigetsu pour le satisfaire. Au moins le crétin blond comprendrait qu'il ne fallait pas se moquer d'un Uchiha. Mais le jeudi, à la fin des cours, il se demanda vaguement si ses deux idiots n'avaient pas, tout simplement, abandonné l'idée d'effrayer ce crétin blond tout de même ex-chef de gang. Il se rendit au club de tennis, fulminant contre ses deux idiots mais il ne pouvait guère se plaindre d'eux. Il ne devait pas oublier pourquoi il était là et en grimaça d'avance. Déjà l'année passée, il avait détesté ce club. Et il y retournait. Son père le voulait, il voulait aussi que son fils se noue d'amitié avec un certain Saï, fils de l'un des plus gros concurrents de la firme Uchiha et membre assidu du club de tennis.

Il entra donc dans le gymnase avec tout son courage et sa raquette sur l'épaule. Sasuke n'aimait pas ce gars. Un sourire hypocrite étirait toujours ses lèvres et il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait. En plus, il avait l'âme d'un exhibitionniste avec son tee-shirt trop court et son pantalon tombant sur les hanches. Sasuke ne l'aimait pas, et aujourd'hui, rien ne changerait. D'un pas lent, il s'approcha de sa cible et lui proposa, civilement, une partie.

-Il paraît que tu t'attaques à Naruto Uzumaki, maintenant. Lâcha-t-il.

-Pas spécialement. Se força à répondre Sasuke.

-Pourtant, Sakura avait l'air inquiet. Tu sors avec elle?-Non.

-Pourquoi? Elle est plutôt jolie…t'as pas de couilles?

Sasuke servit la balle un peu trop fort et manqua le visage de Saï que de quelques infimes centimètres. Sasuke haussa les épaules comme s'il n'avait pas bien dosé sa force et passa le reste de l'entraînement à mettre tout son agacement dans les balles. Un jour, il enverrait Saï se faire foutre. Un jour il enverrait Naruto Uzumaki se faire foutre. Un jour, il enverrait son père se faire foutre et un jour, il _L_'enverrait se faire foutre. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il allait obéir à son père et se lier d'amitié avec ce crétin hypocrite d'exhibitionniste qu'était Saï.

À la fin du match, avec un grand sourire, Saï lui tendit une main qu'il ne put que serrer.

-On en fera d'autre. Tu es un bon adversaire. Approuva-t-il en s'en allant.

Sasuke allait lui faire payer, comme aux autres. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il s'arrangerait pour faire comprendre à cet écervelé qu'un Uchiha avait des couilles.

Quand il rentra, Sasuke s'assit derrière son piano. Ça faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'avait pas jouer et ça lui manquait. Mais il était trop fatigué. Il ne dormait décidément pas assez mais chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, il ne pensait qu'à _son_ visage et à cette soirée il _Le_ reverrait, immanquablement. Ça l'angoissait. Il ne l'aurait jamais admis mais cette angoisse sourde lui rongeait le ventre et l'empêchait de dormir. De larges cernes s'étaient établis sous ses yeux toujours aussi inexpressifs qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne voulait pas y aller.

Sasuke releva la tête et laissa ses doigts courir sur les touches alors que la mélodie envahissait la pièce mais fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable et il décrocha rapidement en reconnaissant le numéro de Suigetsu.

-Sasuke?-Alors? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Ben…

-Accouche Suigetsu, je n'ai pas toute la soirée! S'énerva Sasuke.

-Ben on l'a coincé dans une ruelle, on l'a menacé avec des couteaux à cran d'arrêt en lui disant qu'il faisait moins le fier maintenant et tout ce qu'il a répondu c'était que « Si l'Uchiha a un problème avec moi, il n'a qu'à venir me le dire en face. ». Il s'est barré après et on a vraiment rien pu faire. Expliqua très vite Suigetsu.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapable! Hurla Sasuke dans le combiné avant de raccrocher.

Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, la mère de Suigetsu travaillait seule pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Elle travaillait comme femme de ménage dans le superbe hôtel du centre ville. Quel dommage! Sasuke, avec un rictus un peu fou sur les lèvres, appela la réception de l'hôtel, lança son nom de famille et demanda le renvoi de Mme. Hôzuki. Sasuke ricana encore longtemps de sa petite intervention. De toute façon, il n'allait pas recontacter Suigetsu dans l'immédiat. Pourquoi faire? Et qu'importe si sa mère était renvoyée, ça ne le concernait pas après tout. Il les avait bien prévenus qu'il ne tolérait aucun échec. La prochaine fois, il demanderait à quelqu'un de plus qualifié de se charger de ce crétin blond. Mais actuellement, il allait devoir faire face à l'Uzumaki, seul.

Sasuke referma son casier lentement. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe du blond aujourd'hui. Il ne l'avait pas vu posté sur le toit, comme à son habitude et espérait bien ne pas le croiser durant son trajet qui le conduirait jusqu'à sa voiture personnelle et son chauffeur. Il sursauta violement quand une main bronzée vint claquer la porte rouge délavée de son casier. Le crétin blond était appuyé, nonchalamment contre le mur. D'aussi près, Sasuke avouait qu'il se sentait ridiculement gringalet face à l'Uzumaki et se força à déglutir.

-Uchiha, il paraît que t'as un problème avec moi.

-Aucun.

-C'est pas beau de mentir et tu ne voudrais pas m'en parler en face plutôt qu'envoyer tes sbires? Tu sais qu'ils en ont presque pissé dans leur froc? Tu les as dégotés où d'ailleurs?

Sans répondre, Sasuke hissa son sac sur l'épaule et partit d'un pas rapide en direction des escaliers mais un bras entra dans son champ de vision et lui barra le passage. Le crétin blond n'était visiblement pas content de sa réponse et fit un pas en avant. Sasuke, quant à lui, se faisait violence pour ne pas reculer et fixa le crétin dans les yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu troublant avec des multitudes de nuance mais où l'azur prédominait fortement et de l'agacement plus que de la colère y était visible.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. C'est quoi le problème? Insista-t-il.

-Il n'y en a pas. Rétorqua froidement l'Uchiha en le fusillant du regard.

-Alors tu as envoyé ses deux gars pour faire quoi? Me chanter joyeux anniversaire? Ricana-t-il.

Sasuke s'obstina à garder le silence, une furieuse envie de fuir lui démangeait les jambes mais il resta sur place, le menton levé pour contempler ce visage fin et bronzé qui lui faisait face.

-Ou alors tu ne le sais même pas? Tu t'es dit que j'avais une bonne tête de pigeon et t'as décidé de me faire chier? Continua-t-il en avançant d'avantage.

La respiration de Sasuke s'accéléra, ses muscles se tendirent et il attendait que le blond le frappe. Car il émanait de lui une agressivité impressionnante et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un léger pas. Un sourire triomphant se peignit sur les lèvres de son condisciple qui avança encore d'un pas. Le petit jeu dura un moment: un pas en avant, un pas en arrière. Jusqu'à ce que le dos de Sasuke ne butte contre une rangée de casiers. Une serrure lui rentra douloureusement dans les reins et les mains du crétin blond se posèrent de part et d'autre de sa tête. Le visage du blond s'approcha encore.

« Il va pas m'embrasser quand même ». Paniqua intérieurement Sasuke.

Mais la tête blonde dévia et la bouche du crétin se perdit vers son oreille.

-écoute, je conçois que faire chier le monde soit le meilleur jeu que ta cervelle étriquée ait pu trouver mais moi aussi j'ai certain moyen à ma disposition pour te faire payer, compris? Murmura-t-il.

L'Uzumaki s'éloigna en lançant un sourire entendu au brun et fit demi-tour en lançant son bras en guise de salut.

Sasuke entendait son cœur battre à ses tempes et sa respiration était si précipitée qu'on aurait juré qu'il venait de courir un 100 mètres. Il se passa une main sur le visage en essayant d'oublier ce crétin. Mais n'empêche, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces moyens à sa disposition?

* * *

(1): Je précise que je suis suisse et que je ne pouvais pas mettre un mètre quatre-vingt. d'ailleurs, pourquoi on dit quatre-vingt? c'est pas logique! Par exemple, on dit **cinq**uante, **quar**ante. Vous pigez? alors pourquoi dire quatre-vingt au lieu de **huit**ante (comme chez nous)? Et pourquoi on ne dit pas quanrante-dix pour cinquante? ou trois-vingt pour soixante? Bref, j'arrête mon délire pour dire donc que un mètre huitante est égal à 1m80.

Le troisième chapitre viendra, je pense, samedi ou dimanche au plus tard.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici donc le troisième chapitre où en apprend plus sur Sasuke et le problème avec son père. J'espère que vous aimerez. Je le publie déjà puisqu'il est écrit. Je sais, je ne respecte pas les délais que j'avais annoncés mais comme c'est en avance, je suppose que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto et compagnie de m'appartient pas.

**Note: **Pour ceux qui aiment lire en écoutant de la musique (comme moi), je vous recommande la chanson "Je cours" du groupe Kyo, si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est plutôt du rock donc si ça vous intéresse...

**Chapitre 3**

**ou**

**_Lui_**

Sasuke souffla lentement entre ses lèvres pour tenter de se calmer. Depuis qu'il était monté dans la voiture, son stress augmentait à chaque seconde et son ventre n'était plus qu'un entremêlement de nœuds plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Sa tête lui faisait mal et cette appréhension lui donnait la nausée, il n'allait jamais réussir à garder son calme. Surtout quand _Il _sera présent à cette maudite soirée. Le brun se passe lentement une main sur ses yeux et respira, une fois encore profondément. Il fallait juste tenir trois heures et tout serait fini, oublié. Il pourrait _le_ reléguer au fin fond de ses pensées pour ne plus y penser avant trois bonnes décennies au minimum. Sasuke réussit à retrouver un semblant de calme à force de se répéter inlassablement de garder son flegme légendaire et son visage était aussi neutre que d'habitude quand son père arrêta la voiture devant l'immense hôtel. C'était le genre de bâtiment qui reflétait bien l'état d'esprit de la soirée. Chaque détail de la façade avait été minutieusement travaillé et tout respirait, suintait, exhalait l'argent et le luxe. Un voiturier alla garer la voiture et son père prit sa mère par le bras avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

Sasuke entendait son cœur battre à toute allure, son sang pulsait douloureusement à sa tête alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant et conserver un masque d'indifférence totale, frôlant l'impolitesse. La salle était vaste. De nombreuses personnes étaient déjà là, discutant avec plus ou moins d'animation. De loin, il repéra le ventre à l'air de Saï et le père de Neji. Des tables et des chaises avaient été réparties, en rond, dans l'espace disponible. Des tentures de velours rouges étaient accrochées au mur, donnant une atmosphère étouffante à la pièce. Les chaises étaient, elles aussi, recouvertes de draperies rouges et les nappes des tables, d'un blanc immaculé, rendaient un contraste pour le moins singulier. Sasuke avait un peu l'impression d'être dans l'antre de Dracula…remarquez que le fameux Orochimaru s'y apparentait fortement. Entouré de dizaines d'hommes en smoking, il discutait avec animation. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombant dans son dos et un air purement sadique et pervers était scotché sur ses lèvres, cet homme faisait peur, Sasuke en convenait.

Mais pour l'heure, ce taré psychopathe importait bien peu pour Sasuke. Lui, il ne cherchait qu'une personne du regard. Celle qu'il craignait par-dessus tout de revoir. Ses yeux noirs balayaient sans cesse la salle, de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, en long en large et en travers. _Il_ était introuvable. La tension dans la nuque de Sasuke se relâcha et sa respiration se fit moins douloureuse. Peut-être n'avait-_Il_ pas pu venir, finalement. Peut-être avait-_Il_ eu un empêchement de dernière minute et son père n'avait pas jugé utile de l'en informer. Peut-être qu'il ne _Le_ reverrait plus jamais.

Cet espoir fut réduit à néant quand une silhouette se dirigea d'un pas lent vers eux. Cette silhouette, il la reconnaissait entre mille, haute, élancée et se déplaçant avec une grâce naturelle entre les convives et les tables. Itachi n'avait pas changé, ses cheveux noués en une simple queue de cheval avaient toujours cette couleur noire, pareille à ses propres cheveux. Son visage était calme, serein et en même temps confiant, en lui, en son avenir alors que ses yeux n'étaient pas éteints mais joyeux de revoir sa famille. Sasuke avait l'impression d'être en face d'un miroir. Un miroir qui lui reflétait tout ce qu'il avait raté, un miroir qui lui reflétait ce que son père aurait voulu voir. Parce que si cet homme n'avait pas été son frère, sa vie aurait été radicalement différente, Sasuke en était persuadé. Si cet homme n'avait pas existé, jamais son père ne l'aurait considéré comme un incapable, jamais son prénom n'aurait été sans cesse comparé à celui d'Itachi. Son père l'aurait reconnu, il parlerait de lui avec de l'admiration dans la voix comme il le faisait quand il évoquait son fils aîné, Itachi, celui qui avait tout fait, celui qui avait tout réussi. Sasuke n'aurait pas eu besoin d'être sans cesse meilleur, encore meilleur partout et tout le temps. Toujours mieux. Sasuke aurait pu seulement faire de son mieux et son père aurait été fier de lui comme il était fier de son premier fils. Mais ce que faisait Sasuke n'était jamais assez bien, jamais suffisant. Si Itachi n'avait pas été là, il aurait tout simplement été heureux mais voilà, Itachi était là, en face d'eux et le visage de son père s'était déjà fendu d'un sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'à son fils aîné.

Sasuke sentit une colère froide l'envahir. Son sang fourmilla dans ses veines et sa vision se teinta un instant de rouge. Il avait envie de frapper Itachi. Il avait envie de lui faire mal physiquement pour lui faire comprendre la douleur qu'il ressentait toujours, tout le temps. Il aurait tellement voulu enfoncer son poing dans ce nez droit et fin. Il aurait voulu faire comprendre à quel point il le détestait, à quel point il le haïssait. Peut-être qu'alors il se serrait senti mieux mais il ne fit que lui serrer la main quand Itachi la lui tendit.

-Sasuke. Le salua son frère, d'une voix douceâtre.

Sasuke ne répondit rien et se mordit la langue pour ne pas envoyer cet homme paître mais dieu seul savait combien il le voulait.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Itachi était toujours aux cœurs de toutes les attentions. Sasuke avait admiré son frère. Il l'avait aimé, beaucoup, quand il n'était pas encore un âge de comprendre la différence que son père marquait entre eux. Sasuke se souvenait parfaitement de sa rentrée en primaire. Il avait été tellement fier d'entrer dans la cour des « grands ». Itachi l'avait félicité et sa mère aussi. Une réunion d'informations ou quelque chose dans le genre avait été prévue et son père n'avait pas été présent. Sasuke s'était imaginé qu'il avait trop de travail, comme toujours. Mais non. Son père avait tout simplement amené Itachi au collège, événement des plus banals, pourtant. Ce fut à cet instant que Sasuke cessa de considérer Itachi comme son frère. Il avait grandi dans son ombre, lui, qui, actuellement, suivait des grandes et prestigieuses études pour devenir psychologue. Lui qui était la fierté de la famille Uchiha. Sasuke n'existait pas en tant que personne mais en tant que rebut de sa seigneurie Itachi. Son père avait espéré avoir un deuxième fils prodigue et il avait été désillusionné bien assez vitre. Sasuke n'était pas comme Itachi et ne le serait jamais, il serait meilleure que lui.

Son père s'était déjà plongé dans une discussion avec son fils aîné, laissant sa femme et son deuxième fils seuls. Sasuke jeta un regard à sa mère qui filait déjà vers le serveur en costume blanc pour réclamer une coupe de champagne. Sasuke, quant à lui, s'installa dans un coin de la pièce, le dos confortablement appuyé au mur. Son père allait l'oublier pendant une heure ou deux avant de réclamer sa présence pour pouvoir amadouer un autre pigeon noyé dans sa superbe. Le brun soupira, il était incroyablement fatigué.

-Sasuke. Comment vas-tu?

L'Uchiha releva la tête pour tomber sur le sourire hypocrite de Saï. Il tenait deux coupes dans ses mains et lui en tendit une qu'il ne but pas. Dans ce genre de soirée, boire n'était jamais une bonne idée.

-C'est ton frère, là-bas? Demanda-t-il.

-Hn.

-Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. Constata-t-il.

Sasuke le regard, surpris. La quasi-totalité des gens jurait par les grands dieux que Sasuke était un mini Itachi. Qu'est-ce que le cerveau atrophié de cet handicapé des sentiments pouvait avoir trouvé comme bêtises encore?

-Il est mieux que toi, non? Insista Saï.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? S'énerva Sasuke.

-Il est mieux que toi et tu le sais. Répéta Saï.

Se doutait-il seulement que l'Uchiha était à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui et qu'il se retenait uniquement parce qu'il y avait du monde dans la pièce?

-Tu fais chier Saï.

-Je sais! Répondit-il presque joyeusement comme si cette perspective le rendait fou de joie.

-Tu veux quoi, alors?

-Je venais juste enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, en fait.

-Casse-toi Saï.

-Tu savais qu'Orochimaru n'avait pas choisi ton père pour le nouveau projet de rénovation?

-Rien à foutre, casse-toi Saï.

-Il a dit aussi que les Uchiha étaient des handicapés des sentiments, est-ce vrai?

-Saï… Fulmina Sasuke.

-Il paraît qu'il s'est aussi passé quelques petites choses pas très catholiques entre toi et ton frère.

Le poing de Sasuke partit avant qu'il n'ait pu réellement réaliser la bévue qu'il commettait mais la satisfaction qu'il ressentit quand sa main percuta la mâchoire de cet abruti lui suffit. La tête de Saï partit sur le côté et il tituba en arrière, abasourdi par le geste du brun. Sasuke lui-même regardait avec un léger ahurissement son poing tendu et quelque peu douloureux.

« Et merde ».

Son père fendit la foule alors que tous les convives les dévisageaient, choqués par la conduite du fils Uchiha bis. Sasuke pouvait presque voir l'écume aux lèvres de son père et la fumée lui sortir par les oreilles, il aurait rit de cette image si le masque de fureur qu'arborait son père n'avait pas été si impressionnant. Il empoigna violemment Sasuke avant de le tirer de force dehors, sous les regards pétrifiés des invités.

Le brun se fit brusquement pousser par son père alors que celui-ci le giflait, agressivement. Le bruit de la claque résonnant longtemps dans le corridor désert. Le torse de son père se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration précipitée, jamais Sasuke ne l'avait aussi furieux. Sa main de leva une nouvelle fois et Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la deuxième claque partit, s'écrasant douloureusement sur sa joue. Son père recula alors, sa main sur son visage en soupirant profondément. Sasuke le regardait, hébété, son père ne l'avait jamais frappé. Il l'avait insulté, humilié et rabaissé mais au grand jamais il n'avait levé la main sur lui. Le brun porta sa main à sa joue brûlante, toujours en fixant son père.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot fini pas même capable de te contenir plus de quinze minutes. Crois-tu vraiment qu'Orochimaru va me choisir pour ce nouveau projet si mon fils cadet envoie son poing dans la figure du fils d'un des ses principaux associés? Hurla-t-il.

-Il ne vous aurait pas choisi. Lâcha Sasuke.

-Pardon?

-Il ne voulait pas vous choisir, c'est Saï qui me l'a dit. Expliqua-t-il en se rendant compte de l'idiotie qu'il venait de dire.

Le visage de son père se crispa douloureusement, ses traits défigurés par la rage que son fils lui inspirait. Il avança d'un pas, faisant reculer Sasuke, envoyant son poing dans le mur plutôt que sur son propre fils et essaya de se calmer.

-Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien incapable et impotent. Tu n'es pas digne d'être mon fis.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Fugaku Uchiha rentra d'un pas royal dans la salle, commençant déjà à expliquer la raison de l'emportement soudain de son fils, un déséquilibré profond.

Sasuke se laissa glisser le long du mur, la tête entre les genoux. Il venait vraiment de faire une connerie monumentale. Mais c'était à cause de l'autre crétin, là, cet exhibitionniste perturbé et complètement hypocrite. Il l'avait provoqué, on ne provoque pas un Uchiha impunément. Il allait payer, comme tous les autres. Sasuke, imaginant déjà comme il allait faire regretter ça à cet abruti, n'entendit pas les pas dans le couloir et sursauta quand une ombre se dessina au-dessus de lui.

-Est-ce que ça va Sasuke? Demanda une voix grave et calme.

Sasuke sentit tout son être se crisper, il enfonça ses ongles dans ses jambes qu'il enserrait et ne releva pas la tête. Il ne voulait voir Itachi de si près, seul à seul, dans un éclairage aussi cru. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était l'oublier, ne plus y penser et il était là, à quelques mètres. Il sentit plus qu'il ne le vit s'asseoir à côté de lui. Une telle proximité avec son frère lui donnait envie de mourir. Il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de ses genoux et enfouit encore d'avantage sa tête dans ses genoux.

-Père ne sait pas ce qu'il raconte. Dit doucement Itachi. Il est hypocrite, comme tous les gens dans cette salle. Ne crois pas ce qu'il raconte.

Sasuke le détestait, Sasuke les détestait, tous. Pourquoi cet homme qu'il considérait comme un inconnu essayait-il de le réconforter? Pour l'humilier d'avantage? Ou juste pour s'amuser de son propre malheur? Personne ne le comprenait et ne le comprendrait jamais, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le comprenne. Parce que si quelqu'un le comprenait, le seul sentiment que cette personne éprouverait serait de la pitié. Il se faisait pitié.

-C'est…..aute. Murmura Sasuke.

-Comment? Demanda Itachi en se penchant vers son petit frère.

-C'est de ta faute! Hurla Sasuke. C'est à cause de toi! Toujours toi! Itachi par-ci et Itachi par-là! Je n'ai rien fait, c'est à cause de toi. Murmura Sasuke.

Non, rien n'était de sa faute, c'était celle d'Itachi, s'il n'avait pas été là, rien aurait été pareil, tout aurait été différent. Lui, il n'y pouvait rien. Il essayait tout le temps, il essayait de maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau mais la présence de son frère l'écrasait et le faisait sombrer, il essayait désespérément de répondre aux attentes mais il était toujours éclipsé par son si génialissime frère, il essayait, de toute ses forces mais elles n'étaient pas suffisantes pour surpasser celles d'Itachi.

-Sasuke, je… Commença son frère.

-Casse-toi. Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Mais…

-S'il te plaît, laisse-moi.

Sasuke releva la tête seulement quand il entendit la porte de la salle de réception claquer et appuya sa tête contre le mur. Peut-être que s'il l'y tapait assez fort, il oublierait cette journée ou même toute sa vie…

* * *

Voilà donc le troisième chapitre! Dans le suivant, Naruto refait son apparition en force pour le plus grand malheur de ce pauvre Sasuke.

Donc si ça vous a plu ou si vous avez trouvé ce chapitre pitoyable une seule solution pour me le faire savoir : Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici donc le chapitre 4 ou les problèmes continuent pour ce pauvre Sasuke!

Je remercie tous les reviewers et quant aux anonymes, si vous souhaitez que je vous réponde, vous pouvez me laissez vos adresses e-mail. Je n'aime pas trop répondre sur mon profil. Donc encore merci!

Pour ceux qui écoutent toujours de la musique en lisant (Toujours comme moi), je vous recommande "Hello" d'evanescence. Pas tant pour les paroles mais pour la mélodie très douce et mélancolique! voilà, j'ai fini mon blabla!

**Diclamer: **Le monde de Naruto et compagnie de m'appartient toujours pas.

**Chapitre 4**

**ou**

**Toujours ce crétin**

C'était dimanche. C'était dimanche et ça faisait déjà deux semaines que Sasuke avait mis son poing dans la figure de Saï.

L'Uchiha était perdu dans la contemplation silencieuse du jardin sur lequel sa fenêtre donnait. Les feuilles teintées de rouge, de doré ou de brun commençaient à tomber et, la nuit, la température chutait de plus en plus. Sasuke n'aimait pas le froid ni la neige. Elle était trop blanche et trop parfaite alors que, bientôt, elle allait recouvrir la ville. Elle était à l'image d'Itachi, silencieuse et d'une indifférence glacée.

Son regard se reporta sur le châtaigner qui longeait le mur et arrivait presque devant sa fenêtre, il n'aurait eu qu'à tendre le bras pour toucher les quelques feuilles qui restaient accrochées à ses branches. Ce jardin était magnifique mais pourtant, il n'avait aucun souvenir d'y avoir passé du temps. C'était un jardin de style japonais, relaxant et paisible et, à son avis, seuls les jardiniers y avaient déjà mis les pieds puisque son père n'était pas du genre à faire des barbecues le dimanche en invitant toute la famille.

Avait-il encore un père d'ailleurs? Depuis l'incident, il ne sortait guère de son bureau et Sasuke ne l'avait pas revu, au point de penser qu'il était peut-être reparti pour un des ses fameux voyages d'affaires. Évidemment, l'impair que Sasuke avait commis était encore dans toutes les bouches, tout le monde se demandait encore quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer le fils Uchiha bis, lui d'habitude si calme, pour qu'il frappe Saï. Son père n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi, il n'avait pas pu penser une seule seconde que son fils avait pu avoir une raison quelconque pour agresser cet exhibitionniste en puissance. Autant, Sasuke se fichait éperdument des ragots -comme s'il y en avait déjà pas assez qui circulaient sur le comptes des Uchiha- autant, il n'arrivait pas à digérer ce manque d'égard total de la part de celui grâce à qui il avait vu le jour. Certes, son père était aussi handicapé que Saï, il ne considérait pas vraiment Sasuke comme une entité à part entière mais plutôt comme un élément de sa vie qu'il ne pouvait pas supprimer et qui aurait pu lui rapporter quelque bénéfice un jour ou l'autre. Sasuke le savait bien mais de là à ce que son père s'aplatisse la queue entre les jambes devant Orochimaru -et d'autres- en prêchant avec ferveur que son fils était un désaxé, il y avait un monde.

Mais apparemment, les propos que Fugaku Uchiha avait tenu à son fils cette soirée-là, dans le corridor de l'hôtel, n'étaient pas tombés dans les oreilles d'un sourd. En effet, le lendemain, tous les journaux à scandale en avaient fait leur foin, harcelant les Uchiha pour avoir plus de précisions quand à la raison de ces propos diffamatoires.

Au lycée aussi, Sasuke avait dû supporter des regards de pitié que lui lançaient ses camarades et les regards moqueurs de Neji, sans oublier le crétin blond.

Sasuke se souvenait parfaitement quand il était retourné au lycée, ce lundi là. Le crétin l'avait suivi des yeux, un sentiment que Sasuke n'arrivait pas à identifier trônait au fond de ses prunelles. Ce n'était pas de la pitié et ce n'était pas de la satisfaction comme il avait pu le voir dans les yeux de Saï, c'était autre chose qui ne s'apparentait à rien qu'il ne connaissait et il le détesta un peu plus pour ça. Le crétin ne lui avait plus parlé, l'ignorant totalement alors que l'agacement s'emparait peu à peu du brun. On n'ignorait pas Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura, quant à elle, était revenue à la charge avec son Fanclub de Sasuke. Il avait failli craquer, il avait failli la frapper comme il avait frappé cet handicapé asocial, il avait envie de la faire taire et la jeune fille dut le ressentir à son regard noir puisqu'elle le laissa tranquille avec cette histoire.

Ce premier jour avait été pénible, très pénible, trop pénible. Sasuke était rentré, bien décidé à oublier tous ces idiots et en particulier le regard de ce crétin qui n'arrêtait pas d'hanter ses pensées. Oui mais voilà, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Le brun n'avait pas été étonné que son père ne le punisse pas, pour lui, l'indifférence était bien pire qu'une punition. Une punition signifiait qu'on le reconnaissait -même pour une bêtise- alors que l'indifférence faisait beaucoup plus mal. Et ce jour-là, son père l'avait puni.

Quand il était entré dans sa chambre, Sasuke avait tout de suite remarqué l'absence de son piano. Un piano noir et massif qui brillait sous les rayons du soleil et se fondait dans l'obscurité, le seul objet auquel il tenait un tant soit peu dans cette pièce. Le seul domaine où il surpassait cet homme qui prétendait être son frère, la seule chose qui le différenciait d'Itachi avait disparue.

Lentement, Sasuke avait posé son sac parterre et s'était dirigé vers le bureau de son géniteur. Il n'avait même pas frappé à la porte, il avait envoyé le battant valser contre le mur et son père l'avait regardé, surpris. Sasuke n'avait rien dit, il s'était juste approché, penché sur son père et…

-Vous n'êtes qu'un connard.

…avait murmuré cette phrase à l'oreille de cet homme avant de se barricader dans sa chambre, il n'était pas allé en cours le jour suivant. Sa mère ne s'était pas inquiétée et avait feint de croire à son histoire de mal de tête, elle préférait faire comme si de rien était, comme si tout allait bien dans cette maison qui apparaissait de plus en plus sinistre à Sasuke au fil des jours.

Il n'y avait pas eu de suite à la provocation de Sasuke, son père était reparti en voyage, le laissant respirer plus librement. De plus, même si le brun n'avait pas pu récupérer son piano, il avait trouvé une solution. Il avait demandé la clé de la salle de musique à Tayuya, lui expliquant sommairement la situation et elle lui avait tendu les clés sans un mot. Depuis, il allait jouer tous les midis dans cette salle de musique exiguë, perdue dans le sous-sol à l'odeur de moisissure et, malgré toute la vétusté de la pièce et de son inconfort, il se sentait mieux ici que partout ailleurs. Il était seul avec lui-même, pouvait jouer ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait mettre des notes, des sons, des rythmes sur ses sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer et, tout cela, sans que personne ne l'entende. Sasuke n'écrivait pas de journal intime, Sasuke composait et jouait.

Mais après cette maigre victoire, Sasuke était redescendu sur terre en même temps que l'entraînement de tennis. Saï était là, sa mâchoire encore violacée et son indéfectible sourire qui le narguait. Il avait essayé de se contenir, de rester neutre mais ce masque qu'il essayait désespérément de maintenir en place, ces derniers temps, s'effritait entre ses doigts de plus en plus, se fissurant et le laissant incroyablement vulnérable alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à cacher ce que son cœur contenait, précieusement, à l'abri des regards.

Sasuke était sorti de cette salle, précipitamment, poussant violemment les portes vitrées du gymnase pour se retrouver dehors, à la merci de la bise glaciale qui lui cinglait les joues. Essoufflé, il avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux, essayant de contenir le flot de ses sentiments, endigués depuis si longtemps.

Des bruits de pas s'étaient fait entendre, faisant relever la tête de Sasuke qui avait recomposé au mieux son indifférence calculée habituelle. Quand il avait reconnu le visage bronzé, les yeux clairs et les cheveux blonds qui retombaient en désordre sur le front, Sasuke avait ri, nerveusement, d'un rire sans joie, un peu fou même. Évidemment, qui d'autre que ce crétin pouvait débarquer alors qu'il était dans un état aussi lamentable?

-Est-ce que ça va? Avait demandé le blond, apparemment hésitant.

Sasuke n'avait pu empêcher un nouveau rire de franchir ses lèvres. Est-ce que ça allait? Non, ça n'allait pas, ça n'a jamais été et ça n'irait jamais. Se fichait-il de lui pour poser cette question purement rhétorique? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il n'allait pas bien? Qu'il n'avait jamais été bien? Sûrement, il devait être trop stupide pour comprendre, trop crétin et trop heureux dans sa vie pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer un dixième de ses souffrances. Ce n'était qu'un crétin, un crétin parmi tant d'autres.

-Uchiha?

-Casse-toi. Avait Soufflé Sasuke, toujours à demi-plié.

-Non, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Insista le blond.

Sasuke avait pu voir entrer des converses d'un blanc sale dans son champ de vision et avait dû lutter contre une nausée qui le saisit brusquement à la gorge, la brûlant au passage.

-S'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille. Avait presque supplié Sasuke en essayant de se relever sans y parvenir, sa vision tanguant dangereusement.

-Maintenant ça suffit! Tu vas te laisser faire oui! Avait crié Naruto en passant le bras du brun sur ses épaules.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite! Avait sifflé méchamment Sasuke alors que la chaleur du bras du crétin, passé dans son dos, traversait ses vêtements.

Naruto n'avait évidemment pas tenu compte des protestations de Sasuke et l'avait entraîné à sa suite dans le bâtiment. Renonçant à résister, Sasuke s'était laissé porté vers l'infirmerie, pesant lourdement sur les épaules du blond qui ne semblait même pas un peu essoufflé de porter ainsi l'Uchiha. Pourquoi faisait-il cela? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas moqué de lui? Pourquoi l'aidait-il? Lui qui l'avait menacé explicitement. Était-il vraiment stupide à ce point? À moins que la pitié ait eu raison de lui? Peut-être qu'il trouvait Sasuke si pitoyable qu'il n'avait pas osé l'abandonner? Avec un regain d'énergie surprenante, Sasuke s'était débattu un peu plus, forçant le crétin blond à s'arrêter.

-Je te jure que je t'en fous une si tu ne te calmes pas, Uchiha. Menaça le blond.

Sasuke avait encore essayé de se débattre et le blond, avec un soupir exaspéré, avait passé son autre bras derrière les genoux de Sasuke, le soulevant dans les airs en monde « princesse en détresse » et lui, à l'image de la pauvre gourde en question, il avait passé ses bras autour du cou du blond, trop choqué pour protester. Telle une carpe hors de l'eau, il avait ouvert et refermé plusieurs fois la bouche avant d'entendre un petit rire parvenir à ses oreilles. Naruto se foutait de lui, clairement, sans aucun détour, ses yeux rieurs et son sourire large le provoquant. Sasuke le fusilla du regard, battant des jambes pour que le blond le repose à terre mais rien n'y avait fait et Naruto avait continué sa route.

À l'infirmerie, Anko avait voulu faire sortir Naruto qui était fermement resté planté au milieu de la pièce, refusant de bouger avant de savoir ce que « l'enfoiré » avait. Sasuke l'incendia une nouvelle fois du regard, faisant passer dans ses prunelles tout le dégoût et le mépris que le blond lui inspirait. Ce n'était un crétin.

Oui, mais un crétin qui avait raison de s'inquiéter. Il ne fallait pas être un médecin très qualifié pour remarquer les cernes sombres et noirs qui s'étendaient sur les joues pâles et la silhouette chétive du brun. Anko le confirma.

-Tu ne dors pas assez. Est-ce que tu manges correctement au moins?

Comment manger quand son estomac n'est qu'un nœud d'angoisse et d'appréhension? Comment dormir quand on ne fait que des cauchemars sans fin? Sasuke lui lança un regard désabusé. Il ne fallait pas être bien malin pour deviner que sa situation familiale n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un exemple de foyer chaleureux. Il se souvenait bien du regard désolé de l'infirmière mais encore plus celui de Naruto. Ses yeux d'un bleu si nuancé étaient graves, sévères, comme s'il était définitivement résolu.

Le poing de Sasuke s'abattit brutalement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, faisant trembler la vitre. Pourquoi se souvenait-il de ça, tout le temps? De ce regard si étrange et si sévère, comme s'il lui en voulait mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, Sasuke n'y était pour rien, il n'avait rien fait. Rien, jamais. Il prit son visage entre ses mains pâles, soupirant doucement. Il fallait qu'il bouge, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose sinon il allait exploser. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Sasuke allait se lever quand son portable sonna, il le relâcha comme s'il l'avait brûlé quand il reconnut le numéro. C'était celui de son frère. Il ne répondit pas, laissant l'appareil sonner dans le vide, agaçant ses nerfs alors que la sonnerie pulsait douloureusement à ses oreilles. Il ne décrocherait pas. Quand l'appareil cessa de sonner, il tendit sa main pour le saisir mais la laissa tomber le long de son flan. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Sasuke se leva, sortant lentement de sa chambre pour aller manger en compagnie de sa mère, demain serait un autre jour.

Sasuke marchait rapidement entre les corridors, voulant arriver à la salle de musique au plus vite, le jeudi il n'avait jamais une grande pause à midi, et, surtout, il voulait éviter le crétin. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'épisode de l'infirmerie, le blond semblait déterminé à lui parler pour une raison qui échappait à Sasuke. Lui, d'habitude si agressif, lui jetait des regards inquiets, parfois étrangement triste. Neji lui avait fait la réflexion, d'ailleurs, que le crétin blond le matait un peu trop souvent. Sasuke s'était retenu de lui mettre son poing dans la figure et lui avait lancé un regard si noir, quand le Hyuuga s'était interrogé sur le pourquoi de la disparition de Sasuke chaque midi et avait laissé échapper qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas retrouver le blond, qu'il se l'était fermé et était retourné à son assiette sans un mot de plus.

Sasuke ouvrit rapidement la salle, refermant la porte derrière lui et s'installa sur le banc usagé devant le vieux piano noir. Il laissa ses doigts filer sur les touches, improvisant au fur et à mesure, se concentrant sur les notes plutôt que sur ces abrutis qui peuplaient sa vie et la rendait impossible.

-Tu joues vraiment bien.

Sasuke sursauta si violemment qu'il faillit en tomber parterre et se rattrapa de justesse au coin du piano qui grinça sous son poids. Le brun releva la tête sur deux billes vertes bienveillantes et se renfrogna en comprenant que c'était Sakura. Il se réinstalla sur son siège, frôlant de ses doigts fins les touches sans oser les faire sonner.

-C'était quoi comme musique que tu jouais? Demanda-t-elle.

-Aucune.

-Mais…tu jouais bien quelque chose, non?

-Des trucs comme ça qui me passait par la tête. Depuis combien de temps es-tu là?

-Depuis que tu es venu, il y a une semaine ici, avoua la jeune fille en faisait la moue, je ne voulais pas te déranger alors je n'ai rien dit.

Sasuke l'incendia du regard, son jardin secret, son oasis de tranquillité venait d'être rompu par cette espèce de cruche aux cheveux roses. Elle avait entendu, presque tout. Tout ce que Sasuke ne voulait pas qu'on sache. Il lui en voulait plus qu'à quiconque en cet instant précis et plutôt que de la frapper, il se leva promptement, la faisant sursauter et quitta la salle précipitamment.

Il traversa les sous-sols, remonta dans la cour et la traversa, elle aussi, pour aller s'asseoir du côté des terrains de sport où personne ne se trouvait avec le froid qu'il faisait.

Sasuke s'assit sur l'escalier de secours, furibond contre cette espèce de bécasse qui l'espionnait depuis bientôt une semaine. Quelle idiote! Toujours en fulminant contre cette fille, Sasuke n'entendit pas le léger chuchotis que produisait des converses d'un blanc sale sur le sol et le brun laissa échapper un sifflement quand le visage bronzé du blond apparut dans son champ de vision. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser deux secondes en paix celui-ci?

-Uchiha, je peux te parler? Demanda le blond en s'appuyant contre le mur, son sac à ses pieds.

-J'ai rien à te dire.

-Peut-être bien, mais moi j'en ai. Insista le blond.

Sasuke releva, la tête, exaspéré. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas dans « laisse-moi tranquille »?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes conneries.

-Tu vas être content parce que ce n'en ait pas! Rétorqua froidement le blond.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, sarcastique. Qu'est-ce que le blond pouvait avoir bien pu inventer, encore?

-Ne me fais pas rire. Persiffla Sasuke. Comment un pauvre gars de la plèbe pourrait sortir autres choses que des aberrations.

Les mâchoires du blond se crispèrent et ses yeux devinrent métalliques, effrayants.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Itachi, tu es vraiment pitoyable.

Sur ces paroles, le blond souleva son sac et partit en direction du bâtiment sans un regard en arrière.

Itachi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait avoir là-dedans? Comment le blond le connaissait-il? Et de quel droit osait-il prononcer son nom devant lui? Comment osait-il porter un jugement sur lui de cette manière? Qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait de lui? Hein? Rien, strictement rien! Ce n'était qu'un abruti sans aucune éducation avec autant de culture qu'un poisson névrosé! Ce n'était qu'un clochard marginal qui prétendait avoir été chef d'un petit gang minable dont le principal passe-temps était de terroriser les petites vieilles du quartier! Comment osait-il le traiter de pitoyable, lui, un Uchiha! Celui qui était pitoyable, c'était bien le blond d'oser porter un jugement si dur alors qu'il ne connaissait rien de lui, de sa vie.

Sasuke se leva d'un bond, ayant la ferme intention de rattraper ce crétin et de lui mettre son poing dans la figure mais quelque chose attira son attention sur le sol, à l'endroit où le crétin avait posé son sac. C'était un livre à la couverture noire ou deux jeunes femmes nues étaient allongées, le titre, « Les fleurs du mal », était écrit en grandes lettres blanches.

Est-ce que le blond était réellement assez intelligent pour comprendre du Baudelaire? Sasuke en doutait fortement. Il retourna le bouquin entre ses mains, le feuilletant, lisant deux trois strophes par-ci, par-là sans vraiment prêter attention au sens des mots. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de littérature, trop sombre. Sasuke aurait aussi bien pu aller rapporter le livre aux objets trouvés mais il n'en fit rien et l'empocha. Il était persuadé qu'il ne manquerait pas au blond et un plan se dessina à cet instant, en fait, c'était une bonne idée.

Quand il rentra, Sasuke s'enferma dans sa chambre, retournant ses tiroirs pour trouver le numéro de Kabuto, peut-être que lui serait capable, plus que Juugo et Suigetsu en tout cas. Il composa fébrilement son numéro, jubilant déjà en imaginant la tête du blond qui ne comprendrait même pas ce qui lui arriverait. Une voix aux intonations vicieuses répondit.

-Allo?

-Kabuto? C'est Sasuke.

-Oh! Ça faisait longtemps, que me vaut le plaisir d'entendre ta douce voix? Ricana-t-il.

-Je veux des informations.

-ça, vois-tu, j'avais déjà compris. Sur qui?

-Un certain Naruto Uzumaki.

-Que veux-tu précisément?

-Son adresse, le numéro de son logeur et avec qui il vit.

-Tu veux ça quand?

-Le plus rapidement possible.

-Deux jours?

-Ce soir à 21h00.

-Alors ce soir à 21h00. Approuva Kabuto avant de raccrocher.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se laissa tomber sur son lit, attrapant un livre sur sa table de chevet et s'y plongea sans vraiment prêter attention à l'histoire, trop préoccupé par son idée.

Kabuto rappela, à 21h00, comme convenu et livra toutes les informations que Sasuke lui avait demandées. Le crétin blond vivait donc dans le centre ville, dans un petit studio où il habitait seul, bien, pas de perturbateurs externes, c'était parfait. Sasuke composa de ce pas le numéro du logeur, le sourire aux lèvres. Il lâcha son prénom, une certaine somme d'argent, des menaces et demanda l'expulsion de Mr. Uzumaki de son logement. Le logeur, la voix tremblante, que, dès demain, matin il demanderait au crétin blond de vider les lieux. Sasuke jubila et à peine sa tête eut-elle touchée l'oreiller, il s'endormit. Il attendait avec impatience la réaction de Naruto, le lendemain, il avait hâte de lire toute la haine qu'il lui inspirait, tellement hâte.

Bientôt une semaine. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que Sasuke avait passé son coup de téléphone et le blond n'était pas réapparut devant lui. Le brun l'avait aperçu à plusieurs reprises mais le blond feignit l'indifférence et ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Sasuke avait déjà rappelé trois fois le logeur pour s'assurer que Mr. Uzumaki avait bien dégagé et il avait aussi recontacté Kabuto pour s'assurer de la véracité des dires du logeur. Et effectivement, Naruto Uzumaki avait vidé les lieux depuis vendredi matin de la semaine dernière. Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir? Le frapper, le menacer? Parce que le crétin savait bien que c'était à cause de lui qu'il était à la rue. Il avait compris pour Juugo et Suigetsu, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas compris cette fois-ci alors qu'il venait de traiter le brun de pitoyable qui plus est? Bien sûr, Sasuke n'avait pas été de lui-même vers le blond, attendant que ce soit ce crétin qui vienne à lui mais sans aucun résultat, c'était comme s'il n'existait pas. Et ce vendredi-là était le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances d'octobre, deux semaines où il ne reverrait plus le blond.

Frustré par ce manque de réaction, Sasuke était retourné chez lui, fulminant plus que jamais contre ce crétin blond. Il l'ignorait, encore et toujours, quoiqu'il fasse. N'avait-il pas compris qu'il aggravait son cas par cette passivité tout à fait agaçante? Ce n'était qu'un crétin.

Sur cette dernière pensée, Sasuke s'endormit, encore plus énervé de ne pas pouvoir espérer une réaction avant deux semaines, faute de ces stupides vacances qui s'annonçaient bien morne.

Sasuke s'agitait dans son sommeil, crispant nerveusement les poings, ses sourcils se fronçant souvent quand un claquement sec le fit sursauter et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, une main chaude vint le bâillonner et il sentit quelque chose de froid sous sa gorge, il était pétrifié, il n'osait pas bouger et il sentait le souffle de son agresseur dans son cou. Il porta ses mains à celle qui muselait sa bouche et essaya de la dégager sans résultat. Il ne voyait rien mais avait déjà reconnu l'homme agenouillé à côté de lui, qui d'autre?

-Tu fais moins le fier maintenant Uchiha, hein? Siffla-t-il.

Puis la lumière inonda la pièce, révélant Naruto, agenouillé à côté du lit de Sasuke, le crétin blond jouait avec un couteau, un cran d'arrêt, voilà ce que Sasuke avait senti sous sa gorge, il y a quelques instants. Toujours paralysé, Sasuke regardait le blond, éberlué et effrayé. Il s'était introduit chez lui, en pleine nuit et l'avait menacé avec une arme blanche.

-C'était amusant au début tes rebuffades et tes petits coups tordus. Ça l'était déjà moins quand la mère de Suigetsu a perdu son travail et ça ne l'est plus du tout maintenant puisque je n'ai plus d'appart. Apparemment, tu n'as toujours pas compris de quoi je suis capable et de ce que je pourrais te faire si tu continues sur cette voie-là. Alors si tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là, soit, mais tu risques de t'y brûler les ailes. N'est-ce pas toi qui ne tolère pas qu'on te manque de respect? Et bien, vois-tu, on se ressemble quand même un peu.

-Mais comment…murmura Sasuke, toujours en train de fixer le visage sérieux du blond.

-Le châtaignier qui est sous ta fenêtre. Expliqua-t-il. Ah! Une dernière chose, tu ne dis à personne que je suis venu ici en pleine nuit, ça pourrait être fâcheux, pour toi comme pour moi. D'accord?

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête. L'Uzumaki se redressa, rangea son crans d'arrêt et traversa la chambre, passant près du bureau de Sasuke. Il laissa sa main parcourir la surface et saisit quelque chose.

-Je reprends le bouquin. Lâcha-t-il avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

D'un geste brusque, il ouvrit la fenêtre, sauta sur le rebord, lui décocha un regard rempli de sous-entendus et se laisse glisser dans la nuit.

Sasuke toujours bouche-bée alla fermer la fenêtre, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et tout ce qui aurait pu se passer si le blond avait appuyé la lame un peu plus fort sur son cou. Brusquement, Sasuke fut pris d'une nausée et n'eut que le temps de courir aux toilettes.

Les vacances promettaient d'être tout sauf paisibles.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! à partir du suivant, Sasuke va commencer à changer tout en douceur mais alors vraiment en douceur, il y aura encore plus de Naruto et on en apprendra encofre d'avantage entre la relation d'Itachi et Sasuke, comme certains reviewers se posaient des questions, j'y consacrerai donc un passage! Voilà, voilà! Bonne fin de journée!

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteure: **Alors, notre cher Sasuke commence à se réveiller un peu et les révélations tant attendues (enfin, j'espère...XD) d'Itachi, mais seulement en partie, je vous rassure (Ou vous terrifie, à vous de voir ^^) arrivent!

Merci à tous les reviewers, comme d'habitude.

Si vous voulez une musique pour ce chapitre, je vous prpose "comment te dire" du groupe Kyo. Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer:** Le monde de Naruto ne m'apprtient pas. (Soupir, c'est pénible de le répéter à chaque fois, je ferai plus original la prochaine fois.)

**Chapitre 5**

**ou**

**Pourquoi?**

Le bruit du rebond que la balle produisait à chaque fois qu'elle frappait le mur et le sol emplissait le silence du parc. Le silence était étrangement apaisant, un peu comme si Sasuke était seul sur terre. Ça faisait déjà trois jours qu'il venait ici, quasiment toute la journée pour envoyer des balles de tennis contre ce mur. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de personne et ça lui convenait parfaitement ainsi. Surtout depuis que le blond s'était introduit chez lui, Sasuke ne s'en était toujours pas remis et il vérifiait chaque soir que le verrou de sa fenêtre soit poussé bien qu'il doutât que le crétin essaierait une nouvelle fois de s'introduire chez lui, tout de moins, il l'espérait. Naruto lui avait fait peur, il l'avouait. Ses yeux d'habitude joyeux et insouciant étaient devenus d'un bleu métallique aussi froid que ses propres prunelles et son sourire un peu idiot avait laissé la place à une expression des plus froides, menaçantes. Non, Sasuke ne s'en était toujours pas remis, comme il lui arrivait de sentir à nouveau ce contact froid sous sa gorge, pur produit de son imagination mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en frissonner, encore, inlassablement. Le blond était taré, un fou et surtout un ex-chef de gang. Est-ce qu'il lui aurait vraiment enfoncé le couteau dans la gorge si l'Uchiha l'avait provoqué d'avantage? Cette question tournait en rond dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Et la prochaine fois, il ferait quoi? Naruto lui pointerait un flingue sur la tempe? De toute façon, il n'y aurait plus de prochaine fois. Sasuke avait compris, il arrêterait de penser au blond et éviterait d'avoir à faire à lui, voilà tout. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, n'est-ce pas?

Mais un autre problème se profilait à l'horizon, son frère. Itachi l'appelait, plusieurs fois par jour maintenant, à heure variable, insistant jusqu'à ce que Sasuke, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre ce téléphone sonner, ne rejette l'appel et n'éteigne son téléphone.

Alors il s'enfuyait de chez lui, de 10h00 à 17h00, il restait dans ce parc, lisant quand il ne faisait pas trop mauvais ou passait sa journée à taper dans la balle jusqu'à ne plus sentir son bras, alors il changeait de main et continuait.

Il était trempé, son pull lui collant à la peau alors que ses chaussures gorgées d'eau chuintaient à chacun de ses pas et ses cheveux détrempés collaient à son front, l'eau l'aveuglant par moment.

Puis, évidemment, la voix qu'il ne voulait pas entendre retentit dans son dos.

-Tu vas attraper la crève. Remarqua Naruto.

Sasuke ne se retourna pas, ses muscles se crispant un peu plus et il continua à renvoyer la balle.

-Est-ce vraiment si amusant de jouer contre un mur? Continua le blond dans son dos.

Sasuke était partagé; d'un côté, il avait envie d'agresser le blond aussi bien verbalement que physiquement mais d'un autre côté, il suffisait qu'il se souvienne des menaces du blond, du contact du couteau sur sa peau pour que ses intentions belliqueuses se fassent la malle.

-Ce n'est pas drôle de converser tout seul, tu sais?

La voix était franchement moqueuse, comme si le blond savait -ce qui était probablement le cas- qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement la situation. Sasuke fit comme si de rien n'était, continuant de taper continuellement la balle jaune.

-Tu n'oses vraiment plus ouvrir la bouche? C'est dommage parce que je suis venu te poser une question.

Le blond attendait visiblement une réponse ou au moins un son confirmant qu'il avait l'attention de Sasuke qui renvoyait toujours cette balle.

-Quelle question? Demanda sèchement le brun en renvoyant la balle encore plus fort, le choc sourd répété en écho à ses oreilles.

-Pourquoi?

Sasuke désarçonné par la question rata la balle qui passa par-dessus son épaule. Il se retourna vivement, faisant face au blond, debout, sous un parapluie d'un horrible orange criard qui le regardait avec une lueur dur dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi quoi? Demanda Sasuke.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça?

-Tout ça quoi? S'énerva le brun.

-Faire renvoyer la mère de Suigetsu, frapper Saï, être aussi sec avec Sakura, être aussi méchant avec Neji, refuser de parler à ton frère, me faire expulser, toutes ses choses. Énuméra calmement le blond.

Pourquoi? Mais n'était-ce pas évident? Il avait fait ça parce que…parce que…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Approuva le blond devant le mutisme de Sasuke.

Pourquoi il avait fait ça? Mais…mais parce qu'ils le méritaient tous, non? Ils n'avaient pas…Ils ne pouvaient pas rester…Ils…

-Tu te crois tellement supérieur au point de pouvoir faire souffrir les autres, hein?

Bien sûr que non! Il n'était pas supérieur, il était toujours inférieur à Itachi, toujours. Jamais il n'avait été au dessus de lui, c'était lui qui souffrait, pas son frère, ni les autres, lui, seulement lui.

-Arrête d'avoir l'air aussi surpris. C'est bien ce que t'es pour décider de choses pareilles, non? Tu penses qu'on est tous des crétins, des abrutis, des gens de la plèbe et des gueux, non? Des incapables qui te doivent le respect? Je ne suis qu'un crétin blond qui ne te comprend pas, n'est-ce pas? Alors évidemment quand quelque chose ne va pas, tu paniques et tu leur fais payer parce que la situation t'a échappée. C'est vrai, je ne te connais pas bien mais j'ai l'impression que je te comprends mieux que toi. Ah, encore un truc que j'allais oublier, parle à Itachi. Il a des choses intéressantes à te dire, je pense.

Non! Ce n'était pas ça! Il n'avait pas le choix! Il n'avait jamais choisi! Il devait le faire, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire, il le devait! C'était dans l'ordre des choses, c'était comme ça et c'était tout.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Siffla Sasuke.

-Quoi donc?

-Ce que tu dis. C'est faux, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'avais pas le choix. Expliqua-t-il.

-Non, rétorqua Naruto en secouant la tête, on a toujours le choix. Même si les deux son mauvais on a le choix.

-Et toi, tu vas me dire que tu as eu le choix quand tu étais dans ton gang? Argua Sasuke.

-Bien sûr que j'avais le choix. Soit je suivais les ordres soit je me faisais buter. Et là, je peux te dire que tu choisis vite tes priorités mais j'avais le choix. Quant au fait que ce ne soit pas de ta faute…franchement, c'est un peu gros, non? Uchiha, est-ce que quelqu'un t'as demandé de faire virer la mère de Suigetsu?

-Mais…

-Réponds! Lança sèchement le blond.

-Je…Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre! S'horripila Sasuke.

-Moi rien mais ça serait peut-être bien que tu reviennes sur terre, Uchiha et que tu prennes la responsabilité de tes actes. D'ailleurs, Suigetsu te souhaite le bonjour, je l'ai vu l'autre jour, en train de ramasser les poubelles. Précisa le blond.

Ce crétin lui fit un petit signe de la main, moqueur, avant de tourner les talons, son parapluie d'un orange abominable le rendant reconnaissable alors qu'il s'éloignait sous la pluie mais il se retourna.

-Et n'oublie pas, écoute Itachi! cria-t-il avant de disparaître pour de bon sous la pluie qui se déversait du ciel.

Sasuke alla récupérer sa balle, la tournant entre ses doigts et se remit à jouer. Ouais, il allait penser mais plus tard.

Le plafond était uniformément blanc, sans traces ni tâches. D'un blanc immaculé et terriblement ennuyant. Sasuke le fixait depuis bientôt trois quarts d'heure, allongé sur son lit, les yeux immobiles et les mains derrière la tête alors que ses jambes pendaient dans le vide. Il réfléchissait, à tout à rien.

_« Pourquoi? »_

Oui, pourquoi. Mais ce « pourquoi? » il ne se l'était jamais posé, ça avait toujours été évident, sa façon d'agir, de se comporter et de faire payer les autres. Pourquoi réfléchir alors que tout semble naturel, fait pour aller dans ce sens? Pourquoi se décarcasser alors que tout nous apparaît de façon si indéniable, tellement indéniable que l'on ne saurait l'expliquer?

Mais plus il réfléchissait, ou du moins essayait, moins il arrivait à cautionner ses actes. Plus il pensait à ce qu'il avait fait, plus il se trouvait pitoyable, plus il se rendait compte de sa conduite plus il se dégoûtait lui-même, plus il méditait son comportement, plus il se sentait ridicule. Mais après tout, c'était les autres qui l'avaient forcé à se comporter comme ça, non? S'ils s'étaient tenus à leur place, rien ne se serait passé. Oui, mais quelle était leur place? Et la sienne? Pouvait-on vraiment parler de place définie? Les hommes n'étaient-ils pas égaux par nature? Oui, mais cette nature se modifiait en grandissant, formant un individu propre et unique dans la masse. Non, les hommes n'étaient pas tous égaux, il n'était pas l'égal d'Itachi et ce crétin blond n'était pas non plus son égal, Sasuke était mieux que ce crétin. Oui, mais pourquoi mieux que lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour être mieux? Il avait de l'argent, heureux hasard et qu'est-ce qu'il avait en plus de ce crétin? Rien…et pourtant, pourtant, il sentait supérieur à lui. Mais…

Sasuke se passa brusquement les mains sur le visage; un douloureux mal de crâne le lancinant derrière les yeux, ponctuant péniblement chaque interrogation. Il n'avait plus envie de chercher des réponses introuvables à de telles questions, c'était trop compliqué. Il préférait la version « c'est comme ça, point », après tout, c'était ce qu'on lui répétait depuis qu'il était petit.

_« Pourquoi? »_

Sasuke secoua la tête et se releva lourdement, s'asseyant au bord du lit. Son piano commençait à lui manquer sérieusement. Ça allait pendant les cours puisqu'il allait en salle de musique mais depuis le début des vacances, soit bientôt une semaine, il n'avait pas pu en rejouer. Il soupira tout en se levant, bien décidé à aller frapper quelques balles quand son téléphone attira son attention. Planté au milieu de la pièce, il le regardait, crispé et hésitant.

_« Parle à Itachi, il a des choses intéressantes à te dire. »_

Sasuke fit deux pas dans la direction de l'engin, la main à demi-levée.

_« Pourquoi? »_

Sasuke crispa le poing et tourna rapidement les talons, s'emparant de sa raquette au passage et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Ce crétin blond lui avait vraiment détraqué la cervelle, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait et peut-être d'avantage encore.

Sasuke marchait d'un pas rapide à travers les rues balayée par le vent, une main dans sa poche et l'autre tenant sa raquette sur l'épaule. Quand il était sorti, sa mère se tenait aux fourneaux. Quand elle l'avait vu sur le pas de la porte, elle lui avait sourit et allait dire quelque chose mais Sasuke lui avait répondu qu'il avait déjà compris, son père revenait, déjà.

Son temps de liberté aura été court, cette fois-ci. D'habitude, son père ne revenait pas avant un, deux voir trois mois et un retour aussi rapide que celui-ci n'annonçait strictement rien de bon.

Quand il arriva au carrefour qui le mènerait au parc, Sasuke faillit rentrer dans Sakura. La jeune fille ne l'avait pas vu arriver et avait lâché sa cannette de soda sur le pull de Sasuke. Ses yeux verts s'étaient étrécis et son visage en cœur était devenu pâle comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

-Oh, Sasuke! Pardon, je…excuse-moi, tu…balbutia-t-elle maladroitement.

Sasuke siffla entre ses dents, une brusque envie de la frapper se faisant sentir. Elle n'était qu'une idiote.

_« Pourquoi? »_

-Laisse, ce n'est pas grave. Siffla le brun.

-Mais…Je paierai les frais de lavage! Continua Sakura.

-C'est bon, je te dis! S'énerva Sasuke. Ça ne fait rien!

La jeune fille parut déconcertée par l'attitude de l'Uchiha qui ne s'en sentit que plus stupide encore. Il allait faire demi-tour pour aller changer de pull à cause de cette bécasse quand une timide question s'éleva dans l'air froid.

-Tu joues aussi du tennis?

-Oui.

-Sasuke?

-Hn.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas faire?

-Comment ça?

-Ben je veux dire, commença la rose avec un léger rougissement aux joues, tu as de bonnes notes tout le temps, tu es bon en sport, tu sais jouer à merveille du piano et tu sembles toujours maîtriser n'importe quelle situation. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'es pas capable de faire?

Sasuke la regarda comme si elle venait d'une autre planète; il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne savait pas faire! Des choses importantes pourtant comme se faire des amis, ça il n'était pas capable de le faire.

-Sakura…tu te rends compte des bêtises que tu dis? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille piqua un fard monstrueux, aussi rouge qu'était rose ses cheveux, elle le regardait néanmoins en face.

-Sasuke, demande à n'importe qui dans le lycée qui il trouve parfait, on te désignera.

-Mais je ne suis pas parfait. Murmura Sasuke plus pour lui-même que pour la demoiselle.

Ça paraissait tellement simple maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas parfait chez toi, alors? Contra-t-elle, un peu énervée.

-Tout. Sakura, tout. Répondit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens, la faisant rougir d'avantage.

Bien qu'il ne le montrât évidemment pas, Sasuke était choqué, jamais il ne se serait douté que les autres le croyaient parfait. Il savait qu'ils le respectaient, c'était…dans l'ordre des choses? Non, ça n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses, il le comprenait peut-être un peu mieux maintenant et c'était peut-être aussi grâce à Sakura. Il fixa un instant la jeune fille et les mots franchirent tout seul ses lèvres.

-Tu viens boire un café? Demanda-t-il, un presque sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche avant de bafouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette proposition.

-Oui ou non? Grinça Sasuke alors que la jeune fille s'emmêlait de plus en plus les pinceaux.

-Oui! Oui, bien sûr.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un petit café, s'installant à une table, Sakura ne savait pas où se mettre et gigotait sans arrêt sous le léger sourire un peu crispé de Sasuke qui se demandait encore pourquoi il avait dit ça.

-ça ne t'embête pas ou moins? Demanda la jeune fille pour la troisième fois.

-Je ne te l'aurais pas demandé sinon. Rétorqua l'Uchiha.

Le serveur vint prendre leur commande et un silence passablement lourd s'installa. La prochaine fois, avant de dire une telle connerie, il se taperait dix fois la tête contre un mur. Sasuke soupira.

-Dis, Sakura…pourquoi tu as fait un Fanclub sur moi?

-Ah…et bien…il y a pas mal de filles qui souhaitent enfin…tu vois quoi.

-Non. Répondit-il abruptement.

-Hem…disons que la majorité des filles voudraient sortir avec toi et on a eu l'idée de faire ce Fanclub.

Le serveur les interrompit, posant leur consommation devant avant de retourner derrière son comptoir.

-Tu fais partie de cette majorité? S'enquit poliment Sasuke.

-Ouais. Avoua la jeune fille contre son gré.

-Il y a combien de membre?

-239.

Sasuke avala de travers son thé à cause de la réponse et s'étouffa à moitié alors que Sakura riait, de bon cœur. 239, rien que ça?

-Comment peut-on vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un alors qu'on n'a jamais ne serait-ce qu'échanger un mot avec cette même personne? Demanda Sasuke, la voix un peu rauque.

-Tu sais, toutes les filles de ce Fanclub prêchent avec passion qu'elles sont folles amoureuses de toi.

-Toi aussi donc?

Sakura rougit avant de sourire, de manière penaude et arrangea méticuleusement sa serviette pour se soustraire au regard perçant de Sasuke.

-Et bien oui, au début mais comme tu dis, c'est n'importe quoi d'être amoureux d'une personne qu'on ne connaît pas. Je dirais plutôt que tu es une sorte de fantasme commun et totalement inaccessible. Dit-elle avec application avant de relever les yeux.

Un fantasme commun, hein? Quelle idée absurde et complètement déplacée. En fait, ce n'était que des abrutis, et finis qui plus est. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire, légèrement et le rire joyeux de Sakura l'accompagna. Ce n'était pas une idiote finalement, un peu cruche peut-être mais rien de plus grave.

-Je vais y aller. Dit Sasuke en sortant son portefeuille.

-On se fera un match une fois.

-Un match?

-De tennis, je sais y jouer moi aussi! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Finalement, Sasuke rentra sans avoir taper dans une seule balle et il était beaucoup plus apaisé que d'habitude, presque serein comme si tout allait bien, comme si tout était normal, confiant en lui. Tout cela, il ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis si longtemps.

Mais ce sentiment de bien-être disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. L'angoisse regagna du terrain quand il remonta l'allée, l'élégante voiture de sport de son père avait réintégré ses pénates. Son estomac se noua à nouveau et ses mains tremblèrent. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer.

Quand il franchit la porte, il se dirigea à la cuisine où sa mère s'activait toujours, coupant des légumes.

-Ton père veut te voir. L'informa-t-elle, sans le regarder.

Avec un soupir, Sasuke alla rapidement changer de pull.

Qu'est-ce que son père pouvait bien lui vouloir? Il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis l'incident avec Saï soit au bas mot sept semaines. Sept semaines qu'il n'avait plus vu son paternel ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire un quelconque reproche, ça relevait du miracle. Avec un petit sourire ironique, Sasuke toqua et entra dans le bureau de son géniteur.

Son père était assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisées devant lui et ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke le trouvait vieux et faible. Son masque non plus ne tenait plus si bien que ça en place, maintenant. Son paternel lui désigna un fauteuil d'un geste sec du menton.

-Je voulais te parler au sujet de l'année prochaine. Tu as rempli les formulaires pour les différentes universités que je t'avais fait parvenir?

-Oui.

-Et tu n'as reçu aucune réponse?

-Non.

Son père soupira en se passant les mains sur le visage. Ouais, Sasuke connaissait la rengaine, « Itachi, lui,… ». Mais il n'était pas Itachi.

-Enfin, il fallait sans douter. Si je fais jouer mes relations, ça devrait aller. Tu sais bien que je compte sur toi pour reprendre mes affaires.

-Pas sur Itachi? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Sasuke.

Les mâchoires de son père se crispèrent inexplicablement et il continua son monologue.

-Mais pour ce faire, je tiens à ce que tu entres dans la meilleure université possible et pas dans un établissement de seconde zone ce qui veut dire que tes résultats devront être exemplaires, tu as bien compris?

Sasuke hocha laconiquement la tête. Peut-être y avait-il un avantage dans tout cela; lui n'était pas stressé quant à son avenir alors que toutes les terminales cherchaient fébrilement que faire l'année suivante et quoi choisir. Sasuke, sa voie était toute tracée, il n'avait pas d'inquiétude à ce faire pour ça.

-Une dernière chose. J'ai un dîner d'affaire avec l'un de mes associés. Il a un fils de cinq ans qui veut aller faire la tournée pour avoir des bonbons, je lui aie dit que tu t'en chargeais. Des questions?

-Non.

-Tu peux y aller.

Sasuke se releva et ajusta son pull avant de se diriger vers la porte et de tourner la poignée.

-Sasuke?

Le brun se retourna, avisant que son père le regardait avec un regard qu'il n'avait jamais eu, comme si son géniteur se rendait compte qu'il existait vraiment, qu'il était là, devant lui, un être humain, comme lui.

-Sasuke, ne deviens jamais comme Itachi.

Le brun acquiesça avant de sortir de la pièce et de regagner sa chambre en de grandes enjambées.

_« Pourquoi? »_

_« Écoute Itachi! »_

_« Tu es pitoyable »_

Il claqua violemment le battant de sa porte et attrapa d'un geste brusque son téléphone. Sasuke ne dut pas chercher bien longtemps pour retrouver le numéro de son frère. Itachi répondit au bout de quatre tonalités.

-Allo?

-Itachi?

-Sasuke?

-On peut se voir?

-Oui mais…

-Quand?

-Maintenant?

-Heu…oui. J'habite…

-Ouais, je sais. Répliqua Sasuke avant de raccrocher.

Il faisait froid mais Sasuke ne s'en souciait guère. Sous l'abribus, il attendait désespérément que ce véhicule de malheur se ramène parce qu'il devait lutter chaque seconde pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Sautillant sur place, il respirait vite et sentait son cœur battre à mille à l'heure. Il aurait pu prendre la voiture avec son chauffeur, certes, mais il n'avait pas envie que cet incapable répète sa destination à Monsieur Fugaku Uchiha qui lui avait expressément interdit de ressembler à Itachi. Il devait comprendre quoi par là, lui? Pendant 17 ans, il avait essayé d'égaler sa seigneurie Itachi sans succès, il voulait savoir pourquoi ces 17 années n'avaient servi à rien. Non, Sasuke n'avait pas compris les paroles de son père, c'était bien pour ça qu'il attendait ce maudit bus.

-Rah, mais active! S'agaça-t-il.

Une vieille dame qui portait son chihuahua lui jetait un regard septique et il se retint de lui tirer la langue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien s'imaginer la vieille, tiens? Ah, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre! Il voulait seulement que ce bus de malheur ramène ses fesses.

Et quand il fut dans le bus, il pesta contre la lenteur de la machine qui bouchonnait derrière les voitures. Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sur son siège mais quand il fut devant l'immeuble de son frère, il resta pétrifié.

Il allait débarquer chez cet homme qu'il ne considérait plus comme son frère pour parler de quelque chose qui lui échappait et lui donnait des insomnies. Comment pouvait-il oser faire ça?

Il laissa son regard courir le long de la façade, c'était un bâtiment neuf, un de ces genres de buildings qui peuplaient New-York, gris et terriblement moderne. Sasuke se secoua, poussa la porte et appuya sur le bouton d'attente de l'ascenseur. Le brun s'engouffra rapidement dans la cabine, pressant le bouton marqué d'un gros 8 noir et l'ascenseur commença sa montée.

Mon dieu, il allait défaillir. Sons sang battait à ses tempes et brouillait sa vision, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'arriver à presser le bouton de la sonnette. Et son frère lui ouvrit.

Coiffé de son éternel queue de cheval, Itachi était habillé d'un simple jeans tombant sur ses hanches et d'un tee-shirt noir un peu trop grand. Il semblait toujours éberlué que son petit frère ait demandé à le voir, de lui-même, sans perturbation extérieure.

-Sasuke, entre. Le salua Itachi en s'effaçant dans l'appartement.

C'était un appartement trois pièces, relativement spacieux et très bien agencé. Sasuke s'installa dans le salon, sur un des deux canapés marron, ses pieds chatouillés par le tapis blanc cassé. Il n'avait pas imaginé son appartement si…chaleureux même s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé souvent. Sasuke se rendait finalement compte qu'il ne connaissait véritablement pas cet homme. Ils avaient un lien de sang mais c'était tout. Le brun ignorait totalement ce que faisait son frère de ses journées et plus généralement de sa vie.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu si…soudainement? Demanda Itachi en posant un verre d'eau devant son frère.

-Et bien…Comment connais-tu Naruto Uzumaki?

-Ce sale gosse? Ricana Itachi. Nous avons un ami commun, Gaara. C'est tout?

-Non…père a dit…il a dit que je ne devais pas devenir comme toi. Avoua Sasuke en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.

Un sourire mi-penaud, mi-amusé se peignit sur les lèvres fines d'Itachi. Son frère ferma les yeux et soupira profondément.

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours essayé de plaire à père. Je faisais ses quatre volontés pour obtenir sa reconnaissance. J'ai toujours eu les meilleures notes, les meilleures résultats mais j'ai réalisé, il n'y a pas très longtemps que j'avais fait tout ça pour lui mais que dans l'histoire, je n'avais jamais fait ce que je voulais. Ensuite, j'ai réalisé les erreurs que j'avais commises…avec toi.

-Avec moi? Demanda Sasuke, dubitatif.

-Oui, avec toi. Quand on m'a dit que j'allais avoir un petit frère, j'étais jaloux et je ne voulais pas que père me délaisse alors j'étais heureux quand il ne te montra aucun intérêt, vraiment heureux. Mais j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas du tout…heureux et j'ai voulu me rapprocher de toi, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, c'était il y a bien sept ans.

-Ouais, à peu près. Acquiesça Sasuke.

-Mais je n'ai pas réussi parce que le fossé que je t'avais aidé à creusé était trop grand et il l'est toujours entre nous aujourd'hui. Donc, j'ai réalisé, il y a quelques semaines que je ne voulais pas continuer mes études. En fait, j'ai trouvé un travail en tant que serveur dans un bar et c'est ça que j'aime faire. Là, il y a Gaara qui intervient. Il cherchait un chef pour tenir le bar de sa boîte de nuit et j'ai accepté. Alors bien sûr, père n'a pas vraiment…apprécié, tu penses bien. C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas que tu deviennes comme moi. Finit-il amèrement.

-Itachi, pourquoi il me déteste alors?

-ça, c'est encore une autre histoire…en réalité, nous sommes…demi-frères.

Demi-frères, hein? Mais c'était quoi encore que cette histoire à la con?

* * *

Je vous rappelle qu'il est totalement interdit de frapper, de tuer ou de torturer l'auteure! Merci de vous en souvenir...même si je ne vais pas faire de vieux os ici, *Par se cacher en courant*

Dans le prochain chapitre, les dernières explications d'Itachi et des complications encore et toujours pour ce pauvre Sasu chéri!^^

review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici donc le 6ème chapitre où les choses se compliquent. je viens de finir de le taper, il est assez long, je ne l'ai relu que très rapidement et je suis morte de fatigue (journée harassante mais je suis sûre que ça ne vous intéresse pas ^^) donc si vous voyez des fautes, des incohérences dans mes tournures de phrases, merci de me le dire, gentiement SVP.

Je n'ai pas spécialement de musique à vous recommander mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai écouté "Breathe into me" du groupe Red en écrivant ce chapitre.

Je tiens à remercier tous les reviewers et plus particulièrement Nini Inuzuka qui a eut la gentillesse de laisser un certain nombre de reviews! Merci beaucoup et si tu veux que je te réponde, ce que je ferais avec plaisir (comme pour n'importe quelle review anonymes ou pas), laisse-moi ton adresse e-mail pour avoir aussi quelques explications et indications quant au contenu des chapitres suivants. Encore merci à toi et à tous les reviewers!

**Disclamer: **Tâchons de faire original...c'est pas gagné: Le merveilleux monde merveilleusement merveilleux de Naruto appartient au génialement génialissime Masashi Kishimoto et pas à ma simple petite personne.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 6**

**ou**

**Merci**

Demi-frères, hein? Mais c'était quoi encore que cette histoire à la con?

La mâchoire de Sasuke s'ouvrit légèrement et il fixait son frère, non pardon, son _demi_-frère avec stupeur. C'était le genre de révélation digne d'une série à l'eau de rose à la « je t'aime mon non plus ». Le genre de truc qui n'arrivait qu'à la télé avec une musique mélodramatique, des acteurs pitoyables avec des larmes dans les yeux et des biscotos en veux-tu en voilà.

-Itachi…Commença Sasuke.

Mais son frère se leva souplement, avança vers le buffet et ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs en pestant dans sa barbe, son frère n'était pas l'as du rangement. Il en sortit finalement un morceau de papier qu'il mit entre les mains de Sasuke. C'était une vieille photo, dessus, une femme aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit et à la peau laiteuse souriait à l'objectif. Elle était très belle, ses yeux noirs légèrement maquillés resplendissaient de bonheur et son visage était d'une rare beauté.

-C'est elle, ta mère.

-Pardon? Souffla Sasuke.

-Elle s'appelait Mikoto.

-S'appelait, hein. Reprit Sasuke en caressant la photo du bout des doigts.

-Oui, c'est…Notre père s'est marié avec ma mère parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Je suis né de cette union mais notre père est tombé amoureux de cette femme, Mikoto. Il l'aimait, plus que tout, peut-être plus que moi et elle est tombée enceinte. Tu penses bien le scandale. Alors ma mère est partie neuf mois en vacances pour faire croire à une grosses difficile. Mais Mikoto est morte quand elle a accouché de toi. Je crois, mais il se peut que je me fourvoie, que quand père te regarde, il voit cette femme qui est morte, cette femme qu'il aimait. Il pense que si tu n'étais pas né, elle serait encore…là.

Le silence s'installa, Sasuke observait toujours ce visage si souriant. C'était vrai, il avait les traits de cette femme alors que le visage d'Itachi était plus marqué, plus viril, lui, il avait les traits doux et fins, tellement semblable à ceux de cette photo. Il ne ressentait pas grand-chose. Il avait eu une mère malgré tout, celle qui l'avait éduqué. Tiens, elle…comment a-t-elle pu faire comme si Sasuke était son propre enfant? Comment a-t-elle pu accepter ça? Son père n'était vraiment qu'un enfoiré.

-Tu sais, Itachi, on a toujours le choix. Père aurait très bien pu partir avec toi sur le bras pour s'enfuir avec cette femme, avec ma mère. Il aurait pu s'installer dans une petite ville, trouver un travail et vivre une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus correcte.

-Oui mais il aurait abandonné ses parents, sa famille.

-Parce qu'il leur parle encore, tu crois? Rétorqua Sasuke, acide. On a toujours le choix. Insista-t-il.

-Oui mais père n'a pas fait le bon choix.

-Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, tu ne serais pas la sinon.

-Je ne lui en veux qu'à moitié. Merci Sasuke.

-De quoi?

-D'être venu. Je n'aurais jamais osé l'espérer.

-Oui…

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, Sasuke toujours perdu dans la contemplation de la femme qui avait été sa mère et Itachi qui observait le visage étrangement serein de son petit frère. Le fossé n'était peut-être pas entièrement rebouché mais il avait été réduit, un peu du moins. Rien n'était encore vraiment réglé entre eux mais Sasuke avait fait le premier pas alors l'espoir n'était peut-être pas définitivement enterré, il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier ce sale gosse.

-Itachi, je…

-Je sais Sasuke, merci d'être passé. Tu peux…tu peux revenir si tu veux.

-Oui, Répondit Sasuke en se levant, je peux garder la photo?

-Pas de problème. Au revoir.

-Au revoir, Itachi.

Sasuke referma la porte dans son dos et s'appuya lourdement sur le mur. Tout était de sa faute, toute cette situation s'était installée parce qu'il était né, parce que sa mère était morte à sa naissance. Et si elle avait survécu? Est-ce qu'il en serait où il en était aujourd'hui? Est-ce que son père aurait été n'importe quel père aimant et attentif aux besoins de son enfant? Est-ce qu'il aurait détesté Itachi? Toutes ces question était sans réponse et il le préférait; à quoi bon avoir des regrets puisque ce qui était fait était fait. Rien n'y changerait rien.

Le brun était toujours appuyé contre le mur, la tête renversée en arrière et appuyant douloureusement contre la surface de plâtre. Le plafond était uniformément blanc.

Sasuke marchait dans l'air froid, il était bien. Tout s'expliquait. Même si son père le détestait toujours, même s'il gardait toujours un certain ressentiment vis-à-vis d'Itachi, même si sa mère n'était pas sa mère biologique, même si sa vraie mère était morte, malgré tout cela, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre.

Marcher lui faisait du bien pour évacuer cette espèce d'euphorie passagère mais il se stoppa néanmoins devant l'immeuble du blond. C'était une vieille bâtisse, coincée entre une pharmacie et un apothicaire. Sasuke hésita quelques instants avant de s'engouffrer dans la cage d'escalier.

Il toqua à la porte qui faisait face à celle du blond. Un homme en peignoir vint lui ouvrir, une tasse de thé dans la main.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais est-ce que je pourrais avoir un morceau de papier et un stylo? Demanda Sasuke le plus poliment possible.

Sans trop comprendre, l'homme lui tendit ce qu'il désirait et Sasuke écrivit rapidement un simple mot:

« Merci »

L'homme le regarda toujours avec une expression mitigée quand le brun passa le morceau de papier sous la porte du crétin.

-Mais vous savez qu'il est là?

-Je m'en doute. Répondit Sasuke.

Le type lui lança un regard perplexe avant de marmonner dans sa barbe quelque chose du genre: « Ah les jeunes » et referma la porte, laissant Sasuke seul. Il se sentait un peu bête mais redescendit l'escalier rapidement pour se retrouver dans la rue. Après tout, il était allé voir Itachi à cause du blond, et Sasuke était persuadé que ce crétin saurait que le mot venait de lui, de qui d'autre sinon?

Quand il rentra, ce soir-là, son père était reparti pour la dernière semaine des vacances avant de revenir pour son fameux dîner d'affaire, le 31 octobre. La fin des vacances s'annonçait reposante. Néanmoins, son soulagement fut bien vite remplacer par un autre problème. Il n'avait jamais été proche de sa mère adoptive et ne l'avait jamais vraiment observée et ce jour-là, il avait décidé d'analyser son comportement avec une vision différente que d'habitude, ce n'était pas sa mère après tout.

Et maintenant, il fixait de nouveau son plafond toujours aussi blanc. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle était toujours aussi froide et distante, à l'image de toutes personnes ayant vécues dans cette maison, remarquez. Mais c'était vrai. Peut-être qu'elle lui en voulait toujours d'être l'enfant illégitime de son mari, peut-être qu'elle aurait préféré que son père abandonne Sasuke mais il n'avait pas renoncé à sa paternité, dieu seul savait encore pourquoi. Mais ce qui l'attristait le plus c'était que personne ne l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Personne ne tenait un tant soit peu à lui et il n'était utile pour personne. C'était ça qui lui faisait le plus mal, ça et rien d'autre.

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il avait parlé à Itachi. Même si cette révélation ne l'avait pas énormément perturbé, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer certaine chose. La première étant l'attitude de sa mère qui n'était pas vraiment différente de celle de son père. La deuxième, qu'elle buvait beaucoup, trop. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant mais sa mère buvait facilement une demi-bouteille à chaque repas et commençait la journée par siffler une flûte de champagne et la dernière était qu'il se sentait nettement plus libre de ses mouvements quand son père était en déplacement.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait fui, encore une fois pour se retrouver sur le court de tennis public, dans le parc. Sakura l'avait appelé et lui avait proposé un match. Sasuke avait accepté, ça lui changeait les idées mais il avait vite déchanté quand il avait vu le décolleté plongeant de la jeune fille…

Il fit rebondir la balle six fois avant d'engager. Sakura ne jouait pas si mal que ça même si Sasuke avouait que Saï était un meilleur adversaire.

-Tu as parlé à Naruto? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle servait.

-Pas spécialement. Pourquoi?

-Il m'a dit que tu…que tu avais pas mal de problème avec ton frère, en fait. Avoua-t-elle et malgré la distance, Sasuke put voir qu'elle conservait ses yeux baissés et qu'elle avait aussi rougi.

Le brun allait tuer le blond et ça serait sanglant. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de parler de ses problèmes de familles à n'importe qui sans son accord! Quel crétin! Sasuke retint toutes les invectives qui lui vinrent dans la gorge et avala sans se départir de son indifférence habituelle. Pourquoi ne pas lui expliquer en quelques mots? Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne et elle ne semblait pas juste curieuse mais inquiète pour lui. Alors bon…

Sasuke arrêta la balle d'un coup de raquette et alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs pour boire à sa gourde, Sakura le rejoignant.

-Mon frère, Itachi, et moi, on ne s'entend pas. Il a cinq ans de plus que moi et en fait, on est demi-frère. Mon père l'a toujours préféré. Quoique je fasse, il s'en fiche de moi et ne m'accorde pas un regard alors qu'il est en admiration devant Itachi. Ça a toujours été comme ça et j'ai tout fait pour qu'il me reconnaisse. Alors je suis devenu le meilleur en classe, en sport et je me suis plié à ces quatre volontés. Mais Itachi a décidé de travailler dans une boîte de nuit plutôt que de continuer ses études et mon père m'a ordonné de ne jamais devenir comme lui. Pendant 17 années de ma vie, j'ai essayé de l'égaler et de le dépasser sans succès et maintenant, on vient me dire de ne surtout pas lui ressembler? Termina Sasuke en serrant les dents.

-Sasuke, je ne vais pas dire que je te comprends mais que si tu as besoin de parler, je veux bien t'écouter. Répondit doucement la jeune fille en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête, retira sa main et se releva.

-Tu veux une revanche? Demanda-t-il en la pointant de sa raquette.

Mais qu'il haïssait ce lycée rempli de couillons! Tous des incapables impotents et complètement stupides. Il n'était définitivement pas du même monde, ça s'était sûr et certain.

Pourtant la matinée n'avait pas été si terrible que ça, plutôt banal mais le regard condescendant de Neji et le sourire hypocrite de Saï lui avait littéralement hérissé le poil. Parce que oui, Monsieur Hyuuga et l'handicapé numéro 1 s'étaient découvert une merveilleuse amitié passionnée pendant les vacances et ne se quittaient plus. Leurs regards curieux l'exaspéraient au plus haut point et il ne supportait plus les remarques finaudes de Mister-pense-que-personne-n'a-de-couilles. Alors quand il franchit les portes de la cantine, ce jour-là et que toutes les conversations cessaient avant de reprendre de plus belles, il ne se dirigea pas vers les deux abrutis qui lui souriaient déjà mais se dirigea vers la table de Sakura qui parlait avec animation à une autre fille, blonde.

-Je peux m'asseoir? Demanda-t-il.

-Heu…bien sûr, Sasuke, je t'en prie. Répondit la jeune fille alors que la mâchoire de son amie se décrochait d'étonnement.

Sasuke prit place à côté de Sakura, lançant juste un « Salut » à sa camarade et commença à déchirer son pain méticuleusement alors que les deux jeunes filles le dévisageaient avec un air incrédule.

-Sasuke, je te présente Ino, elle est dans ma classe.

Le brun lui fit un signe de tête et replongea sur son plateau repas, il s'était installé là pour être tranquille, pas forcement pour taper causette.

-Heu…Neji et Saï te fixent, Sasuke.

Le brun haussa les épaules, il pensait bien que ces deux péquenots ne comprendraient pas ce qu'il était en train de faire et il s'en fichait, mais éperdument. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, ça l'importait aussi peu que le programme télé de ce soir.

-Sakura m'a dit que tu jouais du piano. L'interrompit Ino.

-Ouais.

-Tu nous joueras quelque chose?

-Non.

-Mais Sakura a entendu ce que…

-Elle n'aurait pas dû, je ne savais pas qu'elle était là. Trancha sèchement le brun.

Sasuke aperçut le regard noire que la jeune fille décocha à son amie et …ça l'amusa, follement. Elles étaient tellement naïves avec leur petite vie tranquille où le principal souci était de savoir si tel ou tel garçon avait remarqué leur nouvelle coiffure. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir vivre comme elles! Mais la réalité était toute autre, malheureusement.

-Et pourquoi es-tu venu vers nous, Sasuke? Reprit Ino.

-ça te dérange?

-Non, pas du tout! Dédis la blonde.

-Parce que j'en avais envie. Répondit Sasuke.

Sasuke s'éclipsa avant la fin de la pause pour retrouver le piano trop longtemps oublié dans sa petite salle de musique. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ça le soulageait toujours autant de jouer à cœur ouvert. Il devrait même s'excuser auprès de Sakura pour avoir été aussi sec, elle n'avait fait que l'écouter et n'avait très certainement pas compris tout ce qu'il mettait dans ses compositions.

Il referma la porte de son casier rouge délavé et faillit sursauter quand il vit le crétin blond, nonchalamment, appuyé contre les casiers. Il ne le regardait pas mais souriait dans le vide, ses bras croisés sur son large torse. Son attitude était moqueuse et amusée à la fois, il était de bonne humeur, visiblement.

-Il paraît que tu as laissé tomber tes deux amis. Commença-t-il.

-Et alors?

-Et rien du tout, je suis juste curieux.

-Parce que tu ne l'as pas toi, curieux? Rétorqua sèchement Sasuke.

-Tu me trouves vraiment intriguant?

-Plutôt particulièrement agaçant. Rectifia le brun en fronçant légèrement le nez.

Naruto lui sourit, franchement avant de se décoller du mur, faisant face au brun et le crétin blond fit un pas un avant. Sasuke recula immédiatement, il ne se laisserait pas coincer contre les casiers ou contre autre chose cette fois. Le sourire sur les lèvres pleines s'étira d'avantage en un sourire plus mutin.

-Je t'ai bien dressé, Uchiha. Ricana-t-il.

-Oh la ferme. Soupira Sasuke.

-Pourquoi tu es allé vers Sakura? Tu aurais pu venir à ma table aussi. Demande le blond avec une moue puérile sur les lèvres.

-Quoi, t'es jaloux Uzumaki? Ricana Sasuke.

Naruto se rapprocha, Sasuke ne s'éloigna pas, fixant obstinément les yeux bleus rieurs face à lui bien qu'il dût lever la tête, à son plus grand agacement. Sasuke entendait son cœur battre à ses oreilles et sa respiration était un petit peu trop précipitée pour être normal. Naruto se pencha, sa bouche à hauteur de l'oreille du brun.

-Tu aimerais bien, hein, Uchiha? Murmura-t-il avant de se relever.

Sasuke sentit ses joues le brûler un peu trop, non d'un chien! Il piquait un fard. Sa colère monta aussi vite que le situation avait dérapée.

-Espèce de crétin! S'exclama Sasuke, provocant l'hilarité du blond.

-Excusez-moi, sa majesté Uchiha, mais je vais y aller et je vais vous laissez vous remettre de vos émotions. Lâcha le crétin blond avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

-Espèce d'enfoiré! Tu te crois malin, hein? Hurla Sasuke et seul un éclat de rire lui répondit.

Le crétin blond s'était bien foutu de sa gueule et Sasuke croyait bien savoir pourquoi; l'Uzumaki avait très certainement reçu le mot du brun.

Sasuke attendait, faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre. La fin de la semaine avait été plutôt tranquille, Neji et Saï ne lui avaient plus adressé la parole et il était allé manger tout les midis avec Sakura et Ino. Le lendemain de la conversation avec le crétin, il lui avait jeté un regard à la cantine et les yeux bleus s'étaient accrochés aux siens, un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il avait presque été tenté d'aller s'asseoir à côté de lui avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiot et d'aller rejoindre Sakura.

Cette fille, part ailleurs, semblait réellement sympathique, un peu nunuche mais très sympathique. Ino essayait un peu trop de le draguer mais il faisait avec.

Il n'avait plus reparlé avec le crétin blond. Pas qu'il en avait envie, au contraire, plus il restait loin de cet énergumène mieux il se portait.

Non, ce qui l'agaçait actuellement était le fait qu'il avait été réquisitionné pour jouer à la baby-sitter pour gamin en mal de bonbons. Vous imaginiez, vous, Sasuke Uchiha en train de faire la tournée du quartier pour obtenir des bonbons? S'il n'y avait que ça! Il allait aussi devoir supporter le trajet en voiture avec son père. Sasuke n'était pas sûr mais il pensait bien que son père savait qu'il était allé voir Itachi. C'était juste une impression mais elle était là qui le troublait. Et si ses suppositions étaient exactes, son père n'allait pas manquer de le questionner.

Il enfila sa veste et à 19h00, il descendit rejoindre son père dans la voiture.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans la limousine, Sasuke et son père ne pipaient pas un mot. L'atmosphère aurait difficilement pu être plus tendue entre eux. Mais ce fut son père qui brisa le silence.

-Comment va Itachi ces jours-ci? Demanda son paternel.

-Comment pourrais-je le savoir? Feignit Sasuke en essayant de maîtriser sa voix.

-Tu le détestes, tu le hais?

-Je…C'est mon frère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Rien.

-Sasuke, ne fais pas l'idiot! Je sais bien que tu es allé le voir, je ne suis pas stupide! S'énerva son père.

-Si justement! Tu es le pire crétin que la terre ait portée! Hurla-t-il.

Son père le regarda fixement, sa face rougit brillant sous la lumière crue des néons. Le chauffeur ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là et Sasuke se glissa hors du véhicule sans ajouter un mot. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il provoquait son père et il l'avait tutoyé. L'associé de son père les attendait devant le grand hôtel, un gamin d'une dizaine d'années à ses côtés, habillé en mort vivant et recouvert de maquillage.

-Fugaku, bonsoir. Le salua-t-il.

-Bonsoir, je vous présente Sasuke. Répondit son père en serrant la main de l'homme.

-Voici Udon. Je te le laisse Sasuke.

-Oui, bonne soirée acquiesça le brun.

Leurs pères s'engouffrèrent dans le restaurant de l'hôtel.

Plus jamais, voue l'entendez! Plus jamais il ne ferait la tournée des quartiers. Il avait mal au pieds, il était fatigué, il avait froid et il crevait de faim alors que le gamin sautillait joyeusement un peu devant lui. Ça faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il essayait de le convaincre de rentrer mais sans succès. Est-ce qu'on allait vraiment sonner à la porte des gens à 22h12 un samedi soir pour avoir des bonbons? Même un soir d'Halloween.

-Dis, Udon, il reste encore beaucoup de maison? Se plaignit Sasuke.

-Ces deux là et après on a fini! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Plus que deux, plus que deux misérables maisons et il pourrait rentrer chez lui pour se coucher.

Sasuke raccompagna le gosse jusque chez lui, conformément aux instructions de son père et quitta les lieux une fois seulement qu'il ait entendu le cliquetis caractéristique de la clé qui tourne dans la serrure.

Il ressortit rapidement du bâtiment, levant le col de sa veste pour échapper à la bise glaciale. Il doutait que son père ait déjà fini son dîner et il était certain que ce dernier ne l'aurait pas attendu pour rentrer en voiture alors il se résolut à rentrer à pied. Il n'y avait plus de bus qui circulaient à cette heure et il aurait pu prendre le métro, certes…mais non. Il n'aimait pas ça, pas ça du tout, rentrer à pied était la meilleure solution.

Il passa le grand boulevard, croisant quelque groupes de fantômes, sorcières et autres joyeusetés dans le même style avant de s'engager dans la ruelle des fileurs pour éviter le carrefour St-Paul, toujours bondé le samedi soir. Il marchait vite, n'appréciant pas particulièrement de trainer dans ces petites ruelles à l'odeur d'urine et où les déchets s'entassaient. Le brun ne s'inquiéta pas plus que tant quand des bruits de pas retentir dans son dos et, inconsciemment, il accéléra le rythme. Quand il tourna à gauche et que les pas le suivirent, il sentit son pouls s'accélérer. C'était lui où il attirait les emmerdes comme le sirop attire les guêpes? Bah, il lui suffisait d'arriver sur la place du capitole et il serait tranquille, aucun voyou n'oserait sans prendre à lui là-bas, il y avait bien trop de passage. Il apercevait déjà les lumières de la place mais deux type sortirent d'une des ruelles adjacentes. Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas, continuant de marcher d'un bon pas, son sang battant douloureusement ses temps alors qu'il sentait l'adrénaline se libérer dans ses veines. Il voulut passer entre les deux caïds mais ils lui bouchèrent le passage et un troisième les rejoignit.

-Il a une bonne tête de bouges, non?

-Tu crois qu'il a du liquide sur lui?

-Hé, toi, ton fric ou un mauvais sort. Ricana le plus grands des trois.

À ce stade, ce n'était même plus des hommes mais des bestiaux transgéniques vu leurs muscles et leur carrure de camionneur.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, les toisant méchamment. Ses gars ne lui faisaient pas peur, il les trouvait juste particulièrement agaçants.

-Hé, t'as pigé ce qu'on t'a dit?

-Et toi, t'as pigé que je ne te donnerai pas mon fric? Rétorqua sèchement Sasuke.

-Oh, me parle pas comme ça, enculé.

-C'est toi l'enculé! S'exclama la brun.

Le coup partit sans que Sasuke ne puisse l'esquiver. Il sentit juste quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son arcade sourcilière et deux mains le saisir brusquement au col. Le sang ruisselait le long de son visage, obstruant son œil gauche et ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol alors que les mains resserraient son emprise sur le col de sa veste. Le visage de son agresseur était si proche que Sasuke devait loucher pour voir ses yeux.

-Putain, il se croit supérieur, ce bâtard. Siffla-t-il.

Sasuke porta ses mains sur celles ce son assaillant pour leur faire lâcher prise, l'air commencer à lui manquer quelque peu. Des bruits précipités retentirent derrière le type qui n'y prêta aucune attention. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand un poing s'abattit sur sa tempe, l'envoyant valser contre le mur opposé où il s'écrasa et resta à terre.

Naruto avait l'air en colère.

Sasuke glissa le long du mur, une main sur sa gorge et l'autre à sa tête qui saignait toujours. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le blond s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Il enleva doucement la main du brun de la blessure, l'examinant et épongeant un peu le sang avec un mouchoir.

-Il t'a frappé avec un tesson de bouteille. Expliqua Naruto en tiraillant sur les lèvres de la plaie.

Sasuke releva ses yeux sur le visage grave et concentré de Naruto, le blond était absorbé dans la contemplation de la blessure et se mordillait ses lèvres distraitement mais ce qui choqua le plus Sasuke furent ses yeux. D'un bleu métallique dur, froid et angoissant, on aurait juré qu'ils étaient fait de glace.

-Non mais aussi quelle idée de se promener dans ses rues en pleine nuit, fringué comme tu es! Ronchonna le blond en essuyant encore un peu la blessure.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes fringues? Se vexa Sasuke.

-Elles sont griffées, voilà ce qu'elles ont! T'as la dégaine d'un bourge et ce genre de type te renifle des kilomètres à la ronde! S'énerva le blond.

Sasuke se tut, impressionné par l'aura meurtrière qui émanait du blond et sa colère difficilement contenue. Colère contre quoi d'ailleurs? Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le blond puisse être aussi impressionnant. Mais…qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, lui, alors?

-Et toi, pourquoi tu es ici?

-Je t'ai vu passer par cette rue et j'ai parié que tu allais avoir des ennuis.

-Tu m'as suivi donc?

-écoute Uchiha, si tu tiens à tes dents, tu te la fermes et tu me laisses faire, ok? Cria presque Naruto.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, effectivement, il préférait garder toutes ses dents.

-Viens, on va aux urgences.

-Mais c'est rien et…

-C'est pas rien, ça n'arrête pas de pisser le sang! Tiens, appuies avec ça sur la blessure. Répondit le blond en lui tendant un mouchoir propre et en se relevant.

Tant bien que mal, Sasuke se hissa sur ses jambes et suivi le blond qui s'arrêta devant une moto orange.

-Je te propose pas de casque, ça risque de te gêner, expliqua-t-il en enfilant le sien, allez monte princesse, que ton preux chevalier t'emmène aux urgences sur son cheval blanc. Ricana le blond.

-Alors écoute Uzumaki, je suis peux être un peu sonné mais je suis persuadé que mon poing trouvera le chemin jusqu'à ton nez! S'agaça Sasuke en montant derrière le blond.

La moto démarra alors que Sasuke essayait de se tenir à autre chose qu'à la taille du blond tout en maintenant la pression sur sa blessure. Vivement qu'ils arrivent! Naruto conduisait vite, vite mais bien, sa moto glissant habilement dans le trafic et il se gara rapidement devant l'hôpital. Il tendit une main à Sasuke pour l'aider à descendre. Le brun n'aurait songé à rouspéter, encore choqué par ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Ils franchirent les portes et Naruto attrapa une infirmière au passage qui avait l'air horriblement stressée. Elle leur demanda d'attendre assis vers les autres patients, un médecin viendrait soigner le brun.

La tête contre le mur, le brun appuyait toujours sur la blessure, observant le plafond d'un blanc immaculé.

-Tu aurais pu toquer à ma porte. Commença le blond tout de go.

Sasuke compris immédiatement l'allusion.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu savais que j'étais là.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de te parler.

Le silence s'installa, un mal de crâne lancinant commençait à apparaître et le brun s'enfonça plus profondément dans le fauteuil. Autour d'eux, de nombreux blessés et malades patientaient en se plaignant alors que le personnel hospitalier était visiblement débordé.

-De rien. Reprit Naruto.

Sasuke avait un peu de mal à analyser ce qui venait de se passer; il était aux urgences avec le crétin blond parce que des petits cons l'avaient frappé pour avoir son argent avant que le blond ne le sauve héroïquement. Pourquoi était-ce toujours lui qui était en état de faiblesse et qui devait être secouru? La situation était des plus improbables et aurait été presque drôle s'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal à la tête.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Naruto acquiescer et le crétin se tortilla sur sa chaise.

-Tu peux y aller si tu veux, je vais appeler…Itachi.

-Pas ton père? Demanda Naruto surpris en arrêtant de bouger.

-Il serait capable de me dire de prendre le métro. Répondit Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

Le crétin blond secoua la tête, incrédule avant d'observer attentivement chaque infirmière et chaque docteur qui passait vers eux.

-On se demande pourquoi il y a autant de remue-ménage le soir d'Halloween. Ronchonna le blond.

-Mais vas-y je te dis! Je vais appeler Itachi! S'exaspéra Sasuke.

Naruto claqua la langue, réprobateur.

-Tu es devenu ami avec Sakura? Demande la blond, faussement attentif aux allers et venus des gens autour d'eux.

-Elle est sympa.

-Elle est amoureuse de toi. Argua le blond, clairement réprobateur.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute!

-Tu ne devrais pas lui donner de faux espoir.

-Je ne lui donne pas de faux espoir! Je ne suis pas comme ça! Se récria Sasuke.

-Même si tu ne le fais pas exprès, tu lui donnes de faux espoir, trancha le blond, imagine que la personne dont tu es amoureux s'installe à ta table, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer?

-Mais j'en sais rien! Elle sait bien que je ne l'aime pas!

-Moi je n'en suis pas si sûr.

-Oh, tu commences vraiment à me les casser, Uzumaki!

-Sache que c'est réciproque, Uchiha!

-Je t'emmerde, crétin!

-Enfoiré!

-Bâtard!

-Encul…

-Bonsoir messieurs, excusez-moi de vous interrompre! S'écria joyeusement une jeune femme. Je suis Shizune, voulez-vous bien me suivre.

Sasuke se leva en incendiant du regard Naruto qui le suivit.

-Asseyez-vous, là. Indiqua-t-elle à Sasuke en lui indiquant un des nombreux lits.

Sasuke obtempéra alors qu'il vit le crétin blond s'appuyé contre le mur, attentif et la jeune femme tria à tabouret et s'assit en face de Sasuke.

-C'est arrivé comment? Demanda-t-elle en tiraillant la blessure.

-On l'a frappé avec un tesson de bouteille. Répondit automatiquement Naruto.

-Je peux répondre moi-même! S'énerva Sasuke.

-Et vous êtes?

-Un camarade de classe.

La médecin hocha la tête, examinant avec attention la plaie.

-Bien. Quelques points de suture seront nécessaire. Est-ce qu'un de vos parents pourrez venir remplir la paperasse?

-ça va si mon frère vient? Demanda Sasuke.

-Oui, pas de problème.

-Tu peux l'appeler? Demanda le brun à l'attention de Naruto.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et sortit du bâtiment.

-Bien, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, alors? Reprit la docteur en nettoyant la plaie.

-Je rentrais chez moi et trois types m'ont agressés. Un des trois m'a frappé avec un tesson de bouteille d'après Naruto et m'a soulevé pour me plaquer contre le mur. C'est à ce moment-là que le crétin est arrivé et m'a aidé. Expliqua laconiquement Sasuke.

-Le crétin? Répéta-t-elle.

-Ouais, Naruto quoi.

-Hm…vous avez pensé à porter plainte?

-Quand mon père va me voir, il va la faire, pas de souci à se faire.

-Qui est votre père?

-Fugaku Uchiha.

-Ah. Commenta-t-elle simplement.

Oui, « ah ». Sasuke imaginait bien la tête de son père quand il rentrerait avec des points de suture sur la figure. Peut-être qu'il les verrait même pas, si ça se trouve. La médecin lui fit une anesthésie locale, engourdissant tout le pourtour de l'œil de Sasuke. Ça ne faisait pas mal mais sentir cette aiguille s'enfoncer et ressortir de sa peau était des plus étranges.

-Voilà, trois points de sutures. Vous n'avez pas mal à la tête, des troubles de la vision ou des nausées?

-Juste un peu mal à la tête.

-Bien. Vous n'aurez qu'à aller chez votre médecin traitant lundi. Si vous vomissez, avez mal à la tête ou autre, revenez aux urgences. Un traumatisme crânien semble peu probable mais on ne sait jamais.

-Sasuke!

Itachi venait de tirer le rideau qui séparait Sasuke et la médecin du reste des urgences. Il était essoufflé et très visiblement inquiet. Il s'approcha rapidement et tourna la tête de son cadet pour examiner la blessure sûrement gonflée. Ses mains froides firent un drôle d'effet à Sasuke, un sentiment de sécurité rassurant l'envahit alors que son frère marmonnait dans sa barbe toute sorte d'imprécations diverses et variées.

-Itachi, c'est bon, je vais bien.

-C'est ça, c'est ça! Marmonna son aîné.

-Monsieur, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aurais besoin de vous pour remplir les papiers.

-Bien sûr, viens, Sasuke.

-Et Naruto?

-Il est rentré, il n'aime pas vraiment les hôpitaux.

Une fois qu'Itachi eut fini de remplir toute la paperasse et autre document, Sasuke se retrouva assis dans la voiture de son frère, un horrible mal de crâne maltraitant sa cervelle déjà bien malmenée. Itachi brancha le chauffage et alluma l'autoradio qui déversa des vieilles chansons de rock larmoyantes.

-Je te ramène chez toi, j'ai déjà appelé père. Précisa Itachi.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

-Hem, et bien, il…enfin, rien de spécial. Bafouilla-t-il en gardant son regard fixé sur la route.

-Itachi! Gronda Sasuke.

Son frère soupira, baissa un peu le son de la radio, changea de chaîne, régla le chauffage et reposa ses deux mains sur le volant.

-Il a demandé s'ils n'avaient pas volé ta carte de crédit et il était énervé qu'ils n'aient pas visé ta carotide, par exemple. Lâcha Itachi.

Ok…Sasuke serra ses mâchoires, ses yeux résolument fixés dehors bien qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment les rues, les immeubles, les magasins et les gens défiler devant ses yeux. Son père n'était qu'en égoïste égocentrique et complètement fêlé. Son fils, son propre fils venait d'être agressé et il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne! Jamais, jamais Sasuke ne lui pardonnerait.

Itachi le déposa devant la maison, le regardant sortir de la voiture avec un regard inquiet alors qu'il remontait prudemment l'allée de gravier.

Sa mère l'attendait, anxieuse, et son regard s'étrécis quand il tomba sur la bosse que la tempe de Sasuke arborait.

-Oh mon dieu! Est-ce que ça va, Sasuke?

-Oui, je suis juste fatigué.

Sa mère hocha vivement la tête, comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose? Manger?

-Non, c'est bon, je vais juste me coucher.

-Si ça ne va pas, dis le moi, d'accord? Insista-t-elle alors qu'elle l'embrassait et le serrait contre elle.

Sous le parfum de lys, Sasuke sentit celui aviné de l'alcool.

Le brun monta se coucher, les paupières lourdes et quand sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il s'endormit sur une dernière pensée: remercier Naruto.

Le lendemain, Sasuke dormit une bonne partie de la journée et n'ouvrit les yeux qu'à 14h30. Il était immédiatement allé dans la salle de bains pour observer sa blessure, ce n'était pas grand-chose en finalité, traversant son sourcils, trois points de suture fermaient les bords de la plaie et sa peau était juste légèrement violacée, rien de plus. Il descendit à la cuisine, son estomac criant famine et il faillit retourner dans sa chambre quand il vit son père accoudé à la table mais ce dernier tourna la tête et le salua d'un léger signe de tête.

-Comment va ta tête?

-Bien, merci.

Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés devant le grand hôtel, depuis que Sasuke l'avait insulté et tutoyé.

-C'est arrivé ce matin, j'ai pris le droit de l'ouvrir.

Son père lui désigna une enveloppe sur la table. Sasuke la retourna entre ses doigts, déchiffrant l'inscription, ça venait de la fac de Suna. Il était accepté dans le département de droit pour l'année prochaine…super, mais il n'avait pas envie de faire de droit, en fait, il n'avait pas envie de reprendre les affaires de son père. Sasuke n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait faire, jamais, on avait toujours décidé pour lui mais une chose s'imposait clairement à son esprit: Jamais il ne ferait du droit et jamais il ne ferait le boulot de son père. Non, lui ce qu'il aimerait, ça serait de comprendre le cerveau humain et plus particulièrement celui d'un dégénéré tel que son père.

-Ce n'est pas la meilleure mais au moins tu es admis quelque part. lâcha son père.

-Oui. Approuva maigrement Sasuke avant de retourner dans sa chambre, son père lui avait définitivement coupé l'appétit.

Il s'attela finalement à ses devoirs, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire mais la concentration le fuyait. Il se laissait distraire par un rien, son regard dérivant toujours dehors alors que des flashs de la nuit précédente lui revenaient douloureusement. Le visage de son agresseur le hantait. Que se serait-il passé si Naruto n'était pas arrivé? Cette possibilité n'avait pas encore effleuré l'esprit de l'Uchiha. Qu'est-ce qu'il serait advenu de sa peau si Naruto ne l'avait pas suivi? Peut-être qu'il serait toujours au fond de cette ruelle, le tesson de bouteille enfoncé dans son ventre. Il frissonna, passant ses mains sur son visage pour chasser ces pensées morbides. Naruto était arrivé et tout était rentré dans l'ordre, un point c'est tout.

Ce lundi-là, il avait eu pas mal de peine à se réveiller. La sonnerie du réveil, l'agaçant fortement alors qu'il ne s'étai pas réveiller en avance. Mais le chauffer, au lieu de le déposer devant le lycée, le conduisit chez son médecin traitant qui ausculta rapidement les points de suture. Il n'avait qu'à revenir une semaine plus tard pour enlever les points et le chauffeur le reconduisit au lycée.

Sasuke détestait arriver en plein milieu d'un cours et demeura de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la matinée. Neji et Saï le rejoignirent quand il se rendit à la cantine, leur éternel sourire scotché sur la face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la tête, Sasuke? Demanda Neji.

-Rien qui ne vous regarde. Rétorqua le brun en pénétrant dans le réfectoire.

Sasuke chercha activement du regard une personne, le blond évidemment. Samedi, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le remercier mais ses yeux ne le rencontrèrent pas quand ils se posèrent sur sa table, chose étrange puisque Naruto n'avait pas loupé une seule journée de cous depuis le début de l'année. Sasuke avisa le grand châtain qui trainait toujours avec le blond et se faufila entre les tables jusqu'à lui.

-Hé, il est où Uzumaki? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu lui veux quoi?

-Quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas.

Le type le toisa avant qu'un air inquiet ne se peigne sur son visage.

-Quoi? S'énerva Sasuke.

-Ben, Naruto est introuvable. Il m'a appelé samedi soir pour me dire de ne pas le chercher. Je suis passé à son appartement hier soir et ce matin, il n'y est pas. J'ai appelé son tuteur et il ne sait pas où il est mais il dit qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Expliqua-t-il rapidement, à voix basse.

-Attends, t'es en train de me dire que le blond a disparu?

Le châtain hocha la tête.

Putain, mais c'était quoi cette merde, encore? Ça commençait vraiment à bien faire, les plans galères!

* * *

Je vous rappelle, comme dans le chapitre précédent qu'il est totalement défendu de menacer l'auteure, n'est-ce pas marions? XD. Dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons un Sasuke qui s'inquiète pour son...heu, pardon...le blond. ^^

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteure: **Voilà le chapitre suivant où Sasuke s'inquiète pour le blondinet toujours disparu.

Je remercie donc tous les reviewers, qu'ils soient anonymes ou pas!

Pour ce chapitre, je n'ai pas non plus de musique spéciale à vous recommander mais je l'ai écrit avec "The last night" de Skillet dans les oreilles.

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 7**

**ou**

**Son blond**

Non, Sasuke ne s'inquiétait pas, il était légèrement préoccupé, nuance. Comment ne serait-il pas préoccupé alors que le crétin blond n'avait pas réapparu depuis une semaine déjà? C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Mais bon, puisque son…pote, là, Kiba ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure, il devait bien avoir de ses nouvelles même s'il refusait de les communiquer à l'Uchiha, qui n'avait pas vraiment demandé non plus, hein, soyons d'accord. Mais enfin, vous ne vous poseriez pas des questions, vous, si un élève disparaissait sans laisser de trace? Pas que Sasuke s'en fasse vraiment, il se posait juste quelques questions quand même…Ouais, d'accord! Il se rongeait les sangs de ne pas savoir où le blond avait filé, ça l'agaçait qu'il n'ait pas daigné lui donner des nouvelles et ça agaçait Sasuke encore plus de vouloir de ses nouvelles. En résumé, Sasuke était d'une humeur exécrable.

Respirant calmement, tâchant de sa clamer, Sasuke inspecta sa blessure avant d'aller en cours. Le médecin lui avait retiré les points de suture samedi alors qu'Itachi attendait dans la salle d'attente.

Après tout, peut-être que le blond serait de retour, comme si de rien n'était pas avec son sourire hypocrite scotché sur la face. Sasuke attrapa son sac et le jeta sur son épaule avant de dévaler l'escalier jusqu'à la voiture. À peine avait-il posé un pied dans la cour qu'il chercha frénétiquement le blond du regard, ne le trouvant évidemment pas mais ça ne voulait rien dire; il arrivait souvent en retard, la plupart du temps, il le verrait sans doute à la cantine. D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit Sakura sous l'auvent qui discutait avec Ino et Shikamaru.

Depuis la rentré, il avait définitivement laissé tombé ce péteux de Hyuuga et cet handicapé de Saï au profit de la demoiselle aux cheveux roses qui se révélait être une personne beaucoup plus sympathique que ce qu'il aurait cru au premier abord. Ino l'agaçait toujours autant mais il s'y était fait. Choji et Shikamaru se joignaient souvent à eux et de temps en temps Shino aussi même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Mais Sasuke ne sentait pas vraiment proche d'eux, pas comme avec Sakura. Il lui avait dit d'ailleurs pour le blond et elle avait semblé perplexe.

-Tu l'as trouvé? Demanda tout de suite Sakura.

L'Uchiha hocha sèchement la tête. La jeune fille fit une moue avant de changer de sujet de conversation.

-Ce samedi, le groupe Kazekage donne un concert à Suna, tu veux venir? Proposa-t-elle.

-à Suna?

-Oui, on peut facilement y aller en train, c'est à deux heures d'ici. Allez, viens, ça te fera du bien. Insista la jeune fille.

-Ouais, mais faut que je demande à mon père.

-Dis plutôt que tu vas dormir chez Itachi et tu lui demandes de te couvrir, d'accord?

Sasuke acquiesça, ça lui changerait les idées même s'il ne connaissait pas ce groupe. Mais en entrant dans le bâtiment, il ne put se retenir de jeter un coup d'œil dans la cour remplie de visages différents sauf qu'il n'y avait pas celui qu'il cherchait. La matinée passa, comme toutes les autres, les profs leur répétant sans cesse qu'il ne restait plus tant de ce temps pour s'inscrire dans une université ou en apprentissage.

À la fin du dernier cours de la matinée, il s'éclipsa rapidement, parcourant les couloirs au pas de course jusqu'à la classe du brun.

-Hé, Inuzuka! S'écria Sasuke en le voyant descendre l'escalier.

Le châtain se retourna et une moue agacée se dessina sur son visage aux traits tirés.

-Non, Uchiha, il ne m'a pas appelé! S'exaspéra Kiba en continuant son chemin.

-Tu as été voir à son appart?

-Quel appart? Tu as oublié que tu l'avais fichu dehors?

-Mais…il dort où depuis tout ce temps? S'étonna Sasuke, persuadé que le blond avait retrouvé un nouveau logement depuis longtemps.

-Oh, à droite et à gauche. Chez moi de temps en temps, chez son parrain où chez un certain Gaara.

-Mais tu ne sais pas du tout où il est?

-Putain, Uchiha, crois-moi! Si je le savais, je te l'aurais déjà dit pour que tu me foutes la paix, c'est clair? S'énerva l'Inuzuka.

Sasuke arrêta de le suivre, pas tout à fait convaincu quand même. Comment ce gars pouvait ne pas s'inquiéter alors que son ami avait disparu? Il devait forcément avoir de ses nouvelles, c'était obligé.

Le blond commençait vraiment à lui courir sur le haricot alors qu'il n'était même pas là. Sasuke redescendit, rejoignant Sakura à la cantine. Tous parlaient du concert de ce fameux groupe, laissant Sasuke plongé dans ses réflexions. Non, c'était définitif, il n'arrivait pas à ce sortir l'autre idiot de la tête, il avait beau essayer, rien n'y faisait. Il se répétait sans cesse que le blond allait bien, c'était certain mais et si…si quoi? Si quelque chose lui était arrivé? Oui mais qu'est-ce qui lui serait arrivé?

Sasuke se massa les tempes, sentant le mal de crâne poindre alors que les voix de ses camarades résonnaient autour de lui.

-Et toi, Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu feras l'année prochaine? Lui demanda alors Ino.

-Je…j'irai à l'université.

-Oui, ça on s'en doutait mais laquelle?

-ça ne te regarde pas. Répondit-il sèchement.

La blonde fit la moue mais se replongea bien vite dans une autre conversation, le laissant tranquille alors que Sakura lui jetait un regard noir.

-Quoi? Demande Sasuke.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas où tu veux aller que tu dois être aussi sec! Rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lancer une réplique sanglante…qui tomba à l'eau.

-ça va te fatigue pas. Lâcha Sakura.

Non mais de quel droit elle se permettait de…le remettre à sa place… Bon, il avouait qu'il était un peu voir même beaucoup sur les nerfs et il préféra s'éclipser, gagnant rapidement la petite salle de musique pour retrouver son piano. Il s'installa sur le tabouret, fit craquer sa nuque et posa ses doigts sur les touches.

Oui mais voilà, il jouait faux, trop vite, trop précipité. C'était bien simple, dès qu'il essayait de s'absorber dans quelque chose le visage du blond revenait hanter ses pensées et il devenait aussi gauche qu'un manche à balais. Avec un soupir d'agacement, il posa ses coudes sur le piano, plongeant sa tête dans ses mains et respira lentement, profondément pour oublier, comme il le faisait si souvent avant pour se vider la tête. Ça marcha, au début, se concentrant uniquement sur sa respiration, il ne pensait plus à son crétin blond mais seulement au début et bien vite, quand il fut calme, les yeux rieurs revinrent obséder l'esprit de l'Uchiha.

Sasuke se releva promptement, récupérant sa veste alors qu'il claquait la porte de la salle, plus énervé qu'auparavant. Il remonta les escaliers, bien décidé à se sortir le blond de la tête coûte que coûte. D'un bond pas, il se dirigeait vers le parc quand son regard fut attiré par les prospectus proposés à l'entrée du lycée.

C'était toutes les différentes universités pour lesquelles on pouvait postuler. Sasuke ne les avait jamais regardés, sachant déjà que son père avait tout prévu pour son avenir alors il s'arrêta, suivant du regard tous les papillons de couleur tandis qu'il se souvenait que, pour le moment, il allait à la fac de Suna l'année prochaine pour faire du droit. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha des tracts, les effleurant du bout des doigts quand il tomba sur ce qu'il voulait. Rapidement, il enfila le dépliant dans sa poche et repartit trouver Sakura.

Sasuke sortit par le parking, évitant ainsi le chauffeur qui l'attendrait à l'entrée du lycée, il fallait d'abord qu'il passe chez son frère avant de rentrer. Le brun se retrouva à poireauter sous l'abribus, la bise glaciale cinglant son visage, il pesta de nouveau contre ce bus de malheur qui n'arrivait pas et s'attira le regard noir d'un petit vieux. Devant l'immense immeuble où habitait son frère, il eut un doute: et s'il n'était pas là? Ou accompagné? Il n'aurait pas l'air idiot. Oui, mais il était déjà devant l'immeuble alors autant y aller.

Sasuke n'hésita pas à sonner et entendit le pas traînant d'Itachi qui vint lui ouvrir. Quand il ouvrit la porte, la bouche de son frère s'entrouvrit, ses cheveux étaient mouillés et il portait un vieux training.

-Je ne dérange pas? Demanda Sasuke sans ciller.

-Heu…non pas du tout, entre. Proposa Itachi en s'effaçant.

Sasuke s'installa tout de suite sur le canapé, comme l'autre jour, attendant qu'Itachi vienne lui aussi s'asseoir. Il semblait aussi surpris que la dernière fois et toujours aussi dubitatif quant à la présence de son petit frère dans son salon.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide. Commença Sasuke de but en blanc.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour ça. Répondit Sasuke en sortant le prospectus de sa poche et en le posant sur la table basse.

Les doigts fins d'Itachi s'en saisir, observant le feuillet bleu, vantant les mérites de cette fac spécialisée en psychologie.

-Tu veux y entrer? Tu te souviens que c'est ce que je voulais faire? Lâcha Itachi avec un demi-sourire.

-Oui, ça emmerdera doublement père. Riposta le brun avec le même demi-sourire.

-Tu veux faire ça uniquement pour ça? S'enquit son frère.

-Non, c'est vraiment ce que je veux faire mais père m'a déjà inscrit dans une multitude de fac, en droit. Il ne voudra jamais que j'aille dans celle-ci. Expliqua-t-il en désignant le dépliant du menton.

-Moi, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose mais peut-être devrais-tu demander de l'aide à nos grands-parents?

Leurs grands-parents? Ça devait bien faire trois qu'il ne les avait pas revus et que leur existence se limitait à une carte envoyée tous les Noëls et pour ses anniversaires. C'était un sujet sensible, Sasuke savait juste que son père ne s'entendait pas ou plus avec ses parents pour des raisons d'argent et d'héritage, évidemment.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils peuvent m'aider?

-Ils ont un certain nombre de contact, bien plus que père et pourront sans aucun problème le berner pour te faire entrer dans cette université. De plus, ça leur fera plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles de leur petit-fils et ils seront trop contents de t'aider à désobéir aux ordres de père. Parce que que veux-tu que je fasse, moi? Je pourrais essayer de le convaincre mais c'est une entreprise vouée à l'échec, tu le sais bien.

-C'est une idée…et sinon…tu n'as pas des nouvelles de Naruto Uzumaki?

-Gaara m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait plus revu depuis une bonne semaine, pourquoi? S'irrita Sasuke.

-Parce qu'il n'est plus venu encore depuis que je me suis fait agressé, voilà pourquoi!

-Tu sembles énervé.

-Je ne suis pas énervé, je voudrais juste savoir où cet abruti a disparu! Cria presque Sasuke.

-Comment ça disparu?

-Disparu comme plus là! J'ai demandé à un de ces potes là, Kiba Inuzuka. Il a pas l'air plus inquiet que ça même s'il n'a pas de nouvelles.

-Sasuke, tu t'en fais sûrement pour rien, c'est un grand garçon, d'accord? Il sait se débrouiller tout seul.

Sasuke n'insista pas, laissant couler alors que le silence s'installait dans le salon. Itachi était retourné à la contemplation du prospectus, ses sourcils élégamment froncés. Ouais, Sasuke devrait arrêter de se faire un sang d'encre mais c'était plus fort que lui, pourtant, pendant cette grosse demi-heure, le blond avait été absent de ses pensées, lui laissant le répit qu'il souhaitait tant.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Le plafond était encore et toujours uniformément blanc alors que son esprit divaguait pour toujours revenir à la même question: Qu'est-ce que fichait le blond? Cette question l'agaçait au plus au point ainsi que toutes les variantes qui contenait les mots « blond », « crétin » et encore « abruti ». Itachi devait bien avoir raison, Naruto savait se débrouiller, il était majeur et ex-chef de gang, après tout, il devait pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul, non? Alors pourquoi il y pensait? C'était un cercle vicieux sans fin dont Sasuke n'arrivait pas à s'échapper.

Il se releva sur les coudes, son regard se posant immédiatement sur son portable. Mais comment le blond pourrait-il l'appeler alors qu'il n'avait même pas son numéro? Sasuke devait se rendre à l'évidence, il devenait neuneu. Il se leva lourdement, sortant de sa poche le morceau de papier sur lequel Itachi avait écrit le numéro de ses grands-parents, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de les appeler.

Nerveusement, il composa le numéro, sursautant presque quand la voix de sa grand-mère retentit dans le combiné.

-Oui?

-Allo, c'est Sasuke. Lâcha-t-il.

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne et Sasuke se demanda si sa grand-mère était toujours là.

-Sasuke? Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre! Comment vas-tu?

-Oui, oui, ça va mais j'aurais besoin d'aider.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il chuchotait dans le combiné du téléphone bien que son père soit déjà reparti en voyage d'affaires.

-Pour quoi mon chou? Demanda la voix quelque peu chevrotante de sa grand-mère.

-Je voudrais intégrer l'université de psychologie de Kiri.

-Ah oui?

-Oui mais père…

-N'en dis pas plus; il t'a inscrit à toutes les universités de droit que comptait le pays?

-Oui. Souffla Sasuke.

-Je vois…je vais en parler à ton grand-père. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va arranger ça et mon chou…n'hésite pas à appeler pour passer un petit coucou de temps en temps, d'accord?

-Oui…merci.

-Mais c'est normal mon chou. Je te rappelle, d'accord?

-Oui, à bientôt.

-C'est ça.

Sasuke raccrocha, le cœur étonnement plus léger que quelques minutes plus tôt. Si sa grand-mère disait qu'elle s'en chargeait c'était que tout allait s'arranger, au moins une bonne chose de faite, il n'avait plus qu'à retourner à ses pensées autour de son blond, encore.

Une autre semaine, une autre putain de semaine était passée sans nouvelle du crétin blond alors Itachi pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, Sasuke se rongeait les foies! Il y avait quand même eut un point positif dans cet semaine d'enfer, son grand-père avait rappelé, confirmant qu'il avait bien inscrit Sasuke dans cette fac et qu'il avait donné sa propre adresse pour éviter que Fugaku soit au courant tout en lui faisant croire que Sasuke allait bien à Suna l'année prochaine. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se trouver un appartement. Oui mais ça, c'était bien le dernier des soucis de Sasuke, lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était avoir des nouvelles de l'autre crétin. De plus, penser qu'il devrait suivre Sakura et sa bande jusqu'à Suna, pendant deux heures de train ne l'enchantait guère. Il avait demandé à Itachi, comme l'avait suggéré Sakura, de le couvrir en disant qu'il passait la nuit chez lui.

Le regard de Sasuke était fixé sur la vitre du train. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit et le ciel était couvert, ne laissant pas passer la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. Son souffle produisait de la buée contre la vitre et son front y était appuyé alors que Sakura et Ino jacassaient. Shikamaru dormait, Choji mangeait ses chips et Shino lisait. Sasuke soupira, se tortilla un instant, mal à l'aise dans les vêtements que Sakura l'avait forcé à mettre, il trouvait son jeans noir trop serré à son goût et était-il nécessaire que le col de sa chemise blanche soit si ouvert?

Enfin, d'ici quelques instants, ils allaient arriver à Suna pour assister au concert. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à y aller vu comme le train était bondé d'adolescents braillards. Sasuke s'absorba de nouveau dans la contemplation du paysage, des yeux bleus obnubilant ses pensées.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Sakura prit la tête de l'expédition pour les mener dans la salle où avait lieu le concert. Les rues étaient remplies de monde, de bruits de trafic et de discussions et ce fut une vraie épreuve de traverser toute cette foule tout en restant ensemble.

Sasuke prit son mal en patience alors qu'ils arrivaient à la fille d'attente, vers le guichet. Un petit panneau indiquait pas moins d'une heure de queue à partir de là où ils étaient et il se demanda encore pourquoi il était venu. Il observa les gens passer, leur tenu, leur coiffure, leur allure, ça l'occupait, comme autre chose quand il vit passer une tignasse blonde très reconnaissable. Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds, pas de doute, c'était bien le blond.

-Sakura! Donne-moi mon billet, je reviens!

-Quoi? Mais…

-Donne-le moi, je vous rejoins plus tard! S'écria le brun.

La jeune fille lui tendit son billet avec réticence et Sasuke plongea dans la foule.

Heureusement que le blond était grand et que ses cheveux étaient visibles de loin. Après tout le mouron qu'il s'était fait, Sasuke n'allait pas le lâcher. Il s'élança difficilement à sa poursuite, jouant des coudes pour se faufiler entre la foule. Il traversa la place, suivit le blond dans un grand boulevard, tournant dans une ruelle, ressortant sur une autre place. Le crétin blond entra alors dans un bar et Sasuke se présenta à l'entrée.

-Ta carte d'identité. Demanda le videur.

-Non, Je veux juste parle à une personne! Je ne veux pas rentrer et…

-écoute microbe, soit tu me montres ta putain de carte d'identité soit tu dégages, pigé?

-Pigé. Répondit sèchement Sasuke.

Le brun contourna le bâtiment, longeant le mur du bar pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre sortie et revint sur la place. Il n'allait pas abandonner comme ça. Mais pourquoi diable ce crétin s'était enfilé dans ce bar interdit au mineur? Il n'aurait pas pu aller boire un café au restaurant familial du coin, non? Non.

Sasuke bougonna toujours dans sa barbe, s'asseyant sur un banc, bien décidé à attendre que le blond ressorte puisqu'il ne pouvait pas aller le chercher lui-même. Il faisait froid, la bise le gelait alors qu'il commençait à claquer des dents, il se releva marchant un peu sans trop s'éloigner et jeta un coup d'œil à son portable pour voir l'heure; le concert devait déjà avoir dû commencer vu depuis le temps qu'il attendait devant ce fichu bar.

À 22h09, il commençait à désespérer et la place se vidait petit à petit, le laissant seul dans le froid à attendre comme un crétin. Il aurait pu se satisfaire d'avoir aperçu le blond de loin, non? Plutôt que de lui courir après! Et pour lui dire quoi, qui plus est? Sasuke se sentait bête, incroyablement bête alors qu'il attendait là, à se geler les miches tout seul dans le froid. Il était presque tenté de rentrer chez lui, à présent ou, tout du moins, de retourner au concert quand une voie l'interpella.

-Uchiha?

Le brun se retourna vivement, le blond se tenait à quelques mètres devant lui, une expression surprise peinte sur ses traits bronzés.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré! Hurla Sasuke avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

-Sasuke, attends moi! S'écria le blond en lui courant après.

-Casse-toi!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda le blond.

-Je te cherchais tu crois quoi!

-Tu me cherchais? Répéta le crétin blond, dubitatif.

-Oui! Parce que monsieur n'avait pas daigné donné le moindre signe de vie depuis deux semaines! Cria Sasuke, sa voix beaucoup plus aiguë que d'habitude.

-Tu t'inquiétais. Souffla le blond, complètement ahuri.

-Bon dieu mais quel crétin tu fais! Je ne m'inquiétais pas! Éructa Sasuke.

-Ah…alors pourquoi tu es là?

-Parce que j'allai voir un concert!

-Pourquoi tu n'y es pas, alors?

-Mais je t'en pose des questions, moi? Aboya Sasuke en accélérant le pas.

-Est-ce que tu sais au moins ou tu vas comme ça? S'enquit poliment Naruto.

-Loin de toi. S'époumona Sasuke.

La main du crétin blond se referma sur son bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à regarder Naruto dans en face. Son visage était grave et pourtant, ses yeux étaient moqueurs. Il se rapprocha, empêchant Sasuke de se reculer alors qu'il se collait presque au brun qui sentait sa respiration s'accélérer.

-Alors comme ça, tu t'inquiétais pour moi? Demanda le blond, son souffle chaud chatouillant l'oreille de Sasuke qui en frissonna.

-Pas du tout. Répondit-il le plus froidement possible mais de légers trémolos dans sa voix le trahissaient.

-Tu es sûr? Insista le blond en se penchant d'avantage, rapprochant toujours plus sa bouche de l'oreille de Sasuke, sa main serrant toujours le bras de l'Uchiha.

-Totalement. Trancha Sasuke mais sa voix n'était qu'un glapissement ridicule.

-Et bien moi, je crois que tu me mens. Argua le blond en soufflant dans le cou pâle.

-Non. Nia le brun, sa voix ridiculement tremblante et aiguë.

-Dis-moi la vérité, Sa-su-ke. Chuchota-t-il en faisant rouler le prénom du brun sur sa langue.

Sasuke était perdu, il sentait le souffle du blond sur sa gorge et ne voyait pas son visage alors que la main le tenait toujours fermement. Il percevait aussi la chaleur du blond qui l'entourait et la façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom…

-Je veux la vérité. Murmura plus fermement le blond.

-Oui, je m'inquiétais. Bafouilla maladroitement le blond.

-Bah, tu vois quand tu veux. S'exclama joyeusement le blond en s'éloignant et en le relâchant. J'avais deux trois trucs à régler et qui ne pouvaient pas attendre.

-Tu penses bien que tu ne vas pas t'en tirer avec une explication aussi simpliste, hein? Répliqua le brun.

-Ouais, je sais mais tu devrais rentrer. Je reviendrais dans deux ou trois jours. Précisa le blond.

-Non, je vais à mon concert.

-Tu sais y retourner?

-Oui.

-Bien alors, à plus, Sa-su-ke. Souffla-t-il tout en se penchant et en effleurant la joue du brun de ses lèvres avant de filer plus vite qu'une ombre dans la nuit.

Le cœur de Sasuke battait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il sentait ses joues le brûler et que sa respiration était plus qu'hachée.

Le blond voulait sa mort, c'était obligé.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il ne vous aura pas trop laissé sur votre faim. Dans le chapitre suivant, je ne suis toujours pas gentille avec Sasuke, pour changer XD.

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici donc le chapitre suivant où notre pauvre Sasuke se laisse entraîner par la musique sans trop penser aux conséquences...

Je remerci, comme toujours, tous les reviewers!

Pour la musique...je dirais "Mr. Brightside" de The Killers. Bonne lecture!

**Discalmer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient toujours pas.

**Chapitre 8**

**ou**

**le nouvel an**

La neige tombait doucement, recouvrant le paysage, sans un bruit, flouant les détails alors que Sasuke était accoudé à la fenêtre de leur hôtel. Ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils étaient là, pour les vacances et il s'emmerdait déjà comme un rat mort. La semaine dernière, le blond était revenu en cours, certes, mais un pansement barrait sa gorge et son bras gauche était en écharpe. Non, Sasuke ne s'était pas inquiété, il avait juste failli mourir noyé dans l'angoisse mais il ne s'inquiétait plus.

Le brun avait bien essayé de lui parler mais, inexplicablement, le blond l'avait évité toute la semaine, il ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard et maintenant, il allait devoir attendre deux semaines pour s'expliquer? Pas étonnant qu'il soit déjà sur les nerfs.

Oui, déjà, parce que, généralement, il ressortait tout sauf reposé de ces vacances-ci. La première raison étant qu'il les passait, enfermé dans un hôtel et que tous les soirs, ou presque, les dîners s'enchaînaient avec les associés, les clients, les concurrents, il en passait et pas des meilleurs, de son père. La deuxième était que son père ne le lâchait pas et que son masque froid, plat, indifférent devait être là, fidèle à son poste, encré sur son visage mais ça faisait déjà un petit bout de temps que Sasuke ne pouvait plus le maintenir, ce masque. C'était devenu tout simplement trop difficile et trop contraignant, alors, au lieu que ses yeux brillent de détermination et de caractère, comme autrefois, ils étaient juste terriblement vides et éteints, aujourd'hui.

Son souffle formait de la buée sur la vitre alors qu'il observait le va-et-vient des skieurs dans leur combinaison colorées, essayant tant bien que mal de porter leur matériel, les snowboarders qui se la jouaient devant des groupes de filles recouvertes de pompons et de bottes en fourrure et les moniteurs qui discutaient entre eux, leur combinaison rouge repérable de loin. Et lui, il était là, il attendait que l'on vienne déposer sa tenue pour le dîner de ce soir, celui du 24 décembre. Le plus important, la soirée de Noël.

Cette période de fêtes le déprimait toujours car, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais passé un Noël chez lui, des montagnes de cadeaux sous le sapin, sa mère qui aurait cuisiné une bûche, l'attente fébrile jusqu'au matin pour ouvrir ses cadeaux…tout ça, il ne l'avait pas connu mais il avait vécu les soirées interminables dans la fumée des cigares, les blagues grivoises des ivrognes, les discussions à voix basse quant à de nouveaux projets, les léger applaudissement quand l'organisateur de la soirée clôturait le repas par un long discours; voilà ce qu'était Noël, pour lui.

De plus, cette année, Itachi n'était pas présent. Ironie du sort, non? Autant, les autres années, il aurait tout donné pour que son frère soit absent et ne lui rappelle pas cette rivalité douloureuse entre eux autant, cette année, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que son frère soit là mais leur père lui en voulait toujours d'avoir abandonné ses études alors que Sasuke voulait suivre les mêmes que lui.

À propos de ça, justement, son grand-père lui avait confirmé qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à se désinscrire de la fac de Suna et l'affaire était gagnée, néanmoins, Sasuke attendait le dernier délai pour retarder le moment où les foudres de son père s'abattraient sur lui. En prison, il avait l'impression d'être en prison. Il pouvait se déplacer, aller où bon lui semblait mais il ne pouvait pas avoir ses opinions, ses envies, ses désirs, il devait être comme on le lui disait et ça l'oppressait, il sentait que quelque chose montait toujours plus et, un jour, ça finirait, inévitablement, par exploser. Mais pour le moment, il se résigna à aller ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour récupérer sa tenue et se prépara.

C'était sa mère qui devait venir le chercher, elle semblait fatiguée et le fond de teint n'était pas totalement parvenu à masquer ses cernes.

-Sasuke, tu es prêt? Ton père nous attend. Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Son masque était en place.

-Oui, j'arrive.

La salle était déjà pleine, exhalant le luxe et l'hypocrisie. Sasuke ne prêtait même plus attention à ses décors tant il était habitué à cet étalage de richesses. Il ne connaissait même pas la moitié des gens qu'il saluait alors qu'eux, ils semblaient tous savoir qui il était. Son père les attendait, son visage toujours fermé, avant de s'élancer dans l'arène, c'était l'effet que ça faisait à Sasuke, des chiens qui se battait pour un morceau d'os dans une arène aux allures de palais.

La soirée passa, semblable aux autres mais il fut soulagé pour une chose, ce soir-là, ni Neji ni Saï n'était présent. Ils étaient toujours aussi inséparables et avaient, apparemment, décidé de lui pourrir la vie avec application durant ces vacances. Sans parler que son père exigeait qu'il passe ses journées sur les pistes, avec eux.

Sasuke n'avait qu'une envie, aller se coucher et se réveiller uniquement quand ce cauchemar aurait pris fin.

Il allait vraiment mettre son poing dans leur gueule!

Assis à la terrasse du restaurant de la station, Sasuke tentait de garder son clame, engoncé dans sa combinaison, il respirait calmement, s'appliquant à ne rien répondre aux provocations de ces deux abrutis.

-Mais tu crois réellement, qu'il serra capable de reprendre la société de son père? Demanda Saï à Neji.

-Ben dans la mesure où même son père semble incapable de mener ses affaires correctement, je ne pense pas non.

-C'est dommage, qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire?

-Tu sais bien qu'il n'en sait rien, on lui a toujours tout présenté sur un plateau doré sans lui demander son avis. Il est tellement égoïste que sa mère préférerait sûrement se pendre. Ricana Neji.

Sasuke se leva, les poings crispés le long de ces flans. Là, il commençait juste un saturer un petit peu mais alors rien qu'un petit peu. Il se rapprocha de Neji qui ricanait toujours, le souleva par le col pour coller sa bouche vers son oreille.

-écoute-moi bien, espèce d'arriéré, j'en ai rien à branler que vous vous foutiez de ma gueule ou de celle de mon père, pigé? Mais en ce qui concerne me mère, tu ne sais rien alors tu vas fermer ta sale petite gueule de fouine parce que je te rappelle que, pour le moment, ma famille a bien plus d'influence que la tienne et que je reste le rejeton Uchiha alors si j'ai envie de te voir crever, castré au fond d'un caniveau avec tes yeux seuls pour pleurer, je peux le faire, compris? Menaça sourdement Sasuke en relâchant la veste de Neji.

Ce dernier retomba sur son siège, le visage impassible mais le teint plus blanc que la neige qui les entourait.

-Désolé, messieurs, mais je me sens un peu fatigué, je vous laisse.

Sasuke posa sur la table de quoi payer sa consommation et partit d'un pas rapide, un sourire léger flottant sur ses lèvres.

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin, il ne restait plus que la soirée du nouvel an et tout serait terminé, il pourrait alors retourner à sa petite vie tranquille. C'était peut-être la pire soirée car elle était censée représenter un nouveau départ pour l'année à venir et il la passait en compagnie de quinquagénaires libidineux qui n'avaient que le mot « argent » en bouche, magnifique poue d'éventuelles bonnes résolutions, non?

Sasuke se préparait lentement, ajustant sa cravate et sa chemise qui ne voulait pas rester dans son pantalon. Le miroir lui renvoyait son expression, lasse de tout alors que ses yeux n'étaient même plus noirs mais tout simplement une porte ouverte sur son âme, vide. Il se recoiffa, fuyant ce regard de mort avant de sortir de la salle de bains et d'effleurer le miroir de ses doigts.

Il descendit à la réception de l'hôtel, se dirigeant à l'endroit où son père lui avait donné rendez vous, il allait tourner dans le couloir quand on le tira sèchement en arrière et qu'une main le bâillonnait. Il s'écrasa contre un torse et se débattit comme un beau diable alors qu'il se faisait tirer dans un coin un peu plus tranquille et dépourvu de caméra de surveillance.

-Calme-toi, Uchiha! S'exclama une voix reconnaissable entre mille pour Sasuke.

Mais qu'est-ce que le blond fichait là?

Le brun porta ses mains à sa bouche, tirant sur celle du blond pour qu'il cesse de le museler. Le blond le lâcha et il se retourna pour fusiller Naruto du regard. Ses yeux glissèrent alors, immanquablement, sur sa gorge et sur le pansement qui y était. Son bras semblait remis, au moins, vu comme il l'avait traîné dans ce coin.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici? Murmura furieusement Sasuke.

-Je viens sauver, une nouvelle fois. la princesse en détresse.

-Je te jure que tu as vraiment un humour pourri, Uzumaki! S'énerva Sasuke.

-Plus sérieusement, avec Kiba et toute ta bande on s'est dit que tu devais bien t'ennuyer à tes soirées de riches alors on est venu te proposer quelque chose de plus…ludique. Chuchota le blond.

-Quelque chose de plus ludique, hein?

-Oui, comme une fête ou un truc dans le genre. Une de mes…connaissances organise LA fête de la station.

-C'est bon, je viens. Trancha Sasuke.

Naruto sourit, moqueusement avant de reprendre, encore plus bas, obligeant l'Uchiha à se pencher sur lui.

-Tu vas avoir des ennuis. Le prévint-il.

-Pas autant que si je fous mon poing dans la figure de Saï et de Neji. Rétorqua le brun.

Naruto sourit d'un air entendu et lui indiqua de la suivre, sans un bruit, il s'enfonça alors dans les cuisines.

-On ne sort pas par la porte?

-Pas si tu ne veux pas te faire repérer. Rétorqua Naruto en se mettant à courir alors que les cuisiniers faisaient comme s'ils ne voyaient rien même s'ils souriaient largement.

Sasuke le suivait, slalomant entre le personnel, évitant tant bien que mal les obstacles alors que le blond ouvrait une petite porte donnant dans une ruelle étroite où six silhouettes les attendaient. Sakura rit légèrement en constant la tête ahurie du brun et Kiba s'esclaffa à cause du costard de l'Uchiha.

-C'est clair qu'on ne va pas passer inaperçu vu comme t'es fringué.

Sasuke lui tria la langue, sortit sa chemise de son pantalon, défit sa cravate en la laissant lâche autour de son cou et ouvrit sa veste noir cintrée et déboutonna le haut de sa chemise.

-ça te va, Inuzuka, j'ai l'air assez débraillé comme ça? Demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

La petite troupe éclata de rire et se mit en marche sous la neige, d'un bond pas, se dirigeant vers le centre de la station. Sasuke sourit, réellement, sans se forcer alors qu'il imaginait la tête de son père qui l'attendait, en vain.

La fête se passait dans une boîte de nuit, Naruto fit un signe au videur et on les laissa entrer sans autre, ils dépassèrent tous les gens, qui faisaient la queue pour rentrer, sous leurs protestations et Sasuke se retrouva un peu paumé.

Les stroboscopes balayaient toutes la salle dans la pénombre, les basses de la musique faisaient trembler les murs alors que les gens se serraient sur la piste de danser, collant leur corps les uns aux autres. Ils s'installèrent sur des canapés disposés au fond de la salle, la chaleur était étouffante et Sasuke abandonna bien vite sa veste alors que Shikamaru s'affalait sur un des fauteuils.

-Sasuke, viens! On va danser! S'exclama Sakura en le tirant par la main manche.

Sasuke secoua la tête, s'excusant mais la danse ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Sakura n'en tint pas rigueur, le tirant à sa suite parmi les danseurs alors qu'elle posait d'autorité les mains de l'Uchiha sur ses hanches.

-Non mais Sakura, je ne sais pas danser. plaida-t-il.

-Pas besoin de savoir, tu fais de la musique non? Tu as du rythme? Alors laisse-toi aller! Cria-t-elle pour couvrir la musique.

Impuissant, Sasuke fit se qu'elle dit, suivant ses déhanchements, laissant la musique le pénétrer et suivit son rythme, se collant d'avantage à la jeune fille, bougeant contre elle, prenant le contrôle de leur mouvements, lentement alors qu'il se laissait aller. Perdu au milieu de la foule, Sasuke ne distinguait que Sakura qui dansait contre lui, se rendant à peine compte de la présence des autres qui les avaient rejoints. Sakura le délaissa, collant ses reins au bassin de Kiba alors que Sasuke continuait de danser, sentant le blond se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Ses mains se pausèrent sur la taille de Sasuke alors que le brun sentait le torse de Naruto se coller à son dos, épousant son corps, suivant ses déhanchements. Sasuke ne pensait plus, il se laissait bercer par cette chaleur qui l'entourait, cette musique qui pulsait douloureusement à ses tympans et à ce corps qui se collait au sien.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent enlacés comme ça, le temps semblant inexistant dans cette espace alors qu'il percevait les muscles de Naruto dans son dos, son bassin serré contre ses reins, ses bras l'entourant et ses mains posées sur son ventre.

Puis la musique s'arrêta et le compte à rebours commença, tout le monde le hurlant alors que Naruto l'entourait toujours de ses bras et chuchotait les nombres à son oreille de sa voix grave et un peu rauque. La musique reprit au « zéro » et les « bonne année » résonnèrent aux oreilles de Sasuke qui ne les entendait pas vraiment mais se concentrait sur le « Bonne année, Sa-su-ke » prononcé par Naruto.

Les verres circulaient dans la foule, Naruto en mit un d'autorité dans les mains de Sasuke qui était déjà ivre, dans un certain sens, de la présence du blond. Il dansait encore, sans s'arrêter contre ce corps si chaud et le retour dans la réalité serait sans doute difficile.

À 6h30, Sakura lança l'idée de rentrer alors que Kiba était mort de rire et surtout ivre mort, Choji avait disparu avec Ino et Shino dansait toujours, collé à un petit rouquin alors que Shikamaru s'était endormi sur le canapé. Sasuke se leva lourdement du canapé, titubant un peu en suivant la jeune fille hors de la salle qui commençait à se vider dangereusement.

Dehors, l'aube commençait à poindre le bout de son nez et Sasuke les accompagna jusqu'à la gare où il prenait le train de 7h00 pour redescendre en ville alors que lui, il allait devoir faire fasse à son père. Il avait déjà mal à la tête et l'air froid lui faisait un bien fou, lui remettant les idées un peu en place.

Sakura lui fit un petit signe avant de pousser Kiba, Shikamaru et Shino dans le train. Ino et Choji y étaient déjà.

-Tu vas réussir à rentrer? Demanda Naruto en observant le visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude de Sasuke.

-Ouais, ça va aller. Acquiesça le brun.

Naruto hocha la tête, passa à côté de lui, prenant discrètement sa main alors qu'il y glissait un morceau de papier et qu'il frôlait les doigts de l'Uchiha en une légère caresse aussi chaude que si Sasuke avait plongé son poing dans la lave. Puis il monta dans le train, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sasuke resta sur le quai jusqu'à ce que le train parte, cinq minutes plus tard, Sakura ayant ouvert la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse entendre leurs bêtises et le train partit, le laissant définitivement seul dans l'air froid du petit matin. Il attendit encore un peu avant de desserrer son poing et de défroisser le morceau de papier sur lequel était inscrit un numéro de téléphone. Son coeur fit inexpliquablement un bond dans sa poitrine.

Il resta encore un moment, respirant à plein poumon l'air caractéristique de la montagne et sortit son portable qu'il avait mis, précédemment, sous silencieux. Pas moins de 20 appels en absence s'affichaient sur son écran, un numéro qu'il connaissait bien, celui de son père. Il soupira lourdement, c'était nettement moins drôle maintenant.

D'un pas traînant, il retourna à l'hôtel, croisant des groupes de jeunes qui rentraient et les petits vieux qui allaient boire leur café matinal. Sasuke franchit la réception de l'hôtel, appelant l'ascenseur et entra dans sa chambre.

Son père était là, fulminant de colère alors qu'il faisait les cents pas.

-Où étais-tu! Hurla-t-il.

-Dehors, avec des amis. Répondit difficilement Sasuke.

-Tu es saoul. Cracha son père, dégoûté.

-Juste un peu. Approuva Sasuke.

-J'espère que tu réalises la honte que tu es pour la famille? Imagines-tu que j'ai dû inventer une excuse plausible quand on me demandait pourquoi tu n'étais pas là alors qu'on t'avait vu à la station, plus tôt dans l'après-midi? Éructa son père.

Sasuke porta ses doigts à ses temps alors que son père monologuait toujours, les mots « incapable », « indigne » et « honteux » revenaient souvent, rien qui ne changeait de d'habitude. Il partit finalement, claquant la porte au préalable et Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller alors qu'il s'allongeait sur son lit, s'endormant en se remémorant le contact chaud du corps de Naruto contre le sien. Ça aussi, faudrait s'expliquer, plus tard.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura contenté! Dans le prochain, Sasuke se pose encore et toujours des question sur ce qu'a fait Naruto quand il a disparu et on en apprend plus sur le passé du blond.

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici donc le chapitre 9 où Sasuke se pose des questions, beaucoup de questions.

Je remercie, évidemment, tous les reviewers!

Pour la musique, je recommande "Everything" de Lifehouse. Bonne lecture.

**Note: **Je poste deux chapitres de suite parce que je pars dimanche pour deux semaines en vacances à Biarritz et...ouais, vous vous en foutez, je sais! mais c'est juste pour vous prévenir que le chapitre 11 ne viendra pas avant deux semaines, voilà!

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 9**

**ou**

**Quelle importance?**

Sasuke avait froid, assis sur le toit du lycée, il regardait la cour en contrebas. Il était venu là pour réfléchir alors que deux heures de français venaient de tomber, le prof étant malade. C'était jeudi et il n'avait pas reparlé au blond depuis le nouvel an, il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis ce qui s'était…passé. Mais par contre, il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Il avait fait ça alors qu'il n'était plus vraiment maître de lui-même, il s'était laissé porté par le mouvement, par l'ambiance, par la musique, il avait tout simplement cessé de réfléchir pendant un moment et s'était laissé aller, vraiment, sans réfléchir ni penser aux conséquences même s'il n'y en avait pas, pour le moment. Naruto ne lui avait pas prêté plus d'attention que d'habitude mais quand Sasuke avait accroché son regard, mardi, à la cantine, il y avait lu quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas avant et, même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était, ça lui avait remué l'estomac.

Il aurait aussi pu appeler le blond, s'il lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone s'était bien pour quelque chose, non? De plus, il ne savait toujours pas ce que Naruto avait trafiqué à Suna pendant plus de deux semaines.

Bon, pas que cette danse représentât vraiment quelque chose mais pourquoi y pensait-il autant alors? Pourquoi sa respiration et son cœur s'accélérait-ils quand il se remémorait les grandes mains du blond sur lui, sur son ventre? Pourquoi n'osait-il plus le regarder quand il se souvenait de ses reins plaqué contre son bassin? Est-ce que ça avait vraiment été sans importance? Est-ce que le blond lui en donnait à cette danse, de l'importance? Et si ça l'était, important, pourquoi ça le serait? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'important dans un danse entre deux…deux quoi? Amis, ils ne l'étaient pas, ennemis non plus, ou pas tout à fait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre? De simple connaissance? Est-ce que de simple connaissance dansaient comme ça? Est-ce qu'une simple connaissance se serait introduite chez lui pour le menacer? Est-ce qu'il aurait fait expulser de chez lui une simple connaissance? Mais s'ils n'étaient pas des connaissances, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient? Plus? Moins? Rien du tout? Non, pas rien, ils étaient quelque chose.

Sasuke se prit la tête entre les mains, il fallait qu'il arrête de se poser toujours les mêmes questions encore et encore. C'était une danse, rien qu'une danse où ils n'avaient pas réfléchi, l'un comme l'autre, une danse sans importance alors il pouvait arrêter d'y penser. Mais était-elle vraiment sans importance?-Mais j'en sais rien, bordel! Siffla Sasuke entre ses dents.

-Pardon?

Sasuke releva vivement la tête, Sakura se tenait devant lui, les bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer. Elle semblait surprise par les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

-Non rien. Reprit abruptement l'Uchiha. Tu voulais quelque chose?-Oui, on nous a fait passer une circulaire comme quoi un camp de ski était organisé du 18 au 22 janvier, tiens. Dit-elle en lui tendant la feuille.

-Tu ne pouvais pas me la donner plus tard? Surtout quand on n'est pas dans la même classe. Demanda Sasuke en lisant rapidement la feuille.

-C'est vrai mais comme on m'a dit que tu étais introuvable, je me suis inquiétée. C'est Naruto qui m'a dit que tu étais ici. Précisa-t-elle.

-Comment il sait ça? Demanda vivement Sasuke.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

-Un camp de ski, hein? On n'avait jamais eu ça, avant. Dit Sasuke en changeant de sujet.

-Bah, ils essaient d'innover et de donner aux terminales des souvenirs inoubliables, à ce qu'il paraît.

-On part toutes les classes ensembles? S'inquiéta Sasuke.

-Non, il y a deux camps, un pour les skieurs et l'autre pour ceux qui font du snowboard.

Ah…donc il y avait une chance sur deux que Sasuke tombe avec Naruto. Ouais, mais la question était de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Être avec lui pour le camp ou pas? S'il était avec lui, ils pourraient s'expliquer mais y avait-il vraiment quelque chose à expliquer? Et s'il n'était pas avec lui, Naruto pourrait-il penser qu'il ne voulait pas s'expliquer? Ce qui voudrait dire que la danse avait de l'importance, en fait? Ou…oh et puis merde! Il verrait bien! De toute façon, il allait chez les skieurs, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur une planche de Snow!

-Naruto s'est inscrit pour le snowboard. Lâcha innocemment Sakura en fixant les nuages qui crachaient de la neige sans discontinuer.

Bah, voilà il n'avait plus à se poser des questions mais est-ce que c'était mieux comme ça? Une confrontation directe aurait été mieux, non? Mais à quoi aurait servi une confrontation directe si cette danse n'avait pas d'importance et…putain, il allait vraiment se tirer une balle.

-Tu viens? On va à la cantine, on se les gèle ici. Proposa Sakura en lui tendant une main pour se relever.

Sasuke la saisit, se releva rapidement et la suivit.

Le plafond était encore est toujours uniformément blanc. Sasuke réfléchissait encore, allongé en travers de son lit, les pieds dans le vide, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le plafond. Il devrait peut-être appelé le blond. Il avait bien dit « peut-être » mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui aurait dit? Il aurait voulu lui parler, mais de quoi? De quoi pouvaient-ils parler? De ce qui c'était passé au nouvel an? Mais puisque ça n'avait pas d'importance…Bordel! Mais si! Ça en avait de l'importance! Énormément d'importance, même! Même s'il n'avait pas réfléchi! Ça voulait bien dire quelque chose! Mais n'empêche qu'il ne pouvait pas aller lui dire ça en face, il ne pouvait pas l'appeler et lui dire qu'il voulait parler du nouvel an! Surtout qu'il ne savait pas ce que le blond en pensait et il savait encore moins ce qu'il en pensait, lui-même alors… Il souffla fortement, s'exaspérant tout seul. Si au moins il pouvait aller faire du tennis, même sous la neige, mais son père lui avait interdit de sortir suite à sa petite escapade du nouvel an, justement. Ça allait quand il avait les cours, il pouvait quand même sortir de la maison mais ce week-end était une vraie torture. Oh et puis zut.

Sasuke se releva d'un bond, souplement en attrapant son portable. Il n'eut même pas besoin de regarder le morceau de papier, il connaissait ce numéro déjà par cœur et l'avait enregistré dans ces contacts sous « crétin b. ». Il fit les cents pas, attendant que le blond ne décroche.

-Allo? Demanda la voix du blond.

-C'est Sasuke. Souffla le brun

-Ah…que puis-je pour toi?

-Tu…tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu avais fait quand tu as disparu. Lâcha Sasuke en se mordant les lèvres.

Non, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour parler avec le blond sans prononcer les mots « nouvel an » et « danse », certes, ce n'était pas des plus malins mais il en avait marre de tourner en rond. Le silence au bout du fil lui apprit que Naruto non plus n'y croyait pas.

-Tu viens d'y penser à l'instant, comme ça, au milieu d'un dimanche après-midi? Demanda le blond, taquin.

-ça te pose un problème Uzumaki? Rétorqua-t-il agressivement.

-Non, non, aucun mais je ne vais pas t'expliquer ça au téléphone.

Cette fois, ce fut à Sasuke de garder le silence et de ne pas croire à l'explication du crétin blond.

-T'es toujours là? Demanda le blond.

-Ouais, mais je ne peux pas sortir.

-Comment ça tu ne peux pas sortir?

-Je ne peux pas sortir comme dans je suis privé de sortie et je peux pas te voir en face! S'exaspéra le brun.

-Ah…je peux toujours forcer ta fenêtre, si tu ne peux pas attendre. Ricana le blond.

-Je préférerais éviter d'en venir à des mesures si…drastiques, s'il te plaît. Soupira le brun.

-Ben on se voit demain au lycée, non?

-Après les cours, à la sortie du parking.

-Oh, dis, t'es sûr que tu veux juste discuter à la sortie du parking? Ricana sourdement Naruto.

Sasuke allait lancer une remarqua acerbe qu'il ravala, d'abord fixé le…le rendez-vous.

-Crétin, si je sors par le parking, le chauffeur ne me verra pas.

-Alors je t'attends à la fin des cours, à la sortie du parking pour aller où?

-Mais je m'en fiche où on va!

-Pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux! S'énerva le blond.

-Je t'emmerde, Uzumaki.

-T'es pas très inventif dans tes insultes, hein?

-Écoute, si tu préfères que je te traite de bubon purulent à poids jaunes et rouges, soliloquant comme un vieux chnoque devant ses vergetures, je peux le faire aussi mais je pense que ce serra trop pour toi. Rétorqua l'Uchiha.

-Ben tu vois! Quand tu veux, tu peux faire preuve d'imagination et au fait, je t'emmerde aussi. À demain!

Mais quel crétin! Il lui raccrochait au nez! Sasuke jeta son portable sur son lit, mordant son poing pour ne pas hurler après cette grande asperge blonde! Bon…au moins, il le voyait demain, après les cours…comment il allait expliquer ça à son père? C'était quand déjà qu'il repartait en voyage, lui?

Il allait vraiment craquer.

Ça faisait un bon quart d'heure maintenant qu'il fixait la pendule dans la classe toutes les cinq minutes, il se tortillait tellement que le prof lui avait demandé s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Ha, ha, très drôle, vraiment. Mais même ça, ça n'avait pas réussi à le mettre en rogne, il n'attendait qu'une chose, que cette fichue sonnerie fasse retentir son cri dans les airs! Ouais, il devenait dingo, il l'avait pigé depuis un petit moment déjà.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, il sauta sur ses pieds et dévala les escaliers avant de s'arrêter et de reprendre sa respiration en marchant d'un pas égal en direction du parking. Rester maître de soi-même, voilà la solution. Il repéra bien vite la silhouette du blond qui était appuyée contre sa moto orange vif. Il aimait l'orange, lui, non? Sasuke toussota pour que le blond se retourne vers lui, son sourire idiot sur le visage, sans un mot il lui tendit un casque.

-Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi? Demanda Sasuke en le prenant.

-Que tu le mettes, hé, Einstein. Tu m'as pas dit où tu voulais aller alors j'ai décidé tout seul.

-Comme un grand, c'est bien mais aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire où?

-Tu vois la colline qui surmonte la ville?

Sasuke acquiesça.

-Et ben on va là-bas.

-En moto alors qu'il y a de la neige?

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

Hé! Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait répondre à ça? Non, avec un air grognon en lui rendant le casque ou oui avec plein de petites étoiles dans les yeux? Sans commentaire. Pour seule réponse, il enfila le casque et Naruto lui décocha un sourire flamboyant en tapotant la selle derrière lui. Sasuke déglutit difficilement et s'assit derrière le blond, passant avec réticence ses bras autour de sa taille et le blond démarra.

La colline n'était pas très loin, à seulement une petite heure de route mais la petite heure suffit à le congeler. Naruto s'arrêta sur un petit parking et aida Sasuke à descendre avant de s'éloigner sur un petit sentier qui passait entre les frondaisons des arbres, recouverts de neige. Sasuke le suivit, resserrant les pans de sa veste autour de lui. Le chemin déboucha sur une petite falaise qui surplombait la ville et ses lumières alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.

Naruto s'assit sur le banc.

-Alors, pas trop congelé, Uchiha? Ricana-t-il.

-Non. Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici? Tu as fait de telles choses que tu as peur qu'on t'entende et tu comptes me supprimer après? Genre trafique de flingues ou autre? Demanda Sasuke en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié alors qu'il se tenait place debout, face au blond.

Naruto sourit, légèrement.

-Non, je donne pas dans le trafic de flingue.

-C'est dommage, tu aurais pu te faire pas mal de fric.

-Certes, mais je ne cautionne pas l'utilisation de ces armes.

-Comment ça?-Tuer quelqu'un avec un flingue, c'est facile, tu as juste à appuyer sur la détente alors que tes doigts se resserre sur le métal et que ta victime te regarde avant de regarder le sang couler sur sa poitrine. Un enfant de deux ans peut tuer quelqu'un avec ça. Murmura sourdement le blond.

Sasuke le regarda, il avait oublié à quel point Naruto pouvait faire peur, à quel point ses yeux métalliques pouvaient rappeler l'éclat d'une lame et être angoissants. Il ne réalisait pas d'habitude que Naruto faisait peur, pour lui, il était le crétin blond pas si crétin que ça.

-Alors tu veux tuer avec quoi? Chuchota Sasuke sans pouvoir se retenir.

-Avec une arme blanche, avec une arme blanche, tu dois t'approcher, tu dois l'enfoncer de toute tes forces, te battre avec ta victime alors que la vie s'échappe lentement d'elle, tu ne dois pas relâcher ton étreinte sur son corps qui devient mou et tu dois tirer d'un coup sec pour retirer la lame alors que tes mains sont maculées de sang encore chaud, du sang qui circulaient dans les veines de ta victime, quelques instants auparavant. Débita rapidement le blond, rapidement, ses yeux ailleurs comme s'il revivait un de ses souvenirs.

Lentement, le doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Sasuke, cette voix, ces yeux, c'était comme si Naruto avait déjà vécu tout ça, c'était comme s'il racontait ce qu'il avait fait, c'était comme si c'était le blond l'assassin et l'évidence s'imposa à Sasuke.

-Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation dénuée de sentiments alors que Sasuke espérait que l'ahurissement allait se peindre sur le visage du blond, son sourire revenir illuminer ses traits et qu'il allait exploser de rire en traitant Sasuke de fou d'avoir osé imaginer pareille possibilité.

Mais rien de tout ceci ne se produisit et un sourire, dépourvu de joie, étira ses lèvres pleines, ses yeux bleus le fixaient jaugeant sa réaction face à ce presque aveu. Sasuke sentit sa respiration se couper alors que son visage se vidait de toute couleur. Voilà de quoi Naruto était réellement capable, voilà le vrai visage du chef de gang, craint par tous.

-Mais…comment? Bafouilla Sasuke, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ceux plus clairs.

Naruto soupira, gardant le contact visuel entre eux avant de se lancer.

-Pour la petite histoire, c'était il y a trois ans, j'habitais à Suna. Je ne trainais pas qu'avec des membres de mon gang, j'avais pas mal d'amis, des petits voleurs ou des clodos. Il y avait une fille, Moegi, qui travaillait dans le bar de son frère même si elle n'avait que 13 ans. C'était le genre d'endroit qui craint et où tu rentres pas si tu ne connais pas ou que tu ne trempes dans un quelconque réseau de drogue. C'était la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, tu vois le topo. Bref, elle s'est pas mal fait emmerder par un assez gros trafiquant de drogue. Je suis allé m'expliquer avec le gars qui a promis de plus la chercher. Deux jours plus tard, on l'a retrouvée dans le fleuve à deux kilomètres après la ville, morte et violée. J'avais pas besoin d'un dessin, je savais bien qui c'était, je savais aussi où il se cachait. Alors je me suis planqué dans la ruelle par laquelle il sortait et quand il est arrivé, ben…voilà quoi, je savais où planter la lame et ça s'arrête là.

-Mais…et la police? Souffla Sasuke.

Le blond rit légèrement.

-Je ne vais pas dénigrer ces chers agents de police mais franchement, un petit trafiquant venait de se faire descendre par, tout le monde le savait, le chef de Kyûbi, ils sont pas allés chercher plus loin.

-Mais je pourrais te dénoncer.

« Bien, bravo Sasuke, tu menaces un assassin ex-chef de gang alors que vous êtes perdus au milieu de nulle part et que personne ne sait que tu es avec lui, c'est sûr, c'était la chose la plus intelligente à faire! » se sermonna mentalement Sasuke alors que le sourire faux se fanait sur les lèvres du blond.

-Je ne pense pas que tu ferais ça. Lança-t-il, très franchement.

Non, Sasuke ne le ferait pas, il suffisait qu'il croise ce regard pour avoir la conviction que, jamais, il ne vendrait le blond.

-Et pour Suna, qu'est-ce que tu es allé y faire? Reprit Sasuke.

-Oh, un ami avait quelque problème et je suis allé jouer des coudes.

-Gaara, c'est lui le « un ami »?-Non, c'est son frère Kankuro.

-Et c'est tout?

-C'est sûr que c'est un peu maigre après la confession de meurtre, je te comprends, ça doit être frustrant. Ricana Naruto.

-Plutôt rassurant. Précisa Sasuke en murmurant.

Naruto releva le regard, surpris de la remarque du brun. Son regard accrocha le sien, redevenu doux et presque tendre alors que le blond se relevait. Sasuke fit un pas en avant, son cœur battant trop vite pour qu'il puisse réfléchir correctement alors que Naruto se rapprochait encore, posant une main sur sa joue. Le regard de Naruto ne quittait pas celui de Sasuke qui avait relevé la tête pour ne pas rompre le contact visuel, le blond se rapprocha encore, Sasuke sentait son souffle sur son visage alors il ferma les yeux, attendant qu'il…la sonnerie de son portable retentit alors dans le silence de la pénombre ambiante. Sasuke sentit Naruto détourner la tête et s'éloigner de quelques pas alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, prêts à étriper celui qui venait d'oser l'appeler.

-Oui? Répondit-il en grinçant des dents.

-Sasuke? Père te cherche partout! Où es-tu? Demanda la voix de son frère.

-En enfer, je suis en enfer. Gémit Sasuke.

Sasuke respira un grand coup alors que son chauffeur sortait la valise du coffre et le laissait seul, devant la gare. Une semaine, une semaine s'était passée depuis son presque baiser avec l'Uzumaki et il ne lui avait pas reparlé. Il n'essayait même plus de nier, ça avait eu de l'importance mais jusqu'à quel point? Le blond lui avait avoué avoir tué un homme et, malgré ça, il n'avait pas peur, pourtant il savait que le blond aurait pu lui enfoncer son couteau dans la gorge, la dernière fois. Il savait qu'il aurait pu recommencer mais quand il pensait au blond, il ne voyait pas ses prunelles métalliques mais il sentait son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres et il se souvenait du contact de son corps pressé contre le sien et c'était…

-Sasuke! L'appela Sakura, tirant derrière elle, une énorme valise.

D'un pas résigné, il se dirigea vers elle.

Son père l'avait engueulé durant toute la soirée, hurlant, criant, voulant savoir où son fils avait disparu alors qu'il était privé de sortie et surtout, avec qui il avait passé sa soirée mais Sasuke n'avait pas écouté, se souvenant encore et encore de la scène au ralenti alors qu'il fermait les yeux, qu'il sentait la chaleur du blond si proche et que ce maudit téléphone avait sonné.

Mais une autre question s'était imposée à son esprit; et si son téléphone n'avait pas sonné? Est-ce qu'il aurait vraiment embrassé le blond où se serait-il détourné, comme il aimait à le croire? Non, parce qu'embrasser le blond c'était quand même…c'était pas ça. Il était pas ou…non, il ne l'était pas ou peut-être mais non. Au moins, il passerait ce camp de ski sans le voir mais est-ce que c'était vraiment mieux de laisser une situation comme ça? Est-ce qu'il n'aura pas mieux valu qu'ils en discutent? Oui, mais ils avaient eu une semaine pour ça, alors est-ce que ça voulait dire que Naruto avait agi sans réfléchir et que son geste était sans importance? Parce que ça avait de l'importance, non?

Le train arriva en gare, il suivit Sakura et s'assit à côté d'elle, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Mais il pourrait toujours l'appeler, non? Oui, mais pour lui dire quoi? Il ne savait pas ce que le blond pensait, il ne savait pas comment il envisageait…la chose…même, s'il n'y avait rien, c'était un geste purement irréfléchi, commis dans un moment d'égarement passager et rien d'autre, non?

Sasuke s'endormit et ne put pas pousser la question plus avant car skier demandait un minimum de conversation si on ne voulait pas finir sa course dans un platane. Ce camp s'annonçait de toute façon mal même s'il avait réussi à échapper à Neji et à Saï et qu'il partageait, à présent, sa chambre avec Shino, Shikamaru et Choji, il le sentait mal. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais peut-être que le fait de se poser des questions à ne plus pouvoir en dormir y était pour quelque chose, peut-être.

Le deuxième jour, ses craintes se confirmèrent quand il se foula la cheville, non, il n'avait pas foncé dans un platane mais un gosse lui était rentré dedans, Neji s'était bien fichu de sa gueule, d'ailleurs. Donc il se retrouvait confiné au chalet avec ses questions qui tournaient sans cesser dans sa tête. L'appeler ou pas? Et que lui dire? Parler de ce qui s'était passé au nouvel an? Sur la colline? S'était-il réellement passé quelque chose? Avait-il tout imaginé? Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait pas de réponse à ses questions et Sakura dut bien s'apercevoir qu'il n'allait pas bien puisqu'elle vint le trouver le troisième soir.

Sasuke s'était réfugié dans l'escalier de secours d'où l'on voyait tout le petit village recouvert de neige, il était assis, ses mains dans ses poches pour se réchauffer alors qu'il essayait de ne penser à rien. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui, laissant le silence s'installer.

-Tu savais que Naruto avait retrouvé un nouvel appartement?

-Non, tant mieux.

-Il habite à la rue des bijoutiers, au numéro 15, c'est un joli appartement, au premier étage.

-Il te l'a dit?

-Je lui ai demandé...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Naruto? Demanda-t-elle finalement de but en blanc.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose? Répondit agressivement l'Uchiha.

-Oh, arrête de faire comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parle! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux! S'énerva la jeune fille.

-Comment ça quelque chose entre nous? Reprit Sasuke, sa voix devenant plus aiguë.

-Sasuke! Tu as vu comme vous avez dansé? Tu te rends compte des regards que vous vous envoyez à la cantine? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu le cherchais du regard tous les matins en arrivant au lycée? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué comme tu t'inquiétais pour lui quand il a disparu? Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris quand tu es allé le chercher le soir du concert? Argua la jeune fille, sa voix devenant de plus en plus forte alors qu'elle débitait ses constations.

Mais…ça se voyait à ce point? Non, bien sûr que non, puisqu'il n'y avait rien et que c'était sans importance. Tout ça s'était passé sur un coup de tête, il n'y avait pas réfléchi, vraiment pas!

-Il a failli m'embrasser. Avoua Sasuke, piteusement sans regarder la jeune fille.

-Failli? Répéta Sakura.

-Mon portable a sonné et il s'est éloigné. Souffla Sasuke, plongeant sa tête dans ses genoux.

-C'est lui qui a voulu t'embrasser?

-Ou…non, enfin…je sais pas, ça s'est fait comme ça! Désespéra Sasuke en resserrant ses bras autour de ses genoux, comme pour se protéger.

-Tu sais, si tu dramatises parce que tu as presque embrassé un garçon, ce n'est pas…

-Je ne suis pas gay! Hurla Sasuke.

-Sasuke, ce n'est plus une question d'être gay ou hétéro mais plutôt que tu es tellement obsédé par lui que tu occultes presque tes problèmes avec ton père! Je ne te parle pas du fait d'aimer un autre garçon mais d'aimer une autre personne que toi, un être humain qui a aussi des sentiments! Réveille-toi un peu! Arrête de faire comme si tu tombais des nues tout le temps pour un rien! Arrête de te morfondre et bouge tes fesses, bordel! Arrête d'attendre que tout te tombe sur le citron et de te plaindre après coup parce que ça ne te convient pas! Réagis, merde à la fin! Tu es vraiment un sale gosse de riche! Cria-t-elle, sa voix partant dangereusement dans les aigus.

Le silence s'abattit alors lourdement, seule la respiration précipitée de Sakura était audible, Sasuke était toujours prostré, cachant son visage à la jeune fille.

-J'espère que tu réfléchiras. Lâcha-t-elle avant de se lever et Sasuke entendit nettement un sanglot alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

_« Aimer une autre personne que toi »_

Est-ce que c'était vraiment de l'amour? Est-ce que c'était ça, l'amour? Ce sentiment de confusion qui brouillait tout? Est-ce qu'il aimait vraiment le blond? Mais il ne le connaissait pas, pas vraiment, il ne savait pas grand-chose de sa vie et…et c'était un garçon…ce n'était pas…normal.

Les derniers jours passèrent dans le brouillard alors que Sakura l'évitait et que ses yeux étaient toujours rouges et gonflés. Ino lui jetait des regards noirs et Shikamaru lui lançait souvent des regards curieux. Néanmoins, il fut soulagé quand le train s'arrêta en gare et il ne s'étonna même pas qu'il n'y ait pas le chauffeur pour l'accueillir, il prit le bus, trainant sa valise alors qu'il arrivait devant chez lui.

Il entra, la maison était étrangement clame, il se dirigea dans le salon vide, gagna la cuisine et repéra le petit mot sur la surface en marbre.

_« Maman est à l'hôpital, viens dès que tu peux._

_Itachi »_

Sasuke resta là, les bras ballants et, comme si un courant électrique l'avait secoué, il s'élança vers la porte, la refermant à la volée alors qu'il courait en direction du métro.

Le hall de l'hôpital était bondé mais il repéra bien vite Itachi qui discutait avec une infirmière, ses sourcils était froncés et il semblait absorbé par la conversation, aussi, Sasuke n'osa pas l'interrompre.

-Sasuke? Demanda son frère quand il le vit.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Mon dieu, tu ressembles à un zombi, ça va? S'écria son frère en posant sa main sur le front de son cadet.

Sasuke se passa les mains sur le visage, essayant de rassembler ces pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que…maman? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Le visage de son frère devint grave, ses lèvres se pinçant alors que ses sourcils ne formaient plus qu'une ligne au-dessus de ses yeux.

-Elle a avalé toute sa boîte de somnifère.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et tout de suite, le chapitre 10!

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteure: **Alors, ce chapitre est assez court, pourtant, ce fut le plus éprouvant à écrire! j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci encore à tout les reviewers!

Pour la musique, je conseille fortement "Already over" du groupe Red si vous aimez ce qui est assez rock, cette musique va très bien avec les sentiments de ce chapitre!

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 10**

**ou**

**Des larmes**

-Comment ça elle a avalé toute sa boîte de somnifère? Répéta Sasuke, sans comprendre.

-Elle a essayé de se suicider, Sasuke. Reprit Itachi en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son frère en un geste rassurant.

-Se sui…

Sasuke releva la tête vers son frère, le regard écarquillé, mais…pourquoi?

-Mais, elle…elle va bien, maintenant? Réussit-il à demander alors qu'un nœud d'angoisse se formait dans sa gorge.

-Oui, ça va. Elle dort.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Père, c'est père. Elle lui a dit qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre comme ça, qu'elle voulait partir alors il l'a frappée, fort et l'a menacée de divorcer sans rien lui laisser, de la mettre dehors sans argent ni famille, il a dit qu'il ne lui laisserait même pas les yeux pour pleurer. Alors elle a avalé les somnifères, c'est la bonne qui l'a trouvée et qui a appelé les secours.

Son père, son père, celui qui lui avait transmis son sang, celui grâce à qui il vivait aujourd'hui, qui d'autre aurait pu détruire pareillement une femme qui avait tout à part l'amour? Qui d'autre aurait pu cantonner une si belle femme dans une maison froide, lui laissant l'alcool comme seule compagnie? Qui aurait pu être insensible à son visage rond, à ses traits joyeux, à sa beauté, à ses cheveux auburn et à son sourire angélique? Qui d'autre aurait réussi à détruire pareillement la vie de sa mère que cet homme qui prétendait l'avoir élevé, lui, qui prétendait être son père! Cet homme plus froid que la glace, un masque de marbre et d'indifférence scotché sur la face, cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il refusait de connaître, de comprendre! Ce n'était pas un homme! Quel homme aurait été capable de considérer ses enfants comme du bétail, des vulgaires chien qui n'étaient que des faire valoir? Quel homme aurait pu regarder ses proches sombrer dans les désespoir, peu à peu, sans devenir fou? Comment un homme pouvait-il faire fi de ses sentiments au point de sembler haïr sa famille, sa vie? Comment un homme pouvait faire tout cela, un léger dégoût sur la figure avant de retourner à ses affaires pour gagner encore de l'argent, toujours de l'argent? L'argent, c'était ce qui le précipitait dans le gouffre, c'était ce qui l'empêchait d'y voir clair, de comprendre que ces enfants étaient là, que sa femme l'attendait encore, espoir inutile! C'était ce pouvoir là qui l'avait fait bourreau, ce sentiment de puissance alors qu'il tenait toujours plus de dollars entre ses mains! Ce sentiment de supériorité à eux, qui n'étaient que de piètres humains, des pantins, dirigés par l'or, l'argent, le pouvoir! Mais lui, il avait laissé sa dernière trace d'humanité à Mikoto, se promettant d'haïr ce fils qui la lui avait enlevée en voyant le jour! Ce fils qui lui ressemblait tant, de par son physique et de part son caractère qu'il avait essayé d'étouffer dans l'œuf! C'était une plaie qu'il fallait éradiquer au plus vite, un cancer qui le rongeait alors qu'il essayait de ne pas sombrer!Sasuke rit nerveusement, c'était son père, toujours son père. Son père qui avait détruit sa vie, son père qui l'avait poussé à se refermer sur lui-même, son père qui avait attisé sa haine pour Itachi, son malheur, c'était son père mais une chose était bien pire que tout cela réuni. C'était que, sans cet homme, il ne serait pas là. Il lui devait la vie et c'était une dette bien trop lourde à supporter, c'était une dette que cet homme au cœur de pierre ne méritait pas.

-Sasuke?

-Tu embrasseras maman de ma part, d'accord? Demanda-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Mais ou tu vas?

-Supprimer la cause de cet enfer! Cria-t-il en franchissant les portes de l'hôpital.

Le bureau de son père n'était pas bien loin, à peine à deux rues de l'hôpital, dans le centre ville dans un de ces nouveaux bâtiments tout en vitre et en acier. Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de prendre le bus, il courait, évitant et bousculant les gens sur son passage, il courait, comme s'il avait des ailes alors que ces sentiments vis-à-vis de cet homme étaient décuplés par une graine que son père avait planté depuis longtemps en lui, s'entremêlant à ses veines, s'immisçant jusque dans son cœur; la haine.

Il atteignit l'immense tour, le souffle court et les poings si serrés que ses ongles rentraient douloureusement dans sa peau mais il s'en fichait, il allait lui faire comprendre.

Sasuke entra, jetant des regards autour de lui et courut presque jusqu'à la réception.

-Je voudrais parler à Fugaku Uchiha. Ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme derrière le comptoir.

-Je suis désolée mais monsieur Uchiha est occupé et ne peut pas…

-Vous allez bouger vos fesses pour dire à cette enculé qu'est mon père que son fils cadet aimerait lui toucher deux mots à propos de la tentative de suicide de sa femme! Termina Sasuke en hurlant.

La jeune femme le regarda en papillonnant des yeux avant de décrocher le combiné de téléphone et d'expliquer la situation à « monsieur Uchiha ». Elle raccrocha, se rasseyant sans quitter Sasuke du regard.

-Il vous attend, dernier étage, la porte au fond du couloir. Répondit-elle, le plus aimablement possible.

-Merci! S'impatienta Sasuke en s'engouffrant dans un ascenseur.

Il fallait qu'il se clame. Montrer à son père dans quel était il avait réussi à le mettre serait un très mauvais début. Toutes ses années d'entraînement pratique à la froideur Uchihesque devait bien servir à quelque chose, bordel!

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, Sasuke retrouva son calme, ses yeux paressant presque rouge alors que sa colère froide se diffusait dans tout son corps. Il allait faire comprendre à son père certaine chose qu'il avait comprise, il n'y pas si longtemps que ça.

Il entra violement dans le bureau de son père, la porte allant claquer contre le mur alors qu'il la rabattait avec hargne dans un claquement assourdissant qui firent trembler les baies vitrées du bureau de son père.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire? Demanda son père, guère impressionné par la crise de colère de son fils.

-Ce qui se passe, c'est très simple. Commença Sasuke en posant ses mains à plat sur la surface du bureau, se penchant par-dessus pour parler face à face avec son géniteur.

Ce dernier le regardait avec un air presque ennuyé sur le visage mais Sasuke resterait calme.

-Pour commencer, votre femme a essayé de se suicider, préférant rejoindre ses ancêtres plutôt que souffrir votre présence une seconde de plus, abandonnant derrière elle ses fils qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Deuxièmement, je viens vous féliciter pour avoir réussi à vous faire détester par temps de personne, à commencer par moi. Mais vous devez vous en ficher, je ne suis qu'un déchet qui a essayé, stupidement, de ressembler à votre premier fils mais passons, je ne suis pas le plus important. Votre fils aîné, justement, Itachi semble s'être détourné de la carrière que vous lui promettiez, préférant aller se terrer comme chef de bar plutôt que de supporter encore quelques instants de plus vos exigences insensées. Mais figurez-vous, que votre fils aîné, que vous admirez tant, m'a appris quelques petites choses qui se sont révélées très intéressantes. À commencer par l'identité de ma véritable mère.

-Il n'avait pas le droit! Beugla son père se levant d'un bond, s'avançant, menaçant vers son fils, le visage blême.

-Non, non, je n'ai pas fini, l'interrompit son fils, cette femme, Mikoto, vous l'aimiez, non? Que croyez-vous qu'elle pense de vous, là-haut? À regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait détruire et torturer, psychologiquement parlant bien sûr, son fils, la chair de son sang, seul héritage qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle à l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'héritage pour lequel elle avait donné sa vie puisque l'homme qu'elle aimait ne pouvait pas lui donner la sienne à cause de futiles obligations tournant autour de l'argent?

-Tais-toi! Tais-toi! Tu ne sais rien! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu avec elle, tu ne peux pas comprendre! Rugit son père en le saisissant par le col de sa veste, le plaquant contre le mur, ses orteils frôlant à peine le sol.

-Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous savez de mes sentiments? De ma vie, hein! Vous pensez toujours que je vais à Suna, que je vais me montrer à vos petites réceptions avec une face de constipé et que je vais épouser la femme que vous aurez choisie pour moi? Mais non! Je vais aller à Kiri, étudier la psychologie! Je vais me barrer de la maison et tirer la tronche ou rire si j'en ai envie et par-dessus le marché, je suis gay! Hurla-t-il à la face rouge de colère de son père.

Ce dernier le relâcha, s'éloignant de lui, une main sur ses yeux et son front. Cet homme semblait si fragile tout à coup alors que tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé de construire tomber en ruine autour de lui, le laissant seul au milieu d'une mer de décombres.

-Va t'en, tu n'es plus mon fils. Murmura-t-il. Tu n'es plus mon fils!

-Je ne l'ai jamais été. Rétorqua Sasuke en claquant la porte.

Sasuke se laissa glisser le long de la porte, son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa tête pulsait douloureusement, alors que ses poings tremblaient contre ses tempes, sa vision était floue. Il exultait! Il l'avait fait, il avait réduit à néant cet homme qui avait pourri sa vie, il l'avait fait, seul, il s'était bougé, il avait réagi et il se sentait trop plein. Quelque chose enflait dans sa poitrine, quelque chose de douloureux et d'angoissant mais qui se promettait d'être terriblement libérateur.

_« Rue des bijoutiers, au numéro 15, c'est un joli appartement, au premier étage. »_

Sasuke se releva, titubant légèrement.

Dehors, tout lui parut trop bruyant, les couleurs, les sons s'emmêlait dans sa tête alors que la neige tombait toujours, mouillant ses cheveux et le glaçant petit à petit alors qu'il se mettait à courir, courir, juste pour faire quelque chose, pour ne pas sombrer et avancer. Il arriva devant l'immeuble de la rue des bijoutiers et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, montant quatre à quatre au premier étage et frappa sans réfléchir à la porte de Naruto.

Ce dernier lui ouvrit, une cuillère dans la bouche et un pot de glace à la main. La cuillère tomba quand il observa l'Uchiha sur le pas de sa porte.

-Sasuke, mais…est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Sasuke secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, s'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait craquer.

-Mais entre! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Assieds-toi sur le canapé. Dis-moi. Le réconforta Naruto après avoir préalablement ramassé la cuillère.

Sasuke s'assit au milieu du canapé et le blond prit place en face de lui, sur la table basse, leur jambes se frôlant. Sasuke fixait ses genoux, complètement perdu alors qu'une main bronzée rentrait dans son champ de vision et se posait sur son genoux gauche. Ce simple contact lui fit si chaud au cœur que sa gorge e se serra un peu plus.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Chuchota Naruto.

Sasuke releva les yeux et il ne sut trop si c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé, de ce qu'il ressentait ou tout simplement à cause des ses yeux bleus inquiets que le fixaient qu'il fondît en larmes. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains alors que tous les sentiments qu'il s'était appliqué à effacer, à endiguer, à enterrer au fond de son cœur débordaient, le submergeaient dans le misérable petit salon du blond qui avait toujours sa main posée sur son genoux.

Il avait craqué tout simplement, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'il s'était efforcé de garder pour lui, de libérer en jouant de la musique mais ça ne suffisait plus, il avait atteint le point de non retour et de lâcher tout ça, ça lui faisait du bien, un bien fou, inimaginable alors qu'il sanglotait, assis dans ce canapé au ressorts rouillés du blond qui devait toujours le fixer en se demandant ce qui arrivait à l'Uchiha. Mais Sasuke s'en fichait! Il pleurait pour se calmer, pour se vider du stress qu'il avait accumulé, il pleurait pour avoir détesté son frère, il pleurait pour ne pas avoir connu sa mère, il pleurait pour ne pas avoir réalisé le désert qu'était sa vie avant aujourd'hui, il pleurait pour tout ça, il pleurait comme s'il n'avait jamais pleuré quand il sentit Naruto presser son épaule, n'osant sans doute pas se rapprocher d'avantage.

Sasuke aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps il était resté là, à pleurer bêtement, comme un gosse alors que Naruto lui tenait compagnie, sans rien dire et quand il s'arrêta, le blond lui tendit un mouchoir.

Toujours secoué de hoquets, Sasuke se moucha, imaginant bien la tête pitoyable qu'il devait avoir. Naruto le regardait toujours, attendant sûrement des explications quand au fait qu'il venait de débarquer à l'improviste chez lui pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Je suis désolé, pour tout. Commença Sasuke.

-Je m'en fiche des tes excuses mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui t'a mis dans cet état. Répondit doucement le blond en prenant le visage de l'Uchiha entre ses mains et en essuyant ses dernières larmes avec ses pouces.

Sasuke lui raconta, tout. Ses souvenirs alors qu'il était noyé dans l'ombre de celui qu'on appelait son frère, son admiration pour lui au premier abord et puis leur rivalité, la situation avec son père, cette impression de n'être qu'un rebut défectueux d'Itachi, sa vraie mère, la tentative de suicide de sa mère adoptive, la confusion de ses sentiments quand à certains gestes qu'ils avaient eu tout deux, les derniers mots qu'il avait balancé à son père avant de venir se réfugier ici.

Naruto l'écoutait, sans rien dire, hochant parfois la tête alors que Sasuke pouvait voir la colère rendre les yeux bleus toujours plus métalliques, puis ils redevenaient tendres alors que Sasuke évoquait un souvenir drôle ou chaleureux avant qu'ils ne retrouvent cette teinte glacée quand il se remémorait ses souffrances et les actes de son père. La main du blond était toujours posée sur son genou, sa chaleur transperçant son jeans. Puis Sasuke se tut, fatigué mais léger au-delà du possible alors que Naruto lui souriait gentiment, il lui rendit son sourire, terriblement sincère et touchant.

-Tu veux que je te raconte mon histoire? Proposa Naruto.

-Oui. Approuva doucement Sasuke.

-D'accord, mais d'abord, on casse la croûte! J'ai la dalle moi! S'exclama joyeusement le blond.

Sasuke rit, légèrement discutant de tout et de rien avec le blond alors qu'il préparait deux sandwichs avant de revenir s'asseoir sur la table basse.

-Pour commencer, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Commença le blond.

* * *

Voilà! Alors j'espère que ça vous aura plu (je sais, je me répète!) et je vous dis à dans deux semaines. Pour ceux qui ont des questions, je répondrais encore aux reviews demain soir, donc samedi. Et après je pars en vacances! Tralala lalèreeeeeuuuh! XD

Review?


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteure**: Je suis de retour! pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Heu...je me suis trompé de texte, désolée! Voici donc le chapitre 11 où on en apprend toujours plus sur le passé de Naruto.

Pour la musique, j'ai écouté "Apologize" de OneRepublic.

Merci encore à tous les reviewers!

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto de m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 11**

**ou**

**Le passé de Naruto et autres joyeusetés**

-Pour commencer, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Commença le blond. Ma mère s'appelait Kushina Uzumaki et mon père, Minato Namikaze. Ils ne se sont jamais mariés, c'est pour ça que je porte le nom de famille de ma mère. Bref, ils habitaient un quartier résidentiel à Suna. Ma mère travaillait dans une pharmacie et mon père était officier dans la marine. Ma mère est morte, comme la tienne, en me donnant naissance et mon père était en Irak à ce moment-là, sur le chemin du retour pour venir voir sa femme et son fils mais il a été tué dans un attentat. J'avais donc quelques heures et j'étais déjà orphelin. On m'a placé en famille d'accueil jusqu'à mes quatre ans où j'ai commencé à créer des problèmes. J'étais un enfant turbulent, incapable de rester en place et d'être attentif pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes, inutile de préciser que je n'aimais pas l'école. Depuis cet âge-là, j'ai un peu été ballotté à droite et à gauche dans les familles d'accueil de Suna. Je n'avais donc pas de réelle famille, j'avais des problèmes à l'école et j'étais considéré comme un gamin perturbé. Je n'avais pas une vie heureuse.

À 11 ans pourtant, dans ma classe, j'ai rencontré un gamin un peu comme moi qui vivait dans un HLM avec sa mère alcoolique, il s'appelait Deidara. On est vite devenu ami puisqu'on était un peu les deux pitres de service. Puis un jour de printemps, il m'a proposé de rencontrer son « groupe d'amis ». J'étais peut-être pas des plus futés mais je n'étais pas idiot non plus, j'avais bien compris qu'il parlait d'un gang, les banlieues de Suna en était remplie. Mais j'ai accepté. Il était huit et on a passé l'après-midi à discuter. Ils étaient tous plus âgés que nous et avaient des situations familiales ou professionnelles pour le moins bancales. Je les trouvais juste sympas et on s'est tous revu, souvent. On ne faisait rien de spécial, on traînait à droite et à gauche en se roulant quelques joints. C'était un peu la famille que je n'avais jamais eu, on était tous des frères, solidaires les uns envers les autres. Au bout de trois mois, on nous a présenté celui qui se faisait appeler Tobi, alias le chef de l'Akatsuki. Les choses ont commencées à dégénérer doucement à partir de ce point là. C'était fini les petites réunions tranquilles, les vrais délits ont commencés. D'abord aller faucher dans les magasins où je devais faire le guet, ils me testaient pour savoir si ils pouvaient vraiment me montrer leur vrai visage. Des vols, on est passé au vandalisme pour finir dans une rixe entre gangs rivaux. Je n'avais jamais vu ça, ça criait de partout, il y avait des coups de feux, c'était un merdier phénoménal. Je courais dans ce bordel pour trouver un coin plus tranquille, loin des armes à feux quand un mec m'est tombé dessus. Quand je suis sortie de la ruelle, je ne pouvais plus ouvrir l'œil droit, j'avais trois côtes cassées et je ne pouvais plus utiliser mon bras gauche. J'ai passé une semaine à l'hôpital avec un traumatisme crânien mais une fois sorti, je suis retourné vers eux. Je ne me suis même pas posé de questions, c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Ça a duré deux ans et l'Akatsuki a commencé à se démanteler, entre autres, Deidara voulait partir mais tu ne quittais pas ce genre de « groupe ». Parce que si tu le quittais, on te buttait. Alors il a choisi la solution de facilité, il a essayé de se suicider.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas les hôpitaux? L'interrompit Sasuke.

Le blond haussa un sourcil devant la remarque de l'Uchiha qui évita de croiser son regard.

-C'est Itachi qui me l'a dit.

-Oui, c'est à cause de ça. Je suis resté toute la nuit après m'être battu avec les infirmières pour qu'elles me laissent tranquille et pendant des heures et des heures, je lui ai expliqué le fond de ma pensée. Je lui ai dit que sa vie c'était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, qu'il fallait la conserver. Toute la nuit je lui ai parlé, je l'ai engueulé, je l'ai menacé et le lendemain matin, quand je suis parti, il avait retrouvé le sourire. Mais quand il est sorti, une semaine plus tard, les gars de l'Akatsuki l'attendaient. Ils lui ont tiré une balle dans la nuque et l'ont laissé dans un conteneur. Les hôpitaux me font penser à lui.

-Tu as une haute opinion de la vie non? Mais tu as déjà tué. L'accusa stupidement Sasuke.

Il se rendit bien compte que sa réflexion était déplacée mais c'était sorti tout seul et il évita une nouvelle fois le regard de Naruto.

-J'ai tué parce que ce fumier n'avait pas respecté la vie d'autrui. Répondit le blond d'une voix glaciale.

Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour le savoir en colère. Il lui rappelait la nuit où il s'était introduit dans sa chambre, c'était le vrai Naruto, le chef de gang et pas le péquenot avec un sourire idiot.

-ça t'a donné le droit de lui ôter la vie, alors? Tu as fais justice toi-même, le sang lave le sang. Rétorqua Sasuke, le regard fixé sur ses genoux.

-Non, le sang ne lave pas le sang, il en provoque d'avantage. C'était une vengeance totalement égoïste et infantile mais je ne regrette pas.

-Tu aurais pu te faire arrêter! S'énerver Sasuke en relevant le regard sur le visage surpris de Naruto.

-C'est ça qui t'inquiète? Les flics étaient bien contents de le retrouver mort si tu veux mon avis, c'était un emmerdeur pour tout le monde. Je connais une quantité de personnes qui ont dû ouvrir le champagne ce jour-là. Répliqua sèchement le blond.

-ça ne t'affecte pas de savoir que tu as tué quelqu'un? Un être humain avec un cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine? Insista durement Sasuke.

-Non, il n'avait pas de cœur.

-Comme moi, hein? Lâcha soudainement l'Uchiha.

Naruto plongea ses yeux dans ceux étrangement déterminés de Sasuke, son visage expriment clairement la perplexité. Sasuke serra les mâchoires.

-Avoue que c'est ce que tu penses de moi. N'ose pas prétendre le contraire.

-Au début, mais tu as changé. Répondit doucement Naruto.

Sasuke renifla dédaigneusement. Il n'avait pas changé, il avait seulement pris conscience qu'il n'était qu'un connard fini bourré de fric. Le brun fixa à nouveau ses genoux, il avait honte. Honte d'être un imbécile.

-Sasuke. Chuchota Naruto en lui soulevant le menton d'un doigt. Tu as changé. Répéta-t-il fermement, comme pour en convaincre le brun.

L'Uchiha détourna sèchement le menton.

-Bon, tu la continue ton histoire?

Naruto marqua un temps de silence avant d'hocher la tête.

-C'est le fait qu'ils aient tué Deidara qui m'a motivé pour…la suite. Je les ai vus différemment, j'ai vu ce qu'ils étaient vraiment et ça ne m'a pas plu alors j'ai décidé de monter mon propre gang. Ce que j'ai magnifiquement bien réussi à faire. On était trois au début, moi, Gaara et Kankuro avant de devenir une bonne vingtaine. Je vais t'épargner ces deux ans avant que je ne tue notre cher…ami. J'étais craint, j'étais respecté et j'aimais ça. J'avais l'impression que la vie me payait son injustice. Puis Jiraya, mon parrain a débarqué. Il savait tout de mes activités et la première chose qu'il a faite quand il m'a rencontré était de me gifler. Il m'a sorti de cette galère, il m'a payé un an à l'étranger avant de m'inscrire dans ce lycée. Il m'a sauvé. J'ai dit adieu à tout le monde et je me suis barré. Voilà la grande épopée de Naruto Uzumaki. Finit le blond avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Le silence s'installa dans le salon, seulement interrompu par les bruits de mastication de Naruto qui engloutissait plus que mangeait son sandwich.

La réalité s'imposait doucement à Sasuke. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire réellement à Naruto et maintenant, il n'était plus si sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Il lui avait tout dit, tout sans réfléchir et c'était vraiment très stupide.

-Je…je vais retourner à l'hôpital. Lâcha le brun au bout d'un moment, le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire.

-Tu veux que t'accompagnes? Demanda le blond la bouche pleine.

-Non, c'est bon, j'ai…besoin de réfléchir.

-Réfléchir à quoi?

-ça ne te regarde pas. Se hérissa Sasuke, piqué au vif.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours sur la défensive avec moi?

-Je le suis avec tout le monde. Argua l'Uchiha.

-Non. Pas autant qu'avec moi.

-Tu es vraiment chiant des fois! S'exaspéra Sasuke en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever.

La main du blond tira sèchement sur sa manche, le déséquilibra et le fit retomber sur les cousins. Naruto tint le menton de Sasuke d'une main ferme pour l'empêcher de détourner la tête.

-Pourquoi? Insista-t-il.

Sasuke lui rendit son regard sans ciller.

-La dernière fois que tu m'as posé cette question, ça m'a filé des insomnies.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du blond.

-Pourquoi? Répéta-t-il en rapprochant son visage, leurs yeux séparés par quelques maigres centimètres.

Sasuke se perdit dans la contemplation de ces yeux qu'il avait toujours trouvés hors du commun et fascinants de bien des façons.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est toi. Répondit bêtement le brun.

Naruto relâcha sa prise et détourna le regard tout en se levant, laissant Sasuke assis sur le canapé. Peut-être que s'il se coupait la langue, il éviterait de raconter des inepties à tout bout de champ. Non, c'était le contact avec le blond, cette intimité qui s'était installée qui l'avait complètement perturbé. Mais il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ça, il devait retourner à l'hôpital.

Il se leva promptement et enfila sa veste. Quand il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, il lança un vague « à lundi » et Naruto lui répondit par un joyeux « à plus » que Sasuke eut juste le temps d'entendre avant de refermer la porte.

Il était con, ça il commençait à le comprendre.

Sasuke retourna sur ses pas en direction de l'hôpital, il espérait qu'Itachi y serait encore et qu'il ne serait pas au courant du coup d'éclat qu'il avait fait au bureau de son père.

_« Pourquoi? » _

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien! Pourquoi? Mais parce que! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça? N'importe quelle réponse serait forcément ambiguë, sa…le lien avec le blond était déjà assez ambigu comme ça. Non, il n'était pas ambigu puisque…puisque quoi, hein? Il avait dansé avec lui, ils avaient failli s'embrasser et il venait de pleurer comme une madeleine presque sur son épaule. Fallait pas être Einstein pour comprendre que 2+2=4. Oui mais voilà, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Sortir avec un garçon c'était quelque chose de…bizarre, d'anormal. Bon en même temps, il avait annoncé à son père qu'il était gay mais…c'était plus pour lui faire chier, il avait parlé sans réfléchir, cette fois encore. Il était énervé, il avait dit ça comme ça. Non, il ne pouvait pas sortir avec Naruto…mais est-ce qu'il le voulait?

Son frère faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente, son portable dans la main. Sasuke eut presque peur quand il releva la tête et le fusilla littéralement du regard.

-Tu étais où? Articula-t-il très lentement.

-Chez Naruto.

-J'ai essayé de t'appeler douze fois!

-Mon téléphone est dans mon sac de voyage.

-Tu te barres après avoir appris que ta mère a voulu se suicider et tu me lances pour seule explication que tu vas « Supprimer la cause de cet enfer ». Excuse-moi d'être énervé mais tout de même! S'exaspéra Itachi.

-J'ai…discuté avec père. Avoua Sasuke en fronçant le nez.

-Tu m'en vois ravi. Va voir maman, elle est réveillée. Ordonna son frère.

La chambre était petite et les murs jaunes pâles lui donnèrent vaguement la nausée. Sa mère, ou du moins celle qui l'avait élevé, lui souriait de toute ses dents, une perfusion dans le bras, les cheveux défaits et des traits plus que fatigués. Sasuke eut un pincement au cœur.

-Sasuke! Ta semaine de camp s'est bien passée?

-Oui. Dit-il mollement en s'asseyant sur la seule chaise en plastique.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir un peu gâché ta journée et…

-Maman, père est un connard. Il le sait. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es ma mère. Coupa Sasuke en disant ce qui lui passait par la tête, il en avait marre de peser tout le temps ses mots.

Sa mère hocha lentement la tête.

-Tu devrais demander de l'aide à tes beaux-parents, eux, ils peuvent faire quelque chose. Continua Sasuke.

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

-Tu sais, Sasuke, quand ton père m'a dit que je devrai m'occuper de toi, j'étais furieuse contre lui et je te détestais mais quand il t'a posé de force dans mes bras, tu as fait un sourire aux anges et tu es devenu mon bébé. Dit-elle lentement. Je suis désolée.

-Je sais. C'est de sa faute à lui, pas la tienne.

-Non. Il a aimé Mikoto plus que personne d'autre, il aurait dû partir avec elle.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Je sais. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Merci d'être venu mais je suis fatiguée, je sors demain, tu sais?

-Alors on se verra demain, à la maison.

-Oui.

Le plafond n'était pas uniformément blanc mais rose cette fois-ci. Sasuke se demandait vaguement comment Sakura pouvait vivre dans un tel environnement sans faire une overdose de rose. Tout était rose. Du sol au plafond en passant par les murs et les meubles. On était samedi et sa mère venait de rentrer à la maison mais il avait préféré s'éclipser et avait réfléchi un peu avant d'accourir dans les jupes du blond. Ok, il avait cogité une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant d'éliminer la possibilité d'aller rendre visite au blond pour finalement opter pour la demoiselle rose. Elle avait semblé surprise de le voir ici et était actuellement assise sur sa chaise de bureau, tournée vers lui et attendant visiblement qu'il parle.

Mais Sasuke restait silencieux dans sa contemplation méditative du plafond. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il était venu, en fait. Il n'avait pas dormi cette nuit, il pensait à la prochaine confrontation avec son père mais, heureusement, son paternel n'était pas rentré à la maison et il avait eut la baraque pour lui tout seul. Il était content que sa mère soit de retour mais il n'avait pas pu passer l'après-midi enfermer entre ses quatre murs et il était venu ici. Mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

-C'est en rapport avec Naruto? Demanda Sakura.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et continua fixer le plafond, étalé sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête.

-Tu sais, si tu as un problème avec lui, tu devrais aller lui en parler directement.

-Pourquoi tu sautes à la conclusion qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui?

-Parce qu'il se passe toujours quelque chose ente toi et lui.

Sasuke ne releva pas et s'enfonça d'avantage dans son mutisme. Sakura soupira fortement en se passant les mains sur son visage.

-à part ça, samedi prochain, Ino fête son anniversaire. Tu veux venir?

« Est-ce qu'il y aura Naruto? » voilà ce que Sasuke allait poser comme question avant de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue. Il tourna la tête vers Sakura qui le scrutait et attendait visiblement cette question.

-C'est à quelle heure? Demanda-t-il, aussi neutre que possible.

-à 20h00, chez elle.

-Je verrai.

Le silence retomba lourdement. Il commençait à en avoir marre de ce plafond rose, il préférait le blanc. De toute façon, quelle importance que le blond soit là ou pas? Ça n'allait rien changer à la situation…s'il y avait vraiment une situation. Peut-être qu'il se faisait juste des films? Oui, sans doute. Il était trop stressé, fatigué et…et tout ce que l'on voudra.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment idiot de te voiler la face comme ça? Moi qui croyais que les Uchiha étaient des sales prétentieux autoritaires, je réalise qu'ils sont plus trouillards qu'une poule mouillée et qu'il n'ose pas aller au bout de leur envie.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? S'énerva Sasuke en la fusillant du regard.

-Sasuke! Tu viens ici parce que tu veux parler de Naruto mais tu n'oses pas ouvrir la bouche. Va falloir que je t'engueule combien de fois pour que tu retires la merde que tu as dans les yeux? T'es chiant à la fin!

-C'est parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas si je me fais des films avec lui. Je ne sais pas si ce qui s'est passé à vraiment de l'importance. Je ne sais pas. Débita Sasuke d'un ton neutre.

-Tu sais, tu devrais t'enfermer dans une pièce et réfléchir sans te voiler la face. Méditer sur ce qui te pose vraiment problème et sur ce que tu ressens sans te mentir à toi-même. Ou alors tu parles avec Naruto.

-Tu en penses quoi toi? Demanda Sasuke.

-Ce que j'en pense c'est que tu es vraiment emmerdant alors que c'est écrit sur ton front en grandes lettres fluo et clignotantes « Je veux Naruto »! S'énerva Sakura.

Sasuke se passa inconsciemment la main sur le front et allait répliquer quelque chose quand une main fraîche se posa sur la bouche.

-Ouais, je sais, je vais regretter d'avoir insulté sa majesté Uchiha mais tu me les casses grave, d'accord? Alors maintenant, tu vas te barrer d'ici et tu vas revenir seulement quand tu sauras de quoi il retourne dans ta caboche, pigé?

Sasuke hocha la tête et se fit presque mettre à la porte. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Sakura pouvait faire peur, parfois.

Il rentra chez lui en traînant des pieds. Il se sentait étrangement fatigué et il avait mal à la tête, puis, surtout, il en avait marre de ne pas savoir.

Ah, d'accord…à 39.8° de température, il allait retourner se coucher, le camp de ski ne lui avait pas tant réussi que ça, apparemment. Sa gorge était sèche et lui brûlait alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de tousser au point de penser qu'il allait recracher ses poumons. Sa mère appela immédiatement le médecin qui diagnostiqua une grippe et une semaine de repose. Youpi, une semaine à ne rien faire à part réfléchir, il était gâté.

Sasuke s'enroula dans ses couvertures et s'enfonça tout de suite dans le sommeil pour se réveiller à deux heures du matin. Il se sentait horriblement bizarre. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré par une aura de chaleur qui émanait de son corps tout entier. Sa tête était étrangement légère et il mit ça sur le compte des médicaments.

Mais malgré tout cela, il n'arrivait plus à dormir et ses pensées dérivèrent automatiquement vers le visage doré et souriant du crétin. Il s'imaginait avec lui, dans son appartement, il avait presque l'impression que c'était la chaleur de Naruto qui l'entourait, comme quand il avait dansé avec lui au nouvel an. Il sentait encore la main qu'il avait posée sur son genou pour le réconforter, il imaginait parfaitement son sourire un peu idiot mais plus tendre que d'habitude qu'il avait eu, il repensait à ses yeux si expressifs et rieurs quand Naruto se moquait de lui. Il ne faisait que ça, penser à lui du matin au soir en se demandant si le blond faisait la même chose. Peut-être bien qu'il aimait Naruto mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'était un refus. Parce que s'il avouait ses sentiments au blond et que ce dernier répondait négativement, il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre. Mais est-ce que c'était réellement aussi simple? Est-ce que Sasuke l'aimait vraiment ou est-ce qu'il ne ressentait qu'une certaine fascination pour cet ex-chef de gang? Il ne pouvait pas le dire mais ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il aurait préféré que Naruto soit là.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes! Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura...est-ce que je le dis ou pas? je me tâte...enfin, ceux qui ne veulent pas savoir n'ont qu'à ne pas lire les mots qui suivent! Dans le chapitre suivant donc, le baiser tant attendu entre nos deux protagonistes va enfin arriver mais...ce n'est pas encore fini!

Review?


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici donc le chapitre 12 et que dire...bonne lecture?

Merci à tous les reviewers!

J'ai écouté "Giving in" d'Adema, si ça vous intéresse.

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 12**

**ou**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il est con! **

Le lendemain, ce fut Sakura qui le réveilla pour lui amener les devoirs et prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle entra en fanfare en balançant son sac sur le lit, manquant la tête de Sasuke de quelques centimètres.

-Salut! Bien dormi?

-Hn. Répondit Sasuke en gardant les yeux fermés.

-Comme je suis gentille, je t'apporte tes devoirs…et une merveilleuse circulaire annonçant un échange linguistique avec l'Allemagne.

Pour le coup, Sasuke se redressa et se frotta les yeux.

-L'Allemagne? Répéta-t-il.

-Ouaip. Enfin, toi tu pars en Allemagne.

-Comment ça?

-Et bien, étant donné qu'on avait le choix entre l'Angleterre, l'Espagne et l'Allemagne, personne n'a prit l'Allemagne. Ceux qui y vont ont été tirés au sort et comme tu n'étais pas là, le lycée a décidé pour toi.

-Ils ne peuvent pas arrêter de nous faire chier avec leurs semaines spéciales?

-Faut croire que non. Enfin bref, du 8 au 13 février, tu vas séjourner dans la charmante famille Böorgen.

Sasuke grinça des dents mais resta parfaitement maître de lui-même et peut-être que tous les médicaments qu'il prenait y étaient pour quelque chose.

-Toi, tu vas où? Demanda Sasuke.

-Par solidarité pour mon ami, j'ai choisi Allemagne. Répondit-elle d'un ton solennel.

-Dis plutôt que tu as été tirée au sort.

Sakura lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de hocher la tête et Sasuke esquissa un sourire ironique.

-Tu viens quand même à la fête samedi?-Si je vais mieux.

Sakura resta un moment sans rien dire avant de se mettre à fouiller dans son sac et en ressorti une fourre plastique.

-Tiens, je t'ai tout noté sur une feuille et je repasse mercredi pour te donner le reste.

-Merci.

-à plus. Dit-elle en se levant et en jetant son sac sur son épaule.

La porte se referma sans bruit, laissant Sasuke quelque peu furieux. En Allemagne, rien que ça? Il allait être abandonné dans une famille pendant une semaine alors qu'il savait à peine dire bonjour en allemand? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça…d'accord, il avait fait bon nombre de choses qui justifiait un châtiment mais en Allemagne? Bon, passons mais…est-ce que le blond serait aussi en Allemagne? S'il n'y était pas, ça voudrait dire qu'il ne le verrait pas pendant une semaine mais s'il y était…s'il y était est-ce qu'il arriverait à réfléchir correctement? Mais est-ce qu'il avait envie que le blond aille en Allemagne? Est-ce que ça serait long de ne pas le voir pendant une semaine? Non mais parce que d'habitude, il ne voyait pas souvent le blond durant la semaine mais Sasuke savait qu'il était quelque part dans l'établissement et dans la ville dans le pire des cas. Alors que là, s'il partait en Angleterre ou en Espagne, il serait à plus de 500 bornes l'un de l'autre. Bon, en même temps, ça ne durerait qu'une semaine. Une semaine ce n'était pas grand-chose, c'était sept jours, c'était 168 heures, 10 080 minutes, 604 800 secondes… Mais quand le blond avait disparu, il était resté plus d'une semaine sans nouvelle. Oui, et il se souvenait bien dans quel était d'anxiété il avait été. De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien de penser à ça puisque toutes ces conjectures ne serviraient à rien avant qu'il sache où le blond allait la passer, sa semaine linguistique…mais il ne pouvait pas sciemment avoir choisi l'Allemagne! Quelle personne saine d'esprit pouvait choisir cette possibilité? Oui, mais peut-être qu'il avait été tiré au sort. Ou alors il avait choisi l'Allemagne pour être avec Sasuke?

Mais oui bien sûr! Et demain, Sasuke allait danser la samba déguisé en danseuse étoile avec un hippopotame rose.

Il aurait dû demander à Sakura…ou il pouvait appeler le blond. Oui mais s'il l'appelait pour savoir ça, ça voudrait dire que Sasuke sous-entendait qu'il voulait que Naruto parte aussi en Allemagne alors qu'il savait parfaitement que le blond ne pouvait pas avoir choisi ça. Il n'allait pas l'appeler, il allait plutôt continuer à cogiter à en avoir mal à la tête.

Il somnola le reste de la journée après avoir jet, un rapide coup d'œil à la feuille que Sakura lui avait donné. Il avait souri en constatant qu'il avait raté une interrogation d'histoire surprise et il avait même rit en constatant que Sakura avait récolté un contenu exhaustif des questions posées dans l'interro. Il faudra qu'il la remercie encore une fois.

La journée passa lentement, la maison était silencieuse et bien souvent vide. Il allait devenir barge s'il devait passer une semaine ici sans rien faire.

Il fut réveillé par un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose était tombé sur le sol. Il sursauta et crut voir le regard amusé de Naruto. Durant une seconde ses yeux l'avaient fixé, Sasuke secoua la tête, il n'y avait rien dans sa chambre et sûrement pas de crétin blond. Il devrait voir pour arrêter les médocs. Il allait se recoucher quand un « miaou » remonta jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il se pencha sur le bord du lit pour découvrir un chaton blanc avec des yeux bleu glace et qui le dévisageait d'un air curieux. Le chat réitéra son miaulement, semblant irrité.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous là? Demanda Sasuke.

Son regard tomba alors sur la fenêtre entre ouverte, évidemment.

Le petit chat sauta souplement sur le lit et s'approcha en se frottant autoritairement à Sasuke. Ses ronronnements emplissaient la chambre, on aurait dit une chaudière surchauffée. Le brun glissa sa main sur la tête du chat qui donna un petit coup dans la paume pour réclamer d'avantage de caresses. Il cessa son manège au bout de quelques instants pour finalement se rouler en boule contre le flan de Sasuke et de fermer les yeux. Bon, il avait un chat maintenant.

-T'es vraiment pas gêné, hein?

Le chaton ouvrit à moitié un œil pour le fixer l'air de dire « Ose seulement me virer de là et les conséquences seront terribles ». Sasuke soupira avant de se recoucher, le chat collé contre lui. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'avait pas de puce.

-Tu as un chat maintenant? Demanda la voix grave de son frère alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit, faisant s'affaisser le matelas.

-Faut croire. Grogna Sasuke.

-Tu vas mieux?

Le brun haussa les épaules en s'asseyant. Il se sentait toujours aussi brûlant et fatigué mais il n'avait plus mal à la gorge.

-Il est quelle heure?

-15h00.

Sasuke marqua un temps d'arrêt…s'il était 15h00, c'était qu'on était mardi et pas lundi. Il allait faire une overdose de sommeil s'il continuait comme ça.

-Père n'a rien dit en sachant que tu es ici?

-Il ne le sait pas, il est tout de suite reparti en voyage d'affaires. Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

-Rien, rien de spécial, seulement ce que je pensais. Répondit Sasuke en se frottant les yeux.

Le chat miaula de mécontentement quand Sasuke se releva pour s'asseoir et lui décocha un regard assassin.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-ça va, j'ai juste une grippe.

-Sasuke, Naruto m'a dit que tu étais allé chez lui. Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va?

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? Se hérissa Sasuke, agacé par les sous-entendus de son frère.

Itachi lui décocha un regard réprobateur, signifiant clairement qu'il ne croyait pas Sasuke et qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant que Sasuke lui ait tout avoué. Mais le brun était tout aussi buté que son frère et il soutint son regard sans ciller, en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien et que tout allait bien. Itachi soupira finalement.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me dire ce que tu as dit à père alors?

-Non.

-Tu es plus têtu qu'un âne.

-Je sais.

-Au fait, grand-mère te fait savoir qu'il faudrait que tu te mettes à chercher un appartement pour l'année prochaine.

Sasuke acquiesça.

-Dis, tu pourrais aller donner quelque chose à manger au chat, il doit avoir faim. Demanda Sasuke alors que son frère sortait de la pièce.

-à vos ordres se moqua Itachi en refermant la porte.

Sasuke se sentait mieux. La fièvre était en train de baisser et il se sentait moins fatigué même s'il dormait toujours autant. Le chat ne l'avait pas quitté et il attendait Sakura qui devrait lui apporter ses devoirs. Au moins, il aura bien pu se reposer durant cette semaine même s'il avait hâte de sortir de cette baraque. Il lut la majeure partie de la matinée avant d'aller se laver et d'attendre Sakura qui devrait arriver sur le coup des 17 heures. Quand on toqua à sa porte, il lança un « Entre » tranquille et ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement quand Naruto pénétra dans sa chambre avec son franc sourire de crétin habituel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Demanda Sasuke.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Uchiha.

-Ouais, salut.

-Je suis venu voir si tu étais toujours en vie et je t'ai apporté tes devoirs. Répondit Naruto en lui lançant une fourre transparente et en s'asseyant à son bureau.

-Ah…

-Comment vas ta mère? Demanda Naruto en inspectant la surface du bureau.

-Bien. Répondit Sasuke qui ne voyait pas ou le blond voulait en venir.

Naruto hocha la tête alors qu'il attrapait le bulletin trimestriel du brun et l'ouvrait.

-Ne te gêne pas surtout. Répliqua Sasuke, acide.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

-Putain, t'a falsifié ton bulletin? Demanda-t-il.

-Non.

-T'as vraiment des 19/20 et des 18/20 partout, dans toutes les branches?

-Oui.

Naruto siffla d'admiration alors qu'il parcourait encore et encore les quelques lignes indiquant les notes de Sasuke. Oui, il travaillait bien au lycée.

-Quel intello. Finit par dire le blond en refermant le carnet de note. Sakura m'a dit que tu allais en Allemagne.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Naruto renifla sarcastiquement, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Tu vas où, toi? Demanda Sasuke en se mordant la langue.

-E viva Espagna. Chantonna Naruto.

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra. Le blond ne serait pas pommé avec lui en Allemagne, étonnement, il était plus déçu que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

-Tu as un chat? S'étonna Naruto en avisant la boule blanche au pied de son lit.

-Il s'est invité tout seul.

-Il est mignon, il a de la chance.

-De la chance? Répéta Sasuke.

-Tu viens à la fête d'Ino samedi? Demanda Naruto en changeant brusquement de sujet, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question de Sasuke.

-Si je vais mieux.

-Alors j'espère que tu iras mieux, j'ai hâte d'être à samedi. Repose-toi bien. Le salua-t-il en récupérant son sac et en sortant de la pièce.

Il avait hâte d'être à samedi et il espérait que Sasuke irait mieux. Ça voulait donc dire qu'il avait envie de le revoir, non? Ou est-ce que c'était juste par politesse qu'il avait dit ça? Peut-être qu'il s'en fichait ou alors il avait dit ça juste comme ça, sans y réfléchir et ces paroles ne signifiaient rien du tout…ou alors elles signifiaient que Sasuke lui manquait et qu'il voulait qu'il soit là samedi. Ou alors ces deux phrases n'allaient pas ensemble. Il espérait juste que Sasuke allait guérir pour ne plus devoir lui apporter les leçons et qu'il avait juste hâte d'être à samedi, que le brun y soit ou pas. Sasuke soupira douloureusement. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser ne serait-ce que cinq minutes au blond?

Ça devait bien faire deux heures qu'il était planté devant son placard en caleçon. Il allait beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait plus de fièvre depuis jeudi et il ne dormait presque plus la nuit en pensant à des « et si… » Ayant tous un rapport avec ce crétin qui avait le chic pour lui filer des insomnies. Et comme il allait mieux, il avait appelé Sakura pour lui confirmer qu'il serait bien là ce soir mais qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas de cadeau à offrir à Ino. Elle lui assura que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il n'avait qu'à aller lui acheter un bouquet de fleurs, ça ferait amplement l'affaire.

Ça c'était réglé mais il regardait toujours le contenu de sa garde-robe avec perplexité. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il avait autant de fringues de marques et toujours dans des couleurs sombres, à croire que chaque jour était un enterrement. Il ne pouvait pas se ramener en jeans et en espadrilles même s'il n'en avait pas, il devait mettre quelque chose d'un peu plus classe…bon, il ne se voyait pas arriver en costard cravate non plus. Quoique…il pouvait toujours laisser tomber la veste et faire un nœud de cravate lâche autour de son cou. Ça pourrait le faire mais en même temps ça prouverait qu'il en avait quelque chose à battre de cette fête alors qu'il y allait uniquement parce que le blond y serait…ok, il ne s'en foutait pas de cette fête. Il n'aurait qu'à compléter le tout par un bon vieux jeans noir et tout irait bien.

Il plongea les mains dans son placard pour ressortir pas moins de sept jeans noirs. Il soupira avant de les essayer, un à un.

Le premier était trop long, il marchait sur dix bons centimètres de tissus. Le deuxième était trop large et lui tombait désagréablement sur les hanches. Le troisième était tellement taille basse que s'il se baissait, il lui arrivait en dessous des fesses. Le quatrième était trop petit. Le cinquième allait bien mais il était d'un noir délavé et usé jusqu'à la corde au niveau des genoux. Le sixième était beaucoup trop moulant, beaucoup, beaucoup trop, il y serait allé à poil que ça n'aurait pas fait de grande différence. Le septième fut à peu près potable même s'il trouvait qu'il lui collait un peu trop à la peau. C'était quand même dingue ça, il avait un pan de murs d'habits et n'avait rien à se mettre.

Ensuite, il lui fallait une chemise blanche…inutile de préciser qu'il en avait bien plus que sept. Il en choisit une sans trop se poser de question. Maintenant la grande question…il la mettait dans le pantalon ou pas? Il se plaça face à son psyché et fit des essais. Il ne la mettrait pas dedans, il avait l'air d'un paysan mais dehors, ça faisait horriblement débraillé…il commençait doucement à s'énerver et fit un mix: il mit un pan dans son pantalon et l'autre dehors. Voilà, c'était parfait et le premier qui faisait une remarque, il se mangeait son poing dans la figure. Il boutonna d'abord sa chemise blanche jusqu'en haut avant d'ouvrir les deux premiers boutons puis d'en ouvrir encore avant de reboutonner deux boutons. Il devait en laisser combien d'ouvert? Il se passa une main sur la figure. Allez, il allait en ouvrir trois, ça ferait glousser Sakura.

Il passa une cravate noire et fine qu'il attacha lâchement autour de son cou avant de contempler son reflet dans la glace et son regard tomba sur ses chaussettes. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait mettre comme chaussures? Des baskets, non des converses feraient amplement l'affaire. C'était bon, il était prêt et tout allait bien. Sasuke respira profondément.

Il sortit de la maison en enfilant sa veste et se dirigea d'un pas rapide chez le fleuriste où il achetait un bête bouquet de fleurs comme Sakura le lui avait recommandé. Il arriva juste à l'heure devant la maison d'Ino. Elle habitait dans un quartier résidentiel et il entendait les basses de la musique depuis le trottoir. Il sonna et quand Ino lui ouvrit, elle émit un sifflement appréciateur. Elle portait une jupe que Sasuke aurait tendance à qualifier de ceinture et un haut outrageusement décolleté.

-T'es sexy comme ça, Sasuke. Rit-elle.

-Salut, tiens. Dit-il en lui tendant le bouquet.

-Oh merci, c'est chou! S'exclama-t-elle. Viens entre, on est dans le salon.

Elle fila dans le corridor et il s'orienta au bruit de la musique pour trouver ledit salon. Sakura était déjà là, évidemment, avec Shikamaru et Choji qui discutait. Shino n'était pas encore là et les autres personnes présentent, il ne les connaissait que de vu au lycée. Il s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de Sakura qui le lorgna d'un œil critique.

-Il faut mettre une crois sur le calendrier, Sasuke Uchiha a fait un effort pour sa tenue vestimentaire. Observa-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir.

Les rires et les cris retentissaient dans le petit salon. Les meubles avaient été déplacés pour laisser un maximum d'espace au milieu du salon, il n'y avait pas un objet fragile aux alentours et seuls les canapés avaient apparemment conservés leur place. Malgré l'ambiance joyeuse et un peu chaude, Sasuke était perdu dans ses pensées et il ne cherchait qu'une personne du regard. Est-ce que le blond n'avait pas pu venir finalement?

Sasuke contemplait le contenu de son verre d'un regard morose sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui quand il entendit la voix grave du blond.

-Je vous jure, c'était une galère pas possible, tout ça parce que monsieur Inuzuka n'avait pas pensé à demander l'adresse avant. Soupira Naruto en enlevant sa veste. Kiba lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de répliquer à la pique du blond mais Sasuke n'écoutait plus. Il observait le blond vêtu d'un putain de tee-shirt bleu clair qui rappelait ses yeux et moulait son torse comme…une seconde peau, sans parler du jeans. Sasuke se força à détourner le regard du…postérieur du blond. Qu'il avait honte mais l'Uzumaki avait un cul du feu de dieu. À cette pensée, il s'étouffa à moitié avec son soda et Sakura lui tapota le dos.

-ça va?

-Ouais. Répondit-il d'une voix un peu éraillée.

-Enfin bref, on a fini par trouver. Conclut Naruto.

La soirée suivie son cour alors que Sasuke s'efforçait de garder les yeux loin du crétin blond qui semblait s'amuser follement à faire du rentre dedans à toutes les filles. Et ça l'agaçait, surtout quand ces poufiasses gloussaient comme des poules mais il gardait le regard résolument fixé ailleurs que sur Naruto. Il n'y avait pas de quoi le regarder après tout, c'était une personne comme une autre.

Et inévitablement, au bout d'un moment, le soda fut remplacer par quelque chose d'un peu plus corsé et s'en suivit un jeu stupide et connu du tous sous le nom de « action ou vérité ». C'était le jeu qui se jouait quand on avait un verre de trop dans le nez et l'esprit tordu. Sasuke s'éclipsa doucement dans la salle de bain et n'en ressortit que quelques minutes plus tard quand des rires lui parvinrent. Shino était également resté en retrait et Sasuke s'assit à côté de lui sur les escaliers. Sasuke repéra tout de suite Naruto assis en tailleur sur le sol en train de rire avec Kiba alors que Shikamaru était rouge pivoine. L'Uchiha ne doutait pas que le blond était un fan de ce genre de jeu.

-Tu n'aimes pas ça non plus? Demanda Shino.

-Pas du tout. Comment tu y as échappé?

-J'ai rien dit et je me suis collé contre le mur. Avoua Shino avec un sourire un peu crispé et toi?

-Je me suis enferm…

-Embrasse Sasuke!

Le cri avait retentit dans le silence et interrompit Sasuke qui relevait son regard sur une Ino avec un sourire pervers alors que le blond se levait et se dirigeait d'un pas souple vers lui. Attendez, c'était quoi cette histoire? Il avait peur de comprendre là. Et effectivement, il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Naruto se pencha et tira sur la cravate du brun avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était doux, doux et chaud alors que la main du blond se posait sur sa joue.

-Avec la langue! Renchérit Ino.

Sasuke sentit la langue du blond parcourir sa lèvre du bond et ouvrit la bouche, maladroitement et avec méfiance alors que la langue du blond s'engouffrait entre ses lèvres. Sasuke avait à peine conscience des autres et du remue-ménage qu'il engendrait alors que l'odeur et le goût du blond l'entouraient. Ils bougeaient leurs lèvres à l'unisson alors que la langue de Naruto venait chercher celle du brun qui n'opposa aucune résistance et suivit le mouvement. La main de Naruto glissa dans sa nuque pour le rapprocher d'avantage tandis qu'il penchait la tête pour approfondir l'échange avec une dextérité d'habitué et une tendresse qui lui serra le cœur.

Sasuke n'entendait pas les rires moqueurs alors que le baiser trainait en longueur, il ne pensait pas à ce que les autres pouvaient dire, il sentait seulement la langue de Naruto caresser la sienne, son odeur enivrante et la chaleur de sa main sur sa nuque. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine et ses yeux étaient résolument fermés alors que le blond relâcha sa nuque et s'éloigna, brisant le baiser en lançant un regard appuyé à Sasuke.

Soudain, Sasuke reprit conscience du lieu où il se trouvait et rougit violemment alors que les rires des autres bourdonnaient sourdement à ses oreilles. Naruto s'était détourné et souriait aux piques qui étaient lancées mais avant de retourner s'asseoir, il serra une fois la main de Sasuke ce que Shino ne manqua de remarquer.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans le brouillard pour Sasuke, il revivait sans cesse le baiser. Il sentait encore le goût du blond sur sa langue, le contact de leurs lèvres et il était à deux doigts de bander. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça? Il ne pouvait pas sciemment l'embrasser de cette manière et se barrer en riant cinq minutes après. Mais c'était juste un pari, non? C'était peut-être ça le plus douloureux. Naruto l'avait embrassé parce qu'il y avait été obligé mais rien ne garantissait qu'il l'aurait fait de lui-même. Et s'il l'avait fait de lui-même ça aurait signifié quelque chose alors que là, c'était juste un baiser en l'air. Ouais, mais c'était son premier baiser, avec un garçon, un garçon dont il pensait être amoureux.

C'était vraiment pitoyable. Il était vraiment pitoyable.

Quand les premières personnes quittèrent la fête, il s'empressa de les imiter et salua Ino sans demander son reste avant de se mettre à marcher d'un pas rapide. Immédiatement, des pas retentirent dans son dos et il ne s'immobilisa pas quand Naruto l'appela. Il le rattrapa rapidement et força le brun à se retourner.

Il tenait sa veste à la main et il semblait un peu essoufflé alors qu'il fusillait Sasuke du regard. L'Uchiha lui rendit son regard.

-Tu aurais pu m'attendre.

-Je ne t'avais pas entendu. Mentit Sasuke avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

-à d'autre Uchiha. Je suis désolé.

-Désolé de quoi? Se hérissa Sasuke.

-De t'avoir embrassé. Je n'aurais pas dû.

-Je suis désolé pour toi que tu aies été forcé à faire ça. Répondit sèchement Sasuke en reprenant sa route.

Naruto soupira avant de le rattraper une nouvelle fois et de le stopper à nouveau.

-Tu devrais enfiler ta veste. Remarqua placidement Sasuke.

-Je m'en fous de cette putain de veste mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es énervé!

-Je suis énervé parce que tu m'as roulé une putain de pelle devant tout le monde! Cria Sasuke.

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé! Cria à son tour Naruto.

-Oui, mais tu l'as quand même fait, crétin!

-Parce que je n'avais pas le choix!

-C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'on avait toujours le choix!

La respiration saccadée, Sasuke levait le menton pour incendier le crétin blond du regard alors que les yeux bleus renvoyaient un reflet métallique menaçant qui ne l'impressionnait guère.

-Tu n'as qu'à considérer que j'ai dit des conneries.

-Je n'apprécie pas qu'il y ait deux poids deux mesures.

-Parce que c'est sûr que toi, tu es toujours impartial et objectif. Argua le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends?

-Tu comprends très bien ce que je sous-entends alors arrête de toujours avoir l'air de tomber sur le cul!

-Je n'ai pas l'air de tout le temps tomber sur le cul!

-Bien sûr que si! Tu sèmes le vent, tu récoltes la tempête et tu trouves le moyen d'en être étonné, arrête de te foutre de la gueule du monde!

-Je ne me fous pas de la gueule du monde, c'est toi qui me pousses à bout!

-Mais cesse de rejeter la faute sur les autres à la fin!

-Et toi arrête de toujours me faire la morale, tu as été ex-chef de gang, t'es pas un saint, t'es un sale con qui a commis des crimes à tour de bras alors arrête de te prendre pour Mère Theresa!

-Parce que tu es mieux toi, peut-être! Tu as pourri la vie d'un nombre incalculable de gens sans aucun remord!

-Oui, mais j'avais de bonne raison! Hurla Sasuke.

-Parce que je n'en avais pas moi des raisons! Cria le blond en soulevant Sasuke par le col.

-Toi, tu n'avais qu'à aller te pendre. Cracha-t-il.

-Tu as raison, fallait vraiment que je sois forcé de t'embrasser pour le faire. Tu n'es qu'un prétentieux borné et égoïste. M'avouer que j'ai des sentiments pour toi est vraiment la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais faite. Siffla Naruto en le relâchant et en disparaissant dans la nuit froide.

De rage, Sasuke abattit son poing dans le mur. Le choc fut si violent que ses phalanges éclatèrent et le sang coula le long de sa main. Il jura. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con ce con.

_« M'avouer que j'ai des sentiments pour toi »_

Putain, il n'y avait pas à dire, il était con, définitivement et irrémédiablement con.

* * *

Voilà! Je rappelle qu'une fois encore, les menaces et autres sont interdites! XD J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! à la prochaine.

Review?


	14. Chapter 14

**Note de l'auteure:** Voici donc le 13ème chapitre qui est un peu plus court que d'habitude, j'en suis désolée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!

Pour la musique, c'est une chanson guimauve mais que je trouve malgré tout très jolie qui s'intitule "Sous une pluie d'étoile" de Cindy Daniel.

Merci aussi à tous les reviewers!

**Discalmer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 13**

**ou**

**Mais où est-ce qu'il a encore bien pu passer?**

On se les gelait toujours autant sur le toit de ce lycée. Sasuke était énervé. Trop énervé pour assister à deux heures de maths en ce vendredi pluvieux. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas reparlé avec ce crétin et il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller lui parler de si tôt. Parce que s'il allait lui parler, ça voudrait dire qu'il lui donnait raison, que tout ce que Naruto avait dit était véridiques et ça, il ne l'admettrait pas. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il y pensait et qu'il cogitait ferme, ça faisait une bonne semaine, oui. Une bonne semaine qu'il déprimait sévère. Il bonne semaine qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante. Certes, il était énervé contre Naruto mais encore plus contre lui-même pour avoir balancer toutes ces conneries à la face du blond.

Le lundi qui avait suivi leur dispute avait été stressant pour Sasuke. Il avait presque espéré que le blond ne fasse comme si de rien n'était mais il avait dû se rendre bien vite à l'évidence. Quand il était arrivé, il avait bien vu la tignasse blonde reconnaissable entre mille au milieu des élèves, il avait bien vu aussi que Naruto l'avait repéré et le regard froid que le blond lui avait jeté lui avait étreint douloureusement la poitrine. Le mardi, il l'avait juste croisé dans les couloirs. Ils étaient seuls, Sasuke marchait d'un pas rapide en direction de la sortie quand Naruto avait bifurqué dans le même couloir. Le blond l'avait regardé avec un regard neutre. Rien n'apparaissait au fond de ces yeux bleus à part un désintéressement total, le même genre de regard qu'on lance à ceux qui font la manche. Et ça faisait nettement plus mal qu'un regard rempli de colère, Sasuke le savait. Ça aurait pu être l'occasion de régler certaine chose mais il était resté planté au milieu de ce couloir à regarder le blond s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille et léger.

_«M'avouer que j'ai des sentiments pour toi »._

S'il n'avait rien dit, s'il avait simplement dit que le baiser, ça avait été trop pour lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose de ce genre sans conséquence, tout irait bien à l'heure actuelle. Sasuke se serrait expliqué en adulte civilisé et le blond se serait une nouvelle fois excusé et basta. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il pique sa crise. Il avait fallu qu'il soit obtus une nouvelle fois et qu'il envoie chier, magistralement, le blond.

La seule chose à faire était de s'excuser mais il ne le pouvait pas - il ne le voulait pas. Il n'était pas le seul responsable, le blond aussi y était pour quelque chose. Une dispute, ça se faisait à deux, pas tout seul. Il aurait dû se la fermer, il aurait donné beaucoup pour que ça se passe différemment. Comment, il n'en savait rien mais pas comme ça. Il aurait pu lui dire que…que rien. Il ne parlait pas souvent mais quand il le faisait c'était définitivement pour dire des âneries.

Naruto l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait embrassé parce qu'il y avait été forcé et Sasuke avait aimé ça. Il avait aimé qu'un autre garçon pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait encore son goût sur la langue et son odeur sur les doigts. Il sentait son contact, encore plus fort que sur le moment. Il n'avait qu'à fermer pour l'imaginer à côté de lui, il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher, il n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour que tout soit effacé mais ce mot, il ne le prononcerait pas. Si seulement…avec des « si », on mettrait Paris en bouteille…ouais, mais il n'en avait rien à battre de Paris et de cette philosophie neuneu, lui tout ce qui lui importait c'est qu'avec des « si », il pourrait être avec son crétin, même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Nom de Dieu, c'était vraiment embrouillé dans son esprit, il pensait n'importe quoi.

Mais il y avait quand même eu une lueur d'espoir durant cette semaine. Hier, quand il était rentré, un nouveau piano trônait dans sa chambre. Peut-être que son père n'avait pas été hermétique à son petit discours finalement.

Sasuke sursauta quand la porte claqua et que Shino apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sans un mot, il s'assit à côté de Sasuke qui ne lui prêta pas attention.

-Tu sais, Naruto est quelqu'un de complexe et d'en même temps très simple. Commença-t-il.

Sasuke l'écoute, perplexe, mais ne dit rien, le laissant continuer.

-C'est le genre de personne qui semble toujours heureuse et qui ne veut que le bien des autres et aider son prochain. Il ne fera jamais rien qui pourrait nuire réellement aux autres, c'est quelque chose qui l'insupporte. En ça, il est simple à comprendre, surtout ces actes. Mais il est complexe parce qu'il ne montre jamais ce qu'il ressent. Il dira « je t'aime » avec son sourire stupide et s'il essuie un refus, il en rira devant les autres en prétendant que ce n'est rien alors qu'il se morfondra tout seul dans son coin. Naruto est une personne faussement extravertie. Je dirais que personne ne peut le connaître réellement s'il n'a jamais vu son vrai visage. Pour ça, il est difficile à comprendre.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça? Demanda Sasuke.

-Parce que je suppose que vous vous êtes disputés.

-Et alors?

-Ce que tu lui as dit l'a certainement blessé.

-Parce que ce qu'il m'a dit ne m'a pas blessé peut-être? S'énerva Sasuke.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça mais Naruto fait très certainement comme si de rien n'était alors que ce n'est pas vrai. Il est affecté par ce que lui a dit la personne qu'il aime, toi en l'occurrence.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais de tout ça? Lança agressivement Sasuke.

-J'en sais rien, je dis juste ce que tu penses pour éviter que tu fasses une connerie puisqu'apparemment, faut pas mal te secouer pour que tu réagisses. Mais sache que si tu dénigres tes sentiments pour Naruto, il s'en remettra bien mieux que toi.

-C'est bon, t'as fini ta morale?

-Non. Tu es un enfoiré. C'est bon j'ai fini. Dit-il en se levant et en partant d'une démarche légère dans l'air froid.

Sasuke ne réagit même pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de tout ça, lui? Il se ramenait tranquille, fier comme un coq pour le rabaisser d'avantage et le prendre de haut. Ce n'était qu'un abruti, il n'avait pas à traiter un Uchiha comme ça, on lui devait le respect et…oh merde, il récidivait avec sa « sagesse » Uchihesque à la con. Mais n'empêche que Shino n'avait pas à lui dire ça même…même s'il avait très certainement raison. Toutefois, pourquoi est-ce que ça serait toujours à lui de s'excuser? Il n'était pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire! Et si Naruto n'aimait pas blesser les autres, il serait venu s'excuser depuis longtemps…d'accord, il s'était déjà excusé samedi soir mais on aurait dit qu'il regrettait ce baiser. Techniquement ça n'avait été qu'un pari stupide entre une bande d'adolescents un peu bourrés, rien de plus même si ça avait signifié beaucoup plus pour Sasuke, c'était peut-être ça le réel problème. Peut-être qu'il y conférait trop d'importance, à ce baiser.

Bon, essayons d'être clair et circonspect. Sasuke se morfondait depuis une semaine à cause d'une dispute avec Naruto. Tout pourrait déjà être réglé s'il avait laissé sa fierté mal placé de côté et était allé s'excuser des horreurs qu'il avait dites. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas mettre son orgueil de côté.

C'était clair que vu sous cet angle, il avait vraiment l'air d'un idiot fini.

_« M'avouer que j'ai des sentiments pour toi »_

C'était ça qui le paralysait. Parce que peut-être que maintenant, ses sentiments n'étaient plus de rigueur, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il serait rejeté, encore.

_« Si tu dénigres tes sentiments pour Naruto, il s'en remettra bien mieux que toi »_

Oui, mais si Sasuke les acceptait et que ses sentiments ne sont pas - plus- réciproques?

C'était juste vraie prise de tête qui lui filait la migraine. Il avait l'impression de faire constamment un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière et indéniablement, il n'allait pas y arriver de cette façon.

_« Tu n'es qu'un prétentieux borné et égoïste »_

Ok, il allait faire une chose très simple, il allait arrêter de penser, de réfléchir, de cogiter ou autre chose du même acabit. Il allait lever ses fesses de là et il allait parler au blond, peut-être pas pour s'excuser tout de suite mais pour rétablir le dialogue au moins.

La sonnerie retentit à cet instant, annonçant ainsi la fin des cours et Sasuke sauta sur ses pieds avant de dévaler les escaliers. Il s'arrêta devant la classe du blond et attendit. Le brun vit sortir Kiba, seul et le rattrapa.

-Où est Naruto? Demanda Sasuke sans plus de cérémonie.

-Il est malade, grippe.

-Comment ça? Demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comme ça! S'exclama l'Inuzuka en lui fourrant un certificat médical sous le nez. T'avoir couru après ne lui a pas réussi, on dirait. Ricana-t-il.

Sasuke saisit brusquement la feuille et la lut rapidement. Combien y avait-il de chance pour que le blond ait aussi eu la grippe et qu'il soit allé chez le même médecin que Sasuke? Combien y avait-il de chance pour que ce certificat médical soit semblable au sien mis à part le nom et la date?

« Voilà pourquoi il fouillait mon bureau, l'autre jour. » pensa Sasuke.

Il lui avait fauché son arrêt maladie pour le falsifier…mais alors, où est-ce que le blond avait encore disparu?

Sasuke rendit la feuille à Kiba avant de se mettre à courir. Il en rentra chez lui en quatrième vitesse et retourna son bureau pour chercher ce foutu certificat qui demeura introuvable. Il jura entre ses dents avant de repartir au pas de course chez le blond. Il sentait l'angoisse s'installer de nouveau quelque part entre sa gorge et sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de respirer correctement. Il s'acharna à frapper sur la porte du blond mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir et ce fut son voisin de pallier qui sortit.

-Encore vous? Le gamin n'est pas là.

-Vous êtes sûr?

-Oui. Alors arrête de tambouriner sur cette porte sacré bleu! Ronchonna-t-il en refermant la porte.

Sasuke sortit son téléphone portable, sélectionnant fébrilement le numéro du blond et une voix lui annonça que le numéro demandé n'était momentanément pas atteignable.

Le brun resta planté au milieu du couloir, l'esprit tournant à plein régime. Hier non pourtant, le blond était présent en cours, il l'avait vu à la cantine. Au hasard, Sasuke essaya de tourner la poignée mais la porte était évidemment fermée. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas rentrer par effraction chez le blond…quoique, ça serait un prêté pour un rendu. Avec prudence, Sasuke redescendit et, au pied de l'immeuble, évalua où la fenêtre du salon pouvait bien donnée. D'après lui, elle devait se situer de l'autre côté. Sasuke longea le bâtiment, dans une ruelle avant de se retrouver face à un cul de sac. De l'autre côté, il jeta un regard aux alentours avant de tirer une poubelle jusqu'au mur. Il l'escalada maladroitement et pu jeter un coup d'œil, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, de l'autre côté du mur. C'était un petit parc entouré par les bâtiments.

« Genre un jardin privé ». Pensa Sasuke.

Il leva d'avantage la tête pour suivre du regard la façade de l'immeuble du blond. Premier étage tout à gauche. Il en était sûr, c'était là. Sasuke agrippa le haut du mur et se hissa laborieusement dessus avant de se laisser glisser de l'autre côté et de retomber sur les fesses.

Il souffla un moment avant de se remettre debout et d'épousseter son pantalon. S'il comptait rentrer discrètement chez le blond, il allait devoir ruser. Naruto n'avait pas eu à s'inquiéter des voisins pour rentrer chez Sasuke puisque des murs et une végétation luxuriante empêchait de voir quoique ce soit au jardin des Uchiha alors que là, il était visible depuis des dizains de fenêtres.

« Réfléchis! »

De toute façon, il devrait s'aider de quelque chose pour réussir à atteindre la fenêtre. Il y avait bien un arbre mais il devrait bien faire un bond de 50 centimètres pour atteindre la fenêtre mais avait-il une autre possibilité? Non, de toute évidence.

Sasuke prit son courage à deux mains avant de commencer son escalade, très lente, de l'arbre. Essoufflé et tremblant, il arriva à la hauteur de la fenêtre. Il voyait parfaitement l'intérieur du salon, le canapé où il avait pleuré…

Il tendit le bras pour atteindre le bord de la fenêtre et essaya de l'ouvrir et, ô miracle, elle se laissa faire. Sasuke poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se hisser sur le rebord et de se glisser dans l'appartement du blond. Il resta une bonne minute immobile en s'assurant que personne ne l'avait repéré et il fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement.

« Bon, et maintenant tu fais quoi? ». Pensa l'Uchiha.

Sasuke jeta un œil au courrier de Naruto, alluma l'ordinateur protégé par un mot de passe et écouta les messages sur le répondeur. Rien n'était intéressant et aurait pu lui donner une quelque indication du lieu où se trouvait le blond quand son regard tomba sur un bloc-notes, posés juste à côté du téléphone. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit mais on pouvait voir les sillons que le stylo avait formés sur la page du dessous. Sasuke prit un crayon et coloria toute la feuille, laissant apparaître les mots que Naruto avait écrits sur le feuille du dessus.

« Mieux que dans une série policière » ricana mentalement Sasuke.

L'Uchiha déchiffra difficilement les quelques indications que Naruto avait marquées. « 10h12, quai n°3, 13 Rue du vent ». Sasuke s'installa alors devant l'ordinateur et réfléchit quelques instants avant de taper maladroitement le nom de l'ancien gang du blond. Coup de bol, le mot de passe fut accepté et il put chercher tout à son aise quel train partait à 10h12 sur le quai n°3. La première destination était Suna et le terminus se trouvait à Oto. Il tapa ensuite l'adresse et tomba sur un article de journal qui avait traité des activités pas toutes à fait légale à l'adresse du bar en question, à Oto, évidemment. Il imprima un plan de la ville et entoura en rouge la gare ainsi que l'adresse du 13 Rue du vent.

Satisfait, Sasuke éteignit l'ordinateur et allait remettre sa veste quand une question d'ordre pratique lui vint à l'esprit. Comment allait-il ressortir d'ici? Il ne pouvait pas passer par la porte d'entrée, elle était verrouillée et repasser part l'arbre serait trop risqué. Il resta immobile au milieu de la pièce avant de se diriger vers une commode et la fouilla consciencieusement. Il devait bien y avoir un double des clés, non? Il ouvrit tous les tiroirs, écartant la paperasse sans gêne et désespéré, il retourna une coupelle posé sur le meuble. Bingo. Un trousseau de clé se trouvait au milieu du fatras d'objets.

Sasuke s'en empara vivement et vérifia par le Judas qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

L'Uchiha marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à la gare tout en vérifiant qu'il avait assez d'argent pour prendre le train jusqu'à Oto. Il trouvait tout de même bizarre que le blond n'y soit pas allé en moto, ça aurait été plus rapide. Il arriva sur le quai, prit son billet à l'automate et fit le pied de grue pendant une demi-heure avant que le train ne pointe le bout de son nez.

Le wagon dans lequel il monta était quasiment vide et il s'installa près de la fenêtre, agitant son pied dans le vide alors qu'il avait posé sa tête dans la paume de sa main. Ce train mettait trop de temps à démarrer. Et si Sasuke ne le trouvait pas à cette adresse, il ne le trouverait pas du tout.

Il sortit son téléphone et essaya une nouvelle fois d'appeler Naruto qui devait avoir coupé son téléphone.

« Foutu Uzumaki ».

Bon, maintenant qu'il était dans ce train, il pouvait peut-être réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à Naruto? Oui, parce qu'il était monté dans ce train pour pouvoir le voir, à la base. Oh et merde! Il dirait ce qu'il dirait une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé ce crétin qui allait lui filer des ulcères à force.

Il fulmina pendant une bonne heure avant que le train n'entre en gare. Sasuke bondit sur le quai et sortit son plan en le suivant scrupuleusement. La nuit était déjà tombée et il commençait à avoir froid, les rues étaient quasiment désertes et il bifurqua dans une ruelle pour éviter de faire un détour par une des rues principales. Sasuke allait retrouver cet enfoiré de blond qui allait se ramasser la raclée de sa vie d'avoir osé faire courir un Uchiha comme ça.

* * *

J'espère qu'il voua aura plu! Et les menaces sont encore et toujours interdites! à plus!

Review?


	15. Chapter 15

**Note de l'auteure: **Voilà donc le chapitre 14, cette fois. Merci à cc pour m'avoir signalé l'erreur regrettable que j'avais commise mais l'ordi refusait de publier le 14ème chapitre et s'obstinait à publier le 9! j'espère que c'est bon cette fois!

Merci à tous les reviewers.

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 14 **

**ou**

**Enfin!**

La nuit était déjà tombée et il commençait à avoir froid, les rues étaient quasiment désertes et il bifurqua dans une ruelle pour éviter de faire un détour par le grand boulevard. Sasuke allait retrouver cet enfoiré de blond qui allait se ramasser la raclée de sa vie d'avoir osé faire courir un Uchiha comme ça.

Il traversa la ruelle et arriva dans une rue secondaire où une enseigne de bar clignotait et indiquait « le repaire du serpent », Sasuke haussa les sourcils devant l'appellation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ringarde et chercha un panneau indiquant dans quelle rue il pouvait bien se trouver.

-Je peux t'aider? Demanda une voix dans son dos.

Sasuke se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à une rouquine avec de grosses lunettes qui le regardait. Sa coupe de cheveux était singulière, longue d'un côté et courte de l'autre.

-Heu…tu sais où se trouve la Rue du vent?

-Oui, tu suis cette rue et c'est la première à gauche…tu cherches quelqu'un?

-Non. Répondit Sasuke, méfiant.

Cette fille avait l'air bizarre et il ne préférait pas prononcer le nom de Naruto Uzumaki. Il la remercia sommairement avant de reprendre sa route toute en jetant un coup d'œil pardessus son épaule mais la fille avait déjà disparu. Sasuke haussa dédaigneusement les épaules avant de tourner dans ladite rue. Quand il entendit des éclats de voix, il se dissimula dans une porte cochère et observa trois personnes sortirent du bar nommé « Le son ». Le premier était un type assez âgé avec de longs cheveux noirs et il semblait être en colère. Le deuxième, avait des cheveux d'un rouge pétant et des cernes qui étaient visibles depuis la planque de Sasuke. Le troisième mais non pas des moindre était le fameux, le célèbre emmerdeur ex-chef de gang Naruto Uzumaki.

Ils se disputaient apparemment à propos d'une livraison de trop. Le rouquin arguait qu'il ne voulait plus tremper dans cette magouille et Naruto le menaçait de le castrer s'il revenait dans les parages. Sasuke n'osa pas intervenir mais préféra observer. Le type assez âgé avait une voix sifflante et bombait le torse pour bien montrer qu'il n'était pas impressionné. Le rouquin piétinait sur place, il avait envie de lui en coller une et Naruto était étrangement calme.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel encore? »

Soudain, Naruto plaqua le premier type contre le mur, la main sur son cou et son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'autre. Le mouvement avait été si rapide que ni son ami aux cheveux rouge ni l'espèce d'énergumène bizarre ne l'avait vu venir. Sasuke ne l'entendit pas mais il devina sans peine que le blond le menaçait comme il avait déjà menacé Sasuke.

Naruto le relâcha et le type glissa au pied du mur en toussant et en se tenant la gorge. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Sasuke remarqua que Naruto et son ami portait des gants. Sans doute pour ne pas laisser d'empreinte digitales.

La discussion continuait et Sasuke se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à les observer, il n'aurait pas dû être là, il le savait bien mais il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de trois protagonistes.

Puis un coup de feu retentit, Sasuke sursauta tellement qu'il faillit se vautrer parterre et il peut voir Naruto et le type roux se planquer derrière une poubelle.

-C'est bon, je compte rien vous faire. Rit un gars assez grand, une arme à feu à la main et le visage peinturluré de traits mauves.

-Putain, Kankuro, t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de flinguer cet enfoiré! On va avoir des putains de problèmes! S'énerva le rouquin en sortant de derrière la poubelle.

Le regard de Sasuke se reporta sur le type aux cheveux noirs qui gisait sur le sol, face contre terre alors qu'une flaque de sang impressionnante se formait autour de sa tête.

-Venez, faut pas qu'on reste ici. Si on encore là quand les flics vont se ramener, on est cuit. S'exclama Kankuro.

Le rouquin et Naruto échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer et de courir hors de la rue. Sasuke resta là à contempler le cadavre du type aux cheveux longs avant de se mettre à courir dans le sens inverse avant l'arrivée des flics.

Il avait vu un homme se faire abattre de sang-froid, il avait vu une flaque de sang se former autour de sa tête et il avait vu le canon de l'arme encore dressé, dans sa direction. Il réprima difficilement une nausée et dut s'arrêter.

Avec difficulté, il sortit son plan et évalua le chemin emprunté par le blond et les deux autres gars. Ils n'allaient très certainement pas passé par la rue principale à moins qu'ils soient complètement stupides. Un peu au hasard, Sasuke passa par la grande rue pour rejoindre l'autre côté de la Rue des vents et évaluer les autres chemins. Il s'élança dans une des ruelles et suivit son chemin sur le plan. Mais où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu aller se planquer?

Il déboula sur les quais, remplis de foule. Le contraste était saisissant avec le reste de la ville déserte. On aurait dit que toute la ville s'était donné rendez-vous ici. Les enseignes de restaurant clignotaient de tous les côtés comme celles des boutiques fermées à cette heure-ci. Les yeux de Sasuke papillonnèrent un instant avant de repérer, dans la foule dense de ce vendredi soir, la tignasse blonde de ce crétin entouré par les deux autres gars. Il se fraya un chemin comme il put jusqu'au petit groupe et tapota sur l'épaule du blond.

Naruto se retourna et sembla un instant surpris de voir Sasuke avant que le poing pâle du brun ne s'abatte sur son menton et sa lèvre inférieure avec une telle rage qu'il en tomba sur les fesses. Les deux amis de Naruto firent immédiatement un pas en avant mais Sasuke leur lança un tel regard noir qu'ils se figèrent sur place bien qu'ils auraient pu tabasser l'Uchiha à mort facilement à eux deux. Sasuke fit un pas en avant et se planta face au blond, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, les mains sur les hanches. Naruto le regardait avec une expression sidérée et se tenait la mâchoire alors que sa lèvre saignait et Sasuke en éprouva une satisfaction immense.

-Je te préviens Uzumaki, tu as intérêt à avoir une putain de bonne explication à me fournir. Le menaça Sasuke.

Un cercle s'était formé autour d'eux et les gens leur jetèrent des regards méfiants en les évitant. Sasuke lança un ou deux regards meurtriers à ceux qui les fixaient un peu plus longtemps que les autres.

Sasuke était énervé.

-T'es qui toi, d'abord? Demanda le gars avec les traits mauves sur le visage.

-T'as pas besoin de le savoir, Kankuro. Lâcha Sasuke.

Le gars fronça les sourcils et semblait prêt à répliquer quand le rouquin lui fit signe de se taire.

-Sasuke Uchiha, je présume.

Le brun hocha sèchement la tête au rouquin qui le dévisageait de ses yeux glace avec une expression ennuyée sur la figure.

-Va falloir qu'on aille s'expliquer plus loin. Lâcha-t-il en s'adressant à Naruto qui était toujours sur le cul, littéralement.

-Pas la peine. Répondit le blond. Je vais y aller, avec lui. Répondit-il en se levant et en désignant Sasuke du menton.

-Tu es sûr? Il ne va pas poser de problèmes?

-Non aucun, je t'assure mais vous, allez vous planquez.

-Il y a une fille qui était dans la rue avec moi avant. Avec une coupe asymétrie, des cheveux roux et des lunettes. Lâcha Sasuke qui réalisait que la fille avait peut-être vu quelque chose.

-« était », c'est le mot juste. Approuva Kankuro avec un petit sourire.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils et le type souleva légèrement le pan de sa veste pour lui montrer le manche du flingue. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et l'observa, franchement réprobateur.

-Naruto, c'est ok, alors? Demanda le rouquin.

-Ouais, on s'appelle. Répondit le blond en attrapant Sasuke par la manche et en le tirant à sa suite parmi la foule qui les observait.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard glacial que lui jeta Naruto le persuada de se taire et de le suivre sans objection. Il s'éloigna du port et de la foule d'un pas rapide, faisant un grand détour et Sasuke devina que c'était pour éviter la Rue du vent. Le silence était pesant et le blond, une fois passée sa surprise, semblait particulièrement en rogne. Il le fit tourner dans des dizaines de rues totalement inconnues pour Sasuke. Parfois des portes claquaient sur leur passage et ils croisèrent deux ou trois groupes à l'air louche qui les regardèrent passer avec méfiance. Après cet immense détour, ils arrivèrent dans la rue principale et Naruto relâcha la manche de Sasuke avant de sortir un trousseau de clé de sa poche et déverrouilla une Clio v6 noire et ouvrit la porte passager et attendit que Sasuke daigne y monter.

-Je croyais que tu étais venu en tain.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et Sasuke se mordit les lèvres. Effectivement, il n'était pas sensé savoir ça.

-Finalement, Tsunade m'a prêté sa voiture.

-Tsunade comme Tsunade la directrice du lycée?

Naruto hocha sèchement la tête, manifestement, il ne comptait pas s'expliquer.

-Tu as ton permis au moins? Demanda encore Sasuke.

Naruto soupira en lui lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendu signifiant qui allait lui arriver des bricoles s'il ne montait pas immédiatement dans cette voiture. Sasuke lui rendit son regard et monta dans l'habitacle luxueux. Naruto referma la porte un peu plus violemment que nécessaire et contourna le véhicule pour aller s'asseoir à la place passager. Sans un mot, il démarra la voiture, sortit de la place de par cet s'engagea dans la circulation relativement dense.

-On va où? Demanda Sasuke en fixant le profil de Naruto.

Ses traits étaient sévères et un peu fatigués alors que Sasuke devinait sans peine sa colère contenue et la tension de ses muscles alors que ses doigts tenaient le volant tellement fort qu'ils en étaient blancs. Son menton présentait une large traînée de sang bien que sa lèvre ait arrêtée de saigner même si elle était joliment gonflée et un hématome commençait à se former sous la peau dorée.

-Je te ramène chez toi. Articula lentement le blond en allumant la radio.

-Comment ça?

-Tu préfères passer la nuit ici? S'énerva Naruto.

Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé et surtout, jamais aussi énervé contre lui, il préférait quand Naruto souriait même s'il avait l'air nigaud.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais rentrer sagement chez moi sans explications?

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser filer sans savoir comment tu m'as retrouvé? Hurla le blond.

Sasuke était choqué et ne dit plus rien. Naruto tourna son regard vers lui, il était froid et la colère irradiait dans ses prunelles azur.

-Laisse-moi descendre. Ordonna Sasuke.

-Tu rêves Uchiha.

-Putain, tu commences vraiment à me les casser Uzumaki! Tu vas me dire ce que tu foutais dans cette putain de ruelle avec ce rouquin à la con et pourquoi tu as fabriqué un faux certificat maladie avec le mien! Et surtout tu vas me donner de bonnes raisons de me taire pour ne pas dénoncer ce que j'ai vu! Éructa Sasuke.

-Attache ta ceinture. Lâcha Naruto, imperturbable.

Sasuke obéit et claqua la boucle avec violence. L'atmosphère était horriblement lourde dans la voiture et la musique n'y arrangeait rien. Sasuke avait envie d'invectiver le blond avec tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et de le secouer pour qu'il réagisse comme il devait réagir d'habitude en se moquant de sa « seigneurie Uchiha ». Il n'était pas l'être froid et furieux qu'il était actuellement, il n'était pas aussi froid, pas avec lui.

Naruto s'engagea sur l'autoroute, une main sur le volant et l'autre sur le rebord de la fenêtre alors qu'il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Il conduisait vite, un peu au-dessus des limitations de vitesse, sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de trafic et qu'il était passablement énervé -doux euphémisme pour décrire sa colère froide.

-Je veux des explications. Insista Sasuke.

Naruto tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers lui et avec un soupire plus qu'agacé, il jaugea l'Uchiha du regard avant de retourner à la contemplation de la route.

-Putain, Naruto! On va pas y passer la nuit.

-Ferme-la dix minutes, pigé? Aboya le blond sans le regarder.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer et la referma en constatant que Naruto restait hermétique à ses éclats de voix. Il s'enferma dans un mutisme obstiné et regardait par la fenêtre le paysage défiler même s'il ne voyait pas grand-chose entre la nuit ambiante et la vitesse du véhicule. Néanmoins, il sentit bien la voiture tourner et ralentir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais.

-Tu voulais parler, non? Alors descends de cette bagnole. Ordonna Naruto en sortant de la voiture.

Sasuke resta immobile un moment avant de noter que Naruto s'éloignait un peu et il se débattit avec sa ceinture de sécurité pour le rejoindre. Le blond s'était arrêté sur une aire de repos déserte, c'était un petit parc avec des toilettes et trois tables pour manger, il y a en avait à la pelle le long des autoroutes.

-On est où? Demanda Sasuke.

-Quelque part entre Oto et Suna. Pour commencer, j'ai falsifié ton certificat maladie pour ne pas aller à cette foutue semaine linguistique. Deuxièmement, j'ai fait ça pour pouvoir aider tranquillement Gaara qui s'était empêtré dans un trafic de drogue. Troisièmement, le type que Kankuro a descendu était Orochimaru, celui qui faisait chanter Gaara depuis bientôt quatre mois, le buter n'était pas prévu tout de suite mais Kankuro est imprévisible, surtout quand il doit protéger son petit frère. La fille que tu as vu était sans doute Karin, une subordonnée d'Orochimaru que Kankuro a bien fait de supprimer. Maintenant, je vais te ramener chez toi et je vais y retourner pour finir de régler cette affaire entièrement sans interruption intempestive de ta part. Oh, et si tu ouvres la bouche, tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te l'expliquer à moins que tu sois vraiment aussi con que tu en as l'air. Finit sèchement le blond.

Sasuke le fusilla du regard avant de balancer une nouvelle fois son poing dans la figure du blond qui eut le temps de venir voir le geste cette fois. Il bloqua habilement son bras qu'il retourna dans son dos pour lui faire une clé de bras douloureuse sans difficulté apparente.

-Maintenant, à toi de t'expliquer. Siffla-t-il à son oreille avant de le pousser en avant et de le relâcher.

Sasuke se retourna pour lui faire face même s'il aurait préféré prendre ses jambes à son cou.

-Tu crois que tes explications sont suffisantes? Je ne te crois pas. Argua-t-il obstinément. Je veux la version longue de l'histoire, pas la courte.

Le blond l'observa un moment, en silence avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il s'assit parterre, sur le trottoir et commença à raconter d'une voix neutre.

-Quand je me suis barré de Kyûbi, le gang s'est complètement dissout et Gaara a monté son commerce. Il a ouvert un bar et toute une chaîne de boîte de nuit peu après. Ton frère travaille dans celle de Suna, d'ailleurs, non? Bref, Karin, un ancien membre de Kyûbi est venue le voir pour lui proposer un marché. Il devait juste laisser une livraison de drogue se faire dans une de ses boîtes de nuit ainsi que fournir une salle pour que des gars puisse louer les…services de demoiselles encore mineures et Karin ne parlait pas de son…passé aux journalistes. Il avait le choix, certes, mais il a fait celui qui lui rapporterait le moins de problèmes, enfin, pensai-il. Il a laissé faire et il y eut ce que l'on appelle l'effet boule de neige, en gros, il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. La dernière fois que j'ai disparu, j'essayais déjà de l'aider. Sauf que depuis, Kankuro, qui est un hacker assez doué, a réussi à remonter jusqu'à Orochimaru. On avait prévu de s'en débarrasser cette semaine. J'ai donné le faux certificat maladie à Kiba pour qu'il le montre aux professeurs. Tsunade me couvrait de toute façon. C'est la compagne de mon parrain, tu sais Jiraya. Ils savent plus ou moins ce que je fais enfin, c'est pas ça le plus important. De plus, cette semaine, la moitié du lycée se barrait à l'étranger et j'avais donc moins de chance des les croiser par hasard et je ne loupais pas les cours même si ça ne serre plus à rien maintenant que l'autre serpent est mort. Et oui, j'ai effectivement fauché ton certificat maladie pour que Kankuro puisse le refaire à mon nom et avec les dates correspondantes. Mais maintenant qu'Orochimaru est mort, tout est réglé. Finit Naruto.

Sasuke le considéra en silence. Son histoire, c'était vraiment gros, c'était totalement irréel, il venait de voir un type se faire flinguer et il apprenait que ce même type dirigeait un trafic de drogue et de sexe démantelé par un hacker qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans qui avait aussi tuer le nouvellement macchabé qui devait toujours gésir dans la Rue du vent à l'heure actuelle. Il se foutait de sa gueule, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Le blond ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, il n'était pas comme ça…

« Comme il ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un de sang froid et me menacer avec un cran d'arrêt » pensa amèrement Sasuke.

-Tu te rends compte que ce que tu es en train de me dire est totalement loufoque? Demanda Sasuke en baissant le visage pour contempler celui fatigué de Naruto.

-Tu voulais une explication, je t'en ai fourni une. Répondit simplement Naruto.

-Tu es conscient que tu es coupable de complicité de meurtres? Souligna Sasuke.

-Tu es conscient que je suis déjà coupable de coups et blessures aggravées sur des dizaines de personne, que je suis coupable de détention illégale d'armes, que je suis coupable de meurtre, que je suis coupable de vandalisme, de vols, que je suis coupable de tout ça? Alors un de plus un de moins, ça ne change pas grand-chose et sans vouloir te vexer, tu es tout autant coupable que moi de complicité de meurtre puisque tu n'as rien dit à la police et que tu n'as pas l'intention de le faire. Rétorqua le blond en le dévisageant froidement.

Là, il venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Naruto avait raison, il était tout aussi coupable que lui, un peu moins quand même.

-Comment puis-je être certain que ce que tu me racontes est vrai?

-Tu ne peux pas, tu dois me faire confiance. Répondit Naruto, la voix un peu plus douce.

Sasuke ne savait plus s'il devait le croire où non. Si n'importe qui d'autre lui avait raconté une histoire pareille, il aurait éclaté de rire avant de tourner les talons mais, étrangement, en observant le visage fermé de Naruto, il ne doutait pas de la véracité de ses propos.

-Admettons, vous allez faire quoi maintenant? Demanda Sasuke.

Naruto releva le visage et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke avant de sourire, très légèrement.

-On va s'assurer que personne ne sait que c'est nous et on va garder profil bas pendant un petit moment. Et toi, Uchiha, comment t'as fait pour me retrouver?

-Je suis rentré par la fenêtre dans ton salon. J'ai trouvé un bloc note où on voyait les traces de ce que tu avais écrit sur la feuille du dessus. C'était marqué l'adresse du 13 Rue du serpent, une heure et le numéro d'un quai. J'ai deviné le mot de passe de ton ordinateur pour chercher l'adresse et imprimer un plan avant de retourner les tiroirs de la commode dans l'entrée pour trouver un double des clés avec lequel j'ai ouvert la porte d'entrée avant de la refermer et j'ai sauté dans le premier train pour Oto avant de me planquer dans une porte cochère pendant votre dispute et je vous ai suivi, avec beaucoup de chance, jusqu'au port. Expliqua laconiquement le brun.

Naruto le dévisagea un moment, la bouche ouverte avant de se relever d'un bond, apparemment furieux.

-Tu es rentré chez moi?

-Comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà fait chez moi! Rétorqua Sasuke.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait tout ça?

-Mais c'est évident pourtant! Je m'inquiétais, hé patate! La dernière fois que tu avais disparu, tu es revenu avec un bras en écharpe et un pansement en travers de la gorge! En plus tu ne répondais pas à ton portable et tu avais donné cette fausse excuse à Kiba, comment voulais-tu que je reste le cul sur une chaise? Cria Sasuke.

Naruto resta méditatif quelque instants avant de soupirer de lassitude.

-Tu es aussi têtu qu'un âne, tu le sais?

-Et je m'en bats les couilles. Ajouta Sasuke.

Naruto sourit, pas comme d'habitude mais son sourire était indulgent, comme s'il se moquait gentiment de Sasuke. Le silence s'installa, gênant et lourd. Alors que Sasuke tournait et retournait sa langue dans sa bouche pour trouver la bonne formulation à ce qu'il voulait dire. Il voulait s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait dit au blond mais est-ce que c'était le bon moment, qu'est-ce qu'il devrait dire? Tout ce qu'il pensait ou seulement une partie de ce qu'il ressentait. Il en était là dans ses interrogations quand Naruto l'interrompit.

-Bon, on va pas prendre racine, on y va?

-J'ai une question. L'interrompit Sasuke.

-Questionne.

-Il représentait quoi pour toi, ce baiser?

-Il ne représentait strictement rien. Répondit Naruto du tac au tac.

Un grand froid s'installa dans le ventre de Sasuke alors qu'il se sentait extrêmement stupide mais surtout horriblement déçu de cette réponse. Il avait l'impression de dégringoler dans le vide et sa respiration se faisait étrangement douloureuse. Il y avait cru pourtant. Il avait pensé que le blond n'avait pas fait ça uniquement à cause d'un jeu stupide mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence.

-Tu sais, commença Sasuke en fixant obstinément le macadam, Shino m'a dit que tu ne ferais et ne dirais jamais rien pour blesser les autres. Alors soit je ne fais pas parti « des autres » soit il s'est planté en beauté.

Sur ce, Sasuke tourna les talons pour retourner à la voiture.

Ils ne pourraient jamais se comprendre, ils étaient trop différents. Sasuke venait de s'en rendre compte. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Naruto. Son sourire, c'était un masque, exactement comme le sien. Il se cachait derrière un sourire enjoué alors que lui, il se planquait derrière l'indifférence et le dédain.

Il était déjà à moitié assis dans la voiture quand Naruto le rattrapa.

-Sasuke, je ne pensais pas…je croyais que tu…je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais samedi, j'ai agi comme ça, sur un coup de tête, je pensais…est-ce que tu préfères que ce baiser ait de l'importance ou pas? Fini-t-il par lâcher d'un ton plus sérieux.

-Je préfère que tu me dises la vérité.

Sasuke était toujours à moitié assis sur le siège, un pied dans le véhicule et l'autre sur le goudron tandis qu'il dévisageait le blond qui sourit gentiment.

-Alors oui, ça avait de l'importance.

-Mais pourquoi tu as dis que tu étais désolé d'avoir fait ça?

-Parce que c'était stupide de t'avoir embrassé devant tout le monde à cause d'un jeu plus que con.

-Mais cette histoire de trafic, qu'est-ce qui va vous arriver si vous êtes pris? Demanda Sasuke en changeant de sujet, un peu perdu.

-Il ne nous arrivera rien. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue, l'éventuel témoin est en ma compagnie à l'heure actuelle et personne ne va se décarcasser pour trouver le meurtrier de ce salopard de serpent. Je t'assure.

-Tu sais qu'il y a quelques trous dans ton histoire?

-Oui, mais tu n'es pas obligé de tout savoir non plus. Dit gentiment Naruto en posant ses mains sur le siège et en se penchant un peu sur lui.

-Non mais…

-Sa-su-ke, tu en sais déjà bien assez, d'accord? Demanda Naruto en rapprochant son visage du brun.

Leur nez se touchaient presque et Sasuke se demanda vaguement s'il louchait alors qu'il encrait son regard dans celui plus clair de Naruto. La colère et la froideur n'y étaient plus et un éclair mutin passa dans les prunelles azur.

-Tu as compris? Insista Naruto.

Le souffle du blond balaya son visage et il hocha bêtement la tête alors que le visage du blond se rapprochait d'avantage et que les lèvres de Naruto venaient faucher les siennes, délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Ce qui était peut-être vrai. Sasuke sentit son pouls s'accélérer alors qu'il retrouvait le goût de blond et sa chaleur. Naruto se fit un peu plus pressant, écrasant ses lèvres d'avantage contre les siennes. Sasuke avait passé ses bras autour du cou du blond qui se penchait d'avantage sur lui tout en l'allongeant à moitié sur le siège. Le brun resserra ses bras quand il sentit la langue de Naruto s'introduire dans sa bouche et retrouver la sienne.

Ce baiser était différent de l'autre, plus tendre, plus avide aussi, plus passionné, plus…plus tout. Sasuke avait l'impression que Naruto faisait passer tout ce qu'il n'avait pas dit dans ses caresses et dans ses gestes. Il aurait voulu que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais mais le blond rompit finalement le baiser et posa son front contre celui de Sasuke, les yeux toujours fermés. Sasuke nota, avec un certain soulagement, que la respiration du blond était aussi hachée que la sienne.

-Bon, on rentre maintenant? Demanda le blond.

Sasuke hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

En fait…ça avait été une assez bonne journée.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu! le prochain, on retrouve ce pauvre Sasuke perdu en Allemagne.

Review?


	16. Chapter 16

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici donc le 15ème chapitre. J'espère que les "aventures" de Sasuke en Allemagne vous plairont!

Merci à tous les reviewers!

Pour la musique, j'ai écouté "A Thousand Miles" de Vanessa Carlton.

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre15**

**ou**

**Toi et moi pourrait-il devenir nous?**

Ça faisait trois jours que Sasuke se rongeait les sangs, perdu dans sa campagne allemande. Même si son séjour n'était pas si terrible que ce qu'il pensait…Sa famille d'accueil était très sympathique si ce n'est qu'il ne comprenait qu'un mot sur cinq quand on s'adressait à lui, alors forcément, il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec eux. Parce qu'il s'était rendu compte d'une chose: répondre par écrit à des questions comme « Magst du die Tiere? » n'était pas aussi compliqué que de mener une conversation compréhensible dans cette langue…magnifique qu'était l'allemand. Les cours au lycée du coin étaient tout aussi problématiques au niveau communication même si les filles faisaient des efforts incroyables pour parler le plus simplement possible. Il se demandait d'ailleurs la raison de cet intérêt féminin pour sa personne et quand il avait posé la question à Sakura, elle avait reniflé dédaigneusement, allez savoir pourquoi.

Sans parler du fait qu'il s'était trompé trois fois de ligne de bus et qu'il devait bien avoir fait trois fois le tour de la ville pour finalement arriver devant le lycée où il suivait les cours pendant sa semaine « extrascolaire ». Inutile de préciser qu'il s'était pris une de ses roustes à cause de ses deux petites heures de retard. Étonnement, le prof qui l'avait engueulé ne pouvait plus l'encadrer depuis.

Pourtant, il avait passé le week-end sur un petit nuage, léger comme une plume et tellement soulagé et heureux. Il était constamment perdu dans le brouillard de ses pensées, rêvant toujours de Naruto, de son regard et de son attitude avant de revoir sa tête se rapprocher et leurs lèvres se toucher…il pensait que rien ne pouvait assombrir son humeur mais il avait bien vite déchanté quand il était arrivé dans sa famille d'accueil. Plus particulièrement le fait que sa chambre soit grande comme un placard à balais et surtout…Il ne reverrait pas le blond une semaine durant alors qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à expliquer entre eux. Sasuke ne savait pas trop ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Peut-être qu'il se prenait trop la tête, qu'il y pensait trop mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas sortir Naruto de ses pensées. Sasuke se demandait ce qu'il faisait, si Naruto pensait aussi à lui et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à Oto actuellement. Car, quand Naruto l'avait déposé chez lui vendredi soir en l'embrassant sur la joue, il avait refusé de promettre à Sasuke de ne pas y retourner, il devait aider ses amis comme il disait.

Alors Sasuke était inquiet. Il savait que Naruto lui avait juré qu'il ne lui arriverait rien mais le brun n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là. Il ne se souvenait que comme dans un rêve de la falque de sang qui s'élargissaient autour de la tête du dénommé Orochimaru, il entendait la voix de la fille aux cheveux rouges étrangement assourdie, comme s'il l'avait imaginé. La réalité n'arrivait pas à s'imposer à ses yeux. Il ne n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte qu'il avait assisté à un meurtre. Il ne pouvait concevoir que Naruto était coupable de quelque chose, qu'il était lui-même coupable de complicité de meurtre. C'était tout simplement aberrant.

Mais dans les moments où il y réfléchissait calmement, il comprenait qu'il avait peut-être vu le vrai visage de Naruto ce vendredi là, froid et fermé. Il avait vu toute la douleur qui reposait sur les épaules du blond, il avait entrevu les séquelles que sa vie d'antan lui avait laissées. Il n'était pas le gars sûr de lui et souriant qu'il était d'habitude.

Sasuke ne savait pas si ça lui faisait peur ou non. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de pouvoir prétendre connaître ce côté de Naruto. Plus il y pensait et moins il ne savait. Il avait beau essayé d'y réfléchir de manière rationnelle, il occultait toujours ce qui s'était passé pour revenir sur Naruto. Il pensait juste au blond et s'ensuivait des questions. Beaucoup de questions. Surtout des questions sur ce qu'était leur relation maintenant. Ils étaient deux garçons après tout. Sasuke n'avait jamais été choqué en voyant deux hommes s'embrasser dans la rue. Il n'était pas choqué mais il n'aurait pas non plus souhaité que ça lui arrive. De plus, comment allait réagir les autres? Sasuke n'avait jamais accordé de l'importance à l'opinion des autres mais cette question le hantait, cette question lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Et qu'en penserait son père?

Plus il se posait ce genre de questions et plus il se disait qu'il courait droit dans le mur. Plus il se posait ce genre de questions et plus il se disait que c'était une mauvaise idée de laisser la situation continuer comme ça. Mais il repensait alors à Naruto. Il imaginait sa vie s'il ne l'avait pas connu. S'il ne l'avait pas connu, il serait toujours à se morfondre et à prendre les autres pour des larbins et des abrutis, il serait encore sous l'emprise totale de son père et il détesterait toujours Itachi. Puis il continuait d'imaginer si Naruto disparaissait subitement de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait? Il se rendait compte qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui. Que le sort du blond l'avait plus accaparé que par la tentative de suicide de sa mère.

Sasuke n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression qu'un poids pesait sur sa poitrine parce que quelqu'un lui manquait. Avant, il se suffisait à lui-même. Avant, il n'avait jamais imaginé être amoureux de quelqu'un. Avant, il n'avait jamais imaginé son futur, il s'était cantonné au présent puisqu'il n'y avait pas de futur joyeux possible pour lui. Mais tout avait changé à cause d'un simple « pourquoi ». Une question qu'il s'était souvent posée auparavant pourtant. Ça avait été grâce à Naruto, ça avait fonctionné parce que c'était lui, parce qu'il était sans doute capable de comprendre sa souffrance.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans lui?

C'était une question horriblement niaise mais pourtant, elle exprimait bien son dilemme.

Cependant, la réponse, il la connaissait déjà. Il suffisait juste qu'il ait le courage d'assumer ce qu'il pensait mais c'était sûrement le plus difficile à faire.

Son portable sonna à ce moment, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

-Hn?

-Salut, c'est Sakura, t'as l'air de bonne humeur dit voir! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille.

-Tu veux quoi?

-Ok, j'insiste pas. Andreas organise une fête, tu veux venir?

-Pas spécialement.

-Allez, ça va être sympa!

-à quelle heure?

-19h30 chez lui.

-C'est où « chez lui »? Demanda Sasuke.

Sakura s'escrima à lui expliquer pendant plus de vingt minutes comment trouver la maison du Andreas en question même si Sasuke ne voyait même pas quel tête pouvait bien avoir ce type. Mais bon, puisqu'on l'invitait, il n'en avait rien à battre de savoir qui organisait la fête.

Sasuke reposa son téléphone sur le bureau bancal de sa chambre et retourna s'allonger sur le lit pour contempler le plafond. Il aurait pu rester là des heures en repensant au blond, au blond et encore au blond…Il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête, ça devenait vraiment obsessionnel. Il tourna la tête vers son téléphone. C'était très tentant. Il se rassit et s'empara de l'appareil avant d'hésiter quelques instants et de sélectionner le numéro de Naruto.

Le blond ne décrocha pas.

Sasuke reposa lentement son téléphone sur le bureau et tenta d'endiguer le flot d'inquiétudes qui menaçait de déborder. Naruto avait promis de laisser son portable allumé…peut-être qu'il n'avait tout simplement plus de batterie. Peut-être qu'il avait oublié de le prendre avec lui. Peut-être qu'il se trouvait au fond d'une ruelle avec une balle dans le crâne.

Le brun balança son poing dans le matelas. Il pensait vraiment à n'importe quoi. Évidemment, que Naruto allait bien.

Il avait l'impression de se retrouver deux semaines auparavant, devant chez Ino. Il entendait aussi la musique jusque sur le perron sauf qu'il n'avait pas fait d'efforts particuliers pour s'habiller et qu'il ne connaîtrait pas grand monde mis à part Sakura. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là. Il avait envie de revoir son crétin blond.

Sasuke supposa que ce fut le dénommé Andreas qui lui ouvrit.

-Salut, Sasuke! Dit-il avec un drôle d'accent. Komme! Wir sind ins Wohnzimmer.

Le brun acquiesça avant de suivre celui qu'il pensait être Andreas. Sasuke repéra avec soulagement Sakura et se dirigea vers elle.

-ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Si, ça va.

-Arrête! Tu es tout pâle.

-Plus que d'habitude? Demanda Sasuke en esquissant un demi-sourire qui ne trompa pas Sakura.

-Oui, plus que d'habitude. Répondit-elle très sérieusement.

-Ah! Des problèmes de cœur! S'exclama Ino en les interrompant.

-ça ne te regarde pas. S'exaspéra Sasuke.

-Peut-être bien…tiens, bois, ça te fera du bien. Dit Ino en lui mettant d'autorité un verre dans les mains.

Sasuke examina le contenu du verre quelques secondes avant d'en boire une gorgée. Il sentit bien que ce n'était pas que du soda mais autre chose de pas tout à fait recommandé. Sakura lui lança un regard réprobateur mais ne dit rien. La soirée se déroula lentement alors que Sasuke s'absorbait de plus en plus dans ses pensées et que les bruits lui parvenaient de plus en plus assourdis. Les murs de la pièce tanguaient étrangement mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il avait l'impression d'être en dehors de son corps, de se regarder agir avec un détachement frôlant le dédain. Ses soucis semblaient s'être envolés alors qu'il contemplait la pièce d'un regard vide et qu'il voyait Sakura passer sa main devant ses yeux. Sasuke ne devait pas être le seul à être dans cet état…d'ailleurs, seule Sakura semblait encore un peu près clean.

Il se demanda vaguement ce que l'on avait bien pu glisser dans son verre. De l'alcool, ça il l'avait senti, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que le verre contiendrait un autre produit certainement beaucoup moins légal. Le pire était qu'il s'était laissé droguer par Ino.

_« Arrête de rejeter la faute sur les autres »_

Voilà que maintenant il entendait la voix du blond. Quoique, Sasuke croyait se souvenir qu'il avait bien prononcé ces paroles, non? Il promena à nouveau son regard rendu nébuleux sur la pièce alors que le chaos le plus complet régnait autour de lui mais rien ne lui semblait bizarre. Une fille le collait. Il croyait se souvenir qu'elle était allemande et qu'elle accueillait un élève dans sa famille. Sasuke ne se souvenait absolument pas comment elle s'appelait bien qu'elle lui parlait depuis un moment déjà. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment le flux ininterrompu de ses paroles et ne comprit pas tout de suite quand elle avança sa figure vers lui. Au contact de ses lèvres, il resta quelques instants comme deux ronds de flan avant de la repousser en essayant de lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Puis il entendit, au loin, les sirènes de police.

Sasuke se sentait horriblement nauséeux et ses yeux avaient de la peine à faire le point. Les flics avaient débarqués, alertés par un voisin qui s'inquiétait de tout ce raffut à une heure aussi tardive. Finalement, les gendarmes avaient embarqué tout le monde quand ils avaient compris quelle drogue tout le monde avait prise. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à imprimer le nom compliqué de la substance en question mais il avait bien compris qu'il était dans un sacré pétrin. Sakura était actuellement à côté de lui et elle avait apparemment, elle aussi, succombé à l'envie de tester cette…nouveauté. Sa tête était appuyée contre le mur et son visage était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration, elle n'avait pas l'air bien et Sasuke pensait qu'il devait avoir à peu près la même tête qu'elle.

Ils avaient tous atterri au commissariat et avaient été séparés avant d'être interrogés, chacun son tour. Ils avaient déjà vu Sakura et Sasuke attendait impatiemment son tour pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui et dormir.

Un homme en uniforme vint le chercher et le fit asseoir dans ce qui semblait être son bureau personnel. Il parlait français, avec un accent à couper au couteau mais c'était au moins compréhensible.

-Comment tu t'appelles? Commença l'homme.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-Quel âge as-tu?

-17 ans.

-Tu fais bien parti de l'échange linguistique?

-Oui.

-Tu savais que tu avais pris de la drogue, ce soir?

-Non.

-Alors comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans cet état?

-Ino m'a mis un verre dans les mains que j'ai bu. J'ai compris que c'était de l'alcool mais pas qu'il y avait autre chose dedans, c'est après seulement que je me suis senti bizarre.

Le policer le regarda attentivement, son regard noisette fixant le sien alors que Sasuke avait de la peine à garder ses yeux ouverts et qu'un mal de crâne commençait à s'installer derrière ses yeux. Le représentant de l'ordre hésita un instant avant de soupirer et de se passer une main sur le visage dans un geste à la fois las et irrité.

-Bon, donne-moi le numéro de ta famille d'accueil, que je les appelle pour qu'ils viennent te récupérer.

Sasuke soupira avec soulagement et débita difficilement le numéro demandé.

Il se sentait toujours aussi nauséeux quand il arriva dans la maison des Böorgen qui n'avaient pas arrêté de l'engueuler durant tout le trajet et, pour cette raison, son mal de tête avait horriblement empiré. Sasuke tituba jusqu'à sa chambre une fois que Mr. et Mme. Böorgen lui aient donné l'autorisation d'aller dormir. Sasuke entendait déjà toutes les remontrances auxquelles il aurait droit pendant le reste de la semaine avant de poser sa tête sur son oreiller et de s'endormir comme une masse.

Le lendemain, ce fut l'alerte message de son portable qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux avant d'être pris d'une violente nausée. Il courut jusqu'aux toilettes et passa sa tête sous l'eau avant d'avaler un cachet d'aspirine contre son mal de tête phénoménalement douloureux. Sasuke revint dans la chambre et attrapa son téléphone pour ouvrir le message. C'était un MMS de Naruto. Sasuke observa d'un regard neutre la photo de lui-même en train d'embrasser une fille avec qui il se souvenait vaguement avoir échangé trois mots hier soir. Il fallut un moment pour qu'il prenne conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer. Une simple question accompagnait la photo: « Est-ce que j'ai droit à des explications ou faut-il que je devine moi-même? »

Chié!

Sasuke s'assit lourdement sur son lit. Qui est-ce qui avait bien pu envoyer cette photo au blond? Il s'était encore fourré dans une galère pas possible. Il s'absorba dans la contemplation de la photo et jura entre ses dents avant de composer le numéro de Naruto même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire à part la vérité qui n'était pas très reluisante.

-Allo? La voix du blond était neutre.

-Salut…c'est Sasuke.

-Ah, salut.

Une drôle de sensation envahit la poitrine de l'Uchiha. Il était follement heureux d'entendre le blond, de savoir que non, il n'avait pas reçu une balle en pleine tête et pourrissait au fond d'une ruelle mais le ton froid et presque hostile le déstabilisa plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Il avait merdé, et comme il faut en plus.

-Pour cette photo…on était à une fête…ils ont mis…ils ont mis de la drogue dans les verres et je…je savais même plus comment je m'appelais…la fille…j'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qu'elle voulait et après seulement je lui ai dit que…que je n'étais pas intéressé. Expliqua laborieusement Sasuke.

-D'accord, je te crois.

-Tu me crois? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Sasuke.

-Oui. Je t'ai demandé de me faire confiance et tu l'as fait vendredi soir et comme je sais que tu n'apprécies pas qu'il y ait deux poids deux mesures, je te fais confiance aussi. Expliqua laconiquement Naruto.

-Je…merci.

-De rien, en plus t'as l'air malade comme un chien à t'entendre.

-Je suis malade comme un chien.

Naruto rit légèrement et Sasuke se sentit beaucoup plus léger.

-Et sinon, comment se passent tes vacances linguistiques?-Bien…

-ça c'est terminé comment hier soir?

-On a tous fini au poste et je dois avoir eu droit à toutes les invectives possibles et inimaginables pour la langue allemande.

Naruto rit une nouvelle fois et un sourire étira les lèvres de Sasuke, il préférait vraiment Naruto comme ça.

-Et toi, à Oto? Demanda doucement Sasuke.

-Tout va bien. Le meurtre d'Orochimaru fait la une des journaux mais ils n'ont aucune piste et la police a annoncé qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à classer l'affaire.

-Tu ne me mens pas, hein?

-Fais-moi confiance. Répondit Naruto avec une certaine tendresse dans la voix.

-Tu…tu me manques. Lâcha soudainement Sasuke en se sentant incroyablement stupide.

Le silence de Naruto l'inquiéta quelque peu et il commençait à regretter ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Toi aussi tu me manques, Sasuke, dit finalement Naruto, mais on se verra en cours lundi.

-Oui. Acquiesça Sasuke.

-Alors à lundi?

-Oui…Naruto? Interrogea vivement Sasuke.

-Oui?

-Je…je t'aime.

Sasuke sentait son cœur battre comme il n'avait jamais battu. Il avait une conscience aiguë de chacun de ses battements et c'était incroyablement douloureux. Ses mains étaient moites et ses genoux tremblaient tellement qu'il dut s'appuyer sur son bureau. Il avait l'impression que cet instant d'incertitude durait depuis déjà des siècles et que jamais cette impression ne partirait. Il se sentait bête mais en même temps, il était extatique d'avoir osé avouer ces quelques mots.

-Putain, Sasuke, tu veux me filer une attaque? Tu me balances ça alors qu'il y a bien 500 bornes entre nous! S'exclama Naruto.

-Mais toi, est-ce que tu…

-Bien sûr que je t'aime, Uchiha! Tu le fais exprès ma parole!

-Non. Répliqua Sasuke avec un demi-sourire.

-On se voit lundi, alors?

-Oui.

-Après les cours?

-Oui.

-Alors à lundi Sasuke.

-à lundi.

-Sasuke…merci.

-De quoi?

-D'être sincère

-De rien. A plus.

Sasuke raccrocha comme dans un état second. Ses mains tremblaient horriblement et il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Il se sentait heureux, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été et comme il ne le serait sans doute jamais. Rien ne pourrait assombrir désormais sa bonne humeur, il aimait Naruto et Naruto l'aimait.

Sasuke ne se départit pas de son sourire un peu niais. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire de recevoir les regards noirs de la famille Böorgen alors qu'il descendait manger le matin, il s'en fichait royalement des tentatives désespérées de drague de la fille de l'autre soir, il se foutait de tout si ce n'est de savoir que, à six heures de route, Naruto l'aimait. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que songer à être de mauvais humeur?

Il sautillait presque intérieurement d'impatience pour monter dans le car qui les ramènerait chez eux le samedi matin. Sakura l'observait en coin et Sasuke voyait bien qu'elle aurait voulu poser des questions mais qu'elle se retenait. Sasuke s'assit à côté de la fenêtre et regardait le paysage défiler avec une fascination irréelle. Il était bon pour l'asile mais il s'en fichait.

-Bon, Sasuke tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé? S'impatienta finalement Sakura.

Le brun hésita à peine un moment avant de raconter la conversation téléphonique avec le blond, il lui dit tout si ce n'est ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec Oto. La jeune fille le regardait avec de grands yeux avant de sourire largement, ce sourire n'inaugurait rien de bon, il le sentait.

-Dis, Sasuke…tu me raconteras comment c'est entre deux mecs?

« Entre deux mecs? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut di… » Pensa Sasuke en la dévisageant.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux avant de rougir fortement. Il n'avait jamais, ou presque, pensé à cet…aspect des choses. Parce que oui, forcément, s'il sortait avec Naruto ça voudrait dire…qu'ils coucheraient inévitablement ensemble…

Sasuke détourna vivement la tête et enfonça son menton dans sa main en regardant dehors alors qu'il virait carrément au pourpre. Sakura explosa d'un rire hystérique et faillit s'étouffer tellement elle riait. Sasuke l'aurait bien étripé mais il était définitivement trop gêné pour oser croiser son regard vert.

Aussi étonnent que cela puisse paraître, il ne s'était jamais focalisé sur…sur le sexe. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais senti d'attirance pour qui que ce soit auparavant. Il avait imaginé embrasser Naruto, il avait imaginé danser avec lui, il avait imaginé lui tenir la main mais il n'avait jamais envisagé de coucher avec lui… Sasuke se demanda un instant si c'était normal. Car comme il pouvait le voir chez Kiba ou chez d'autre, cette préoccupation était l'une des premières dans leur liste alors que lui, il n'avait jamais envisagé la chose. Il avait une très vague idée de comment ça pourrait se dérouler entre deux garçons et ça ne lui donnait que relativement peu envie de le faire.

Il se demanda ce qu'en pensait le blond. Est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà fait? Avec un mec,

avec une fille ou les deux? Est-ce qu'il avait déjà pensé le faire avec Sasuke? Rien qu'à cette idée, Sasuke sentait ses joues le brûler et il avait la dérangeante impression de toucher un tabou.

Il cogita évidemment le reste du voyage alors que Sakura était régulièrement prise d'une crise de rire subite avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'endormir. Il la réveilla quand le car s'arrêta dans la cour du lycée.

-Bon, passe un bon week-end, on se voit lundi. Le salua Sakura avant de s'éloigner dans la foule.

Le chauffeur de Sasuke l'attendait comme d'habitude devant les grilles, au volant d'une luxueuse voiture noire. Il s'installa dans l'habitacle, il rentrait chez lui. Chez lui, dans sa maison vide et froide. La voiture remonta l'allée avant de s'arrêter devant la demeure des Uchiha. Sasuke avait une impression désagréable de revivre une scène déjà passée. Il chassa cet étrange sentiment avant de gravir les quelques marches du perron.

Quand il pénétra dans l'entrée, il entendit des bruits de casseroles et avança discrètement et sans bruit jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine. Son cœur se serra quand il vit sa mère préparer le dîner. Elle lui lança un sourire joyeux qui ne détrompa pas Sasuke pour autant.

Son père était rentré.

Il gravit les escaliers. Ça serait la première fois qu'il revoyait son père depuis qu'il lui avait craché ses quatre vérités en face. Il était angoissé, il sentait toutes ses peurs d'enfant ressurgir et il pensa que, jamais, il ne pourrait se soustraire totalement au contrôle de son père. Il toqua une fois à la porte du bureau de son père et, sans attendre de réponse, entra.

Son géniteur releva les yeux sur lui, les traits imperturbables.

-Comment c'est passé ta semaine? Demanda-t-il civiquement.

-Bien. Et toi, ton voyage d'affaire? Le provoqua Sasuke en le tutoyant.

Il vit bien la mâchoire de son père se crisper alors que ses yeux devenaient encore plus froids.

-Tout à fait banale. J'ai eu connaissance de votre petite…soirée.

-ça, je m'en doute.

-Mais je n'en espérais pas moins de toi, Sasuke. Tu as toujours été doué pour me provoquer des ennuis.

-Et j'espère que tu as compris que je n'en avais rien à faire de tes ennuis.

-Oui, ça aussi j'avais cru comprendre. Mais j'aurais une question. Quel est le pervers débauché qui t'a perverti?

-Personne. Cracha Sasuke en serrant les poings.

-Enfin, Sasuke! Je sais bien que pour que mon fils se dise homosexuel, il faut que quelqu'un l'ait profondément manipulé.

-Non.

-Tu as découvert ça tout seul?

-Ouais, en matant le cul de mes camarades dans les vestiaires.

Le grand Fugaku Uchiha se releva d'un bond, précipitant parterre le dossier qu'il était en train de lire.

-Sasuke, je veux un nom.

-Et moi, je veux un père moins con. De toute façon, c'est un dialogue de sourd! On ne s'entendra jamais.

-Peut-être bien que tu as raison mais dis-toi bien que je reste malgré tout ton père.

-Merci, je ne risquais pas d'oublier ce détail. Rétorqua Sasuke.

Son père le défia du regard alors que Sasuke essayait de soutenir son regard sans ciller. Il s'appliquait à ne rien laisser transparaître.

-C'est bon, sors. Lâcha finalement son père en se rasseyant.

Il contemplait encore le plafond uniformément blanc. Son père avait le chic pour pourrir sa journée et, plus généralement, sa vie. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il se sentait toujours aussi mal et misérable. Il avait réellement l'impression d'être un bon à rien et que rien ne changerait jamais. Son paternel arrivait à lui faire oublier Naruto, il arrivait à rendre le blond presque absent des pensées de Sasuke, presque. Son père, c'était comme une plaie ouverte qui avait arrêtée de saigner depuis peu mais qui ne se refermerait jamais, il était son cancer, son parasite qui l'empêcherait d'être complètement tranquille dans sa vie.

Sasuke ne descendit pas manger, il n'avait pas faim et il préférait surtout éviter toute confrontation avec son père. Oui, il fuyait parce qu'il en avait tellement marre. Il prit un douche rapide avant d'enfiler un vieux tee-shirt et un short trop grand et pris un livre et commença sa lecture.

Le chaton blanc refit alors son apparition. Sasuke l'avait presque oublié celui-là. Sa mère devait l'avoir nourri pour qu'il soit resté. L'animal sauta souplement sur le lit et se roula en boule à côté de Sasuke sans lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard.

-Tu comptes squatter ici longtemps? Demanda Sasuke sans espérer de réponse.

Le chat ouvrit une paupière, laissant voir un œil bleu glace qui lui rappela un instant ceux de Gaara. Il donna un coup de queue en direction de Sasuke pour lui faire comprendre de lui ficher la paix.

-Bon…faudrait peut-être te trouver un nom alors?

Le chaton souffla dédaigneusement et referma son œil.

Sasuke se sentait stupide et préféra abandonner ici avant de se couvrir définitivement de ridicule en essayant de communiquer avec un chat. Il reprit sa lecture. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer tout seul à 00h15, il posa le livre et allait aller éteindre la lumière quand un grattement sur sa fenêtre le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement pour découvrir Naruto qui lui faisait signe perché sur le châtaigner.

Sasuke se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre avant que le blond n'ait l'idée de dégringoler en bas de sa branche.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! C'est surtout celui qui m'aura poser le plus de problèmes pour l'écrire. Même si Naruto n'est pas présent physiquement, je pense que j'ai quand même bien rattrapé ce manque, non? XD

Review?


	17. Chapter 17

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici donc le 16ème chapitre, déjà...Il n'est pas spécialement important pour le déroulement de l'histoire et il aurait dû être intégré à un autre chapitre mais je me suis tellement étalée sur cette scène que j'en ai fais un chapitre à part entière, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas bien long, alors si vous n'aimez pas les moments tout mignon tout tendre entre nos deux célèbres protagonistes, vous pouvez passez, vous ne manquerez pas grand-chose. Sinon, bonne lecture pour ceux qui aiment les moments tout doux!

Merci à tous les reviewers!

Pour la musique, j'ai opté pour "Breakaway" de Kelly Clarkson.

**Discalmer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 16**

**ou**

**Juste nous**

-Mais tu es complètement taré! Chuchota Sasuke en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Naruto s'assit sur le rebord tout en refermant la fenêtre.

-Parce que tu croyais vraiment que j'allais attendre jusqu'à lundi? Demanda Naruto

-J'espérais que non. Répliqua le brun.

Naruto sourit, il semblait être redevenu lui-même ou en tout cas la personne que Sasuke connaissait et aimait. Une certaine gêne s'installa, pour Sasuke du moins. Ce qu'il avait dit au blond, il ne l'avait dit à personne. Il avait l'impression d'être mis complètement à nu, sans pouvoir se défendre. Cette situation était juste bizarre.

-Et à Oto? Murmura Sasuke.

-L'affaire a été officiellement classée. Gaara a pu reprendre ses activités et il était vachement en rogne que tu sois au courant de tout ça…je crois qu'il ne t'apprécie pas vraiment.

-Tu lui diras que c'est réciproque. Rétorqua Sasuke.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi on parle à voix basse?

-Peut-être parce que mes parents sont dans la maison.

-Ton père aussi?

Sasuke hocha la tête, le regard fixé sur un point invisible.

-Il t'a encore dit quelque chose?

-Rien qui ne change de d'habitude.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider.

-Tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidé, non?

Naruto haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant et il descendit de son perchoir pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit en ayant préalablement enlevé ses baskets. Il tapota la place à côté et Sasuke s'assit en tailleur en face de lui.

-Et toi, raconte-moi ta semaine.

-Rien de spécial, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi…

-à un possible nous? Demanda Naruto sans prendre de détour.

-Oui.

-Et?

-Et toi t'en penses quoi? Esquiva Sasuke.

-Moi, j'en pense que je t'aime et que la suite logique des choses si mes sentiments sont partagés serait qu'on soit ensemble.

Sasuke ne répondit rien et son regard resta encré sur son doigt qu'il s'amusait à enrouler avec un fil qui dépassait de son couvre-lit bleu foncé. La réponse qu'il voulait donnée était bien trop intime pour qu'il puisse la lâcher comme ça, sans hésiter. Il pensait la même chose, il pensait vraiment la même chose mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, il n'arrivait pas à les prononcer. Sa main fut recouverte par celle plus grande de Naruto et Sasuke ouvrit sa paume. Les doigts de Naruto s'entremêlèrent aux siens et il regarda avec fascination la peau bronzée du blond qui tranchait sur la sienne si pâle. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Naruto se rapprocher et sa bouche se posa à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Alors, tu en penses quoi? Souffla-t-il.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et essayait de maîtriser sa respiration ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Il avait l'impression que Naruto pouvait les entendre. La bouche de Naruto continua son chemin pour remonter le long de la mâchoire du brun jusqu'à son oreille en traçant une ligne imaginaire avec de légers baisers. Sasuke serrait le couvre-lit à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges alors que tous les muscles de son corps étaient comme paralysés.

-Tu peux m'envoyer paître, tu sais? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Murmura Naruto en appuyant son front contre la tempe de Sasuke.

Les doigts de Naruto se resserrèrent autour des siens alors qu'il retourna leurs deux mains mêlées pour embrasser celle de Sasuke. Le brun essayait de ne pas perdre le fils de ses pensées et de rester concentrer alors qu'il avait l'impression que la situation échappait complètement à son contrôle.

-Tu veux m'envoyer paître? Insista Naruto.

Sasuke secoua la tête. Il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il voulait réellement. Son corps et sa conscience voulaient deux choses différentes mais ce qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était que la chaleur de Naruto s'éloigne. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle où rien

ne pouvait lui arriver tant que Naruto était là. Il se sentait juste en sécurité.

-Je suis désolé. Lâcha Sasuke.

-Pourquoi? S'étonna le blond qui s'éloigna un peu pour regarder Sasuke dans les yeux.

-Pour toutes les choses que j'ai pu dire ou faire.

-Je ne t'en veux plus.

-Tu devrais.

-Je ne t'aimerais pas si c'était le cas.

-ça serait embêtant.

-Je trouve aussi. Acquiesça Naruto avec un sourire.

Son regard azur se reporta sur leurs mains entremêlées et il sembla perdu dans ses pensées. Sasuke l'observait tout à son aise, ses traits semblaient presque irréels dans la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Le brun n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il était là, avec le blond assis sur son lit.

-Tu sais, je voudrais vraiment une réponse à ma question. Reprit Naruto.

Oui, ça, Sasuke pouvait bien l'imaginer mais c'était encore peut-être trop lui demander. Il avait vraiment envie de répondre mais c'était bêtement au-dessus de ses forces. Il aurait voulu sauter dans les bras de Naruto pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ça brûlait sa gorge, ça enflait dans sa poitrine mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir ces trois petits mots qui changent une vie. Il sentait bien que Naruto ne comprenait pas tout. Qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke ne répétait pas ce qu'il avait dit trois jours plus tôt par téléphone. Il avait l'impression que s'il ne disait rien, tous ses efforts n'auraient servi à rien et que le blond serait définitivement perdu pour lui.

-Reste avec moi cette nuit. Lâcha alors Sasuke.

L'Uchiha n'eut même pas besoin de relever la tête pour deviner le regard surpris de Naruto qui ne devait pas du tout s'attendre à ce genre de demande. La pression se fit plus forte autour de ses doigts et il releva à moitié les yeux sur le visage souriant de Naruto. Ce que venait de lui dire Sasuke avait l'air de lui convenir plus que tout autre chose.

-Tu sais qu'on risque d'avoir des problèmes si on sait que j'ai dormi ici, avec toi?

-Je pensais qu'avoir des ennuis était bien ta dernière préoccupation. Rétorqua Sasuke.

-En effet. Mais je le dis pour toi.

Sasuke lui tira la langue avant qu'un nouveau silence gêné ne s'installe. Il ne revenait pas de l'audace qu'il venait d'avoir pour demander au blond de rester chez lui cette nuit. Effectivement, ça pourrait leur rapporter un certain nombre d'ennuis mais franchement, il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne.

-Sasuke?

Le brun releva la tête et Naruto l'embrassa, légèrement avant de revenir chercher ses lèvres avec plus de force. Sans même y faire attention, Sasuke passa ses bras autour du cou bronzé. Ça lui avait manqué, indéniablement. Il aimait la sensation de la langue de Naruto contre la sienne, il aimait être entouré par sa chaleur et son odeur. Il aimait le contact avec Naruto. Il aimait Naruto, il en était persuadé.

Le baiser s'approfondit alors que Naruto s'allongeait sur le dos et entraînait le brun sur lui. Sasuke se laissait peser de tout son poids sur le blond alors qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse l'érection naissante de l'Uzumaki. Une des mains de Naruto était plaquée contre sa nuque alors que l'autre s'était posée au creux de ses reins tandis qu'il l'embrassait toujours avec ferveur.

La main placée dans son dos descendit et s'arrêta à la lisière de son short alors qu'un index curieux glissait sous le tissu. Sasuke frissonna sous la légère caresse et Naruto brisa le baiser, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'un noir coruscant de Sasuke. La main qui s'était placée dans sa nuque remonta le long de sa mâchoire avant de se poser sur la joue pâle du brun qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux.

-Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis? Se moqua gentiment Naruto.

Sasuke allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quand il tomba sur le sourire moqueur mais terriblement tendre de Naruto et il ne put que rougir d'avantage. Gêné au possible, il tourna la tête et posa sa joue dans le creux de l'épaule du blond et respira discrètement son odeur. La main de Naruto retourna se poser sur sa nuque qu'il caressa légèrement, lui provocant la chair de poule le long de ses bras.

-ça te gêne que je te dise ça? Demanda Naruto.

-Pas vraiment.

-Pas vraiment…Répéta Naruto en glissant sa main dans les cheveux corbeaux.

-Je peux te poser une question? Demanda Sasuke, sérieux.

-Quoi?

-Tu veux faire quoi l'année prochaine?

-C'est tout? Vu le ton que tu as employé, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus grave.

-Oui, bon, alors?

-Impatient en plus…je me suis inscrit à l'université de Kumo.

-Kumo, c'est entre…

-Entre ici et Kiri, donc oui, on ne serra pas très éloigné l'un de l'autre. Chuchota Naruto.

-Comment tu sais que je vais à Kiri?

-Itachi, bien sûr.

-ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas revu, lui. Réfléchit Sasuke.

-Tu t'entends bien avec lui, maintenant?

-Oui. Tout est arrangé. Tu vois, je ne suis pas si têtu que ça, je t'ai écouté. Lui fit remarquer Sasuke.

-C'est vrai…mais j'aime bien quand tu es têtu.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu as toujours cette moue déterminée, des sourcils légèrement froncés et un regard franc et un peu méprisant, t'as l'air encore plus prétentieux que d'habitude comme ça.

-Merci. Dit sèchement Sasuke en se relevant légèrement et en croisant ses bras sur la poitrine du blond.

-De rien. Ricana Naruto.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau alors que Sasuke ne lâchait pas Naruto du regard. Il avait toujours l'impression que la situation était un peu irréelle, un peu comme dans un rêve mais il n'avait absolument pas envie de se réveiller. Il était soulevé par la respiration calme du blond qui le berçait. Il reposa finalement sa tête sur le haut du torse musclé de l'Uzumaki.

-Tu as l'air bien pensif. Remarqua Naruto.

-Hm-hm. Approuva légèrement Sasuke.

-à quoi tu penses?

-à rien.

-J'aurais préféré que tu répondes « à toi ».

-Je pense tout le temps à toi.

Naruto fixa Sasuke jusqu'à le brun soit forcé de croiser à nouveau son regard et il sourit comme un crétin avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Sasuke se laissa faire alors que Naruto donnait un coup de hanche pour rouler sur le côté et se retrouver au-dessus de Sasuke. Le blond se retint avec ses bras pour ne pas peser totalement sur l'Uchiha alors qu'il écartait les jambes du brun d'un coup de bassin. Le baiser se fit un peu plus pressant que précédemment et avec une certaine précipitation qui ne dérangea cependant pas Sasuke outre mesure. Les mains du blond se firent aussi plus aventureuses, l'une d'elle passa sous le tee-shirt de Sasuke, remontant le long de son flan alors que l'autre se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son entrejambe. Le blond était toujours doux et tendre dans ses gestes mais ça n'empêcha pas Sasuke de se crisper quand il sentit la main de Naruto se poser sur son sexe. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, c'était trop.

Sasuke interrompit le baiser et il n'eut rien à dire pour que le contact cesse et que la main du blond se repose sur le couvre-lit, à côté de sa tête alors que l'autre était toujours sur son flan.

-Je…Commença Sasuke, la respiration précipitée.

Naruto posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui signifier le silence alors qu'il revînt chercher ses lèvres une nouvelle fois pour un baiser doux qui se voulait rassurant.

-Pardon, c'est moi qui vais trop vite. Souffla Naruto, lui aussi légèrement essoufflé.

Sasuke aurait voulu s'excuser, il se sentait bête et ridicule devant Naruto. Il réalisa que le blond semblait relativement expérimenté alors que lui, il n'avait même jamais imaginé ce genre de scène ou que très rarement et pas tout à fait dans le même contexte qu'actuellement.

-Je suis désolé mais j'ai envie de toi. M'imaginer dans ta chambre en pleine nuit seul avec toi, c'est totalement excitant. Expliqua Naruto d'une voix terriblement sensuelle qui donna presque les frissons à Sasuke. Le blond avait envie de lui, comment était-il sensé répondre à ça, franchement? C'était d'autant plus troublant que Naruto le fixait d'un regard rendu brillant et métallique. Le plus gênant était sans doute son érection qui se pressait contre celle du blond et qu'elles roulaient l'une contre l'autre à chacun de leurs mouvements.

-Excuse-moi. Répéta Naruto en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Sasuke sentit Naruto parcourir sa gorge, son cou pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille avant de se stopper juste sous le lobe et de sucer sa peau. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour offrir d'avantage de champ libre à Naruto. Il aurait une marque demain mais il s'en fichait. Avec un dernier baiser, Naruto se coucha à côté de Sasuke, sa tête presque collée à la sienne alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

-Tu vas dormir en jeans et tee-shirt? Demanda soudainement Sasuke.

-Je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais tes pyjamas risquent d'être un peu justes pour moi.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de mettre un pyjama. Lâcha alors Sasuke.

Naruto le fixa deux secondes avant de sourire et un éclair mutin passa dans son regard. Il se rapprocha d'avantage de Sasuke, passa un bras sur sa taille et insinua une jambe entre les siennes.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu gros comme insinuation? Demanda-t-il en promenant ses doigts sur la taille légèrement découverte de l'Uchiha.

-Je dis ça pour toi, pour que tu sois à l'aise. Rétorqua Sasuke avec une évidente mauvaise foi.

-Moi, je n'en serais pas si sûr. Tu n'as que me l'enlever, ce jeans, Uchiha. Provoqua Naruto.

-Je disais ça comme ça. Se renfrogna Sasuke.

-Tu te dégonfles, Sa-su-ke? Ronronna Naruto à son oreille.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir avant de se rapprocher d'avantage et de saisir la boucle de la ceinture de Naruto des deux mains. Sans le quitter du regard, il défit la ceinture avec brusquerie, fit sauter le bouton du jeans et ouvrit la braguette avant de tirer le tissu sur les cuisses de Naruto. Le blond sourit d'une façon tout à fait provocatrice avant de finir de retirer lui-même son jeans et ses chaussettes au passage pour les lancer en bas du lit.

Naruto se recolla au brun.

-Tu n'avais pas aussi parlé d'un tee-shirt? Demanda Innocemment Naruto.

Toujours sans se dégonfler, Sasuke saisit le bas du tissu, le hissa au-dessus de la tête du blond et il le lança vers le pantalon du blond. Il essaya de ne pas trop loucher sur la musculature parfaite du blond qui se replaçait près de lui avec un sourire suffisant des plus agaçants. Il repassa à nouveau un bras autour de sa taille et Sasuke vint de lui-même se plaquer contre le torse doré. Il laissa ses mains se poser sur les pectoraux du blond avant de descendre le long des abdominaux en une légère caresse pour arriver à l'élastique du caleçon, provoquant des frissons sur l'épiderme de Naruto qui referma ses bras autour de lui.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher mais tu peux faire ce qu'il te plaît, c'est ça l'idée?

-Ose dire que ça te dérange. Rétorqua Sasuke, sa bouche dans le cou du blond.

-Non, mais ce n'est pas toi qui m'avait parlé de deux poids deux mesures?

-Possible mais c'est sans intérêt.

Naruto rit, doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit avant d'embrasser la tempe du brun.

-Bonne nuit Sasuke.

-Bonne nuit.

Sasuke se resserra d'avantage si c'était possible, son corps épousant parfaitement celui du blond, chaud et réconfortant alors qu'il sombrait lentement dans le sommeil.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même, ce chapitre. Enfin, voilà, dernier chapitre avant la rentrée qui a lieu demain... mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça me fait chier de retourner en cours! c'est pas croyable! alors pensez à moi, demain à 8h quand je serais dans le train...ok, j'arrête là! Bonnes fin de vacances! et à dans quelques jours pour le chapitre suivants!

Review malgré tout?


	18. Chapter 18

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici enfin le chapitre 17. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, mon rythme de parution s'est grandement amenuisé et je ne posterai plus qu'un chapitre par semaine. Mais sachez qu'on arrive gentiment au bout de cette fiction.

Merci à tout les reiviewers!

J'ai trouvé une très belle chanson pour ce chapitre qui s'intitule "Breathe me" de Sia.

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 17**

**ou**

**Mais qu'est-ce que tu as peur que l'on voie?**

Sasuke s'accrochait désespérément aux dernières miettes de sommeil tandis qu'il s'enroulait un peu plus dans sa couverture alors qu'il ne voulait surtout pas ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait encore dormir. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il se souvînt que, techniquement et s'il n'avait pas rêvé, il n'était pas seul dans la chambre. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent à l'idée qu'il ait vraiment rêvé tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir.

Sasuke prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit un œil sur un dos bronzé et musclé. Naruto était penché en avant, très certainement en train de renfiler ses chaussures. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de tendre le bras pour laisser son doigt glisser sur le dos du blond.

Naruto se retourna, son sourire habituel sur la figure et les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais.

-Je t'ai réveillé? Chuchota-t-il.

-Pas vraiment. Bâilla Sasuke.

-Je vais y aller.

-Pourquoi? Demanda vivement Sasuke en se mordant les lèvres.

Il détourna les yeux, gêné d'avoir fait preuve d'autant de vigueur, montrant par là-même qu'il ne voulait pas que Naruto parte.

-Parce ce que je préfère que personne ne découvre que j'aie dormi ici cette nuit. Expliqua Naruto.

-C'est quelle heure?

-5h30. Répondit Naruto avec un sourire devant l'air fatigué de Sasuke tout en enfilant son tee-shirt…

-Tu es taré. Rétorqua Sasuke en se roulant à nouveau dans son duvet et en essayant de se rendormir.

-Sasuke, on peut parler un moment avant que tu ne te rendormes?

-Hm.

-Bien…déjà, je suppose que tu seras d'accord si je dis qu'on sort ensemble, non?

Sasuke hocha à nouveau la tête en écoutant attentivement les paroles du blond.

-Ensuite, je suppose aussi que tu préfères qu'on ne le crie pas sur tous les toits.

Pour le coup, Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et s'appuya contre la tête du lit alors que Naruto s'asseyait à côté de lui. Sasuke n'y avait jamais réfléchi…il le dirait à Sakura, ça, c'était certain mais quant au fait de le dire aux autres…Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée. Entre autre parce qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que ça arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de son père et il préférait le prévenir lui-même ainsi que le mettre au courant mais…dans quelques temps. Il craignait juste que Naruto soit vexé par son envie de garder leur relation relativement secrète.

-Je comptais le dire à Sakura mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de le dire à tout le monde. Si Neji ou Saï le savait, il irait directement en parler à mon père… Hésita Sasuke.

-Tu ne comptes pas le mettre au courant?

-Si mais pas immédiatement…quand je me serrai moi-même fait à cette idée. Ajouta le brun en fixant Naruto dans les yeux.

Le blond sourit, il comprenait, ça se voyait. Sasuke en fut incroyablement soulagé tout en le regardant faire l'inventaire de ses poches pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

-Je peux le dire à Kiba? Demanda Naruto.

-…Oui, si tu lui fais confiance.

-Merci.

-Mais…comment tu vas sortir d'ici?

-Comme je suis rentré, qu'est-ce que tu crois? J'avais fait comme ça la dernière fois. Rit légèrement Naruto en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Sasuke avant de se relever.

-On se voit demain? Demanda Sasuke.

-Oui, je m'arrangerai pour manger vers vous. Acquiesça Naruto.

Sasuke le regarda d'un œil encore endormi ouvrir la fenêtre, sauter sur le rebord et refermer derrière lui avant de disparaître dans le châtaigner. Il referma les yeux, souhaitant ardemment se rendormir sans pour autant y parvenir. Il se tourna et se retourna telle une crêpe pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de déclarer forfait. Le sommeil le fuyait. Il était parti avec Naruto, par la fenêtre.

Mais Sasuke réalisa une chose: il n'était pas fatigué. Il se sentait reposé et serein pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années. Et peut-être même pour la première fois depuis 17 ans. Il s'assit dans son lit, perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il faisait encore nuit.

Sasuke hésita plus d'une fois à se lever mais pour faire quoi? Il avait l'impression que rien n'avait d'intérêt comparé à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait l'impression que c'était juste du temps perdu loin de Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire? D'habitude, il faisait ses devoirs, il jouait du piano mais ça ne l'attirait plus autant. Il ne voyait plus ce piano laqué noir comme le seul moyen de se détendre et d'oublier sa vie qui n'allait plus aussi mal qu'avant.

Sasuke se leva finalement et s'assit derrière le clavier blanc comme l'ivoire et posa délicatement ses doigts dessus. Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée de joue à 5h30 du matin alors que ses parents devaient sans doute dormir? Il n'en était pas particulièrement sûr mais les murs devaient très certainement être insonorisés, enfin, le supposait-il du moins.

Il plaqua quelques accords, n'ayant guère envie de jouer les mélodies mélancoliques qu'il exécutait d'habitude mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment joué de pièce joyeuse et entraînante. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne. Il joua encore quelques petites pièces sans grande motivation et abandonna bien vite son activité pour tourner en rond dans sa chambre.

La seule chose qui se révélait avoir un véritable intérêt, mis à part le fait de courir chez Naruto, était d'appeler Sakura pour tout, ou presque, lui raconter. Mais Sasuke n'était pas vraiment certain que la demoiselle aux cheveux roses apprécierait qu'il l'appelle à cette heure plus que matinale. Il attrapa finalement son portable pour lui envoyer un message demandant si elle serait intéressée de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit avec le blond. Sasuke était sûr de la ferrer ainsi.

Évidemment, ça ne manquât pas, quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone de Sasuke se mettait à vibrer entre ses doigts et il décrocha avec un petit rictus supérieur accroché aux lèvres.

-Sakura?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Non, non attends! Je ne veux pas l'entendre par téléphone! Ramène tes fesses ici! Hurla presque Sakura.

-Ici? Demanda Sasuke.

-Chez moi!

-Ah…maintenant?

-Bien sûr « maintenant »!

-Mais tu sais qu'il n'est que 5h30?

-Sasuke, tu te fiches de moi?

-Non.

-Alors rapplique chez moi, tout de suite!

Elle lui raccrocha au nez mais Sasuke put saisir malgré tout un dernier « saleté d'Uchiha » avant que la communication ne soit définitivement coupée. Il émit un rictus alors qu'il filait à la salle de bains et qu'il imaginait la tête que devait avoir faite Sakura quand elle avait pris connaissance du contenu de son message. Et surtout, il avait encore plus hâte de voir sa tête quand elle saura, qu'en fait, il ne s'était rien passé de si extraordinaire que ça.

Sasuke toqua discrètement à la porte tout en jetant un œil à l'horloge de son portable qui annonçait 6h15. Il releva la tête quand le battant de la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Sakura, ses cheveux d'habitude si bien coiffés semblaient s'y méprendre avec un nid de corneilles et sa joue portait encore la trace de son oreiller alors qu'elle posait sur lui un regard nébuleux avant qu'une étincelle ne s'y allume.

-Comment tu fais pour être frais d'aussi bon matin? Commenta-t-elle simplement en le laissant entrer.

Sasuke se déchaussa avant de traverser le hall, d'emprunter les escaliers et de s'asseoir sur le lit défait de Sakura qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle le fixa d'un regard inquisiteur et assez inquiétant, à vrai dire.

-Quoi? Demanda finalement Sasuke.

-Tu me réveilles à 5h30 pour me dire que tu as fait quelque chose avec le blond pendant la nuit, tu as une marques flagrante dans ton cou et tu oses me demander ce qu'il y a? Débita placidement Sakura.

-J'avais envie de parler. Expliqua Sasuke.

-Mais je t'écoute, attentivement. Précisa Sakura.

Et Sasuke raconta. Il raconta d'abord avec satisfaction ce qu'il s'était passé avec Naruto mais il dériva sur un sujet qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'abord: le fait qu'il n'ait pas répondu aux sentiments du blond. Dans son idée, il allait la faire saliver et finalement, il s'était retrouvé à se lamenter sur son idiotie. Il avait été stupide sur ce coup-là. Mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à affirmer ses sentiments devant Naruto. Sakura le regarda parler avec une avidité évidente au début et pour finir avec de la compassion mais aussi une certaine réprobation brillant au fond des ses yeux verts.

-Pourtant, tu lui as dit au téléphone que tu l'aimes, non? Demanda-t-elle doucement en replaçant des mèches de cheveux de Sasuke derrière son oreille dans un geste rassurant.

-Oui mais là…ce n'était pas pareil.

-Non, ça aurait dû être mieux. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas.

-Tu n'arrives pas? Répéta Sakura, dubitative.

-Non, c'est trop…personnel j'ai l'impression d'être complètement mis…à nu. Hésita Sasuke en fixant ses genoux.

-C'est normal Sasuke. Répondit Sakura.

Le brun releva le visage, surpris. Comment est-ce que ça pouvait être normal alors que partout autour de lui, les gens assumaient leurs sentiments sans grands problèmes. Si c'était vraiment le cas, personne ne pourrait le faire tellement cette impression était étouffante.

-Comment ça? Demanda Sasuke.

-Tout le monde ressent ça. Tout le monde a peur de se faire rejeter quand il dit « je t'aime » à quelqu'un. L'amour c'est ça, tu sais. Ce n'est pas un monde tout rose, tout beau comme dans les films. Ça demande de l'implication personnelle et c'est souvent douloureux. Il faut faire comprendre à l'autre ce que l'on ressent sous peine de ne pas s'entendre. Tu comprends? Demanda finalement Sakura.

-Je crois…tu as déjà ressenti tout ça?

Sakura lui décocha un regard froid, semblant lui reprocher quelque chose.

-Parce qu'à ton avis, ça m'a fait quoi quand j'ai compris que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre, un garçon qui plus est? Demanda sarcastiquement Sakura.

-Comment ça?

-Tu n'as jamais compris, hein? Même au camp de ski, quand je suis partie en pleurant ça ne t'a pas ouvert les yeux.

-Comprendre quoi? S'énerva Sasuke alors que Sakura tournait autour du pot.

-Mais que j'étais amoureuse de toi, triple buse! Se récria Sakura. C'est dingue, ça fait depuis que l'on est petit que j'essaie d'attirer ton attention et ça fait depuis toujours que tu sais à peine comment je m'appelle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies jamais vraiment compris. Continua-t-elle en semblant plus se parler à elle-même qu'à quelqu'un en particulier.

Et bien non, Sasuke n'avait jamais compris. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était son fantasme de sortir avec lui mais jamais qu'elle l'eût vraiment aimé, sincèrement. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à cette possibilité.

-Et tu vois, je n'en suis pas morte. Répliqua-t-elle. Mais c'est juste que tu dois comprendre que si tu ne lui dis pas tes sentiments, Naruto ne va pas t'attendre d'avantage. C'est aussi quelqu'un qui à peur de l'abandon.

-Peut-être que tu as raison.

-Non, j'ai certainement raison.

-D'accord, tu as raison. Céda Sasuke.

Le lendemain matin alors que le chauffeur l'amenait jusqu'au lycée, Sasuke se sentait nerveux. Pourtant il savait que Sakura avait raison, il savait qu'il ne dirait rien à Naruto aujourd'hui mais qu'il attendrait le week-end mais il avait peur. Il aurait très bien pu mettre tout ça sur le fait qu'il avait une interrogation écrite en histoire mais il savait parfaitement que ça n'avait aucun rapport. Il avait peur que tout le monde ne devine qu'il sortait avec Naruto rien qu'en entrant dans la cour. C'était absurde mais il avait l'impression que c'était tatoué en lettres majuscules sur son front. Quand il entra dans la cour, il balaya immédiatement la foule des yeux, cherchant bien évidemment la tignasse blonde de Naruto. Il le repéra près de l'entrée, avec Kiba.

L'Inuzuka glissa quelque chose à l'oreille du blond qui se retourna dans la direction de Sasuke et lui adressa un sourire hésitant auquel Sasuke répondit tant bien que mal avant de se diriger vers Sakura qui l'avait déjà repéré.

La matinée passa avec une lenteur exaspérante alors qu'il attendait impatiemment la pause déjeuner. Naruto lui avait dit qu'ils se retrouveraient à midi, pour manger ensemble. Là encore Sasuke avait l'impression que tout le monde allait deviner ce qui c'était passé entre eux la nuit passée et ça lui faisait peur alors que la boule d'angoisse était de retour dans son ventre.

Les mains moites, il s'assit à côté de Sakura, comme d'habitude et s'appliqua à réduire son pain en miettes comme il le faisait généralement quand il était trop stressé pour avaler quoique ce soit. À ce moment, Kiba vint s'asseoir à côté de lui alors que son crétin blond prenait place en face de lui.

-On s'incruste, ça ne vous dérange pas? Lâcha alors Naruto en adressant un sourire rayonnant à toutes les personnes présentes à la table.

-Ne te gène pas Uzumaki. Siffla Sasuke, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

Naruto lui adressa un regard neutre avant de sourire d'une manière totalement fausse.

-Ose dire que ça te dérange Uchiha. Rétorqua le blond.

Sasuke avait l'impression que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui et lisait sur son visage ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il avait l'impression que n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto et toutes ces impressions le poussèrent à reconstituer son masque habituel pour se protéger. Alors qu'il se fermait comme une huître, Sasuke vit les yeux de Naruto devenir ostensiblement plus durs.

-La question n'est pas si ça me dérange ou pas mais que c'est un manque de respect flagrant de ta part. répondit froidement Sasuke.

-Parce c'est toi qui parle de respect? Demanda Naruto à voix basse, précipitée.

Sasuke le fixa un instant, lisant l'incompréhension de son attitude dans les yeux azur. Lui-même ne comprenait pas totalement pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec lui mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il détourna son regard, prêt à ouvrir la bouche quand il vit les poings serrés de Naruto sur la table. Sasuke releva ses yeux pour voir très nettement la déception dans ceux clairs. Pour le coup, la pique sanglante qu'il allait balancée à la figure du blond mourut dans sa gorge. Par contre, maintenant, tout le monde à la table les fixaient et se demandaient visiblement ce qu'il se passait.

Le regard de Sasuke de navigua de Naruto à Sakura en passant par Kiba avant de revenir sur le blond et, finalement, il se leva brusquement et quitta la cantine en de grandes enjambées saccadées sous le regard surpris de tous les élèves et plus particulièrement sous le regard furieux de Sakura.

Sasuke traversa la cour pour gagner le bâtiment principal, parcourant les couloirs vides pour se calmer. Il s'arrêta finalement dans les toilettes pour se passer la tête sous l'eau glaciale. Si un ou deux de ses neurones pouvaient partir avec, ça l'arrangerait, il arrêterait peut-être de se comporter comme un idiot fini. L'eau coulait sur son crâne et sur sa nuque, ruisselant le long de son nez alors qu'il fermait fortement les yeux.

« Mais quel crétin tu fais, Sasuke! »

Il ferma finalement le robinet, ses cheveux dégoulinants sur la veste noire de son uniforme et dans son cou. Il prit appui sur le rebord blanc cassé du lavabo et plongea ses yeux dans son reflet. Il était pâle, plus que d'habitude mais les larges cernes qui mangeaient son visage habituellement s'étaient grandement atténués mais son regard restait toujours aussi sombre. Il soupira avant d'essorer sommairement ses cheveux et de sortir de la pièce.

Sasuke ne fut pas étonné de voir la silhouette de Naruto, appuyé contre le mur, à côté de la porte des toilettes. Il resta stoïque, ferma la porte des toilettes et commença à gravir l'escalier pour monter jusque dans sa salle de classe. Là non plus il ne fut pas surpris en entendant les pas de Naruto le suivre.

-Tu m'expliques de nouveau où je devine tout seul cette fois-ci? Demanda-t-il placidement.

Sasuke se retourna, énervé par l'attitude provocatrice du blond. Au milieu des escaliers, Sasuke le dominait de deux marches et Naruto devait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de soupirer. Mais pourquoi devait-il toujours rendre tout trop compliqué?

-Sasuke, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça? Demanda alors Naruto plus doucement.

Maintenant que son inquiétude quant au fait d'être découvert n'avait plus lieu d'être, il se sentait incroyablement imbécile et misérable. Il n'assumait pas, ça c'était clair et net mais comment pouvait-il le dire à Naruto?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu m'agresses presque mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi? Récapitula le blond, dubitatif.

-Je ne voulais pas, je ne sais pas. J'avais peur que ça se voie. Bafouilla Sasuke.

-Qu'on voie quoi, Sasuke? Insista Naruto.

-Rien. Se braqua Sasuke en se retournant et en continuant à monter les escaliers.

Naruto resta sur le cul quelques secondes avant que Sasuke n'entende ses pas le rattraper. Sans lui prêter attention, il arriva à l'étage et continua son chemin mais ce fut sans compter sur Naruto qui se planta devant lui.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça? Siffla-t-il.

Sasuke l'ignora et voulut le contourner quand la main de Naruto l'agrippa au col de sa chemise pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Le blond se planta face à lui, ses yeux furibonds dans les siens. Il semblait vraiment en colère et Sasuke le fusilla à son tour du regard. Tout ça c'était de sa faute s'il était aussi mal à l'aise face aux autres. Pas un mot n'étaient échangés, ils étaient inutiles alors que Sasuke comprenait parfaitement les émotions qui passaient dans les yeux de Naruto.

Mais Sasuke sentait aussi le souffle chaud de Naruto balayer son visage, sa chaleur qui l'entourait et son odeur qui le déconcentrait. Durant une seconde, il quitta le regard de Naruto pour porter son attention sur les lèvres entrouvertes du blond, imaginant son goût. Sa respiration se fit un peu plus profonde alors que les doigts de Naruto desserraient la prise sur son col. Sensiblement, Naruto se rapprocha, forçant Sasuke à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos ne butte contre le mur.

Le brun voyait comme au ralenti le visage du blond se rapprocher avant qu'il ne jette de lui-même ses bras autour de son cou et ne comble les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Sans pour autant être violent, le baiser était brutal. D'un coup de langue expert, Naruto força Sasuke à ouvrir sa bouche alors que le brun passait une main dans les cheveux de Naruto et s'accrochait à sa veste de l'autre tellement fort qu'il en avait mal aux doigts. Le blond le colla d'avantage contre le mur, l'empêchant littéralement de bouger alors qu'une de ses mains était posée sur son menton, l'interdisant ainsi de prendre le contrôle du baiser.

La deuxième main de Naruto essayait de défaire sa ceinture alors que Sasuke se tortillait pour l'en empêcher et lui mordit finalement la langue pour lui signifier d'arrêter. Il sentit Naruto sourire contre ses lèvres mais la main aventureuse ne se retira pas complètement pour autant. Naruto délaissa alors ses lèvres pour glisser le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou où il souffla longuement avant de se reculer légèrement pour fixer Sasuke dans les yeux.

Ils étaient tout deux essoufflés et Sasuke était clairement mécontent de la situation. Il ne maîtrisait rien du tout, il ne pouvait que subir que le bon vouloir de Naruto et ça l'irritait à un point inimaginable. Naruto devait le comprendre car il sourit encore une fois de façon provocante.

-Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu as peur que l'on voie. Exigea Naruto.

-Sinon quoi, hein? Tu me fais du chantage Uzumaki? Cracha Sasuke.

-Peut-être bien.

-Je m'attendais mieux de la part d'un ex-chef de gang. Ricana Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attendais alors? Que je m'introduise chez toi au milieu de la nuit pour te menacer avec une arme blanche? Demanda Naruto avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu ne l'as pas déjà fait, ça? Ironisa Sasuke.

-Tss, réponds d'abord à mes questions.

-Parce que tu réponds aux miennes, peut-être?

-Je t'accorde ce point mais si tu n'avais pas remarqué, tu n'es pas en position de force. Lui fit observer Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour que je réponde à tes questions.

-Sasuke, tu joues à un jeu dangereux et je commence à en avoir marre. Le prévint Naruto, le visage sérieux. Qu'est-ce que tu as peur que l'on voie? Insista Naruto.

Sasuke observa attentivement le visage fermé de Naruto. Il était persuadé que s'il ne répondait pas à cette question, Naruto ne l'attendrait plus et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Il était au pied du mur. C'était de sa faute s'il s'empêchait actuellement d'être heureux, il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même s'il n'était pas encore avec Naruto. Il n'avait plus le choix…ou plutôt, si, il l'avait mais il savait déjà quoi choisir.

-J'avais peur qu'on voie ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Répondit précautionneusement Sasuke.

-C'est tout? S'étonna Naruto.

-C'est déjà pas mal. Se vexa Sasuke devant l'air sidéré de Naruto.

-Je m'attendais au moins à ce que tu m'annonces que ton père menaçait de me tuer pour que tu sois aussi distant! S'exclama Naruto.

-Tu réalises que ça veut dire que je n'assume pas ce que je ressens? Se hérissa Sasuke.

-Oui, mais ça, je pourrai facilement te faire changer d'avis. Rétorqua Naruto sur un ton mutin.

-Tu crois ça?

-J'en suis même persuadé. Affirma Naruto en se rapprochant à nouveau pour embrasser Sasuke.

Le baiser se fit moins frénétique que précédemment, Naruto laissant d'avantage de contrôle à Sasuke même s'il était dans l'incapacité de se décoller du mur.

-Bon, on se retrouve après les cours? Demanda finalement Naruto en s'éloignant de Sasuke.

-Oui. À toute à l'heure.

Naruto lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de disparaître dans l'escalier. Sasuke resta un moment appuyé contre le mur quand la sonnerie de son téléphone se mit à emplir le silence presque religieux du couloir. Il décrocha, reconnaissant le numéro comme celui de sa grand-mère.

-Sasuke? Comment vas-tu?

-ça va.

-Je t'appelle pour te dire qu'il serait bien que tu viennes ce week-end à Kiri pour chercher un appartement pour l'année prochaine. Il sera trop tard sinon. Tu peux venir dormir à la maison, si tu veux.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée mais est-ce qu'un… ami peut venir avec moi?

-Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Tu peux prendre le train vendredi soir, après les cours?

-Oui, ça devrait aller.

-Dis à ton père que tu passes le week-end avec Itachi, il sait déjà qu'il doit te couvrir.

-D'accord.

-Le train part à 18h57 de la gare, ça joue?

-Oui. C'est bon.

-Alors à vendredi soir, mon chou.

-Oui, à vendredi.

Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à demander à Naruto s'il était d'accord de l'accompagner ce week-end en tant que le fameux « ami »…

* * *

Voilà! j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura aussi plu et dans le prochain...il va s'en passer des choses...^^

Review?


	19. Chapter 19

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici donc le 18ème chapitre (déjà ou seulement, à vous de voir). Vous remarquerez que j'ai quand même plublié celui-ci en milieu de semaine! Oui, mais je toruvais que le précédent chapitre n'était pas des plus...intéressants alors je vous en donne un autre, autrement plus intéressant! ^^

Merci à tous les reviewers.

Pas de musique à vous conseiller.

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 18 **

**ou**

**Est-ce que ça t'intéresse ou pas, ce que je dis?**

Le train filait alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Sasuke n'en revenait toujours pas de se trouver là, assis en face de Naruto qui relisait ses cours. La semaine passée, Sasuke avait pris son courage à deux mains pour proposer au blond de l'accompagner. Sasuke pensait bien qu'il se souviendrait toute sa vie de la tête éberluée et complètement incrédule de Naruto qui l'avait fixé avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes avant de sourire largement en acceptant avec joie son invitation. C'était vrai qu'il avait balancé ça avec une certaine désinvolture au milieu de la conversation, le lundi après les cours quand ils étaient chez Naruto. Mais le principal était que Naruto avait l'air plus que satisfait de se trouver là.

Et puis, Sasuke doutait grandement que ses grands-parents devinent quoi que ce soit, pour lui et le blond. Naruto le lui avait fait comprendre. Cependant, il était quand même un peu nerveux et espérait que son père ne serait pas au courant de son escapade même si cette possibilité était fort improbable grâce à Itachi qui était sensé le couvrir.

Il observa en douce Naruto qui était concentré sur ses cahiers de maths et fronçait les sourcils, absorbé par ses réflexions. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision sérieuse de Naruto qui ne cadrait pas vraiment avec sa personnalité exubérante. Au moins, son invitation avait eu le mérite d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats que d'éventuelles excuses puisqu'aucun d'eux ne s'étaient excusés suite à ce qu'il s'était passé lundi, dans les couloirs du lycée. C'était peut-être une erreur, ou peut-être pas.

Enfin, pour le moment, Sasuke essayait de ne pas trop penser à tout ça et tâchait de se concentrer sur le fait qu'il allait à Kiri pour choisir un appartement. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi il avait voulu que Naruto vienne avec lui mais au moins, ils pourraient passer un week-end ensemble même si Sasuke ne sera pas des plus tranquilles vis-à-vis de ses grands-parents.

Surtout que son père lui avait interdit de rester dehors ou ailleurs qu'à la maison après les cours. Cette règle avait commencé le mardi soir, quand il était rentré vers 20h00 après avoir passé la soirée à discuter avec Naruto. Donc, depuis mercredi soir, son chauffeur venait l'attendre devant les grilles du lycée et un homme de son père surveillait le parking pour que Sasuke ne puisse pas s'échapper par là. Le brun ne voyait qu'une raison à tout ce remue-ménage qui n'avait jamais eu lieu auparavant: son père savait plus ou moins ce qu'il se passait.

Plus ou moins parce qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que Sasuke était avec Naruto et qu'il ne pouvait que deviner avec qui Sasuke traînait. Mais depuis, Sasuke avait pris soin de ne plus se rendre chez Naruto de peur que son père n'engage quelqu'un pour le suivre et ne découvre la vérité. Sasuke ne craignait pas tant la crise de nerfs qui en résultera quand son père apprendra la vérité mais plutôt ce que son paternel pouvait faire à Naruto. Il ne doutait pas que le blond aurait de gros problèmes. Déjà que Sasuke avait été complètement paranoïaque quand Itachi l'avait déposé à la gare, il s'imaginait tout le temps être suivi mais il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas le cas quand il avait embarqué dans le train pour y retrouver Naruto.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il était un peu sur les nerfs actuellement et qu'il espérait que tout se passerait bien.

-Tu as l'air pensif. Lâcha alors Naruto, ses yeux toujours fixés sur son livre de mathématiques.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

-Tu pourrais m'aider. Proposa innocemment Naruto.

-Je croyais que tu détestais quand je faisais mon monsieur-je-sais-tout.

-Peut-être que je déteste ça mais j'ai une interro lundi et faudrait voir pour que je remonte ma moyenne relativement catastrophique. Minimisa Naruto toujours sans regarder Sasuke.

Le brun se leva pour s'asseoir à côté du blond et jeter un coup d'œil sur ses bouquins. Identifiant facilement le sujet qu'il venait de terminer avec sa classe.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas si difficile.

-Pour un esprit comme le tien mais pour moi, c'est pire que du japonais.

-Tu parles japonais?

-Trois mots et demi, un gars du gang le parlait couramment.

-En gros, tu sais que les insultes, c'est ça?

-C'est ça, mais n'est-ce pas le plus important dans l'apprentissage d'une langue? Demanda ironiquement Naruto.

-En attendant, ça va pas t'aider pour tes maths.

-Enfin, dis-moi au moins si c'est juste ce que j'ai déjà fait. Concéda Naruto en lui tendant une feuille.

Sasuke la parcourut rapidement, repérant les erreurs pour les signaler à Naruto qui ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

-Dis-le si ce que je te raconte ne t'intéresse pas.

-Si, si, ça m'intéresse mais on arrive, non? Demanda le blond en regardant part la fenêtre.

Sasuke suivit son regard pour voir la campagne disparaître et être remplacée par une banlieue aux hauts immeubles gris et ternes. Ce n'était pas la pluie qui rendait la nuit aussi opaque mais bien la neige de cette fin février. Sasuke désespérait de voir un jour arriver des températures un peu plus clémentes en ce presque début mars. Il commençait à en avoir marre de la neige.

La banlieue succéda bientôt à une zone pavillonnaire et le train arriva finalement dans le centre ville, au milieu de tours d'acier et d'enseignes clignotantes. Ça lui rappelait vaguement la soirée qu'il avait passé à Oto. Sasuke se releva, attrapa son sac et celui de Naruto dans le même mouvement alors que le blond rangeait ses cahiers dans son sac d'école et suivait Sasuke entre les sièges. L'avantage d'avoir les moyens de se payer un ticket de première classe était qu'on était généralement très tranquille dans le wagon.

Sasuke sauta sur le quai, toujours suivi de Naruto alors qu'il cherchait du regard sa grand-mère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis au moins trois ans. Il la repéra sous l'auvent de la gare, un parapluie gouttant à ses côtés. Il se souvenait vaguement de ses cheveux gris toujours élégamment coiffés et de sa tenue impeccable mais ce qu'il ne se rappelait pas était qu'elle semblait aussi chétive qu'un fétu de paille. Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction et elle lui fit un signe de la main pour lui montrer qu'elle les avait vus. Sasuke fendit alors la foule, Naruto derrière lui.

Avant qu'il n'est pu la saluer, elle le serra fortement dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

-Tu as incroyablement grandi! Tu dois être aussi grand que ton frère et ton père, maintenant! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Et toi, tu es donc Naruto Uzumaki. Lâcha-t-elle en le jaugeant du regard.

-Effectivement. Répondit le blond avec un sourire et en lui tendant la main.

La vieille femme balaya son geste de la main avant de le serrer à son tour dans ses bras.

-Diantre, que tu es grand. S'exclama-t-elle en le lâchant.

Naruto rit légèrement avant que la grand-mère de Sasuke ne les presse pour regagner la voiture.

-Je suis garée en double file, ton grand-père va encore faire une maladie si j'ai encore une contravention. Expliqua-t-elle en slalomant entre les voyageurs.

Naruto retint juste un instant Sasuke par sa manche, se penchant à son oreille.

-Je ne l'imaginais absolument pas comme ça. Souffla-t-il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa tempe et de suivre la vieille dame.

Sasuke s'empressa de suivre le mouvement. La voiture était effectivement très mal parquée et sa grand-mère se hâta de se glisser derrière le volant et de mettre les clés dans le contact. Naruto lui ouvrit la portière avant puis grimpa à son tour à l'arrière alors que la neige continuait de tomber. À peine eut-il bouclé sa ceinture que la voiture démarra en trombe.

-Heu…dis, tu as entendu parler des réglementations de vitesse? Demanda Sasuke en s'accrochant à la poignée de la porte.

-Foutaises. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me contenterais de rouler à 50 km/h alors que ma voiture peut aller jusqu'à 250 km/h sans problème.

-Oui, mais on est en ville, avec plein de piétons partout et de la neige qui tombe. Tenta une nouvelle fois Sasuke.

Sa grand-mère renifla dédaigneusement et Sasuke vit avec soulagement l'aiguille du compteur redescendre sur un nombre à peu près normal alors que sa grand-mère baragouinait dans sa barbe.

-Toi aussi t'es du genre à te conformer aux règles? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Naruto dans le rétroviseur.

-Pas spécialement mais je préfère les engins à deux roues. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

La grand-mère de Sasuke émit un sifflement appréciateur avant de ricaner.

-Dis-moi, tu l'as dégoté au celui-là? Il n'a pas l'air d'être aussi pète-sec que ceux qui fréquentent le même lycée que toi.

-Je me pose encore la question. Marmonna Sasuke.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de rire alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke pour l'encourager silencieusement. Sa grand-mère ne manqua pas le geste mais ne commenta pas et garda les yeux fixés sur la route que la voiture avalait toujours le bitume trop vite pour Sasuke. Ce dernier accueillit avec soulagement l'annonce de leur arrivée imminente.

La maison était encore plus grande que la sienne. Une immense maison de style victorienne sur trois étages et un jardin qui devait être aussi grand qu'un terrain de golf. Ça existait ailleurs que dans les films un truc pareil? Même Sasuke était soufflé. Il sortit de la voiture, claquant la porte alors que sa bouche restait légèrement ouverte. Naruto lui lança un regard incrédule alors que sa grand-mère contournait la fontaine au milieu de la cour pour entrer dans la maison…ou le manoir plutôt.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque, inondant le perron de lumière.

-Ton grand-père n'est pas là, il est en déplacement pour le week-end. Ça c'est fait à la dernière minute, comme d'habitude. Il en est désolé mais il n'a pas le choix.

À cette dernière réplique, Sasuke échangea un regard de connivence avec Naruto qui pouffa légèrement.

« Pas le choix »

-Enfin, ce n'est pas bien grave! Votre chambre est à l'étage. J'en ai fait préparer qu'une. À votre, âge, on a généralement plein de chose à se dire avant de s'endormir. Ça vous va?

-Bien sûr. Répondit Naruto.

-Venez, je vais vous montrer.

La grand-mère de Sasuke gravit l'escalier, traversa le couloir dans sa longueur et ouvrit une porte de bois sombre sur une pièce immense. Deux lits doubles y étaient placés côte à côté. Une télé écran plat était fixée contre le mur avec un lecteur DVD, un ordinateur trônait sur le large bureau et une baie vitrée donnait sur la piscine couverte du jardin. Sur le mur de gauche, une porte était visible, menant sans doute à une salle de bains.

-Pour le dîner de ce soir, je pensais commander des pizzas, comme ça la cuisinière pourra rentrer plutôt chez elle, ça vous va? Demanda-t-elle en les observant poser leur sac.

-Oui, bien sûr. Pas de problèmes. Répondirent-ils en chœur ce qui amena un sourire ravi sur les lèvres ridées de la vieille dame.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke était mort. Littéralement. La journée avait été d'une longueur phénoménale. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit passée. Naruto et lui avait discuté longuement, encore, blotti l'un contre l'autre dans le même lit avant que Sasuke ne réintègre le sien pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ils avaient bien fait car pas plus tard que le lendemain matin à 6h45, sa grand-mère était venu les tirer du lit avec un grand renfort de gestes énergiques et de phrases bien senties.

Bref, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

Ensuite, sa grand-mère avait fait appel à une agence pour trouver un appartement aux convenances de Sasuke. Ils avaient donc passé, tous les trois, le matin à visiter divers petits appartements assez proches de la fac. Sasuke les avait tous trouvés très bien mais sa grand-mère ou Naruto trouvait toujours le détail qui tue et dissuadaient Sasuke de choisir l'appartement en question. Il avait failli faire une crise de nerf.

À midi, ils avaient mangé sur le pouce un sandwich, en pleine rue par -5° C et Sasuke avait bien failli mourir d'hypothermie avant de reprendre l'inspection de tous les appartements de deux ou trois pièces qui faisaient la ville de Kiri. Pour enfin trouver quelque chose de relativement potable aux dires de sa grand-mère. Un appartement de trois pièces, situé entre le campus et le centre-ville mais surtout, à cinq minutes à pieds de la gare. Sasuke croyait alors sa journée terminée mais sa grand-mère avait tenu à leur faire visiter la ville en une promenade de deux heures qui leur ferait le plus grand bien.

Puis, ô malheur, ils étaient passés devant le bowling…et sa grand-mère avait immédiatement défi le blond pour une partie. Inutile de préciser que Sasuke les avait suivi largement à contre cœur et qu'il s'endormait à moitié sur son banc alors que Naruto et sa grand-mère s'amusaient comme des gamins grandis trop vite. Sasuke avait vu la fin de son calvaire arriver avec la fin la partie.

Mais finalement, après que sa grand-mère ait mis la pâté au blond, ils étaient revenus à la maison et sans se faire prier, Sasuke s'était changé avant de se coucher dans son lit, définitivement prêt à s'endormir mais ce fut sans compter l'intervention de Naruto.

-Dis, tu ne voudrais pas me les expliquer, ces maths? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu veux faire tes maths à 22h15, toi? S'étonna Sasuke.

-S'il t plaît. Souffla Naruto en se penchant sur lui.

Avec un grognement irrité, Sasuke se releva et s'assit devant le bureau, recouvert par les affaires de Naruto. Ce dernier pris une autre chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le plus calmement possible, Sasuke se mit à expliquer l'exercice au blond qui sembla concentré seulement au début avant de s'intéresser à autre chose. Le brun grinça des dents.

-Dis, tu ne veux pas fournir un minimum d'attention? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Mais si, je t'écoute. Nia Naruto en passant son bras dans le dos de Sasuke pour poser sa main sur sa taille.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir avant de reprendre une nouvelle fois ses explications quand il sentit la main de Naruto tracer des dessins imaginaires sur sa hanche et finalement se glisser sous son tee-shirt. Il serra les poings plutôt que d'invectiver ce blond qui commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot.

-Sérieusement, si ce que je raconte ne t'intéresse pas, dis-le tout de suite! S'énerva Sasuke.

-Mais ça m'intéresse, je t'assure!

Sasuke lui lança un regard septique avant de continuer son explication, sentant toujours la main de Naruto posée sur son ventre, le déconcentrant grandement. Il était persuadé que Naruto ne faisait pas ça sans raison. Il tâcha de continuer à parler d'une voix égale alors que la main du blond se faisait de plus en plus aventureuse jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne se penche pour embrasser son cou. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur les intentions du blond.

-Cette fois, je suis sûr que ce que je raconte ne t'intéresse pas! S'irrita Sasuke.

-C'est autre chose qui m'intéresse.

-Merci, j'avais remarqué. Souffla Sasuke.

Naruto rit légèrement alors que sa bouche glissait le long de sa gorge, jusqu'à son oreille. Sa main était remontée, soulevant le tee-shirt du brun dans la manœuvre. La respiration de Sasuke devint plus laborieuse alors qu'il sentait la pointe de la langue de Naruto jouer sur le pavillon de son oreille. Une douce chaleur s'installa dans son ventre tandis que Naruto venait chercher ses lèvres pour un baiser lent et langoureux. Une des mains du blond retrouva sa nuque, y appuyant légèrement alors que l'autre était toujours sous son tee-shirt. D'un seul mouvement, Naruto tira la chaise de Sasuke vers lui pour être plus près alors que la position était quelque peu inconfortable.

De lui-même, Sasuke se releva légèrement, s'avançant d'avantage pour se retrouver sur les genoux du blond qui sourit dans le baiser. Sa main passa dans le dos pâle, chatouillant de la pulpe de ses doigts l'épiderme de Sasuke qui se couvrit de frissons. Le brun avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Naruto alors que la main du blond descendait plus franchement pour se poser sur ses fesses. Sasuke ne réagit pas, laissant Naruto faire ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant. Le baiser continuait toujours alors que la main de Naruto se mettait en mouvement, remontant légèrement pour glisser deux doigts sous le short du brun qui crispa un peu plus ses bras autour de Naruto. Comme Sasuke ne protesta pas, Naruto continua, sa main glissant d'avantage sous le short tandis que Sasuke, qui se resserrait d'avantage contre Naruto, sentait son érection presser la sienne. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'aise, étouffé par leur bouche scellées pendant que la main du blond descendait de plus en plus dans son short.

Sasuke desserra ses bras avant de porter ses mains sur la ceinture du blond, commençant maladroitement à la défaire alors qu'il se reculait pour avoir plus de champ libre. Naruto, ayant compris son intention, l'aida à lui retirer sa ceinture avant que ses mains ne repartent sur ses fesses. Plus lentement, Sasuke fit sauter le bouton du jeans et descendit la braguette avant de s'arrêter. Il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Excité, ça il l'était. Il sentait ses joues le brûler et son sexe commençait à se presser douloureusement entre lui et Naruto. Il aurait eu envie de continuer mais il n'était pas certain de la marche à suivre.

Naruto, ayant remarqué l'interruption de son avancée, rompit le baiser pour enfouir sa bouche dans le cou du brun. Une de ses mains remonta le long de son dos alors que l'autre glissait sur sa taille pour revenir sur son ventre et se poser sur l'élastique de son short. La respiration de Sasuke se fit encore plus précipitée alors qu'il penchait la tête en arrière pour lui laisser le champ libre sur sa gorge. Il ferma fortement les yeux alors qu'il sentait la main du blond glisser à nouveau sous son short, le long de son aine avant de caresser délicatement son sexe douloureusement tendu. Sasuke laissa échapper un cri avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Naruto attrapa son autre main pour la guider vers son entrejambe où il la posa simplement, laissant Sasuke décider de ce qu'il voulait faire où non alors qu'il laissait sa main glisser le long du sexe du brun.

La main de Sasuke tremblait, beaucoup mais il la glissa quand même dans le boxer du blond qui se redressa quelque peu en sentant sa virilité rentrer en contact avec la main de l'Uchiha. La respiration de Sasuke se coupa alors que le rythme des caresses sur son membre se faisait plus pressant, l'incitant à suivre le rythme. Il enroula sa main autour du sexe de Naruto imitant les vas-et-viens que le blond lui imposait. C'était étrange de tenir le sexe d'un autre homme dans sa main mais c'était jouissif d'imaginer que c'était celui de Naruto.

Sasuke enfouit à son tour son visage dans le cou de Naruto, étouffant par là-même ses gémissements et ses cris qui naissaient de plus en plus douloureusement dans sa gorge. Il sentait des ondes électriques remonter de son sexe à son ventre, faisant trembler convulsivement ses jambes. La main de Naruto se faisait aussi plus rude, accélérant d'avantage le rythme alors qu'il sentait la chaleur irradier de la virilité de Naruto. Puis quelque chose monta en lui, quelque chose de tellement agréable que c'en était presque frustrant alors que dans un dernier soubresaut, il éjacula, l'orgasme démarrant fortement, le précipitant presque dans l'inconscience alors que le plaisir rongeait son ventre. Il entendit vaguement le cri étouffé de Naruto alors qu'il mordait l'épaule du blond pour étouffer, lui aussi, son propre cri.

Il se remit doucement de ses émotions, essoufflés mais terriblement satisfait alors qu'il observait avec satisfaction la marque qu'il avait laissé dans le cou doré. Il pesait sans se retenir sur Naruto qui était tout aussi vidé que lui mais qui souriait tendrement.

-Faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques ces fichus maths, un jour. Ricana Naruto.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se relever et de s'essuyer sommairement la mains sur un mouchoir. Naruto le regarda faire avec un sourire moqueur et à la fois triomphant qui fit hausser un sourcil à Sasuke.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

-Rien du tout, chaton! S'exclama joyeusement Naruto en remontant sensiblement son pantalon.

Sasuke tiqua sous l'appellation mais ne releva pas, retournant s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de Naruto, les jambes encore un peu tremblantes. Il joua un instant avec le crayon, un peu mal à l'aise suite à ce qu'il venait de se passer alors que Naruto ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde.

« Mais combien de fois avait-il fait ça pour être aussi à l'aise? » Se demanda Sasuke, faisant toujours tourné le crayon entre ses doigts. Cependant, il n'était pas très certain de vouloir connaître la réponse. Naruto dut sentir son trouble car il lui prit le crayon et posa sa main sur la sienne avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ses cheveux chatouillaient le cou de Sasuke alors que Naruto ne se retenait pas et pesait sur son épaule, un poids chaud, rassurant d'une certaine manière.

-Je t'aime Sasuke.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Lâcha alors Sasuke sans réfléchir.

* * *

Voilà! il n'est pas très long mais je pense que le contenu pallie à ce manque, non? et j'espère toujours qu'il vous aura plu!

Review?


	20. Chapter 20

**Note de l'auteure: **Je crois que l'on peut dire que c'est un chapitre assez attendu.^^ Il est aussi un peu différent des précédents au niveau stylistique mais je crois que vous allez vitre comprendre pourquoi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.^^

Merci à tous les reviewers.

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 19**

**ou **

**Je me fous de ce que vous pensez!**

Sasuke fit craquer nerveusement ses doigts alors qu'il était assis sur le lit de Naruto. Le blond était torse nu, debout, les mains sur ses hanches, devant son armoire ouverte. La déclaration de Sasuke avait eu pas mal de conséquences. La première avait été la réponse de Naruto. Il avait tout simplement dit à Sasuke qu'il le savait déjà ce qui avait quelque peu irrité le brun. Ensuite, quand ils étaient revenus au lycée, le contrat de l'appartement de Sasuke en poche, ils ne s'étaient quasiment plus quittés ce qui avait entraîné pas mal de rumeurs vraies et fausses. Sasuke ne se souciait plus autant du regard des autres et il était grandement reconnaissant envers le blond pour ça. Sauf que Naruto et lui avait parlé d'eux. Entre autre du fait qu'il faudrait un jour ou l'autre qu'ils assument leur relation.

Certes, Sasuke était d'accord sur le principe mais un peu moins sur la pratique. Surtout quand le blond lui avait proposé de le dire à son père. Sasuke avait tout de suite refusé. C'était hors de question, les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour lui comme pour Naruto.

Sauf qu'il avait sous-estimé quelque chose, une chose qu'il n'aurait pas due négligée, autrement dit, la force de persuasion de Naruto. Était-ce aussi de sa faute s'il ne pouvait pas dire non à Naruto quand il se mettait en mode séducteur? Donc le blond s'était montré très convainquant.

Sasuke avait, subséquemment, pris son courage à deux mains pour demander à son père s'il voulait rencontrer son…S'il voulait rencontrer Naruto. Son père avait pincé les lèvres sévèrement, son visage toujours aussi froid et inexpressif avant qu'il ne lance d'une voix claire une date et une heure. C'était pour cela que Sasuke était nerveux. Il la sentait tout simplement très mal, cette soirée. Il reporta son regard sur le dos bronzé de Naruto et essaya de calmer son rythme cardiaque qui s'emballait depuis un moment déjà.

-Tu sais, je suis convaincu que si j'y vais en costard cravate, ton père ne fera pas la différence. Lança Naruto en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Sasuke secoua la tête. Il refusait que Naruto se présente en jeans et tee-shirt devant son père même s'il savait parfaitement que la tenue de Naruto n'arrangerait strictement rien. Naruto soupira avant d'écarter quelques vêtements pour en ressortir un jeans noir, une chemise blanche -la seule qu'il avait- et une veste noire relativement classe.

-De toute façon, tu ne me forceras pas à mettre de cravate. Rétorqua Naruto.

Sasuke acquiesça tout en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il allait mourir de stress, jamais il n'avait été aussi anxieux de tout sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise quand il s'agissait de son père, il avait toujours ressenti cette boule dans son ventre en pensant à lui mais au grand jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de lui. Peut-être parce que, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas peur pour lui-même mais pour la personne qu'il aimait, pour Naruto.

Le blond s'assit lourdement à côté de lui, passant son bras sur ses épaules nouées par la nervosité. Il attira Sasuke contre lui, laissant la tête du brun se nicher dans le creux de son cou.

-Tu devrais te clamer.

-Et comment? S'irrita Sasuke devant l'inconscience affichée de Naruto.

D'un mouvement brusque, Naruto poussa Sasuke sur le lit avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur son ventre, le surplombant avec un sourire en coin. Le brun lui lança un regard noir et voulut le repousser pour se relever mais Naruto le força à se rallonger et emprisonna les poignets de Sasuke dans ses mains.

-En pensant à autre chose. Répondit alors Naruto.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

-Chaton, tu n'es pas vraiment en position de décider, là. Le taquina Naruto en frottant son nez dans le cou pâle face à lui.

Sasuke pinça les lèvres, bien décidé à décourager Naruto et il détourna la tête, fixant un point imaginaire sur le mur. Mais pourtant il avait très bien -trop bien- conscience du souffle de Naruto dans son cou et de ses mains qui retenaient ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Non, il n'était effectivement pas en position de force.

Naruto embrassa son cou, remontant jusqu'à sa joue alors que Sasuke s'appliqua à garder son regard fixé sur le mur. Le blond émit un léger rire alors qu'il relâchait l'un des poignets de Sasuke pour laisser sa main courir jusqu'à l'entrejambe du brun. D'un mouvement brusque, Sasuke le repoussa et planta son regard dans le sien alors que Naruto en profitait pour l'embrasser. Oh, Sasuke essaya bien de se débattre au début, l'esprit toujours préoccupé par l'entretien avec son père mais ses protestations se firent de plus en plus faibles jusqu'au moment où, de sa main libre, il s'accrocha au cuir chevelu du blond. Naruto relâcha alors sa prise sur son autre poignet et brisa le baiser, un peu essoufflé.

-Bon, on y va? On va être en retard. S'exclama joyeusement Naruto en se relevant pour enfiler ses vêtements.

Sasuke resta allongé sur le lit, le regard posé sur Naruto. Sa respiration était toujours un peu hachée et, malheureusement, il était allumé maintenant. Il invectiva mentalement ce crétin blond avant de se relever. Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de se recoiffer, attrapa les clés de son appartement et celle de sa moto avant d'inviter Sasuke à le suivre.

L'Uchiha respira un bon coup. S'il survivait à cette soirée, il survivrait à tout dans sa vie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Je voyais bien qu'il était nerveux, je l'étais aussi pour tout dire mais c'était surtout Sasuke qui me communiquait son stress. Pour moi, tout était clair. Que je plaise à son père n'avait aucune importance. Il ne me faisait pas peur, il n'avait aucune emprise sur moi, pas comme sur Sasuke. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de s'en défaire mais sans totalement réussir. Je veux l'aider, je peux l'aider. Je le sentais dans mos dos, sa chaleur se mêlant à la mienne._

_Et dire que je l'avais détesté au premier regard. Mais il m'avait aussi beaucoup intrigué, c'était vrai. Il avait l'air différent, quelque chose dans son regard me prouvait qu'il n'était pas comme il prétendait être et pourtant, paradoxalement, la première fois que je l'avais vu, ses yeux étaient si vides! Il m'avait presque fait penser à un enfant perdu et complètement démuni face au monde qui l'entoure. D'un côté, c'était cela. Sasuke était fragile, beaucoup plus que n'importe qui mais il était aussi doté d'une volonté hors du commun. _

_Mais il m'avait aussi énervé à un point inimaginable, je ne pouvais pas être indulgent avec lui, il m'insupportait autant qu'il me fascinait. C'était étrange mais j'ai appris à l'aimer. Je m'étais rendu compte que je l'aimais quand il était venu me chercher à Suna. Et quand il était venu à Oto, c'était juste dingue. Ces actes étaient parfois particulièrement imprévisibles, presque plus que les miens._

_Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il aurait changé au point de m'aimer. J'avais pensé, au début, que jamais, il ne pourrait accepter d'être avec moi, je le comprenais. Et pourtant…_

_Je l'aime._

_J'arrêtai la moto au bout de l'allée, devant l'immense bâtisse des Uchiha. Sasuke descendit maladroitement en me rendant le casque et il me sourit vaguement avant de s'élancer d'un pas rapide vers la porte d'entrée. _

_Je le suivis, nos casques sous le bras alors que je sentais malgré moi mes mains devenir moites. Tout irait bien, tout devait aller bien. Ce fut sa « mère » qui nous ouvrit, une femme charmante et souriante qui me serra la main sans me regarder bizarrement avant d'adresser un regard encourageant à son fils. Elle m'annonça simplement que son mari m'attendait dans son bureau et qu'il voulait me voir, seul. _

_Avec un sourire, j'embrassai rapidement la tempe de mon brun puis je m'élançai dans les escaliers._

_Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul de toute ma vie._

_Je fis craquer ma nuque avant de toquer trois fois et d'entrer dans le bureau. _

_La première chose qui me traversa l'esprit, fut la froideur de la pièce et puis, évidemment, l'homme qui était assis derrière le bureau massif. Je l'avais imaginé bien plus imposant alors qu'il me semblait tout à coup ridiculement maigrelet et maladif, presque chétif avec son teint aussi blanc que la mort et ses lèvres pincées en cul de poule. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas se détromper sur la froideur du personnage. Il n'avait pas de cœur ou il l'avait perdu depuis trop longtemps quand il avait perdu la femme qu'il avait aimée plus que sa vie._

_Il était l'homme qui avait détruit Sasuke mais aussi Itachi comme sa propre épouse. Comment éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de compassion pour cet individu dont toute l'antipathie pour le monde se lisait sur chacun de ses traits? Même en relatant son parcours malheureux et sombre, on ne pouvait compatir pour lui, pour sa froideur étudiée et son visage de marbre._

_-Naruto Uzumaki, je présume?_

_-Enchanté, monsieur. Répondis-je aimablement avec un léger sourire engageant._

_Il me toisa d'un air sévère._

_-C'est donc vous avec qui mon fils… Commença-t-il, la colère suintant dans ses propos pourtant presque anodins._

_-Moi-même, Naruto Uzumaki petit-ami de Sasuke Uchiha. Lâchai-je négligemment._

_-Je vous prierais de me parler sur un autre ton! Et je…_

_-Mais je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi je le ferai, je ne suis pas impoli, je dis juste la vérité._

_-La vérité qui vous convient! Je ne laisserais jamais mon fils être perverti par un sans argent, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que je pourrais vous faire et je…Commença à crier Fugaku Uchiha._

_-Très sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec vous. De toute façon, nous ne nous entendrons jamais, c'est une certitude. Mais sachez que je ne vais pas me mettre en quatre pour vous. Ce n'est pas à vous que je dois plaire mais à Sasuke. Ce n'est pas à vos attentes que je dois répondre mais à celle de Sasuke. Vous comprenez? Et sachez seulement que vos menaces ne m'impressionnent pas et que je suis tout aussi capable de vous causer quelques petits problèmes surtout que je ne suis pas très regardant sur la légalité de certaines choses. De plus, je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ce que vous pensez alors votre gueule d'enculé, vous pouvez vous la foutre dans le cul, ça feras plaisir à tout le monde, ok?_

_-Comment osez-vous? Éructa le père de Sasuke._

_-Ouais, je sais, je ne suis qu'un abruti qui a corrompu votre fils. Sauf que votre fils, comme vous dites, je l'ai ramassé en morceaux, brisé par vos bons soins alors ne venez pas me dire que vous vous inquiétez pour lui. C'est seulement que ça fera très mauvais genre que votre fils cadet soit homosexuel. Mais vous devez sûrement être ce genre de personnes qui considère l'homosexualité comme une maladie._

_-Mon fils n'est pas une mauviette. Cracha-t-il._

_-Oh, j'en suis une moi peut-être? Ricanai-je._

_-Pour aimer ce faire enfiler une queue dans le cul, totalement. Rétorqua froidement Fugaku Uchiha._

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, un rire sans joie. Mon dieu, mais si cet homme savait tout ce que j'avais fait! Il regretterait de me parler ainsi._

_-Vous savez, la vulgarité de m'impressionne pas spécialement, j'y suis habitué. Mais je ne vous permets pas de me juger. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis. Alors je propose que l'on en reste là._

_Il se leva d'un bond, contournant le bureau pour se rapprocher d'avantage, levant la tête pour planter ses yeux dans les miens. Je voyais tous les petits vaisseaux sanguins dans le blanc de ses yeux, je voyais ses traits fatigués et sa peau marquée par le stress de son travail. Ce n'était pas une personne heureuse. Comment aurait-il pu l'être? Il était comme Sasuke en quelque sorte mais, pour lui, il n'y avait pas eu de crétin blond pour le faire changer._

_-Jamais je ne permettrais que mon fils fréquente un dégénéré dans votre genre._

_Son poing parti d'une manière si prévisible que je l'attrapai au vol, le retournant dans son dos comme je l'avais fait pour Sasuke, le soir d'Oto. Il grogna quelque peu et chercha à se défaire de ma prise que je relâchai bien vite pour m'éloigner un peu._

_-Sur ce terrain, je vous bats. Expliquai-je simplement._

_- Allez-vous-en._

_-Seulement si vous me promettez de ne plus intervenir dans la vie de votre fils._

_-De toute façon, il n'a jamais été mon fils. _

_-Parce que vous ne lui en avez pas donné l'occasion, voilà tout. Merci de m'avoir consacré un peu de votre temps._

_J'avais déjà posé ma main sur la poignée de la porte quand Fugaku Uchiha me rappela._

_-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tout raté mais j'aurais voulu que Sasuke sache que je suis fier de lui, quoiqu'il fasse._

_-Je lui transmettrai le message. Mais vous n'avez pas tout raté. Vos deux fils sont des gens biens._

_-Mais à quel prix?_

_-je ne saurais vous le dire._

_Je refermais la porte et je ne sus dire si j'avais halluciné ou si j'avais réellement entendu un sanglot avant de redescendre._

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke ne sentait plus ses mains à force de serrer un des coussins du canapé entre ses doigts. Sa mère le regardait avec un regard rassurant mais le brun avait bien remarqué qu'elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil en direction de l'escalier. Pourvu que…que quoi? Sasuke ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait. Il essayait de maîtriser sa respiration au mieux et de tenir un minimum de conversation avec sa mère qui ne semblait pas, elle non plus, à son affaire.

D'ailleurs, il se fit presque un torticolis quand il tourna vivement la tête pour voir Naruto apparaître en bas des marches. Le blond souriait nonchalamment mais de manière légèrement crispée que seule Sasuke pouvait remarquer. Il le fixa alors que Naruto lui rendit vaguement son regard.

-Est-ce que vous voulez rester souper? Demanda la mère de Sasuke.

-Non, c'est bon, je vais rentrer. La remercia Naruto.

-Très bien, Sasuke vas-y aussi.

-Mais je…commença Sasuke.

-Vas-y mon chou, je vais aller parler à ton père.

-Mais…

-Désolé de partir comme ça. S'excusa Naruto.

-Oh mais ce n'es rien. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

-Oui, moi aussi, bonne soirée.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Naruto tira Sasuke à sa suite et lui mit le casque de moto d'autorité dans les mains alors qu'il allumait le moteur de l'engin.

-Tu voudrais bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe? S'énerva Sasuke.

-Je t'expliquerais mais à la maison, allez monte.

Sasuke prit son mal en patience alors que la moto parcourait les rues. Il sentait l'exaspération qui montait en lui alors qu'il ignorait toujours ce que son père avait dit à Naruto. Mais il avait peur de savoir au vu de la réaction inhabituelle de Naruto. Il se faisait des films impossibles alors qu'une part de son esprit disait que c'était totalement stupide et que l'autre partie disait que ça pouvait être pire encore.

Il allait vraiment virer schizophrène.

Finalement, l'immeuble du blond se profila dans la nuit.

Sasuke s'assit sur le canapé, les bras croisés dans une attitude contrariée alors que le blond le rejoignait.

-Il a dit qu'il était fier de toi. Lâcha-t-il, sans préambules.

-Pardon? Demanda Sasuke.

-Il est fier de toi quoique tu fasses même s'il n'approuve pas vraiment notre relation.

-Naruto, tu te fiches de moi?

-Non. Absolument pas.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais mon père. Il dit qu'il est fier de moi? Mon dieu, mais demain il va se mettre à tricoter! Pendant 17 ans, il m'a rabaissé et humilié, il veut vraiment me faire croire maintenant qu'en fait, ce n'était que de la comédie? Il se fiche du monde, ma parole. Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner, jamais. Trancha Sasuke.

-Je comprends…Tu veux manger quelque chose?

-Non, je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

-Tu veux dormir ici? Proposa Naruto.

-…Je ne voudrais pas te déranger. Hésita Sasuke.

-Si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Au moins, il pourrait éviter son père jusqu'à demain et il pourrait réfléchir calmement à la situation. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose sur quoi réfléchir au final. Il était officiellement avec Naruto et il ne restait plus qu'à le dire à tout le monde…

-Sasuke? La terre appelle Sasuke?

Sasuke se recula instinctivement alors que Naruto agitait sa main devant son visage.

-Quoi?

-Un DVD, ça te dit? On ne va pas aller se coucher maintenant, ce n'est que 20h00.

d'effets spéciaux avec une histoire d'amour en fond plus ou moins bien menée pour compléter le tableau. Bref, Sasuke adorait, vraiment…

Naruto s'allongea, l'attirant contre lui alors qu'il entremêlait ses jambes aux siennes. Le film débuta sur toute une série de bombardement alors que Sasuke sentait déjà ses yeux se fermer de fatigue. Sauf que dormir avec un boucan pareil, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde est très certainement pas à lui. Puis, vers le milieu du film, la main libre du blond se mit en mouvement. D'abord pour se poser sur sa hanche puis glisser lentement sur sa cuisse pour ensuite remonter, dérapant sur son ventre, s'insinuant sous son tee-shirt, effleurant du bout des doigts la peau de Sasuke. Le brun fit comme si de rien n'était, souriant légèrement alors que la main du blond continuait son chemin. Il sentit alors les lèvres du blond se poser dans son cou, légères comme une plume. Il se laissa faire totalement détendu alors que la main de Naruto redescendait en passant par son flan, le chatouillant par la même occasion. Sasuke aimait vraiment ces moments tendres et légers où il se sentait en sécurité grâce à la présence réconfortante de Naruto. Il aimait le sentir près de lui de cette manière.

-D'habitude, tu m'as déjà rembarré à ce stade. Murmura Naruto en posant sa main sur les fesses de Sasuke.

-D'habitude tu es bien plus entreprenant.

-Là, tu cherches Sa-su-ke. Ronronna-t-il.

-Tu me menaces?

-Je pourrais.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur.

-Je pourrais te forcer.

-Mais tu ne le feras pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-Je le sais.

-Tu peux te tromper.

-Je pourrais.

-Mais tu ne le penses pas.

-Exact.

-Donc si je fais…

Sans trop savoir comment, Sasuke se retrouva soudainement sous le blond, coincé par son poids.

-ça, tu ne risques rien, c'est ça? Termina Naruto.

-C'est ça.

-C'est dingue comme j'ai envie de te faire changer d'avis. Chuchota Naruto en se penchant sur ses lèvres.

De lui-même, Sasuke combla les derniers centimètres, ouvrant déjà la bouche alors que le blond plongeait sa langue à la recherche de la sienne. Immédiatement, Sasuke perçut une des mains du blond se poser sur son entrejambe. Mais au lieu de chercher à la déloger comme Sasuke le faisait d'habitude, il ouvrit les jambes, permettant à Naruto de se placer entre elles. Naruto sourit dans le baiser, cherchant d'avantage encore de contact avec Sasuke. Le brun à son tour laissa ses mains glisser sous la chemise blanche du blond, caressant largement son dos tandis que Naruto brisait le baiser pour enfouir sa bouche dans le cou de Sasuke.

Avec difficulté, due à leur position, Sasuke défit les boutons de la chemise de Naruto, le tissu glissant parterre, les mains du brun parcourant les muscles bien dessinés avant de s'arrêter un instant sur les tétons du blond qui émit un soupir un tantinet plus fort que les autres. Les mains pâles redescendirent le long des abdominaux, glissant sur le bas-ventre recouvert d'une fine ligne de poils avant d'ouvrir le jeans et de s'enfiler dans le boxer du blond qui arrêta, pour le coup, de suçoter le cou pâle.

-Tu es bien audacieux, je trouve. Souffla-t-il alors que Sasuke posait un doigt sur le gland du blond.

-J'ai envie de toi.

-Et moi donc.

Sasuke sentait ses joues le brûler d'avoir osé proférer de telles paroles alors que sa main se faisait tirer hors du pantalon du blond avant que Naruto ne saisisse le bas de son tee-shirt pour le lui retirer et le balancer quelque part dans la pièce. Le contact de leur deux peaux l'électrisait complètement, la langue de Naruto traçait une ligne brûlante sur son torse alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus excité tandis que leurs caresses gagnaient en ardeur.

Sasuke avait redouté ce moment, vraiment. Il avait eu peur, peur de beaucoup de chose mais il ne savait plus pourquoi maintenant. Il avait une conscience aiguë de la présence de Naruto, de ses mains sur lui, de ses lèvres, de sa langue qui descendaient encore d'avantage. Il avait chaud et il avait envie de plus, de beaucoup plus tandis que le blond mordillait ses tétons durcis, il se retint à grande peine de gémir alors qu'il sentait son sexe faire une ascension fulgurante jusqu'à en être coincé douloureusement dans son jeans. Pendant que Naruto torturait toujours ses tétons, ses mains défaisaient le pantalon de Sasuke, le faisaient glisser le long de ses jambes pour lui faire rejoindre la chemise blanche sur le sol. Puis la langue du blond glissa sur son ventre, provoquant des frissons sur son passage alors que Sasuke avait entremêlé ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, accompagnant la tête de Naruto qui descendait toujours plus bas.

Sa poitrine se soulevait douloureusement au rythme précipité de sa respiration, suivant la progression du blond avec des yeux brillants. Le blond s'arrêta juste en dessous de son nombril pour mordiller la peau fine et sensible du brun qui se cambra et laissa sa tête partir en arrière alors que les doigts de Naruto se posaient sur l'élastique de son caleçon. Sa respiration se bloqua un instant avant de s'accélérer encore notablement et il posa ses mains sur celles du blond, les empêchant de faire glisser le vêtement.

Il était gêné, pour une raison inexplicable. Peut-être qu'il était aussi un peu paniqué.

-Sasuke, regarde-moi. Souffla Naruto.

Le brun obéit, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux azur de Naruto, rendus plus foncés par l'excitation. Le blond attrapa une de ses mains pour la porter à son cou où Sasuke sentit distinctement les battements de cœur précipités de Naruto se répercuter dans les veines du blond qui porta ensuite la main de l'Uchiha à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser délicatement.

Sasuke se détendit du mieux qu'il put alors qu'il reposait ses mains de chaque côté de son corps et que Naruto recommençait à descendre son dernier vêtement. Ce laps de temps lui sembla énorme avant que les mains de Naruto ne s'enroulent autour de son sexe et que sa bouche ne se pose délicatement sur son gland, le faisant crier alors que ses yeux se fermaient violemment, provoquant des points lumineux dans son champ de vision. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se cambra et écarta d'avantage ses jambes pendant que la bouche de Naruto parcourait son membre, léchant, mordillant légèrement ou suçotant et posait sa langue sur son frein.

Ses mains retrouvèrent le cuir chevelu du blond, suivant le rythme qu'il imposait, lent et cadencé. Les jambes de Sasuke tremblaient légèrement, il avait l'impression de se faire foudroyer à chacun des coups de langue de Naruto quand il sentit une des mains du blond passer entre ses jambes pour poser son doigt sur son intimité. Sa respiration se coupa à nouveau quand il y appuya légèrement, sans insister. Sasuke se concentra plutôt sur la bouche de Naruto autour de son sexe quand il sentit la première phalange du blond, lubrifiée, glisser à l'intérieur de lui.

Ce n'était pas particulièrement désagréable sans pour autant être plaisant, c'était juste bizarre d'avoir quelque chose _là_.

Sasuke sentit la bouche de Naruto se retirer alors qu'il geignait presque de frustration. Le blond revint l'embrasser, délicatement alors qu'ile enfonçait d'avantage son doigt en Sasuke qui essayait de se détendre le plus possible et écartait encore d'avantage les jambes pour faciliter la tâche à Naruto. La main de Naruto cessa tout mouvement alors qu'il l'embrassait avec ferveur et envie, au point que Sasuke en avait presque oublié la présence de l'intrus, presque. Il luttait contre ses réflexes corporels de plus en plus faibles tout en en glissant sa main dans le pantalon du blond, se gorgeant de ses gémissements étouffés par le baiser.

Puis le doigt de Naruto se remit à bouger, ondulant légèrement avant que Sasuke ne perçoive le majeur de Naruto rentrer doucement à son tour. C'était relativement peu douloureux même si quelque chose d'autre se mêlait à cette sensation quelque peu désagréable. Une impression de chaleur et de plaisir mélangée avec la douleur. Il essayait toujours de se détendre au maximum alors que les deux intrus s'immobilisaient à nouveau, le laissant s'habituer à cette étrange présence qui ne l'incommodait plus tant que ça.

De plus, embrasser Naruto permettait de focaliser son attention sur autre chose et, au fur et à mesure, il se détendit complètement et se rendit à peine compte que Naruto passait son troisième doigt en lui. Ses doigts se mouvaient ensemble, bougeant lentement en allant toujours un peu plus loin lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Naruto heurter quelque chose qui le fit littéralement monter au plafond. Son dos se cambra par réflexe alors qu'il fermait les yeux comme un dément en poussant une exclamation de pur plaisir, dieu que c'était bon!

Les doigts de Naruto cessèrent de bouger et Sasuke retrouva rapidement ses esprits, la respiration sifflante. Le blond l'observait, un sourire presque suffisant sur les lèvres alors que ses doigts reprenaient leurs mouvements. Sasuke passa ses bras autour du cou du blond, s'y accrochant pour onduler de lui-même des hanches sur les doigts enfoncés en lui, cherchant encore ce point tellement bon quand il était stimulé. Naruto ne se fit pas prier et il le frôla à nouveau, faisant froncer les sourcils de Sasuke alors que son corps entier se crispait sous la vague de plaisir qui le parcourait. Toujours avec un petit sourire, Naruto retraça un chemin sur le ventre pâle avec sa langue, taquinant la peau jusqu'à arriver au sexe tendu de Sasuke qu'il lécha une nouvelle fois. Les mains de Sasuke, posées sur son crâne, lui imposait cette fois le rythme et Naruto le voyait trembler de plus en plus alors que le rythme s'accélérait.

Alors seulement il retira ses trois doigts sous le geignement de frustration de Sasuke pour finir de se déshabiller et pour enfiler un préservatif. Le brun tenta de retrouver une respiration à peu près normale alors qu'il regardait son amant se dévêtir rapidement et avec méthode. Naruto revint l'embrasser, soulevant ses jambes pour se placer contre son intimité, Sasuke souffla un bon coup alors qu'il sentait le sexe chaud de Naruto commencer à le pénétrer.

C'était plus gros que trois doigts et surtout plus douloureux. Quand Naruto relâcha ses jambes, Sasuke lança ses bras autour de son cou et plongeant son visage dans son cou en se mordant les lèvres pour étouffer un cri de douleur. Il essayait de se détendre au maximum, sentant peu à peu le sexe de Naruto s'enfoncer en lui et écarter son intimité mise à rude épreuve. Le blond s'immobilisa finalement, laissant Sasuke s'habituer à son imposante présence.

Sasuke souffla et commença à bouger doucement ses hanches, légèrement, sans se blesser alors que la douleur s'estompait, bientôt remplacée par une douce chaleur qui se répandit dans tout son corps. Naruto se mit lui aussi à bouger, en suivant le rythme imposé par Sasuke qui se concentrait intensément sur le sexe qui l'embrochait délicieusement. Il continua à bouger avec un peu plus d'assurance, amorçant des mouvements plus rapides et plus profonds, tâtonnant pour retrouver le point que Naruto avait touché avec ses doigts. Le blond l'aida, guidant ses hanches et, quand sa verge rentra en contact avec ce point si sensible, Sasuke laissa échapper un cri de bonheur non dissimulé tout en resserrant ses bras avec ferveur autour du cou de Naruto. C'était juste incroyable, il sentait ses muscles de crisper de façon totalement incontrôlable alors que de véritables décharges électriques traversaient son ventre.

Il laissa alors Naruto imposer le rythme, un peu plus rapide sans être profond, ne parvenant pas jusqu'à sa prostate.

-Plus fort. Souffla-t-il difficilement à l'oreille du blond.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier, touchant durement le point si sensible du brun qui ne put, une nouvelle fois, étouffer son cri. Le blond continua sur sa lancée, stimulant à chaque coup la prostate de Sasuke.

Sasuke ne se sentait plus, les lèvres du blond dans son cou, son sexe qui le pilonnait, sa peau qui glissait contre la sienne et son sexe qui frottait contre le bas-ventre du blond, tout ça devenait intenable. La proximité du blond était telle qu'il avait l'impression de fusionner avec lui, il sentait sa respiration précipitée, son sexe pulser en lui, ses caresses toujours tendres. Ce n'était pas que de la baise, c'était bien plus que ça. Ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre, c'était terriblement cliché mais c'était ce que Sasuke ressentait, les dernières barrières étaient tombées.

Mais toutes ses sensations accumulées devenaient insoutenables, il fermait fortement les yeux, sentant l'orgasme monter en lui alors qu'il éjaculait entre eux tout en perdant toute notion. Il ne savait plus comment il s'appelait, il ne savait plus rien si ce n'est cette sensation qui partait de son ventre, qui montait, qui chauffait, qui brûlait, l'envoyant voir les étoiles alors qu'il sentait le sexe de Naruto se raidir et éjaculer à son tour.

Il resta un moment immobile, profitant encore des dernières sensations alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, complètement épuisé alors que le générique de fin défilait à l'écran. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur ses tempes par la transpiration et la tête de Naruto reposait sur son torse. Sasuke posa ses mains sur le dos du blond, complètement vidé mais tout simplement heureux. Puis Naruto se redressa pour retirer le préservatif usagé et le jeter dans la poubelle non loin de là et se rallonger contre le brun. L'étroitesse du canapé n'était pas des plus agréables mais elle convenait à Sasuke qui se blottit dans les bras du blond, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons.

-Je t'aime. Dit Naruto.

-Je sais.

À ce moment, la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit dans la pièce, d'un mouvement large du bras, Naruto attrapa le pantalon de Sasuke qi était parterre pour fouiller les poches et tendre l'appareil au brun.

-Ne te gêne pas, hein. Remarqua Sasuke.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir avant de décrocher.

-Allo?

-Sasuke Uchiha? Demanda une voix qui lui était inconnue.

-Oui? Demanda le brun, intrigué.

-Gaara no Sabaku à l'appareil.

-Le…

-Oui, celui qui était à Oto avec Naruto. L'anniversaire d'Itachi a bien lieu samedi prochain, non?

-Heu oui, mais…

-Bien, le club va organiser une fête.

-Le club?

-Oui, l'endroit où il travaille, mon club. Expliqua très simplement Gaara comme s'il était un demeuré.

-Ah, d'accord…

-Pourrais-tu te charger de la liste des invités? Tes amis peuvent venir aussi, si tu veux.

-D'accord mais…pourquoi tu veux faire ça?

-Itachi est ami à qui j'ai envie de faire plaisir, à qui on mérite de faire plaisir. Je te rappellerais pour les détails, d'accord.

-Oui…mais comment as-tu eu mon numéro?

-…est-ce que c'est vraiment difficile à imaginer?

-Heu…

-À plus.

Gaara raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre autre chose. Sasuke resta un moment à fixer bêtement l'appareil comme s'il venait de claquer entre ses doigts. Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire devant sa tête avant de l'embrasser.

-C'était? Demanda le blond.

-Gaara, il veut faire une fête pour l'anniversaire d'Itachi.

-Il a toujours été bizarre, comme gars. Approuva Naruto.

-Oui mais bon…Bougonna Sasuke, je sens que ça va encore être compliqué.

-Mais non, puis on pourrait leur dire qu'on est ensemble juste après, quand ils seront tous bien bourrés.

C'était exactement ce que disais Sasuke, ça allait encore être une source de problèmes insolubles mais bon, il n'allait pas en faire tout un plat, il avait actuellement d'autre chats à fouetter qui s'incarnaient en la personne de Naruto qui lui suçotait le cou.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! C'est toujours un passage stressant à écrire pour moi! Enfin, bref, mettons de côté mes états d'âme. Je tiens aussi à préciser que c'est l'avant avant dernier chapitre si je n'ai pas une illumination subite concernant le déroulement de mon histroire. C'est trsite d'une certaine façon d'arriver au bout d'une histoire mais je suis aussi très heureuse d'avoir écrit une fiction aussi longue et qui tienne à peu près la route! J'ai fini de blablater pour ne rien dire! ^^

Review?


	21. Chapter 21

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici donc le chapitre 20 où il ne se passe fondamentalement pas grand-chose si ce n'est un événement important. Enfin, bref, allez lire^^

Merci à tous les reviewers!

Je conseille d'écouter "Emotionless" de Good Charlotte. La musique autant que les paroles correspondent avec ce chapitre.

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 20**

**ou**

**Rien n'est éternel**

Sasuke se tortillait sur sa chaise en essayant de trouver une position moins douloureuse pour ses reins. Il regardait avec dépit les aiguilles de l'horloge avancer abominablement lentement. Leur professeur s'égosillait même si personne ne l'écoutait. Toute la classe semblait amorphe bien que ce n'était que lundi matin. Sasuke n'écoutait pas mais il repensait à Naruto. Il ne pensait qu'à lui de toute façon, il s'était fait une raison, ça ne le gênait plus.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte, sortant momentanément les élèves de leur léthargie. Leur professeur d'histoire envoya un élève ouvrir la porte pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le surveillant principal.

-Désolé d'interrompre votre cours mais la directrice a à parler avec Sasuke Uchiha.

Des gloussements retentirent dans la salle alors que Sasuke se demandait bien ce que la directrice avait à lui dire. À ce qu'il sache, il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. Il se leva lentement tout en rangeant ses affaires, lança son sac sur son dos et se dirigea vers le surveillant. Il évita de croiser les regards interrogateurs de ses camarades et suivit le surveillant jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, accessoirement femme du parrain de son blond.

Sasuke s'assit dans l'un des sièges que lui proposait Tsunade et attendit nerveusement qu'elle parle.

-Sasuke, j'ai reçu un appel de ta mère, ton père a eu accident de voiture, il est actuellement à l'hôpital et ta mère sera là dans quelques minutes.

-Un accident de voiture? Répéta Sasuke sans vraiment comprendre.

-Oui.

-Mais…c'est grave?

Le visage déjà sérieux de Tsunade s'assombrit d'avantage alors qu'elle le fixait droit dans les yeux. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

Sasuke sentit un étrange froid dans son ventre, un vide. Et pourtant, combien de fois avait-il souhaité que son père disparaisse…Il fixa bêtement la directrice, son sac à ses pieds. Elle allait visiblement dire quelque chose mais le surveillant revint, légèrement essoufflé.

-Madame Uchiha est arrivée.

-Bien, vas-y Sasuke.

Il hocha bêtement la tête et suivit une nouvelle fois le surveillant jusqu'au parking où la voiture noire tournait. Il monta à bord, découvrant sa mère derrière le volant en train de se ronger les ongles de nervosité. Elle avait les yeux rouges et les cheveux en pétard mais elle trouva la force de lui sourire légèrement.

-Ton père a eu un accident.

-Je sais.

-C'est grave, apparemment.

-Je sais.

-Itachi est déjà à l'hôpital.

Elle démarra sur cette dernière information. Sasuke n'était pas souvent monté en voiture quand sa mère conduisait. Généralement, un chauffeur était là pour assurer cette tâche fastidieuse où alors son père s'en chargeait. L'hôpital n'était pas très loin et sa mère se parqua maladroitement entre deux voitures avant de se précipiter à la réception.

-Bonjour, je suis la femme de Fugaku Uchiha hospitalisé en urgence pour un accident de la route. Débita très vite sa mère à la réceptionniste.

-Oui, il est actuellement en salle d'opération. Le docteur Lin vous informera de son état dès que possible. Vous pouvez aller dans la salle d'attente, juste à côté de la cafétéria.

-Merci. Répondit simplement sa mère.

La salle d'attente était petite et simplement meublée de fauteuils et de chaises ainsi qu'une petite table où reposaient de vieux magasines. Itachi était déjà là, assis sur une des chaises, le dos courbé et les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Sa mère posa sa main sur son épaule avant de prendre un siège à côté de son fils et d'inviter d'un regard Sasuke à prendre place.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement? Demanda Itachi d'une voix chuchotée.

-Au contour d'un virage, un motard à perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et votre père a fait un écart pour l'éviter. La route était glissante et la voiture est tombée en bas d'un ravin.

-Et les médecins, ils ont dit quoi?

-Pas grand-chose. Juste qu'il était dans un état critique. Répondit sa mère d'une voix faible et tremblante.

Sasuke avait l'impression d'être un étranger. Il ne comprenait pas, d'une certaine façon, pourquoi sa mère n'était pas libérée, en quelque sorte. Elle avait été sous l'emprise de cet homme et elle l'avait très certainement détesté mais elle le pleurait presque. Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi Itachi n'était pas soulagé car, peut-être, son père ne lui mettrait plus des bâtons dans les roues et il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait. Sasuke ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il sentait ce sentiment de vide entre ses côtes. La disparition de son père signifierait la fin de ses ennuis. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il pourrait vivre où il voulait, il pourrait être avec Naruto sans se soucier de rien, il pourrait faire les études qu'il voulait mais il perdrait celui grâce à qui il avait vu le jour.

Mais il saisit une chose…si son père décédait, il serait orphelin. Il était étranger à cette famille, il était une pièce qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Il était une erreur de parcours que quelqu'un devait bien assumer. Dieu seul savait combien il détestait son père mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'imaginer mort. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était le genre de choses qui n'arrivait qu'aux autres, qui touchait toujours les autres. Mais il ne faisait pas parti des autres.

L'attente fut interminable. Des infirmières venaient régulièrement pour les tenir au courant du déroulement de l'opération qui semblait donner du fil à retordre au médecin même si elles se voulaient rassurantes.

Rester assis dans cette salle sans rien faire était intenable. Sa mère reniflait souvent et pleurait en silence alors qu'elle serrait sa main et celle d'Itachi. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, au point que Sasuke se demandait s'il ne c'était pas endormi. Le silence aussi était oppressant. Pourtant, il aimait le silence. Il aimait le calme mais rien n'était calme dans ce silence là. Il suintait l'angoisse et l'attente jusqu'à lui donner envie de vomir. Il se releva vivement, attirant le regard interrogateur de sa mère sur lui.

-Je vais aller manger. Expliqua-t-il. Vous voulez quelque chose?

Itachi ne répondit rien et sa mère secoua la tête.

Sasuke gagna le distributeur automatique dans le couloir pour prendre une bouteille de soda avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur et de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Le couloir était presque désert et les quelques personnes présentes n'avaient pas meilleure mine que lui. Elles devaient très certainement attendre des nouvelles d'un de leur proche, comme lui.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation du sol, son cerveau réfléchissant à toute vitesse quand une ombre le recouvrit. Il releva la tête pour tomber dans deux yeux bruns curieux. Une petite fille le dévisageait d'un regard grave. Elle n'était pas vieille, elle devait avoir entre sept et huit ans même si elle ne semblait pas impressionner de dévisager Sasuke de cette manière presque impolie. Comme elle portait une chemise de nuit rose, il en déduisit qu'elle était une patiente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix flutée.

-J'attends.

-Tu attends quoi?

-J'attends de savoir comment va mon père.

-Il a quoi?

-Il a eu un accident.

-Moi aussi j'ai eu un accident, regarde! S'exclama-t-elle en relevant sa chemise de nuit pour découvrir son flan entièrement recouvert d'une cicatrice très certainement due à une brûlure importante. La peau était boursoufflée et rougie, Sasuke ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard quand la petite fille laissa retomber son habit sur la blessure.

-ça ne te fait pas mal? Demanda Sasuke en déglutissant.

-Plus maintenant. Répondit la fillette en haussant els épaules. Ton papa, il a quelque chose de grave?

-Oui.

-Il va mourir?

La désinvolture avec laquelle cette enfant lui posait cette question, qu'il retournait dans sa tête depuis un moment pourtant, le choqua. Elle avait dit ça comme ça, comme si elle demandait quel temps il ferait demain, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Alors c'est qu'il va mourir. Diagnostiqua-t-elle.

-Pardon?

-Ben oui! Quand les infirmières ne disent pas exactement tout, c'est qu'elles ne veulent pas faire de peine et alors elles ne disent pas la vérité. Mais tu sais, ça ne fait pas mal de mourir. C'est même agréable.

-Comment tu peux le savoir, hein? Tu es là, non? S'énerva Sasuke.

-Oui mais pendant longtemps, je ne me réveillais pas et pendant un moment, mon cœur a arrêté de battre avant que des médecins ne le fasse fonctionner de nouveau. Ça fait plus mal de se réveiller que de s'endormir. Expliqua-t-elle très simplement avec toute la candeur d'un enfant et tout le sérieux d'un adulte au fond de ses yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre.

-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Je le sais bien que ce n'est pas de ma faute! S'irrita Sasuke

-Pourtant tu as l'air coupable.

Il allait répliquer par une pique sanglante quand il croisa les yeux sérieux de la fillette, trop sérieux et sincères. Il referma la bouche et soupira. Voilà qu'il commençait à se disputer avec une fillette qui devait avoir la moitié de son âge. Pathétique.

-Mais tu sais, on dit que ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort.

-Il y a déjà beaucoup de choses qui ne m'ont pas tué mais qui m'ont détruit.

-Et ben, il y en a encore une. Tout le monde meurt un jour. La vie n'a pas le même sens quand tu es dans ces couloirs, tu sais?

-Mikomi! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'exclama alors une infirmière qui arrivait en courant.

-Je discute avec lui.

-Oh, je suis désolée, j'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas dérangée!

-Non, c'est bon. Répondit Sasuke.

-Allez viens maintenant, tu t'es assez promenée comme ça! Déclara l'infirmière en lui prenant la main.

-Au revoir, Sasuke. Dit la petite fille en agitant sa main.

Sasuke lui rendit son geste et laissa sa tête tomber contre le mur avant de se redresser brusquement... Comment savait-elle son prénom? Il était sur de ne pas le lui avoir dit. Il regarda dans la direction qu'avait pris l'infirmière et Mikomi. Mais comment avait-elle fait?

Il resta un moment interdit avant d'hausser les épaules. Il devait l'avoir dit, sans doute. Comment aurait-elle pu le savoir autrement?

Il avala une gorgée de sa boisson avant de fermer les yeux et de reposer sa tête contre le mur. Il en avait marre. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là, il aurait voulu être chez Naruto, avec Naruto plutôt que d'attendre seul dans ce sinistre couloir peuplé de personnes presque désespérées. Il ne cessait de penser que son père l'avait mérité, que c'était un juste retour des choses mais il s'en voulait de penser ainsi. Était-ce normal pour un fils de trouver le malheur de son père normal et même mérité? Était-ce normal de souhaiter sa mort mais ne pas pouvoir se sentir heureux? Était-ce normal qu'il déteste son père mais qu'il ne puisse pas l'imaginer mort? Rien dans sa vie n'était normal. Il l'aurait voulu pourtant.

Une main se posa alors sur son genou, la chaleur traversant son jeans. Sasuke n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il sourit légèrement en imaginant le visage de Naruto. La main pressa d'avantage son genou, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux.

-Super Naru toujours à la rescousse. Ricana-t-il.

-C'est Tsunade qui m'a raconté. Répondit le blond, le visage grave.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup plus léger. Naruto s'assit à côté de lui, l'attirant contre lui alors qu'il embrassait sa tempe et prenait sa main dans la sienne. Ce fut à ce moment seulement que Sasuke pleura. À croire qu'il n'en était pas capable ailleurs qu'en la présence de Naruto. Il sanglotait pitoyablement pour un homme qu'il détestait et qu'il considérait comme seul responsable du désastre qu'avait été sa vie. Naruto ne disait rien, il se contentait de lui caresser les cheveux, comme on l'aurait fait avec un enfant pour l'apaiser. Puis Sasuke se calma, essuyant son nez qui coulait de manière tout sauf digne alors que Naruto souriait un peu moqueusement.

-Si on m'avait dit que tu te mettrais dans un état pareil pour ton père alors qu'il n'est pas mort…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Rétorqua Sasuke.

-Tu penses qu'il l'est?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Les infirmières ne disent rien?

-Pas grand-chose.

-Inutile de faire des prévisions. Les médecins font tout ce qu'ils peuvent, comme d'habitude.

Sasuke acquiesça et profita encore de la chaleur de Naruto avant de retourner dans la salle d'attente, sa mère allait commencer à s'inquiéter sinon. Le blond le suivit, mêlant ses doigts aux siens. La mère de Sasuke ne fit aucun commentaire quand Naruto franchit la porte mais elle lui adressa juste un petit sourire et Itachi le suivit des yeux avant de tomber sur leurs mains. Il releva son regard devenu sévère sur le blond qui ne dit rien mais plongea ses yeux dans les siens, le défiant d'oser dire quelque chose.

L'attente continua alors que le soleil se couchait et que les heures défilaient. Finalement, vers 21h30, le docteur Lin pénétra dans la salle d'attente. Elle était assez jeune et ses traits étaient marqués par la fatigue alors que ses cheveux défaits retombaient mollement sur ses épaules. Elle jeta un regard dans la salle d'attente avant d'observer la fiche qu'elle tenait à la main.

-Puis-je parler à madame Uchiha? Demanda-t-elle.

La mère de Sasuke se leva d'un bond et Itachi l'imita. Sasuke hésita un instant avant de les suivre mais Naruto resta assis.

-Viens. Demanda Sasuke.

-Il fait parti de la famille? Demanda le docteur d'un ton professionnel.

-Non mais c'est tout comme. Répondit la mère de Sasuke en adressant un sourire encourageant à Naruto.

Tous suivirent donc le docteur Lin jusque dans le couloir, devant une porte des soins intensifs.

-Je suis le docteur Lin, c'est moi qui aie pris votre mari en charge quand il est arrivé ici. Les blessures de votre mari sont nombreuses mais les plus inquiétantes sont le traumatisme crânien et l'œdème au cerveau. Il est dans un coma si profond qu'il ne peut plus assurer lui-même le fonctionnement de ses fonctions vitales. Des machines le font respirer et continuent à le faire vivre mais il est dans un état de…mort cérébral. Expliqua le médecin.

-Il ne peut pas se réveiller? Demanda la mère de Sasuke alors que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

-Non et s'il le faisait, il serait réduit à l'état de légume.

-Mais alors…

-C'est à vous de voir si vous voulez le laisser relier à ses appareils ou le débrancher. Vous avez tout votre temps pour réfléchir, vous savez.

-On peut aller le voir? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mais bien sûr. Si vous avez des questions ou besoin de quoique ce soit, dressez-vous à la réceptionniste.

-Merci, au revoir.

Le médecin les laissa seul, devant cette porte.

Sasuke serra la main de Naruto à la broyer alors que sa mère qui pleurait poussait la porte de la chambre.

Tout était blanc, les murs, le sol, le plafond toujours aussi blanc. Son père était couché sur le lit, relié à des dizaines de machines qui produisaient des bips plus ou moins sonores ou des lumières rouges et vertes. Il semblait paisible. Sasuke n'avait jamais vu les traits du visage de son père aussi calmes et reposés que maintenant. Il semblait juste profondément endormi alors que sa peau était recouverte de petites écorchures, certaines bandées d'autre pas. Sa mère s'assit sur la chaise, prenant les mains de son mari dans les siennes alors qu'elle pleurait. Itachi se plaça à côté d'elle, une main sur son épaule.

Sasuke était orphelin. Il était libre de la tyrannie de cet homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, il n'aurait plus à répondre de ces faits et gestes devant lui, il n'allait plus rentrer chez lui avec cette boule au ventre, il allait pourvoir faire ce qu'il voulait sans avoir peur des conséquences, il pouvait partir où il voulait, il pouvait partir où il voulait avec Naruto. Il le pouvait, plus personne ne serait derrière lui pour le traiter d'incapable, il n'y aurait plus cette présence écrasante et ce mépris pour sa personne, il n'y aurait plus de « Itachi est mieux que toi ». Il était libéré. Il se sentait soulagé. L'homme qui était allongé là, cet homme qui ne l'avait jamais considéré comme son fils ne pouvait plus rien lui faire.

Il était mort.

Une vague d'émotion le saisit, faisant trembler ses jambes alors que des larmes affluaient de nouveau à ses yeux. Cet homme avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. C'était à cause, ou grâce, à lui. C'était son père. Même s'il aurait préféré l'oublier, c'était son père. Et il était son fils. Il était fier d'être son fils et heureux de ne plus être soumis à ce joug qui l'étranglait auparavant.

Naruto lui serra la main, sentant peut-être son émotion.

Sasuke était triste, triste et simplement apaisé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le cercueil descendait lentement dans la tombe alors que le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. C'était mercredi après-midi et l'on mettait son père en terre. Naruto avait tenu à être présent, habillé tout de noir, comme tout le monde. Tout ce monde que Sasuke ne connaissait pas, des amis, des collaborateurs, des connaissances. Sasuke se demandait combien d'entre eux allaient ouvrir le champagne ce soir.

L'entreprise familiale allait être rachetée, sa mère pouvant vivre aisément avec son héritage comme ses deux fils qui n'auraient même pas besoin de travailler. Leur père avait tout prévu pour cela. Sasuke regardait avec un visage neutre le cercueil de bois sombre descendre inexorablement dans la terre, sous les pleurs de sa mère. Ses grands-parents étaient présents aussi, à côté de Sasuke. Ils avaient tout d'eux les yeux rouges et sa grand-mère se tamponnait délicatement le nez avec un mouchoir.

Avec un bruit sourd, le cercueil toucha le sol, les fossoyeurs commençant à reboucher le trou alors que les invités s'éparpillaient vers le buffet. Sa mère poussa un gémissement avant de se faire entraîner par sa belle-mère et son beau-père où se passait le reste de la cérémonie.

Fugaku Uchiha n'était plus.

Sasuke resta devant la tombe, impassible, relisant les quelques lignes qui ornaient la pierre de son défunt père. Naruto se plaça à ses côtés, son bras dans son dos et sa main sur sa hanche.

-Merci. Chuchota simplement Sasuke avant de se diriger à son tour vers le buffet et la fin de soirée qui les attendait.

Tout allait bien, maintenant.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu!^^ Rectification, il y aura encore un chapitre plus un petit épilogue.

Review?


	22. Chapter 22

**Note de l'auteure: **Bon ben voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue...que dire de plus, si ce n'est bonne lecture?

Merci à tous les reviewers!

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 21**

**ou**

**Toujours**

Sasuke parcourait les couloirs à la recherche de Sakura. Ça faisait déjà deux semaines et demies que l'enterrement de son père avait eu lieu et la fête pour Itachi avait été repoussée à ce samedi. Sasuke allait mieux, il allait mieux et bien. Peut-être était-il encore un peu secoué mais la maison avait retrouvé une quiétude perdue depuis longtemps même si sa mère attendait qu'il quitte le nid pour la revendre. Cette maison lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux, comme elle disait.

Mais pour l'heure, Sasuke cherchait Sakura. Ce soir, ils étaient sensés aller aider Gaara pour les derniers préparatifs de la fête qui avait lieu le lendemain. Naruto serait bien évidemment présent et il tenait toujours à ce qu'ils annoncent à tout le monde leur relation après la fête. Sasuke avait abandonné l'idée de lui faire changer d'avis. Advienne que pourra.

Le brun monta l'escalier quatre à quatre, parcourut le couloir avant de tourner à droite et de percuter quelqu'un. Le choc fut tel qu'il en tomba sur les fesses et se releva en grognant. Il allait s'excuser quand il reconnut la personne qu'il avait heurtée. Saï lui souriait de son faux sourire hypocrite.

-Sasuke Uchiha. Le salua-t-il.

-Saï. Répondit froidement Sasuke.

-Comment vas-tu?

-Hein? Demanda Sasuke désarçonné par la question.

-J'ai appris que ton père était mort, je suis désolé pour toi.

-Merci. Dit Sasuke, méfiant.

-Tu souhaiteras un joyeux anniversaire à ton frère de ma part. demanda-t-il en reprenant son chemin.

-Saï! Cria Sasuke alors qu'il était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Oui? Demanda-t-il en se retournant, le visage interrogatif.

-Ce sont des excuses?

Saï sourit d'une manière que Sasuke ne lui connaissait pas, presque sincère.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas doué mais on pourrait dire que ça s'en rapproche. Approuva-t-il.

-Merci.

Saï haussa les épaules et s'en alla, laissant Sasuke qui n'avait pas tout compris, à vrai dire. Pourquoi donc cet handicapé social s'excusait-il maintenant? Sasuke soupira avant de repartir à la recherche de Sakura qui était toujours introuvable quand on avait besoin d'elle.

Il redescendit au premier étage, en allant vers ce qu'il pensait être le casier de la demoiselle quand il croisa Naruto aux prises avec une pile de cahier qui lui dégringolant sur la tête. Il pouffa avant de s'approcher et de donner un léger coup de pied dans le tibia du blond agenouillé au milieu d'une marre de livres répandus sur le sol.

-Un problème d'organisation peut-être? Ricana-t-il.

Naruto lui décocha un regard noir, guère impressionnant dans sa position.

-Plutôt que de faire de l'esprit, tu pourrais m'aider, non? Demanda-t-il.

Sasuke sourit avant de s'agenouiller à son tour et de ramasser les livres et les cahiers éparpillés. Il les empila les uns sur les autres, entre eux.

-Je n'ai jamais été doué pour le rangement. Rouspéta le blond.

-Il suffit de voir ton appartement pour en être convaincu. Approuva Sasuke.

Naruto s'immobilisa et Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour deviner ses yeux qui devaient lancer de véritables éclairs.

-Serait-ce une critique, Uchiha?

-Une constatation, Uzumaki, une simple constatation, nuance. Rétorqua Sasuke en continuant à ranger les livres.

-Justement, je ne suis pas sûr que tu fasses la nuance entre les deux.

-Tu me prends pour un idiot?

-Peut-être bien, Uchiha.

Sasuke releva la tête pour tomber sur une étincelle espiègle dans le regard de son blond avant que ce dernier ne se penche pour l'embrasser.

-Je te prends même pour un sacré crétin. Souffla-t-il en décalant sa bouche dans son cou.

-Tu sais que n'importe qui pourrait nous voir? Demanda Sasuke.

-Hm, hm. Répondit Naruto en suçotant son cou.

Sasuke se laissa presque allonger contre les casiers alors que Naruto revenait l'embrasser mais quand sa main se dirigea en direction de la ceinture de Sasuke, le brun se redressa et le repoussa laborieusement.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas le faire au milieu du couloir ou quoi? S'exclama Sasuke.

-Tu as une meilleure idée, peut-être?

-Une salle de classe vide? Proposa Sasuke.

Naruto le regarda surpris avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Il se releva rapidement tendant une main à Sasuke avant de remettre tous ses livres dans son casier, pêle-mêle. La majorité des salles de classe étaient ouvertes à la pause de midi et, avec un peu de chance, il tomberait sur une classe qui se verrouillait de l'intérieure. Sans trop réfléchir, Naruto tourna la poignée de la salle la plus proche, ouvrant la porte avec un sourire provoquant en direction de Sasuke qui ne se dégonfla pas. Il poussa le blond à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte tout en tâtonnant de la main pour pousser le verrou qui leur garantirait une tranquillité toute relative.

L'Uchiha poussa Naruto dans la pièce, reprenant ses lèvres tandis qu'il avançait toujours plus jusqu'à ce que le dos du blond ne heurte le mur. Sa langue recherchait celle de Naruto avec frénésie pendant que les mains du blond essayaient déjà de défaire son pantalon. Sasuke sourit dans le baiser alors qu'il repoussait les mains de Naruto et les plaquait contre le mur même si le blond n'était visiblement pas d'accord. Sasuke brisa lui-même le baiser pour descendre dans le cou doré et le mordre légèrement alors que Naruto essayait toujours de défaire ses mains de la prise de Sasuke.

Le brun relâcha ses poignets, sentant déjà les mains du blond défaire sa braguette mais il fut plus rapide que lui et fit glisser le pantalon de Naruto à ses chevilles. Le blond émit un grognement de protestation alors que Sasuke l'empêchait à nouveau de lui défaire son pantalon. Sasuke mordit le cou doré un peu plus fort, assez pour faire geindre le blond qui se resserra contre lui. Le brun sentait contre son bassin l'érection de son amant frotter contre la sienne.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le lieu ni l'endroit et pourtant il était allumé comme jamais. Il baissa rapidement le boxer du blond qui essaya de le retenir alors que l'Uchiha le tirait et s'agenouillait dans le même mouvement. Sasuke donna un simple coup de langue le long du sexe tendu de Naruto, faisant gémir le blond alors que ses mains venaient automatiquement se perdre dans les cheveux de Sasuke. Le brun continua son manège, léchant et mordillant sans jamais prolonger le contact bien longtemps. Au-dessus de lui, Naruto s'impatientait et le faisait sentir en rendant sa poigne sur le cuir chevelu de Sasuke plus rude. Le brun se laissa faire, ouvrant la bouche pour accueillit la virilité du blond, faisant presque trembler Naruto. Sasuke releva les yeux sur le visage de Naruto. Ce dernier se mordait les lèvres et regardait, le désir se lisant dans ses yeux, son membre rentrer dans la bouche de Sasuke qui croisa son regard, encrant ses yeux dans les siens alors qu'il se servait de sa langue comme d'un guide pour ce qu'il était en train de faire. Une de ses mains partie caresser les bourses de Naruto avant de descendre un peu plus, massant cet endroit que le blond touchait souvent chez lui pour l'exciter un peu plus.

La tête de Naruto partit en arrière alors que ses jambes tremblaient légèrement et que Sasuke accélérait la cadence. Le blond étouffa son cri alors qu'il tirait faiblement sur la tête de Sasuke pour qu'il se recule, ce qu'il ne fit pas, le laissant venir dans sa bouche avant de se reculer lentement. Il releva les yeux sur Naruto, les joues rougies et le souffle court avant de se redresser et de venir embrasser le blond.

-C'était rapide. Souffla Sasuke à son oreille, moqueusement.

Naruto ne dut pas apprécier car, sans que Sasuke ne s'y attende, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, le corps du blond contre le sien et ses mains qui baissaient son pantalon.

-Et toi, tu vas tenir combien de temps? Demanda-t-il en mordillant son oreille tout en lui présentant deux doigts.

Sasuke les suça, longuement, avec application alors que Naruto embrassait son cou. Il les relâcha finalement et les mains du blond partirent dans son caleçon, la première se posa sur son sexe, plus précisément sur son gland et sur son frein alors que, de l'autre, il lui écartait les jambes pour poser ses deux doigts recouverts de salive sur son intimité.

Sasuke étouffa un hoquet de plaisir alors que plusieurs sensations le submergeaient en même temps, une chaleur s'installait dans son ventre alors que Naruto le masturbait et que, de ses deux doigts, il le pénétrait rapidement sans pour autant lui faire mal. Il les sentit entrer et ressortir plusieurs fois avant que d'un mouvement rapide, le blond ne lui retire son dernier vêtement. Sa première main continuait de le caresser, rapidement, sans rythme précis pendant que sa deuxième main reprenait sa place initiale, deux doigts à nouveau en lui. Il essayait de concentrer un minimum sur ce qui se passait quand les deux extrémités de Naruto heurtèrent violemment sa prostate. Il mordit dans le cou bronzé pour étouffer son cri alors que les doigts repartaient à l'attaque, touchant encore et encore ce point qui l'envoyait dans les limbes du plaisir. Habituellement, Naruto n'insistait pas autant sur cet endroit, au contraire, il poussait Sasuke à le supplier alors que là, il en abusait et c'était bon. Tellement bon qu'il se sentait déjà venir. Il essayait de se concentrer pour retarder sa jouissance mais sans succès, le plaisir le submergeant douloureusement alors qu'il criait le nom de Naruto et se laissait aller contre lui.

Essoufflé, il sentait le blond contre lui qui le soutenait et son souffle chaud lui chatouillait la nuque.

-Qui de nous deux est le plus rapide? Se moqua tendrement Naruto.

-Tu ne t'es pas battu à armes égales. Rétorqua Sasuke alors que le blond lui remontait son pantalon.

-ça ne serait pas drôle sinon.

Sasuke n'eut même pas a force de le fusiller du regard. Il devait faire quelque chose…qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait avant l'apparition de Naruto? Il savait qu'il devait demander quelque chose à Sakura…oh, et puis, ça allait bien pouvoir attendre.

-On se retrouve sur le quai de la gare, ce soir? Demanda Naruto.

-Oui, tu es sûr que ça ne dérange pas Gaara si on dort chez lui cette nuit?

-Sûr et certain. Sakura vient aussi, non?

-C'es t ça que je voulais lui demander! S'exclama Sasuke en se tapant sur le front.

-Tu es trop tête en l'air. Approuva Naruto.

-C'est toi qui me déconcentre.

-Allons bon, c'est encore de ma faute!

-C'est toujours de ta faute.

-ça t'arrange bien, n'est-ce pas?

-Totalement.

-Tu es encore plus retors que moi.

-C'est toi qui m'a perverti.

-On va dire ça. Céda Naruto en l'embrassant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La boîte de nuit était pleine, pleine de gens que Sasuke ne connaissait pas. Son frère ne devait plus tarder à arriver et la fête battait déjà son plein même si Sasuke avait échappé à plusieurs tentative de drague plus ou moins discrète vite découragée par le regard noir de Naruto. Sasuke venait d'apprendre une chose, son blond était possessif, très possessif. Il ne le lâchait plus et montrait les dents à chaque fille, ne faisant pas partie de leur groupe, qui essayait de s'approcher. De plus, c'était ce soir qu'ils étaient sensés annoncer à leurs amis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais pour l'instant, la musique résonnait à ses oreilles et les stroboscopes balayaient tout. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il aimait cette ambiance mais il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Itachi connaissait tous ces gens.

La main de Naruto se resserrait sur la sienne qu'ils tenaient cachés pour que personne ne les voie. Ils étaient assis seulement avec Shikamaru et Shino. Kiba dansait avec trois ou quatre filles en même temps, Ino était l'une des filles en question et Sakura semblait trouver Gaara plus intéressant qu'eux. Les bruits environnants rendaient les conversations presque impossibles mais quand Sasuke avait émis la volonté d'aller danser seul, sans le blond, il avait cru que Naruto allait s'étouffer avec ce qu'il était en train de boire, donc il était resté là. Shikamaru les regardait depuis le début avec un regard un peu hautain et un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il savait, pensait Sasuke, il savait, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Le silence dura encore un moment avant que Shikamaru ne se penche vers eux, Shino l'imita et Sasuke pressentait qu'en fait, tout le monde était déjà au courant pour lui et Naruto.

-Vous allez nous dire quand que voue êtes ensemble? Demanda-t-il.

-Bah, maintenant. Répondit le blond. Mais apparemment, vous le saviez déjà tous.

-Ouais, tous sauf Ino. Précisa Shino.

-On n'est pas obligé de…Commença Sasuke avant que le coude de Naruto n'atterrisse douloureusement dans ses côtes.

Le brun le fusilla du regard quand Gaara monta sur le bar pour réclamer un peu de silence en tapant dans ses mains. La musique s'arrêta et tout le monde se tourna vers le rouquin.

-Un peu d'attention je vous prie. Je sais de source sûre que sa majesté Itachi va arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Je vous demanderais de rester le plus silencieux possible alors que la salle sera plongée dans le noir et quand Itachi entrera, vous crierez tous…

-BON ANNIVERSAIRE! Hurlèrent tout le monde en chœur.

-Parfait, vous avez tous pigé. Alors on y va! S'exclama-t-il en descendant de son perchoir.

Tout le monde se tut alors que les lumières s'éteignaient petit à petit. Gaara apparut alors à leur côté, Sakura avec lui.

-Viens Sasuke, on va vers les portes. C'est ton frère après tout, non?

Le brun acquiesça avant de le suivre quand il sentit la main du blond s'introduire dans a poche arrière de son pantalon pour le suivre. Il ne dit rien mais se retint de grincer les dents alors que Sakura ricanait moqueusement. Une fois près de l'entrée, Naruto vint se coller à Sasuke et se pencha vers son oreille.

-La prochaine fois je t'interdis de sortir avec un jeans aussi moulant. Chuchota-t-il.

Sakura eut tout les peines du monde à se retenir de rire alors qu'un sourire ironique se dessinait sur les lèvres de Gaara. Sasuke piqua un fard monstrueux alors que la poignée de la porte se baissait. Son frère entra dans la salle plongée dans le noir et entièrement silencieuse.

-Gaara? Je peux savoir pourquoi il n'y a personne?

À ce moment la musique repartit, les lumières se rallumèrent et un énorme « Joyeux anniversaire » résonna longuement parmi la musique. Les yeux d'Itachi s'écarquillèrent alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait. Il avait apparemment du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait et il sembla revenir à la réalité quand Gaara lui frappa sur l'épaule. Alors seulement, un énorme sourire s'étala sur son visage et il fit un signe de tête à Sasuke qui était toujours mort de honte.

La fête reprit, avec Itachi en plus. Cette fois, ce fut Sasuke qui se fit traîner sur la piste de danse par Naruto qui riait franchement de la gêne de son petit-ami. Sakura et Gaara se joignirent à eux, puis ce fut le tour de Kiba et d'Ino même Shikamaru et Shino n'eurent guère le choix. Naruto se collait à lui alors que, autour d'eux, leurs amis commençaient à réclamer un bisou. Le blond se pencha sur Sasuke, soulevant son menton d'un doigt et l'embrassa goulûment, mêlant sa langue à la sienne avec ardeur. Des applaudissements retentirent autour d'eux alors qu'un distinct « Mais ils sont ensemble depuis quand? » venant d'Ino se faisait entendre. Puis les applaudissements furent remplacés par des flashs d'appareils photos des téléphones portables.

Le baiser se termina alors que la musique continuait, toujours aussi forte, toujours aussi vibrante et vivante, tout le monde continuait de danser, les lumières noyaient tout dans un mélange d'illusions et de réalités, englouti dans la masse Sasuke était là. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, s'accrochant à la chemise du blond pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et chuchota un…

-Je t'aime.

…et ce, pour toujours.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, il ne reste plus que le petit épilogue! ^^

Review?


	23. Chapter 23

**Note de l'auteure: **Bon, ben c'est la fin quoi! Rien de bien extraordinaire au demeurant.

**Merci à ****Nobu123, Karen, baka sasunaru, Drarry666, marions, fuhatsu, gragonichigo, mama, lulu-chan, Sasage, saki-62, Boys-Love-Yaoi, Eden-Maru, Nini Inuzuka, Nowa Uchiwa, fille des enfer, Menoly, aemilia97, PhoeniixMiiles, Kuroe-sama, Marill, GothicAlbinos, Akio-K, cc, Lali, kawu93, Nox, Baiyuan, Nesboo, JuuxDexPomme, At Nox, Mitsuru-kun, Howaih, Aya-hana-chan, Liaskane, Goulrd, Ametoile, Saharu-chan, Tara, LaPatate, areah51, shaya10, Naruhiko, CaiN De Ludette**

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**épilogue **

Sasuke ouvrit la porte de son appartement, ne s'étonnant même plus que la porte soit ouverte, signe de la présence de Naruto. D'un pas traînant, il pénétra dans le salon, posa sa sacoche au pied du canapé avant de se figer. Il fit un quart de tour pour se tourner vers le centre de la pièce où régnait un bazar digne d'une catastrophe cataclysmique: Naruto était effectivement là. Sasuke se passa lentement une main sur le visage avant de se rendre à la cuisine où l'estomac sur pattes qu'était son petit-ami devait se trouver.

Mais la cuisine était malheureusement vide. Sasuke fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement pour finalement découvrir Naruto couché en travers de son lit en train de lire un livre. Le brun s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, les bras croisés alors que le blond ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Sasuke sourit légèrement avant d'enlever ses chaussures et de s'allonger à côté de Naruto pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu es là depuis combien de temps? Demanda le brun.

-Une petite heure, tout au plus.

-Et tu as réussi à foutre un bordel pareil en une heure? Demanda Sasuke en essayant de ne pas laisser son agacement l'envahir.

-Oh, ce n'est pas si en bordel que ça.

-Pas si en bordel que ça? Pas si en bordel que ça? Hurla Sasuke.

Naruto en sursauta presque avant de laisser tomber son livre et de se tourner vers Sasuke.

-Tu as passé une mauvaise journée?

-Non, jusqu'à ce que je découvre le nouveau visage de mon salon! Rétorqua Sasuke.

-Je n'ai jamais été doué pour l'ordre, tu sais. Tenta Naruto d'une voix mielleuse pour amadouer l'Uchiha qui lui décocha un regard noir.

-Oui, mais tu ne sais même pas préserver l'ordre. S'agaça Sasuke.

-Je sais. Répondit Naruto en se rapprochant.

Naruto poussa le brun pour ensuite s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. D'une main, il maintint les poignets de l'Uchiha au-dessus de la tête de ce dernier. Sasuke le fusillait toujours du regard.

-Tu sais qu'on doit être chez Sakura dans une heure? Persiffla-t-il alors que Naruto se penchait sur lui et lui embrassait le cou.

-Une heure, c'est largement suffisant.

-Tu rêve on n'a pas le temps.

-Tu parles, tu as toujours été…rapide pour ce genre d'exercices. Ricana Naruto.

-Uzumaki, je te jure qu'un jour je vais t'étrangler avec joie!

-Je sais! Répondit joyeusement Naruto en l'embrassant.

D'un coup de langue expert, il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Sasuke qui savait qu'il venait de perdre la partie

-Mais dis-moi. Pourquoi doit-on aller, encore, chez Sakura? Demanda le blond.

-Elle va annoncer à tout le monde qu'elle est enceinte.

-Elle sait que je sais? Demanda Naruto.

-Non et si tu le lui dis, Gaara va m'arracher les yeux.

-Ah ce cher Gaara, toujours aussi délicat…ils sont ensemble depuis combien de temps?

-Depuis l'anniversaire d'Itachi, il y a six ans, déjà.

- Six ans, ça ne nous rajeunit pas, tout ça. Ricana Naruto.

Sasuke sourit moqueusement alors que la main libre de Naruto commençait déjà à lui défaire son pantalon. Le blond était incorrigible et le resterait. D'un coup de hanches, Sasuke inversa leur position. Su retrouvant assis sur le ventre de Naruto.

-Je te dis qu'on n'a pas le temps.

-Dis, Sasuke. Tu te souviens la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré?

-Bien sûr. Tu croyais que je maltraitais Sakura.

-C'était pas faux. Je t'ai tout de suite trouvé antipathique.

-Et moi, j'avais l'impression que t'étais un crétin fini doublé d'un vantard égocentrique.

-Pas faux non plus. Rit Naruto.

-Tu m'avais tellement énervé que je t'ai fait virer de chez toi.

-Ouais et pour me venger, je me suis introduit chez toi.

-J'avais vraiment eu peur.

-J'en suis désolé mais ta tête avait vraiment valu le détour…j'aurais dû en profiter pour te faire des choses. Ricana Naruto.

-Des choses? Tu aurais été jusque là?

-Non parce que je te détestais. Je n'allais pas coucher avec un gars que je ne pouvais pas blairer.

-Quand est-ce que tu as su que tu m'aimais? Demande Sasuke

-Je dirais quand tu m'as retrouvé à Suna, la première fois que j'avais disparu. Et toi?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est venu petit à petit….je pensais tout le temps à toi en fait.

-Quand je t'ai avoué avoir commis un meurtre, tu m'aimais déjà?

-Sûrement…

-C'était drôle, on avait failli s'embrasser quand…

-Quand mon frère m'a appelé. J'avais eu envie de lui défoncer la tête ce jour-là.

-Il va bien au fait? Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Il va sa vie avec sa femme. Répondit Sasuke.

-Tu sais que je dois toujours avoir la photo où tu embrasses une fille pendant ton voyage scolaire en Allemagne?

-Oï, j'étais bourré et drogué.

-C'est là que tu as clairement dit que tu m'aimais.

-Et tu m'as engueulé parce qu'il y avait 500 kilomètres entre nous. Soupira Sasuke.

-C'était après l'épisode d'Oto, non? Demanda Naruto.

-Oui. J'avais eu aussi peur ce soir-là…peut-être plus sur l'aire de repos que dans la ruelle quand Kankuro a descendu Orochimaru.

-J'étais vraiment énervé.

-Je sais. Mais tout c'est bien terminé, non?

-Oui, on vit plus joyeusement que dans une mauvaise série américaine.

-Bon, on va se préparer, alors?

-Mais chaton! Une heure, on a le temps.

-Justement, tu viens prendre une douche avec moi oui ou non? Demanda Sasuke en se relevant.

L'Uchiha n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Naruto le suivait. Il alluma les robinets alors qu'il sentait déjà Naruto le déshabiller.

Oui, tout allait bien depuis un moment et tout continuerait comme ça parce que rien ne pourrait venir à bout d'eux. Rien, strictement rien ne pourrait briser le lien qui s'était établit entre eux.

* * *

_Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères, _

_Des divans profonds comme des tombeaux,_

_Et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères,_

_Écloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux._

_Usant à l'envi leurs chaleurs dernières,_

_Nos deux cœurs seront deux vastes flambeaux,_

_Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières_

_Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux._

_Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique,_

_Nous échangerons un éclair unique,_

_Comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d'adieux;_

_Et plus tard un Ange, entr'ouvrant les portes,_

_Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux, _

_Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes. _

_(La mort des amants, Charles Baudelaire)_

* * *

C'est définitivement la fin...Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue et qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire la suite! ^^

a+ les gens!


End file.
